La Orden Dorada
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Dieron sus vidas frente al Muro de los Lamentos, pero cada uno tuvo su propia historia. Protagonista actual: Mu. Hefestos, El dios de la forja y el fuego, está furioso, y Mu es su objetivo. Deseoso de que las enseñanzas de reparación de armaduras no lleguen a la nueva generación, Hefestos planea hacer la guerra al nuevo caballero de Aries. Capítulos 1 al 12.
1. Aries: El Caballero del Descubrimiento

**Para los que me conocen: Ya sé, ya sé, otra historia cuando tengo muchas que no he terminado (en verdad que no tienes vergüenza), para los que no me conocen, les presento al Señor Paréntesis, la manifestación de mis pensamientos más petulantes y soberbios (Querrás decir tus mejores pensamientos), ¿Lo ven? Tiendo a pelearme conmigo mismo, no me presten atención, y eso que no soy un Géminis (Si lo fueras tus historias serían de lo peor). En fin, ignoremos al de los paréntesis.**

 **Los que me conocen saben que mi especialidad es trabajar con Milo de Escorpio como protagonista de mis historias, pero eso ya se está haciendo viejo, tengo muchas historias de él todavía que tengo que terminar, pero hay veces en las que simplemente quiero concentrarme en otros personajes (Ni tú te la crees), silencio Señor Paréntesis. Mis historias son, en su mayoría, sombrías y llenas de desesperanza como cualquier comedia griega (Y por comedia no se refiere a risas, se refiere al origen de la palabra comedia como una tragedia). Así es, lo que me lleva a querer escribir historias como: "Guerras de Troya", que ya estoy trabajando en continuar. Historias con un fin mitológico. Pero lo que no he logrado hacer es sacar a Milo de la ecuación y darle el protagonismo que se merecen a los demás. Además de que algunos han comenzado a llamar mi favoritismo por Milo irreal y sin bases, pero esos son los que solo han visto la serie de anime y no han leído los mangas (Divagas, ve al punto). Perdón, perdón.**

 **El punto es, que ya llevo tiempo queriendo explorar el pasado de todos los caballeros dorados, y ese deseo se ha visto intensificado por la serie de "Soul of Gold", que en mi opinión está buena, no excelente, pero sí buena. Es por eso que he decidido escribir mi versión del pasado de los dorados, recabando toda la información posible de mangas y otras fuentes, juguetes, videojuegos, etc. Todo lo que me dé información, ya hasta leí: "La historia secreta de Excalibur", y estuve a punto de vomitar con: "El amor de Athena", el punto es que considero que estoy bien documentado para escribir esto. (Y después de semejante sumario sin sentido, ya es hora de que les digas el verdadero punto). Ya voy, ya voy, soy artísticamente apasionado, por Dios.**

 **Comenzaremos esta locura con la historia de Mu, y cuando esta se termine continuaremos con Aldebarán, y así sucesivamente. Mis lectores fieles saben que el pasado de Milo ya lo he escrito antes y de una vez les prometo que no será el mismo. Para mí todos los dorados son importantes, hasta Máscara Mortal y Afrodita, que Afrodita cada vez se gana más mi respeto. En fin, en sus inicios esta historia trata exclusivamente de Mu como protagonista, espero lo disfruten.**

 **(Advertencia: Debido al arco argumental que planea el autor de esta obra, y a la existencia de dos pasados: "The Lost Canvas" y "Next Dimension", con la finalidad de no entrar en ningún incumplimiento con la obra de Kurumada que está sin terminar, esta obra tomará como pasado oficial de esta historia a: "The Lost Canvas". Como segunda advertencia, y de igual manera por el arco argumental, existe la necesidad de tener personajes originales creados para el seguimiento de la serie. Dichos personajes no serán abusados en su nivel protagónico, ni serán interpretaciones del autor y sus amigos dentro de la historia, serán personajes estéticos creados para el correcto seguimiento de la historia).**

 **NOTA: El sumario general de la historia e imagen cambiarán dependiendo del protagonista de la historia en ese momento con la finalidad de contar con la historia individual de cada personaje. En dicho sumario se colocarán los capítulos correspondientes a la historia del personaje, cada personaje tendrá una historia de 12 capítulos acomodándose como se muestra a continuación:**

 **Mu de Aries: Capítulos 1 al 12.**

 **Aldebarán de Tauro: Capítulos 13 al 24.**

 **Saga de Géminis: Capítulos 25 al 36.**

 **Mephisto de Cáncer: Capítulos 37 al 48.**

 **Aioria de Leo: Capítulos 49 al 60.**

 **Shaka de Virgo: Capítulos 61 al 72.**

 **Dohko de Libra: Capítulos 73 al 84.**

 **Milo de Escorpio: Capítulos 85 al 96.**

 **Aioros de Sagitario: Capítulos 97 al 108.**

 **Shura de Capricornio: Capítulos 109 al 120.**

 **Camus de Acuario: Capítulos 121 al 132.**

 **Afrodita de Piscis: Capítulos 133 al 154.**

 **(¿Estás loco? ¡Nadie leerá semejante tontería!) Si lo harán, ya leyeron "Guerras Doradas" y tenía 54 capítulos. (¡Esto es el triple de largo!) Antes de que se me asusten como el Señor Paréntesis, sí, son muchos capítulos, pero serán más cortos que mis capítulos habituales, tengo un límite de páginas que planeo respetar para no derretirles los ojos. De igual manera, les prometo actualizaciones semanales, todos los viernes actualizaré esta historia, lo que significa que probablemente actualice este viernes. Ojo, lo de este viernes en específico no es seguro porque es martes y acabo de publicar, además tengo otras historias en las cuales trabajar, pero esta es la única que tiene fechas compromiso. Así que, pueden esperar actualización ya sea este viernes o el próximo, pero del viernes que cumpla los siguientes serán subsiguientes. (Nadie te va a creer esta blasfemia), ustedes confíen en mí.**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, este es un trabajo de un fan, para los fans y sin fines de lucro alguno. Sin más que decir por el momento, espero que disfruten de esta primera entrega.**

* * *

 **Prólogo de Serie Completa:**

 **Opening: Mi nombre será leyenda.**

 **(Tierra Santa).**

* * *

 **El Hades, Muro de los Lamentos. Año 1990.**

—!Aquí vamos! —resuena la voz de Aioros, liderando al grupo como nunca pudo hacerlo en vida—. ¡El amor y la justicia! —continuaron Mu y Aldebarán, inspirando al grupo—. ¡Prevalecerán en la tierra! —se unieron a ellos Saga, Máscara Mortal y Aioria—. ¡Con toda nuestra alma y nuestra fuerza vital! —prosiguieron con el credo dorado en alianza las voces de Shaka, Dohko y Milo—. ¡Arde Ahora! —y les siguieron las pocas pero determinadas palabras de Shura, Camus y Afrodita—. ¡Nuestro cosmos dorado! —se unieron todos, con sus cosmos fundidos, uniéndose ante la flecha de Sagitario—. ¡Para traer un rayo de luz a este mundo de oscuridad! —termina el credo, la luz se extiende, y frente al Muro de los Lamentos llega el fin de los más grandes héroes de almas doradas, abriendo el camino para la salvación del mundo.

¿Quién es en verdad un héroe? ¿Aquel a quien las condiciones de la vida han puesto en la senda de la justicia, el bien y la esperanza? ¿O lo es acaso quien aun conociendo el destino que le deparaba, tomó las riendas de su propio andar, y vivió con el objetivo de saber que su vida se extinguiría por el bien de la tierra y de la diosa Athena? El fin puede haberle llegado a los grandes héroes de almas doradas, pero su historia, por siempre será leyenda.

Antes de ser héroes, fueron los mortales más grandes. Aquellos a quienes los dioses admiraron, amaron, odiaron, e incluso llegaron a temer. 12 individuos, 12 destellos del Sol en la Tierra, 12 quienes fueron la esperanza de Athena y cuya alma brilló de dorado, alimentada por las enseñanzas de 12 dioses que incineraron sus cosmos directa o indirectamente:

Mu de Aries, el caballero del descubrimiento. Heraldo de Hefestos el señor de la forja, quien en su armadura guardara los conocimientos que las estrellas se encargarían de hacer realidad. Con sus martillos místicos y su herencia muviana, emprendió el viaje a la Atlántida y a Lemuria en busca de los secretos de la forja de Oribarkon, el creador de las primeras armaduras que fueron confeccionadas por los hombres.

Aldebarán de Tauro, el caballero de la fortaleza. Odiado por Hera por lo que su armadura representaba. Desde su condecoración a caballero tuvo que enfrentar a las bestias de la reina de los dioses, quien directamente lo enviaba a misiones suicidas que rivalizarían con las 12 tareas de Heracles. Su gran viaje lo llevó ante Argos, la bestia de cien ojos que solo los dioses lograron detener y que el mortal debía ahora enfrentar.

Saga de Géminis, el caballero de la redención. Maldecido desde su nacimiento por Deméter, la diosa de las estaciones, y como todos bajo su estrella, obligado a vivir una dualidad de personalidad que traería tanto gloria contra Poseidón y Hades, como desdicha bajo la mano de Cronos. E incluso se levantaría en contra de su diosa, Athena. Uno de los más grandes discípulos del Patriarca Shion que cayó bajo la sombra de la oscuridad.

Mephisto de Cáncer, el caballero de la muerte. Apodado Máscara Mortal por su sed de poder y muerte. Pocos comprenderían lo que Hades hizo por convertir a uno de los caballeros más nobles de Athena en un despiadado reclutador de almas para el dios del inframundo. Con las Erinias como sus principales atormentadoras, Alecto, Megara y Tisífone, son las verdaderas responsables del colapso mental del alguna vez leal caballero.

Aioria de Leo, el caballero de la valentía. Desde la muerte de su hermano fue considerado un traidor en la búsqueda de volverse merecedor de su melena. Bendecido por el mismo Zeus con sus relámpagos, se ganó el odio de Apolo y de los Egleteos a quienes el dios del Sol ordenó su ejecución. Sin el apoyo del Santuario y recordando las enseñanzas de su hermano, debió de armarse de valor para enfrentar a los mismos dioses.

Shaka de Virgo, el caballero de la justicia. Descendiente de la estirpe Diciriana, entrenado por Buda en el arte de la iluminación del espíritu, y entablando una amistad con Hestia, la diosa del hogar y la calidez. El más cercano a los dioses ganó la enemistad de Adicia, la daimona de la injusticia. Utilizando a las Diskastis, que representan el principal pecado de Dice, libró una batalla que traería consigo la muerte de una diosa.

Dohko de Libra, el caballero del equilibrio. Partícipe de dos guerras santas, ya desde sus orígenes fue odiado por Ares, el dios de la guerra. Previo al despertar de Hades y bajo órdenes de Sasha, la anterior diosa Athena, con su orden enfrentó al dios de la guerra y a sus Daimones, y se encargó de plantar la semilla de la nueva generación de guerreros que lucharía en el nombre de Athena.

Milo de Escorpio, el caballero del juicio. Desde niño el Santuario asesinó a su familia y amigos y amenazó con arrebatarle también su hogar. Apiadándose de él, Artemisa, la diosa de la luna y la cacería, lo adoptó y entrenó en el arte de la cacería, convirtiéndolo en el caballero dorado más joven de la historia, pero también en el cazador que eligió a la luna como su próxima presa. Ni los dioses podrían haber imaginado la extensión de su brutalidad.

Aioros de Sagitario, el caballero de la esperanza. Un simple ladrón convertido en héroe tras salvar al Patriarca Shion de un intento de asesinato orquestado por las Gorgonas. Tras sus valientes acciones es aceptado por Shion como escudero, y avanza en sus estudios hasta convertirse en caballero, y maestro. Antes de su primera muerte, logra salvar al Santuario de las malignas Gorgonas.

Shura de Capricornio, el caballero de la lealtad. Amigo de Aioros de Sagitario y también su asesino. Fue capturado por el dios de los ríos Aqueloo bajo las órdenes de Hermes como castigo por su crimen, y enfrentó a las ninfas de los ríos que fueran sus hijas. Mas su proeza más grande previo a los eventos de la Nueva Titanomaquia, fue la de enfrentarse a un héroe casi tan grande como el mismísimo Heracles, Teseo.

Camus de Acuario, el caballero de la templanza. Prodigio desde el nacimiento, el Santuario descubrió su cosmos desde que tenía tan solo tres años. Intentó por cuenta propia invadir el Santuario de Poseidón y evitar así las tragedias por venir, liberando de forma accidental a las Bestias Ctónicas y a Clito, la reina de la Atlántida. Su deseo de proteger a la tierra por poco termina en un segundo diluvio universal.

Afrodita de Piscis, el caballero de la belleza. Bajo el principio del poder es justicia, el caballero de Piscis jamás dudó en hacer valer las órdenes del Santuario. Con la diosa del amor y la lujuria, Afrodita, celosa de la belleza del hombre, y con Dionisio como su declarado enemigo buscando nuevamente un trono del Olimpo. Afrodita aprendió las lecciones más valiosas de la caballería al descubrir que probablemente, el poder no fuera verdaderamente la justicia.

12 grandes historias jamás contadas que enaltecen la ya de por sí grandiosa historia de los caballeros de la esperanza. 12 protagonistas indiscutibles de sus propias leyendas. 12 mortales, que brillan con la intensidad de sus constelaciones, y forjan los verdaderos pilares del heroísmo mismo. Estas son sus 12 grandes historias.

* * *

 **Prólogo de Aries.**

* * *

 **El Tibet, Jamir. 27 de Marzo de 1969.**

En los confines de las fronteras entre China e India, dónde se encuentran erguidos numerosos monasterios, allí donde la densidad del aire es tan baja que incluso los tibetanos evitan y temen la zona como si los espíritus de los aventureros caídos la protegiesen, se encuentra el Jamir. Una zona donde cuesta respirar, y las piernas pesan como el plomo mismo. Para muchos tibetanos, estas inhóspitas tierras son conocidas como: 'las tierras del diablo'.

En estos desolados valles de acantilados que terminan en afiladas rocas presumiendo los cadáveres de los desafortunados aventureros, un viajero más cauto prosigue su largo viaje. Su cabello resplandeciente como la plata, su rostro ligeramente arrugado a pesar de la inmensa edad que nadie le creería aunque mencionase, y unos ojos violetas divisando la inmensa torre al final del camino y en medio de dos aperturas en la montaña.

—No es necesario que me sigas —aclaró el anciano viajero, que al virarse encontró a un esqueleto vistiendo una armadura demacrada y tan oscura como el plomo, que tras notar que había sido descubierto, parecía observar al viajero con las cuencas de sus ojos inmersas en una profunda tristeza—. Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero fui el caballero dorado de Aries, no es necesaria tanta atención —le recordó el anciano, y el esqueleto tan solo viró su rostro en dirección a la torre, y de sus cuencas vacías parecía derramarse un líquido. El esqueleto lloraba, aún sin tener medios para hacerlo—. No… —se horrorizó el anciano en un susurro, y emprendió el resto del camino a paso apresurado. Corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus cansados pies, su cuerpo se iluminó de una luz intensa, aunque muy pegada a su cuerpo, llegó ante el templo de cinco pisos, el primero de los cuales estaba desprovisto de puerta alguna, saltó, y con la fuerza de la luz que le rodeaba el cuerpo, entró dentro de la torre—. ¡Vieja maestra! —gritó el anciano, y recibió una patada de una anciana de cabellera de plata igual a la suya, que amenazó por derribarlo de la torre, aunque el anciano se sostuvo y previno su caída.

—¿A quién estás llamando vieja? ¿Te has visto en un espejo, Shion? —le recriminó la anciana, y Shion se repuso, y colocó su mano sobre su pecho, tranquilizando su anciano corazón—. Llegaste algo tarde —le mencionó la anciana, y el anciano se preocupó, aún más al notar la tristeza dibujada en el rostro de la anciana. Pero la mujer se las arregló para sonreír, con aquella ternura que en su juventud la caracterizó, por lo que Shion tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que la anciana seguía siendo bella sin importar la cruel inclemencia del tiempo—. Su nombre… es Mu —le explicó la anciana, haciéndose a un lado, y presentando a un recién nacido con un par de manchas violetas sobre las cejas, y quién dormía pacíficamente sobre su pesebre. Shion se le acercó, lo miró fijamente, y una gentil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡La esposa de Atla! —se preocupó Shion, y su grito despertó al bebé, que humedeció sus ojos un poco. Pero la anciana se adelantó, tomó a Mu en sus brazos, y comenzó a alimentarlo con leche que extraía de un cuenco cercano a una ventana—. ¿Acaso ella ha…? —intentó preguntar.

—No resistió las inclemencias de Jamir… —le respondió la anciana, sustituyendo la leche materna con cucharadas de la leche dentro del cuenco—. Ella era la última de mis bisnietas, de las que decidieron quedarse al menos. Tengo otras, pero jamás las veré. Mu se ha convertido en la última herencia de mi sangre en Jamir —le explicó mientras le ofrecía un brazalete de oro, y Shion lo aceptaba de sus manos—. Seguro me hubiera ido mejor si hubiese aceptado tu cortejo, Shion. Pero nunca me gustó seguir las reglas —le sonrió la anciana.

—Lo entrenaré como si fuese mi hijo… —fue la respuesta de Shion, y la anciana lo miró fijamente—. Es un hijo de Jamir, sobrevivió donde su madre y padre no pudieron. He leído su destino en las estrellas. Es él, lo he visto —explicó.

—¿Has visto también su muerte, Shion? —le preguntó, y por un instante, la mente de Shion pareció dibujar a un valiente guerrero, y a 11 de sus hermanos, todos elevando la fuerza dorada y lanzándola mientras con esta sus vidas se extinguían. La visión se acabó cuando la anciana le entregaba al niño en sus brazos a Shion nuevamente—. El trabajo de un Patriarca es siempre estar un paso adelante de las circunstancias. Pero incluso el Patriarca no puede verlo todo. Hayas visto solo el futuro hasta donde se vuelve un caballero dorado, o llegado a conocer su muerte, eso es algo que no me concierne. Pero… si tienes el poder… detenlo ahora que puedes. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. El promedio de vida de un caballero dorado es… —intentó decir con sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas.

—Un suspiro comparado con la vida misma… —le respondió Shion, y la anciana lloró, mientras con su mano alcanzaba una de las agrietadas armaduras, una con la forma de un unicornio de plomo—. Athena pronto renacerá en este mundo, y estoy muy viejo para cuidar de ella. Solo los dioses saben si viviré tanto para verla nacer. Pero Mu será parte de su vida. Será parte de su esperanza. Yo le enseñaré el camino. Pero solo él podrá decidir si ha de convertirse en el caballero dorado de Aries… —declaró Shion, abrazando con gentileza al bebé, que sonreía ante la vida que muy pronto descubriría que ya no le pertenecía.

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: La Orden Dorada.**

 **Aries.**

 **Capítulo 1: El Caballero del Descubrimiento.**

* * *

 **El Tíbet, Lhasa. Palacio de Potala. 27 de Marzo de 1976.**

—¡El señorito ha vuelto a escapar! —gritaba una de las bhikkhun, interrumpiendo la meditación de varias monjas budistas que inmediatamente entraron en pánico, y todas inmediatamente viraron a ver a la más anciana de las monjas, que suspiró contrariada, se puso de pie, e hizo una reverencia en dirección a la estatua de buda guardando su respeto antes de salir de la habitación, seguida de la preocupada bhikkhun—. Uno de los jóvenes señores me reprendió severamente por la inasistencia del señorito al bhavana. Hoy es un día muy importante, nos visitará el Bodhisattva. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —lloraba la mujer.

—Bhikkhun esto… bhavana aquello… Bodhisattva lo otro… no es de sorprenderse el por qué Mu siempre se escapa. Incluso yo me he visto tentada a partirle el rostro de una patada a algunos de esos monjes idiotas que pretende darme ordenes… —se quejaba la anciana, que había cuidado de Mu desde el día en que lo vio nacer, y mientras se paseaba por el enorme palacio de Potala, la mayor maravilla arquitectónica del Tíbet—. Ahora… ¿dónde podrá estar ese mocoso? —se preguntó, y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse. La bhikkhun estaba sumamente preocupada y pretendía interrumpir a la mujer, cuando esta la silenció al poner su mano sobre los labios de la monja, que temblaba de impaciencia—. No te muevas… pronto se distraerá… sé que está aquí… —susurró, y en ese momento, su mente dibujó el sonido del agua al partirse, una gota, y agudizó los oídos.

Sobre las cabezas de ambas había varias tiras de telas y cuerdas sosteniendo tapices bordados. Sobre estas cuerdas escarlatas se encontraba un niño, de cabellera rosada, perfectamente equilibrado de cabeza bajo las cuerdas a una altura cercana al techo del palacio. Se sostenía con los dedos de los pies bien afianzados a la cuerda escarlata que sostenía a los tapices, sobre la cual había estado equilibrándose hasta la llegada de la anciana. Mu estaba sudando, pero no solamente por el esfuerzo, sino por el temor de ser descubierto. Tristemente, sus fluidos corporales no parecían querer cooperar con él y continuaban acumulándose y cosquilleándole la frente, hasta que caían, y Mu se veía forzado a tambalearse, sujetarse de la cuerda con las manos, y usar toda su concentración para que mientras virara atrapara con sus pies descalzos las gotas traicioneras. El giro por la cuerda significaba que más de su sudor amenazaba con caer de dónde estaba, pero su entrenamiento le permitía ver estas gotas, y atraparlas todas con patadas rápidas y certeras, o embistes de sus manos a gran velocidad.

—¿Puedes escuchar como el viento se parte? —preguntó la anciana, y la bhikkhun no supo qué decir—. Tus palillos… —apuntó la anciana a la monja, que se quitó los palillos que le sostenían la cabellera, liberando su cabello, y se los entregó a la anciana—. ¡Primer tiro! —gritó y lanzó el palillo al aire, y Mu, que apenas y había logrado volverse a incorporar, miró el lanzamiento de uno de los palillos de madera dirigirse a su rostro, forzándolo a esquivar, y a aferrarse con los dedos de sus pies a la cuerda nuevamente de cabeza para no caerse—. ¡Segundo tiro! —lanzó el segundo palillo, golpeando con fuerza el pie del pequeño Mu, que sintió la punzante sensación de dolor pero se cubrió la boca negándose a gritar—. ¿Oh? Parece que me equivoqué… debe estarse escondiendo en otro lugar… —sonrió la anciana, y la bhikkhun no entendía nada de lo que ocurría pero se estremecía por sus palillos que fueron lanzados indiscriminadamente. Mu entonces no toleró las lágrimas del dolor del tremendo lanzamiento del palillo, y una se le escapó, esta le rodó por la mejilla mientras se frotaba el adolorido pie con su otro pie, y para cuando Mu se dio cuenta de que la lágrima caía, incluso al verlo todo en visión lenta por su avanzado entrenamiento, no le permitió atraparla y esta cayó al suelo, alertando a la anciana.

—Casi lo logras, Mu, pero de todas formas ya sabía que estabas allí arriba… —le sonrió la anciana, viendo a Mu de cabeza, y la bhikkhun al notar en dónde se encontraba Mu, se desmayó y azotó con fuerza el suelo—. ¿Ya vez las desdichas que haces pasar a la pobre de Manjari? —preguntó la anciana, y Mu intentó hablar—. No olvides tus votos —le reprendió—. Ahora abajo y atiende al bhavana… —ordenó. Pero para sorpresa de la mujer, Mu se cruzó de brazos aún de cabeza—. Mu… —se fastidió, y Mu movió su cabeza en negación—. Hiciste votos, debes obedecerlos —y Mu lo volvió a negar, y Manjari, la bhikkhun asignada a los cuidados de Mu, comenzó a despertar—. Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí, pero reglas son reglas —y Mu la apuntó a ella—. Ya lo sé, yo rompo las reglas, pero yo tengo cientos de años más que tú, jovencito, y mientras vivas bajo el techo de Potala, y bajo mis órdenes, obedecerás a tus votos —y en respuesta, Mu le sacó la lengua—. Ahora baja. Los monjes te están esperando —y Mu se apuntó a la boca—. No te atrevas… —le amenazó la anciana, y Mu sonrió—. ¡No lo hagas! —gritó.

—¡Ya estoy harto de todas las reglas! —gritó, y su grito resonó por todo el Palacio de Potala, y cuando lo hizo, todos los monjes presentes se horrorizaron, y Manjari volvió a desmayarse—. Lo siento, Manjari… pero ya toleré muchas órdenes. Ni siquiera puedes perseguirme hasta aquí arriba, Yuzuriha… —se quejó Mu, y para su sorpresa encontró a la anciana corriendo por las paredes hasta saltar a donde Mu se balanceaba de cabeza, sorprendiendo al niño, que la evadió al columpiarse y atrapar con los dedos de su pie libre las cuerdas de al lado de donde se balanceaba, mientras la anciana giraba y se paraba en perfecto equilibrio sobre la cuerda a su lado, sorprendiendo a Mu.

—Rompiste tu voto de silencio… —se molestó la anciana, y Mu la miró con preocupación—. Ahora sufrirás las consecuencias —tomó un cuchillo de debajo de su manga, horrorizando a todos los mirones que llegaban a ver el circo de Mu, y cortó la cuerda frente a ella de un movimiento rápido y certero, forzando a Mu a caer mientras se sostenía con los pies a la cuerda—. ¿Cómo saldrás de esta, Mu? —le preguntó a manera de burla, mientras Mu se dirigía peligrosamente a la pared, comenzaba a brillar de dorado, y aplaudía con ambas manos, generando una potente fuerza dorada que lo detuvo momentos antes de estrellarse de cara contra el muro, luego se dejó caer, lo cual aún era una altura considerable, pero lanzó otra fuerza dorada y se mantuvo a flote y cayó con gentileza—. Impresionante, la meditación te ha ayudado a controlar tu destructivo cosmos —sonrió Yuzuriha.

—Con todo respeto, maestra… —reverenció Mu—. ¡No me importa! —le aseguró con una vena saltada sobre su frente, y corrió en dirección a Manjari, jalándola para ayudarla a levantarse—. Huyamos, soy un monje hombre y como tal debes obedecerme —le recordó Mu antes de que Manjari se pudiera quejar, y así la pobre bhikkhun fue forzada a permanecer en silencio, mientras Mu la tomaba de la mano y huía con ella tirándole del brazo.

—¡Vuelve aquí en este instante jovencito! —le recriminó la anciana, saltando y cayendo al suelo con agilidad, y varias de las bhikkhun se desmayaron, y Manjari lo hubiese hecho también si lo hubiera visto—. Le advertí a Shion que someter a alguien tan joven a una rutina de entrenamientos como esta era una tiranía, ¿pero me hizo caso? No, yo soy la vieja cascarrabias que aún no supera las viejas costumbres —se quejaba Yuzuriha, y daba persecución a Mu, que era más rápido que la anciana, pero iba jalando de Manjari que muy apenas podía seguirle el paso—. ¡Deténganlo! —le gritaba a las bhikkhun, que se interpusieron en su camino.

—¡Como su superior les ordeno que no lo hagan! —y las bhikkhun se estremecieron de tristeza y se hicieron a un lado, obedeciendo—. Libertades religiosas pero sin acceso a libertades de género… los budistas de verdad necesitan revalorar sus principios… —se quejó Mu sorprendido por la obediencia de las mujeres.

—Con el debido respeto, señorito, usted nunca ha sido budista… —se quejó Manjari, que plantó los pies a tierra cuando Mu intentó volver a correr, y con su peso lo derribó al suelo—. Lo siento mucho señorito, pero las bhikkhun solo debemos obedecer a los monjes que pertenecen al budismo. De verdad mil disculpas pero su entrenamiento es muy importante —intentó convencerlo Manjari, y Mu notó que Yuzuriha ya estaba muy cerca.

—Esto te va a doler… —le mencionó Mu tranquilamente, aunque con algo de tristeza en el tono de su voz, y mientras Yuzuriha estaba a punto de atraparlo, gritó con fuerza—. ¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas! —conjuró a su alrededor y del de Manjari, y con un grito de miedo de la bhikkhun, tanto ella como Mu desaparecieron, tragados por destellos de luz dorada.

—¿Utilizó la Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas? ¿Cómo es posible? Solo tiene 6 años —se quejó Yuzuriha al ver los destellos de luz dorada que pasaban por sus alrededores como pequeñas burlas de Mu hacia su persona.

—7 años, Yuzuriha —le mencionó alguien, que llegaba justo a tiempo para presenciar la desaparición de Mu—. Hoy es su cumpleaños. Y probablemente no lo habrías olvidado si no fueras una gruñona todo el tiempo —se trataba de Shion, que llegaba finalmente al Palacio de Potala después de su largo viaje.

—Patriarca… —se sorprendió Yuzuriha, e hizo una reverencia ante su líder en el Santuario—. No tenía presente el que vendría a supervisar los avances de su discípulo. De haberlo sabido pudiera haberle advertido que hoy sería la llegada del Bodhisattva —le mencionó ella.

—El encargado de encontrar la suprema iluminación, lo sé, yo lo traje —le explicó Shion, y Yuzuriha miró en todas direcciones, intentando encontrarlo—. Tristemente, a mí también se me escapó. Tanto él como Mu son muy buenos escondiendo sus cosmos. Así que me temo que tendremos que cancelar las reuniones hasta más tarde —le explicó.

—Me cuesta tanto entender el cómo Mu se comporta de esta manera mientras comprende lo grande que en sus días de juventud usted llegó a ser, maestro Shion —se preocupó Yuzuriha—. He hecho todo lo que he podido pero, se niega a aprender, y el castigo físico ya no resulta serle muy inconveniente, está en una etapa de rebeldía sin igual —le mencionó.

—Sé que no tienes cosmos desde la anterior guerra contra Hades, pero aun así tu condición física es envidiable, en especial para alguien de tu edad. Me sorprende que te hayas dejado aventajar por Mu —se burló un poco Shion, que de pronto tuvo que retroceder al encontrar el pie de Yuzuriha peligrosamente cerca de su rostro—. Te huelen los pies —se quejó.

—¿Cómo no van a olerme si los budistas me fuerzan a ir descalza por todos lados? —se quejó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Además, con o sin cosmos, Mu aprendió técnicas de batalla de mí, así como de metalúrgica básica. Y por si eso no fuera poco, el chiquillo impertinente ha aprendido muy bien a usar su cosmos gracias a tus enseñanzas, Shion —le apuntó Yuzuriha al rostro, y el Patriarca se mostró apenado por el comportamiento de su discípulo—. Además, ¿Cómo se supone que pueda cuidar de él si utiliza sus técnicas de caballero de Aries aún sin utilizar su armadura? —se preguntaba ella.

—Por extraño que esto vaya a parecerte, la Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas no es una técnica de los caballeros de Aries —le confesó Shion, y Yuzuriha se mostró impresionada, y comenzó a seguir a Shion por el palacio hasta llegar a un balcón de madera roja que daba vista a la montaña Hongshan, lugar donde estaba construido el Palacio de Potala—. Los caballeros pueden aprender técnicas de batalla básicas con o sin la necesidad de sus armaduras, pero solo vistiéndolas, el conocimiento oculto de sus constelaciones les es revelado. Mu jamás ha vestido la armadura de Aries pero ya está muy cerca. La Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas es prueba de ello. Un caballero dorado de Aries que no sea muviano no puede aprender esa técnica aun vistiendo esa armadura simplemente porque es una habilidad muviana que requiere de años de concentración y entrenamiento. Si tuvieses cosmos aún, seguramente la podrías haber desarrollado, pero tu cosmos fue sellado y no hay forma de volverlo a abrir —y Yuzuriha bajó la cabeza, recordando su fuerza de cosmos perdida—. Mu puede aparentar ser muy fuerte, pero no es más que un niño indefenso con un excelente control de su telequinesis. Fuera de eso, en una batalla real, es tan vulnerable como un caballero de bronce —le recordó.

—Si tú lo dices… —se quejó la anciana cruzándose de brazos—. De cualquier forma sería algo difícil de creer. Pero necesitaría sentir su cosmos para poder corroborarlo. En todo caso, Shion. ¿Cuándo planeas darle la armadura del Escultor? —se quejó ella.

—¿Vestir a Mu de bronce? ¿Te has vuelto loca? —se quejó Shion—. Le otorgaré la armadura del Escultor por razones distintas a la caballería, no para que la vista y acepte a Athena aún —le mencionó, y Yuzuriha se mostró curiosa—. Mu debe aceptar a Athena por convicción propia, y solo cuando lo haga, Aries interferirá y lo vestirá, liberando su verdadero cosmos dormido, porque, Yuzuriha, el cosmos de Mu es uno de los más altos que jamás he sentido, pero solo encontrando a Athena en su corazón podrá liberarlo. Esta generación… está llena de jóvenes como Mu y el Bodhisattva que tienen un cosmos terriblemente grande —sonrió.

—¿El Bodhisattva es un caballero dorado? —se preguntó Yuzuriha impresionada, y Shion asintió—. ¿Cómo es posible? Pero si Buda enseña a sus seguidores a renunciar a todo y a todos por el deseo de alcanzar el equilibrio espiritual —se impresionó.

—El Bodhisattva es un individuo encarnado que eternamente busca la suprema iluminación, no solo de sí mismo sino de quienes le rodean —explicó Shion, y Yuzuriha se rascó la nuca sin entenderlo—. Se puede decir que un Bodhisattva es un individuo que comparte una relación de simbiosis con la gran eminencia, Buda, quien es su maestro. Pero el Bodhisattva no siempre alcanza la iluminación, por eso reencarna y reencarna continuamente intentando llegar al Nirvana, pero yo estoy seguro de que Shaka no logrará alcanzar esa iluminación… —sonrió—. Uno nunca puede alcanzar la iluminación tras conocer a Athena en su corazón —finalizó.

—¿Y a sabiendas de eso le arruinas la existencia al pobre dándole una armadura dorada? ¿No te parece eso algo cruel? —le preguntó Yuzuriha, y Shion bajó la mirada, y Yuzuriha se sobresaltó por aquella actitud—. Shion… ¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó.

—Athena pronto llegará a este mundo, y lo más probable es que mi vida se extinga antes de que pueda conocerla… debo preparar a estos niños para cuidar de ella, y tendré que ser tan cruel y despiadado como sea necesario para lograr ese objetivo, no olvides que soy el Patriarca del Santuario —le enunció, y se irguió con orgullo—. Si debo convertir a un pequeño de 7 años en un genocida, que así sea, si debo atormentar la mente de otro, que así sea, si debo obligar a alguien a renunciar a su vida para servir a Athena, que así sea. Cada caballero tiene su fortaleza y su rol en la Orden Dorada. La del caballero de Virgo es la de nunca alcanzar la iluminación así como la de Escorpio es ser un asesino despiadado, y la de Capricornio ser capaz de renunciar a su propia existencia por buscar la reencarnación eterna. Así deben ser las cosas, un caballero dorado que no lo es sin sacrificio alguno, no es más que un guerrero en una armadura brillante. Todos, sin excepción, deben renunciar a lo que es más valioso para ellos. Y lo que es más valioso para Mu es… —cerró los ojos Shion, y viró para ver a Yuzuriha—. Pero ya he hablado suficiente. Es diferente de caballero a caballero, pero Mu deberá averiguarlo por sí mismo. ¿Te invito el té? —le preguntó.

—Te rechacé antes y lo seguiré haciendo, ya soy viuda —se quejó, y Shion se sobresaltó por la frívola respuesta—. Lo importante ahora es encontrar a Mu para que asista a la reunión con el Bodhisattva —le recordó Yuzuriha.

—Primero que nada, una invitación al té no es una propuesta de matrimonio —se quejó Shion—. En segundo lugar, no te preocupes por el Bodhisattva, se reunirá con Mu definitivamente. Al llevarse a Manjari con él no debió haber ido muy lejos. De lo contrario, Manjari no sobreviviría a que su cuerpo sea desfragmentado átomo por átomo para volver a formarse tras el movimiento de Mu —le mencionó Shion, y miró nuevamente en dirección a las montañas.

 **Montaña Hongshan.**

—¡Aaaaahhhhh! —resonó el grito femenino de Manjari a momento en que su cuerpo se materializaba, lo cual ya había sido una inmensa sorpresa. La verdadera sorpresa sin embargo, fue el de encontrarse varios metros por encima de la altura del Palacio de Potala y cayendo en picada. Mu caía a su lado, pero estaba bastante tranquilo, y con su cosmos dorado redujo la velocidad de su caída y de la de Manjari, y ambos aterrizaron tranquilamente en el césped, aunque Manjari estaba totalmente conmocionada por todo lo que había ocurrido, Mu por su parte se limitó a ver las montañas, y suspirar con extrañeza.

—Lamento haberte involucrado en todo esto… —se disculpó Mu, y la intranquila bhikkhun con manos temblorosas comenzó a acomodarse la desarreglada cabellera, aunque sin sus palillos terminó amarrándola de forma extraña—. Eso te pasa por no aceptar el ritual de iniciación de las bhikkhun. Si vas enserio con esta religión deberías aceptar las doctrinas —le recordó.

—Lo mismo podría aplicarse para usted, joven señor —y Mu se mordió los labios, y bajó la cabeza—. Apenas el año pasado fue aceptado en toda China el tratado de la libre elección de religiones. Es por eso que quiero conocer las religiones que se profesan y elegir aquella en la que verdaderamente pueda creer. No me he afeitado la cabellera como las demás monjas budistas porque aún estoy experimentando, y mientras en el monasterio no me echen o me profesen tengo libertad de hacer lo que yo piense correcto, por eso me atreví a detenerlo, usted tampoco ha aceptado la religión budista aún —le explicó.

—Si tanto pretendes demostrar tu libertad de elecciones de religiones entonces puedes comenzar dejando de llamarme señorito como todas las demás bhikkhun —se molestó un poco Mu. Y Manjari, al notarlo, se sobresaltó—. Estoy cansado de que me sean impuestas reglas. Debes levantarte temprano para el bhavana, debes raparte la cabellera, no debes dejarte tentar por el duhkha —se fastidió Mu, cruzándose de brazos, y Manjari intentó traducir todo lo que había dicho Mu al sacar sus notas de debajo de las mangas de su túnica escarlata de monje, la cual tenía bordados varios bolsillos interiores.

—Bhikkhun es monja budista, el bhavana es meditación con los monjes… esos conceptos los conozco bien pero no recuerdo haber escuchado del duhkha —y Mu la observó mientras ella corría las manos por sus apuntes rápidamente—. Aquí está. Descontento, desilusión, insatisfacción, sufrimiento, incomodidad, sed, dolor, intranquilidad, imperfección, malestar… ¿todo eso? Y aún hay mucho más… —se sorprendió Manjari.

—Básicamente me están pidiendo dejar de ser humano —se quejó Mu—. La maestra Yuzuriha dice que todas mis dudas provienen de mi cerebro muviano que a pesar de tener 7 años me hace pensar como un adulto porque es superior al cerebro humano común, pero no cambia el hecho de que soy y sigo siendo un niño y que como todo niño tan solo quiero que me dejen en paz y me dejen explorar por mí mismo. Quiero descubrir qué hay allí afuera —se quejó Mu mientras miraba las montañas nevadas, y Manjari lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Acaso está molesto porque la maestra Yuzuriha olvidó su cumpleaños, señorito? —le preguntó Manjari, y Mu se ruborizó y ocultó su rostro detrás de su cabellera, y Manjari caminó hasta posarse frente a él y comenzó a buscar debajo de sus mangas, y Mu la miró desde abajo ya que la joven le doblaba la edad—. Aquí tiene, señorito —le mencionó tras sacar un collar de cuencas de madera barnizada muy bien tratada, y pintada de colores rosados suaves casi blancos. Las divisiones del collar eran tres cuencas de mayor tamaño de una piedra vidriosa llamada amatista—. Sé que regalarle un Mala a un budista o a una persona que no se considera budista puede parecer algo extraño. Seguro le regalarán u otorgarán muchos otros Malas pero, trabajé este yo misma y pensé que sería un buen regalo. Los monjes piensan en la austeridad y todo eso así que fue lo único que se me ocurrió —se apenó Manjari, y Mu tomó el collar de cuencas en sus manos, admirando el mismo—. ¿No le gusta? —preguntó.

—Mi cumpleaños… es solo un día como cualquiera… —le explicó Mu, y Manjari se mostró un poco deprimida, pero entonces vio el cómo Mu se amarraba el rosario alrededor del brazo izquierdo, y se alegraba al ver que la extensión del mismo le quedaba bastante bien—. Pero ahora, creo que recordaré mi cumpleaños con cariño tras haber recibido de Manjari este obsequio —se alegró, y movió los dedos para demostrar que el collar no le cortaba movilidad—. Me alegra que no se haya roto durante la des-atomización… lo que me recuerda… —la miró Mu con curiosidad—. Se supone que estarías adolorida pero no lo estás —se sorprendió.

—Estaba más asustada que adolorida —se apenó Manjari por el recordatorio, como si se culpara a sí misma por olvidarse de tan traumático evento—. Pero cuando el señorito me rodeó con esa luz dorada casi me sentí iluminada —y Mu se sorprendió—. Señorito, quiera o no entrar en la doctrina budista la verdad es que está más cerca del Nirvana que cualquiera. Probablemente usted debería ser el Bodhisattva —se alegró Manjari.

—Lo que has visto no tiene nada que ver con el budismo, bhikkhun Manjari —escucharon ambos, y un aura de serenidad rodeó a Mu, mientras el viento parecía invitarlo a virarse, y encontrarse cara a cara con otro joven de su edad, de cabellera rubia y larga, y vistiendo una túnica tibetana diferente de la de Mu o Manjari, siendo la suya de un color blanco, y rodeándole el brazo izquierdo llevaba también un Mala de cuencas color ámbar, de un material más resistente que las cuencas de Mu, y que hacían mayor ruido al moverlas—. Aquello, era el cosmos —explicó, y Mu se sobresaltó, se colocó frente a Manjari, y la obligó a guardar su distancia—. El universo está regido por dos grandes fuerzas, una creacionista, la otra destructiva. Existen en todos lados: en la tierra, en el aire, en las plantas, en los seres vivos. Y quienes tienen la capacidad de manipular estas fuerzas poseen una galaxia en su interior, que al estallar, se cuenta que con un revés de la mano se es capaz de desgarrar el cielo y que de un solo puntapié se pueden abrir grietas en la tierra. A esto se le denomina cosmos, la fuerza destructiva del universo —finalizó con su explicación el joven, que hizo una reverencia—. Debo suponer que eso fue lo que viste, bhikkhun Manjari —aclaró.

—¿Dos fuerzas? —preguntó Mu, incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar—. He recibido la misma lección de parte de mi maestro, Shion, el Caballero Dorado de Aries. Pero jamás se me ha dicho que sean dos las fuerzas universales. Tenía entendido que solo existe el cosmos —defendió Mu las enseñanzas de su maestro.

—Entonces, joven caballero. ¿Cómo podría existir algo, cualquier cosa, si solo existe la fuerza destructiva en el universo? —le preguntó, y por la reacción sin sorpresa de Mu, el de cabellera rubia comprendió que la mente de Mu funcionaba de una forma muy diferente, ya que ni se inmutó. Era un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño—. La otra fuerza universal, es el dunamis. Una fuerza de creación, de expansión, de recomienzo. El dunamis es la fuerza creacionista. Todas las religiones, sin importar las bases, han descrito esta fuerza de alguna u otra manera. La han llamado luz, la han llamado Nirvana, pero la concepción más común es la de llamarla: 'la fuerza de los dioses' —le explicó, pero Mu mantuvo su cautela.

—Los budistas no creen en la existencia o inexistencia de los dioses —le mencionó Mu, y el joven asintió, sentándose en la posición de loto con la espalda pegada a un árbol, por lo que Mu comprendió que la pose le resultaba dolorosa, y por fin bajó sus defensas—. Ya lo entiendo… —se le acercó Mu, y se sentó en la pose de loto frente a él—. Eres como yo… un individuo obligado por otros a un entrenamiento que nunca eligió —lo observó Mu con tristeza, y entonces notó sus ojos cerrados—. ¿Eres…? —preguntó.

—¿Ciego? —intuyó la pregunta el joven—. No exactamente. Pero mis ojos han sido sellados por la protección de los demás a mí alrededor —explicó el joven con cierta tristeza—. Nadie me ha obligado a seguir esta senda, no aún al menos. Y estoy seguro de que también se te será dada la elección de seguir o no este camino —le mencionó, y Mu suspiró deseando creer en esas palabras—. Pero te explicaba del dunamis… —apuntó el joven con una sonrisa—. Si el dunamis es considerado, directa o indirectamente como la fuerza de los dioses, entonces su fuerza opuesta, el cosmos, es la fuerza que poseen los mortales —y Mu sintió la galaxia de su interior, y cerró la mano con fuerza alrededor de su collar de cuencas—. Todos los individuos poseen esta galaxia, y esta capacidad de dominar el cosmos. Pero igual que en el budismo, solo quienes demuestren con su entrenamiento el poseer cierto grado de iluminación, podrán demostrar la fuerza de sus galaxias, la fuerza de su cosmos —terminó, y Mu asintió en ese momento—. La verdadera pregunta es, sin embargo: ¿qué es lo que tú quieres? Recuerda que en el budismo el materialismo y los deseos no existen, y si tomas esta senda deberás aprender a abandonar el duhkha —le recordó.

—¿Abandonar mi sentimentalismo humano? —preguntó, y miró el collar de cuencas, y luego a Manjari, que no entendía nada pero por sus tradiciones budistas no podía interrumpir en ningún momento—. ¿Se es posible dejar de ser humano, para así convertirse en alguien capaz de manipular el dunamis de los dioses? —preguntó.

—¿Los dioses? —sonrió el joven rubio—. Si has enunciado la existencia de más de un dios, eso comienza a darme una idea de tu religión, y si a eso le sumamos que conoces el cosmos, entonces tu religión es… —intentó deducir Shaka, y una fuerza dorada de cosmos lo rodeó, y Mu se puso de pie y elevó el propio, sintiendo que habría alguna clase de enfrentamiento—. Eres igual que yo… —sonrió—. No has elegido aún —y Mu ya no entendía si preocuparse o no—. Si elegimos al mismo dios o diosa, nos volveremos a ver y seremos aliados. Pero si elegimos bandos distintos, por las circunstancias de nuestra religión, estaremos obligados a odiarnos unos a otros y a destruirnos. No me queda más que pedirle al karma que esta reunión que hemos sostenido no nos repela, y en su lugar, nos acerque —se puso de pie, e hizo una gentil reverencia—. Eso si yo considero que es pertinente el elegir un bando… la libre elección aún la tengo… tú también deberás elegir, Mu… —y el de cabellera rosada se sorprendió.

—¡Shaka! —escuchó el grupo, y Shaka sonrió, mientras una pequeña de su edad, con la piel ligeramente bronceada y con la cabellera color esmeralda, corría en su dirección—. ¡Te dije que no me abandonaras! ¡Tenía miedo, este no es mi hogar! —hablaba la niña, y Mu entonces se sobresaltó, sintiendo una inmensa fuerza de cosmos emanando de la niña, y no solo eso, la niña hablaba en un idioma diferente pero Mu podía comprenderlo perfectamente. Viró para ver a Manjari, que estaba realmente confundida, pero que no podía decir nada—. Termina con tus responsabilidades y vámonos por favor. Quiero irme a casa… —sintió que lloraría, y Shaka le frotó la cabellera con gentileza.

—Nuestro hogar, estará siempre en nuestros corazones, Hestia… —le recordó Shaka, se viró, e hizo una reverencia budista para Mu, que de inmediato regresó la reverencia, aunque sin poder tranquilizar su agitado corazón por la aplastante fuerza que sentía en la niña—. Me temo que mis responsabilidades como Bodhisattva me impiden continuar con nuestra charla. Si las estrellas nos guían, nos volveremos a ver, Mu… —terminó Shaka, y se retiró junto a la niña.

—Así será… Shaka… —le respondió Mu—. Definitivamente así será —y de inmediato, viró para ver a Manjari, que se limpiaba los oídos en ese momento—. ¿Lo entendiste? —preguntó de improviso, y Manjari se sorprendió—. Te pregunto si fuiste capaz de entender nuestra conversación. ¿Pudiste? —preguntó.

—Yo… la verdad no entendí absolutamente nada… —se disculpó Manjari con una reverencia—. De pronto usted comenzó a hablar en un idioma extraño después de que él joven hindú llegó —y Mu se sorprendió. Shaka estuvo hablando hindú mientras él había estado hablando Tibetano, pero en algún momento ambos comenzaron a compartir un idioma distinto—. Conozco el hindú por lo que comprendí lo primero que dijeron, pero después los dos comenzaron a hablar en otro idioma que no conozco, no era ni chino, ni tibetano, ni hindú… parecía más… —intentó concentrarse Manjari.

—¿Griego? —preguntó, y de inmediato Manjari asintió—. Eso es extraño porque… yo no sé hablar griego… —y Manjari parpadeó un par de veces en señal de incredulidad—. Entonces eso significa, que el cosmos es un lenguaje común entre los que pueden manipularlo. Y para el resto del mundo suena como a griego —se sorprendió Mu—. El cosmos esconde tantos misterios, casi hace deseable el estudiarlo y aprenderlo. Pero no ha sido mi decisión, me ha sido impuesta. ¿Cómo se le llama al comenzar a desear lo que se te ha sido impuesto? —le preguntó a Manjari, que no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a las preguntas tan extrañas de Mu.

—Se llama destino, caballero, y estás por aprender más sobre el concepto —escuchó Mu que le comunicaban a su cosmos, y viró en todas direcciones intentando encontrar de dónde provenía la voz. Miró a Manjari, pero por las expresiones de su rostro Mu dedujo que no había escuchado nada, pero cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar, tomó a Mu de la mano, lo jaló en dirección al árbol donde Shaka había estado meditando, y lo abrazó de forma maternal—. Desde la era del mito, los destinados a convertirse en los reparadores de armaduras han sido protegidos por Hefestos, el dios de la forja. Pero esos tiempos han terminado ya, niego a los muvianos el derecho de continuar con mi labor. ¡He visto el mundo que han destruido con mis armaduras! ¡He visto el culto que se ha perdido por el deseo humano de desafiar a los dioses! ¡Y ahora que Atenea está débil, y que su Orden Dorada es ahora la más insignificante de toda la historia del Santuario, ha llegado el momento de atacar! ¡Levántate, Talos! —resonó el poderoso grito como una autoridad divina, y un cosmos inmenso, muy similar al que sintió por la presencia de la niña que venía con Shaka, se dejó sentir.

En la mente de Mu, volcanes estallaban alrededor del mundo sin razón alguna, y el caos comenzaba a extenderse, mientras la montaña Hongchan comenzaba a despedazarse, y una inmensa mano de bronce se alzaba, sorprendiendo a Mu y horrorizando a Manjari, que abrazó a Mu con fuerza mientras la inmensa mano caía pesadamente contra el árbol en el cual descansaban.

 **Palacio de Potala.**

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —se quejó Shion mientras se ponía de pie. Hasta ese momento había estado disfrutando de una reunión de té con Yuzuriha, que ahora intentaba mantener el equilibrio mientras el Palacio de Potala se venía abajo—. ¡Saca a las bhikkhun de aquí! —le ordenó, la anciana asintió, y Shion se asomó por su ventana mientras miraba a un inmenso ser, una estatua viviente completamente hecha de bronce, levantándose de la tierra mientras esta lanzaba magma hirviente de sus alrededores y comenzaba con un incendio e imitación de erupción volcánica mientras magma salía de agujeros pequeños en la tierra—. ¿El gigante de bronce, Talos? —se impresionó Shion.

—¿El gigante que en la era mitológica servía a Hefestos el dios del fuego y de la forja? —se sobresaltó Yuzuriha—. ¿Quiere decir que los dioses se han levantado en contra del Santuario? Lo creería de Poseidón, de Ares o Hades, ¿pero de Hefestos? ¿Qué podría haber enfurecido al dios de la forja? —se preguntó.

—Preguntar sobre qué pudo haber enfurecido al dios de la forja y el fuego sería equivalente a preguntar: ¿qué pudo haber enfurecido a Ares el dios de la brutalidad en la guerra? Cualquier cosa pudo haberlo enfurecido, la verdadera pregunta es: ¿qué o quién pudo enfurecerlo tanto para manifestarse en la tierra? —se preguntó Shion, y el segundo brazo de Talos salió de la tierra y azotó en contra de la montaña, haciéndola temblar nuevamente, y al palacio a cuartearse y venirse abajo en pedazos—. ¡Continua la evacuación! ¡Yo tengo algo que hacer! —mencionó.

—¿Acaso vas a dejarme todo el trabajo a mí? —se molestó Yuzuriha, pero entonces logró divisar la luz del cosmos rodeando a Shion—. No puedo sentirla… pero aún puedo verla… Shion, ¿acaso vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer? —le preguntó mientras las prendas de Shion comenzaban a danzar con el aire.

 **Atenas, Grecia. El Santuario.**

—La casa de Aries está rodeándose de un cosmos que hace años no ha sentido —mencionaba un joven de cabellera negra vistiendo la armadura de plata de Altar. Frente a él se encontraban otros dos jóvenes vistiendo sus armaduras doradas, la de Géminis y la de Sagitario—. Saga, Aioros… —continuó el caballero de plata, mientras el templo de Aries estallaba, y un cometa dorado salía disparado en dirección al cielo—. Ahora más que nunca, es importante el entrenamiento de los jóvenes que se convertirán en la esperanza de Athena, la orden dorada, por lo que Aioros, pese a tu solicitud de cancelar el torneo por la armadura de Escorpio, me temo que debo declinar —continuó el hombre.

—¡Pero Vice-Ministro Arles! —se quejaba Aioros, el caballero dorado de Sagitario—. ¿Cuándo van a entender que lo que hacen es brutal y sin sentido? ¿Convertir toda una isla en una zona de guerra? Mientras Shion no se encuentre en el Santuario usted es el que da las ordenes, se lo ruego, son solo niños, no me pida que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras en la Isla de Milo, 800 aspirantes se asesinarán unos a otros solo por el derecho de portar la armadura de Escorpio. ¿Qué va a pedirme entonces por vestir a mi escudero con la de Leo? —le preguntó Aioros con ira.

—Aioros, tranquilízate —intentó calmarlo Saga—. Es el deber del Patriarca del Santuario estar preparado para todo, y mientras hablamos, el caballero de Aries está siendo elegido, y si es quien creemos que es entonces él apenas tiene 7 años —le recordó Saga, intentando calmar a un Aioros que ya lloraba en pena.

—¡No dirías lo mismo si hubieras visto la mirada de Milo cuando a tan solo 6 años de edad lo obligaron a quitar su primera vida, Saga! —le gritó Aioros, y Saga se mostró perturbado—. Por favor… por favor… ¡Que alguien detenga todas estás locuras! —se estremeció de dolor Aioros, mientras la armadura de Aries continuaba con su trayecto en dirección al Tibet.

 **El Tíbet, Lhasa. Montaña Hongshan.**

La parte de la montaña en que Mu y Manjari habían estado comenzó a deslavarse, el gigante de bronce entonces abrió la mano para verificar que había aplastado el objetivo, solo para percatarse de que su mano solo poseía tierra y un árbol destrozado.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh! —resonó el grito de Manjari que apenas y se sostenía de una sección diferente de la montaña, a una mayor altura, y con Mu ayudándola a incorporarse—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Enfurecimos a algún dios budista? ¡Me raparé la cabeza inmediatamente! —lloró ella preocupada y tras pensar que todo había sido su culpa.

—Los budistas no creen ni en la existencia ni en la inexistencia de los dioses. En todo caso si un dios está furioso no es budista —le explicó Mu y la ayudó a incorporarse. Tras haberlo hecho intentó correr con ella a terreno más firme, pero la mano derecha del gigante se estrelló frente a ellos—. ¡Tienes que regresar al palacio! —le mencionó, y Manjari lo negó.

—¡No puedo dejarte aquí, Mu! —lloró ella del miedo, y Mu se mostró agradecido por la mención de su nombre, pero la mano izquierda se acercó peligrosamente, y Mu elevó su cosmos, y con su fuerza telequinesia lanzó varios escombros en dirección al gigante de bronce, que se retrajo un poco y les dio el tiempo para intentar huir nuevamente.

—El cosmos de un caballero dorado puede que te respalde, pequeño. Pero no posees la experiencia, y a tan escasa edad no eres siquiera una amenaza —volvió a escuchar la voz, y tras concentrarse, encontró con su cosmos el origen: un hombre parado sobre una piedra entre los ríos de magma hirviente, de alrededor de unos 40 años, con la barba larga y desarreglada de un café castaño oscuro, la cabellera larga del mismo color despeinada y medio tapando una calva, un ojo tuerto, jorobado, con la mandíbula cuadrada, y dientes desarreglados—. ¿Qué pasa, niño? ¿Los dioses no son lo que esperabas? No tiene caso hacerle advertencias a un niño, pero en mi armadura divina me veo formidable, ah… pero es una lástima que jamás vivirás lo suficiente para verla. Mátalo ya, Talos —ordenó, y la estatua cerró su mano en un puño, pero esta se detuvo en su camino, temblando por ser repelida—. Al parecer hice bien en no subestimarte. Frenar a Talos de esta forma, es algo que jamás pensé posible en un mortal. Tu fuerza telequinesia es sorprendente —lo admiró el supuesto dios, mientras Mu con su mano envuelta en el rosario, hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener una fuerza telequinesia sosteniendo el puño de Talos en su lugar. Sangre comenzó a caerle de la nariz, lo que horrorizó a Manjari, pero su horror fue aún más grande cuando esta comenzó a salirle de los lagrimales y los oídos—. Cuando era un bebé, mi madre, Hera, me lanzó desde la cima del Monte Olimpo y caí por nueve días y nueve noches… acababa de nacer, ¿cómo crees que eso se siente? El terror de un bebé llorando mientras caía, y negado por su madre por nacer feo. Después de eso la verdad es que no te queda mucho amor en el corazón. No me molesta asesinar a un pequeño de 7 años —le mencionó fríamente.

—Yo jamás… celebro mi cumpleaños… porque el día que nací lo hice a costa de la vida de mi madre… —lloró Mu, y Manjari prestó atención a aquellas palabras—. Yo… lo único que siempre he deseado… es sentir el amor de una madre pero… por darme la vida ella murió… —continuó llorando Mu, y entonces miró a Manjari—. No permitiré… ¡Que nadie me arrebate ese cariño! —gritó Mu, usó la otra mano, y empujó al gigante de bronce por la montaña, sorprendiendo incluso al supuesto dios que miró a Talos rodar y sostenerse para evitar continuar cayendo—. ¡No permitiré que nadie más vuelva a sufrir lo que yo sufrí! —gritó nuevamente, azotó ambas manos al suelo y deslavó la montaña, forzando al dios a saltar, mientras la montaña se deslavaba y enterraba al gigante nuevamente bajo la montaña.

Mu entonces cayó de rodillas, respirando pesadamente, y temblando del dolor que se atribuyó a sí mismo al intensificar de esa manera su cosmos. Mu entonces comenzó a llorar, y Manjari lo abrazó con fuerza, brindándole ese amor maternal que Mu siempre deseó sentir.

—Ya, ya, pequeño Mu. Manjari está aquí… —le susurró, y Mu asintió, mientras ella sacaba un pañuelo de dentro de uno de los múltiples bolsillos debajo de sus mangas, y comenzaba a limpiarle la sangre—. ¿Puedes escuchar bien? —le preguntó, y Mu asintió mientras ella le limpiaba la sangre de los oídos—. De todas formas te voy a llevar a un buen hospital, eso no ha sido nada normal —lo reprendió.

—Lo que no es normal es que un dios se presente ante ustedes y decidan simplemente ignorarlo, pequeñas alimañas —habló Hefestos nuevamente, y golpeó la piedra caliza debajo de sus pies un par de veces con su bastón—. Arriba, Talos. Un simple empujón no puede destruirte, lo sé, yo mismo te forjé —sonrió, y la inmensa criatura volvió a levantarse, horrorizando a Mu, que ya no tenía fuerzas—. Destruye a la esperanza de Athena —ordenó, Talos lanzó el puñetazo, y tanto Mu como Manjari se abrazaron el uno a la otra, con la mayor abrazándolo de forma protectora, y así al menos, Mu supo que antes de morir podría sentir aquel amor maternal que por tanto tiempo deseó sentir. Más al notar que seguían con vida, y que no sentían dolor, ambos se miraron mutuamente, luego a Talos, y notaron al gigante con su brazo paralizado en su lugar—. ¿Cómo es posible? No tienes tanta fuerza —se quejaba Hefestos.

—¡Él puede que no! ¡Pero yo definitivamente la tengo! —escucharon, y del otro lado de la montaña, Shion, vistiendo una agrietada y cuarteada armadura dorada, se mantenía firme en su afrenta—. ¡Es el Muro de Cristal! ¡La máxima técnica ofensiva y defensiva de los caballeros de Aries! ¡Capaz de regresar la fuerza de cosmos de vuelta al agresor! —enunció, y Mu fue capaz de ver el destello tornasolado del muro, momentos antes de que estallara y cuarteara el puño de bronce de Talos. Shion entonces cayó en su rodilla, sudando pesadamente—. Corre… —le susurró, pero Mu no tuvo que escucharlo para saber a lo que se refería. Tomó de la mano de Manjari y comenzó a correr con ella de regreso al palacio. El gigante los observó, e intentó nuevamente atacarlos—. ¡Tu oponente soy yo! —le gritó Shion, reuniendo esferas alrededor del brazo derecho, y elevando su cosmos lo más que le era posible—. ¡Observa bien, Mu! ¡El caballero de Aries posee ambas la mejor defensa y la mejor ofensa! ¡Un ataque de proyección de cosmos certero como lanzas afiladas proyectadas de tu mismo cosmos! ¡La Revolución del Polvo Estelar! —gritó Shion nuevamente, y el gigante fue impactado en repetidas ocasiones por el ataque de Shion, que solo lo empujaba, pero no lograba cuartearlo—. ¿Qué ocurre? Es simple bronce, debería romperse bajo mi ataque —se sorprendía Shion mientras mantenía el ataque y Mu y Manjari se reunían con él.

—Soy Hefestos, el dios de la forja, caballero de Aries —le mencionaba Hefestos, nuevamente sobre piedra caliza—. Bajo la fuerza de mis martillos sagrados, con el fuego del monte Etna, y sobre un yunque de Mithrilo, incluso el bronce adquiere la dureza del oro. No hay armadura más resistente que la que yo fabrico, incluso para destruir este bronce, tendrías que tener un cosmos capaz de perforar el mismo oricalco del cual está hecha tu armadura —apuntó Hefestos.

—Te equivocas, Hefestos… —elevó su cosmos Shion, y la estatua de bronce comenzó a cuartearse—. Soy un caballero de oro, ese es el material de mi armadura, en aleación con el oricalco y otro material tan raro que solo un inmortal Atlante conoce. Pero no es el metal del que está forjada mi armadura lo que es verdaderamente importante, sino la fuerza destructiva de mi cosmos… ¡Cuando lo eleve al nivel de desafiar a los dioses! ¡Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas! —insistió Shion en su afrenta, y tanto Hefestos como Mu fueron capaces de ver al Carnero Alado lanzándose entre las flechas e impactando el pecho de Talos, que estalló, y la armadura fue despedazada, aunque la de Shion comenzó a caerle en pedazos de igual manera.

—Hizo estallar su constelación… este sujeto es… —lo miró fijamente Hefestos, y sonrió ante el anciano—. Pero no importa, el Carnero Alado ha muerto, y no existe nadie que pueda reparar una armadura como esa que ha quedado hecha cenizas —se burló Hefestos, golpeó un par de veces la piedra caliza, y un portal de magma se abrió a sus pies, mismo al que entró mientras sonreía con malicia—. Sin que las 12 armaduras doradas estén reunidas, es más que suficiente. Alégrate de la vida que Aries te otorgó con su sacrificio, niño. Sin las 12 bestias de las constelaciones los dioses han vuelto a tener la ventaja —y sin más, Hefestos se desvaneció, y Shion cayó débilmente sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Maestro! —le gritó Mu, y lo tomó del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse—. ¿Qué fue eso maestro? Esa armadura… esa bestia… —pero tras notar los ojos llorosos de Shion, Mu comprendió que no debía hablar más.

—Aries… ha emprendido su último vuelo… —lloró el anciano, mientras miraba a las estrellas que comenzaban a salir mientras el sol se ocultaba—. Pero otro Carnero Alado volverá a levantarse, lo juro —y Shion viró para ver a Mu, que lo miraba desde abajo, impresionado. Con su cosmos incinerado, Shion se veía mucho más joven—. No puedo obligarte… quien vista la armadura dorada tan solo puede encontrar una muerte temprana… pero… si es tu deseo… puedes volver a forjar al Carnero Alado. Y Mu se mantuvo pensativo, mientras observaba la destrucción y devastación causada por Talos, y por Hefestos.

—Lo haré… —susurró—. Resucitaré a Aries… volveré a armar su armadura, maestro. No importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, le juro que la resucitaré —y Shion se alegró, aunque se encontraba también triste por la idea de ver a su discípulo seguir esa senda—. ¿Qué debo hacer? —le preguntó.

—Lo primero, es lo más importante —le mencionó Shion, apuntando al pecho de Mu—. Debes aceptar a Athena en tu corazón. Si no la aceptas, jamás podrás vestir una armadura dorada, y jamás podrás resucitar a Aries. Aceptar a Athena, es lo más importante. Amarla como a nadie más. Incluso sobre la vida de tus seres queridos, sobre la vida de tus familiares y amigos. No habrá a nadie, que puedas amar más que a Athena… —más antes de poder continuar con su explicación, Shion se desmayó.

—¡Maestro! —se horrorizó Mu—. ¡Manjari! ¡Ve por la maestra Yuzuriha! —y la joven obedeció, y corrió en dirección al Palacio de Potala—. ¡Resista maestro! ¡Resista! ¡Confiaré en Athena! ¡La amaré más que a nadie! ¡Se lo juro pero por favor no se muera! —lloraba Mu, y abrazaba el inconsciente cuerpo de su maestro, sin querer soltarlo hasta que regresara del mundo de los muertos.


	2. Aries: La Armadura del Escultor

**Pos que me aburrí y ya terminé de escribir el segundo capítulo. (Deberías estar trabajando), pero es que ya me quiero ir de vacaciones T_T. (Con mayor razón deberías ponerte a trabajar), pero si trabajo mucho me van a dar más trabajo y no me van a dejar irme de vacaciones a gusto. (¡Falta una semana!), pues por eso, ya no quiero hacer nada hasta regresar. (¡Deja de quejarte y a trabajar!). Nah, mejor me pongo a escribir (¡Te van a despedir!). Como sea, muchas gracias por sus gentiles palabas, como es costumbre mis leales lectoras hicieron acto de presencia para leer, esa no me la esperaba, pensé que si no llevaba Milo en el título no leían. (Probablemente pensaron que era un autor con más talento que tú y decidieron leer de todas formas), silencio Señor Paréntesis. En fin, les recuerdo antes de que se me confundan que todo lo que está ocurriendo en esta historia, o por lo menos en el arco argumental de Mu que durará hasta el capítulo 12, se encuentra dentro del periodo de tiempo antes de la traición de Saga. (Y supongo que quieres que yo haga la pregunta obligada). Si no es mucha molestia. (No sé ni por qué me molesto. O poderoso autor idiota, ¿por qué es tan importante el recordatorio?), te machacaré por lo de idiota. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, es porque los protagonistas no lo harán todo ellos solos., tendrán encuentros con los demás personajes en ocasiones, o con eventos que choquen con la continuidad de la historia de otro, por ejemplo las explosiones en la Isla de Milo tienen una razón de ser, pero ni Milo ha salido y ni se han explicado las explosiones. Además, y me sorprende que alguien no lo haya mencionado ya, Hestia es el nombre de la amiga de Shaka del capítulo anterior. Otra de las razones de que les haga estas menciones es porque es probable que algún dorado se una a la historia de otro, como pasa en este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por lo pronto, a contestar reviews:**

 **dafguerrero: Pues es que mi vida está en escribir, pero aún no junto todo el dinero que necesito para publicar mi primer libro, que por cierto se trata del signo Aries (¡No patrocines tu libro en la respuestas de los reviews!), ¡De venta el 27 de Marzo del 2016! (¡Que no lo hagas!), bueno, ya, sigo contestando. Milo no está exactamente de vacaciones, se está dando de porrazos en la isla Milo, pero de eso sabremos más en el arco de Aioria y el arco de Milo. ¿Bonito el Amor de Athena? Vomitaré (Extrañamente concuerdo), pero bueno, cada quien con sus gustos. Milo y Shura son de los últimos, jajaja, por ahora disfruta de Mu.**

 **lala light: Muahaha, me encanta que piensen eso de mis historias, aunque la verdadera razón de la extensión de mis historias es que meto mucha mitología de por medio y explicaciones a todos los huecos de la historia de Kurumada, por ejemplo, ¿Cómo es que Kanon con todo su cosmos no podía romper los barrotes de Cabos Sounión y escapar? No existe explicación, pues bueno, allí es donde me tardo más, en inventarme las explicaciones que no dio Kurumada, eso incluye la fuerza de las constelaciones de las armaduras. Y hablando de huecos en la trama, a mí se me pasó mencionar que Manjari lleva miles de bolsitas pequeñas en las mangas de su túnica budista, por cierto, Mu está vistiendo su túnica de niña, jajaja, favor de leer "Academia Sanctuary" para entender el chiste (¡Y dale con tu auto-patrocinio!). Como sea, te prometo que no habrá Mu Slenderman aquí.**

 **zukilove: ¿No eras tú una de mis lectoras de cuando escribía historias de Avatar el ultimo maestro aire? Me pareces familiar. En fin, en definitiva señorita, hay otros capítulos, todos los viernes a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar por TvFiction (¿Y eso?) Es que me tomé un Moka-Capuchino y ando bien loco (Me lo imaginé), y mi burrito me estalló en la cara T_T (te lo mereces por ser tan pésimo cocinero que hasta los burritos te estallan en la cara).**

 **Franzel: Otra nueva lectora que es muy bien recibida, aplausos a las nuevas lectoras (no tengo manos), ni cuerpo ni nada, eres solo un par de paréntesis flotantes. (Ni siquiera me imaginaste bien T_T). No tiene que esperar mucho señorita, salvo por causas de fuerza mayor, FriendlyMushroom siempre cumple su promesas. Todos los viernes hasta el fin de la historia :), y se bienvenida al apartado de respuesta de los reviews.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Tsuki? (¿Qué te pasa?) ¡Ella no es Tsuki! ¡No se despidió como gatita! ("Te refieres a su frase de: "Besitos felinos y sayonara"?) ¡Esa misma! ¡No la dijo! ¡Algo malo le pasó a Tsuki y tengo que ir a rescatarla! (-_-). De todas formas, muchas gracias por leer, y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia mientras yo contrato a los servicios de inteligencia e intento encontrar a Tsuki (Sobreactúas) ¿alguna vez no lo hago? (…prosigue…). ¡Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia! (Pondré una demanda a los stands de venta de capuchinos por causarte demencia), existes gracias a mi demencia (Cállate y tomate tu capuchino).**

 **midusa: (Sal de debajo del escritorio y contéstale), pero me da miedito porque todavía no termino de escribir el capítulo siguiente de "Guerras Troya" T_T. (Solo dale una explicación), Bueno, bueno. A decir verdad la historia de "Guerras de Troya" es la más difícil de actualizar porque tengo que leerme los mitos y acomodar todo de forma que encaje con la Odisea y la Illiada, además de todos los mitos anexos porque si se me escapa uno no puedo regresarme y corregir el error. Pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, para antes de irme de vacaciones tendré la actualización lista, lo prometo, de verdad lo prometo (también se toma su tiempo esperando que más personas dejen reviews pero se desilusionó al recibir solo 4, autor avaro), eso también pero es menos importante. Lo tendré listo pronto, lo prometo.**

 **Isa scorpio: En las sagas originales todos los dorados se comportan muy nobles y caballerescos, y por eso hace la ilusión de que todos son así todo el tiempo, pero la verdadera personalidad de Mu es un poco más arrogante y agresiva, como cuando conoció a Shiryu, o sus desates de agresividad en Soul of Gold. El único dorado que no se comporta a la altura es Milo que siempre se comporta como un arrogante en la serie. El brazalete de Mu es el de Kiki exactamente, que fue de Yuzuriha antes que él. Además, de Yuzuriha pues es muviana, por ende longeva, y necesitaba personajes para utilizar y a Yuzuriha solo la puedo usar temporalmente. Así como dices, ya le tocará su turno a los demás dorados, por lo pronto, solo disfrutarán de Mu, y de un colado que en este capítulo se pegó a la historia de Mu como pasará con otros caballeros. Que lo disfrutes.**

 **NOTA: Los capítulos como verán tienen un opening, en el anterior era "Mi nombre será leyenda" del grupo Tierra Santa. Esto es solo simbólico para que escuchen la canción que me inspiró a escribir la historia del personaje por si quieren oírla, jajaja. El opening anterior fue para los 12 dorados, pero el opening de este capítulo pertenece enteramente a Mu y lo que siente por su madre perdida a la que nunca conoció.**

 **Tierra Santa no me pertenece, pero si no quieren publicidad díganme y no los vuelvo a mencionar en la vida para que nadie los conozca (Adoro su cara de indignación por tener que escribir sumarios desacreditándose autoría cada vez que se le ocurre mencionar algo).**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: La Orden Dorada.**

 **Aries.**

 **Capítulo 2: La Armadura del Escultor.**

 **Opening: Soñar con ella.**

 **(Tierra Santa).**

* * *

 **El Tíbet, Lhasa. Palacio de Potala. 27 de Marzo de 1976.**

—Zeus no siempre ha sido un dios muy noble, con frecuencia tenía amoríos y uno de esos lo tuvo con la titanide Metis, la diosa de la sabiduría y del pensamiento, a quien también le atribuimos la creación del cosmos —mencionaba Shion, sentado en su cama mientras Yuzuriha le vendaba el cuerpo maltrecho por el esfuerzo. Mu ponía atención mientras permanecía sentado en la cama frente a la suya—. De la unión de Zeus y Metis, la titanide quedó embarazada con Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra, y quien es la diosa a quien los caballeros dorados aman con cada fibra de su ser. La diosa más importante de todas, ya que guerras siempre habrán pero sabiduría para manejarlas no es algo frecuente… —se quejó entonces Shion, mientras Yuzuriha le ataba con fuerza los vendajes alrededor del brazo.

—Sabiduría y guerra… —comenzó Mu—. ¿Eso la convierte en una diosa de paz? ¿Por qué me entrenarían en las artes de los budistas si al final me iban a intentar convertir a una religión extinta? —preguntó entonces, y Shion se mostró agradecido por la curiosidad de Mu.

—Por tu tranquilidad de espíritu, Mu. Cualquier otro entrenamiento hubiera sido muy sencillo y molesto para ti —le mencionó Yuzuriha, y Mu comprendió a medias ese comentario—. Además de que a pesar de haber nacido en Jamir, tendrás que llegar allí por tu cuenta propia cuando termines tu viaje. Pero de eso te explicará Shion —continuó Yuzuriha, y Shion se frotó los adoloridos brazos e intentó incorporarse mejor.

—El mito prosigue… con Gea declarando que la hija nacida de Metis se convertiría en la asesina de Zeus. A esto se le llama 'el ciclo infinito de los dioses' —le explicó, y Mu asintió—. Urano tuvo a Cronos, quien lo asesinó y ocupó su trono. Cronos tuvo a Zeus y nuestro dios supremo lo encerró en el Tártaros junto a los otros 11 titanes. Y ahora Zeus tenía a Atenea por nacer, a quien Gea declaraba su asesino. En respuesta, Zeus actuó como todos antes de él. Devoró a Metis, y terminó con la profecía del ciclo infinito —y Mu sintió su estómago quejarse, haciéndose ideas horribles—. No fue tan brutal como lo piensas —Shion le explicó, y Mu asintió y tranquilizó a su estómago—. Pero Atenea tenía una voluntad inquebrantable por nacer, y Zeus comenzó a tener dolores de cabeza, hasta que Atenea nació, forrada en una armadura divina, atravesándole la cabeza a su padre. Aquella fue la primera armadura, la armadura de Atenea. Y por la voluntad de Atenea por nacer, Zeus la perdonó —y Mu asintió nuevamente para hacerle saber que comprendía el relato—. Pero Hera no lo perdonó. Estaba celosa de que Zeus concibiera a Atenea por sí mismo, una de las más grandes diosas jamás nacidas, por lo que Hera usó todo su cosmos para embarazarse a sí misma. Pero cuando dio a luz, el resultado fue Hefestos —terminó.

—¿Es verdad entonces que Hera lo lanzó de la cima del Monte Olimpo y cayó por 9 días y 9 noches? —le preguntó Mu, y Shion asintió—. Eso es horrible. ¿Cómo podría alguien ser tan cruel con su propio hijo? ¿Pudo mi madre ser así de cruel conmigo? —se preguntó Mu frotándose su brazalete, y Yuzuriha se sentó a su lado, y le acarició la cabellera.

—Hera es una madre complicada —le comentó Yuzuriha—. Pero tu madre era una persona muy hermosa y gentil. Se embarazó de ti a pesar de que le dijimos que era un embarazo muy riesgoso. Tu madre quería tener un hijo tanto que no le dio miedo perder la vida. Tu madre te amaba, más que a nada en este mundo, y aún no habías nacido —y a Mu se le humedecieron los ojos, pero Yuzuriha le secó las lágrimas rápidamente.

—Tienes que escuchar el resto del relato, Mu —tuvo que interrumpir Shion, y Mu asintió—. Hefestos se las arregló para volver al Olimpo, pero de eso estoy seguro que Hefestos te contará él mismo, no tiene caso que yo te lo platique —y Mu se sorprendió, pero antes de poder preguntar, Shion prosiguió—. En el Olimpo, conoció a Atenea, y pese a lo que los dioses creyeron, ambos se hicieron grandes amigos. Hefestos tenía habilidades en la forja y el fuego, y creaba armas para Atenea. Hefestos incluso comenzó a fabricar armaduras para Atenea, las primeras fueron de bronce, después de plata, pero al final logró crear la primera armadura de oro, la armadura de Aries —y la revelación sorprendió a Mu—. El resto de los dioses del Olimpo comenzó a querer replicar la armadura dorada de Hefestos. Cada uno creó su propia armadura dorada, y la guerra por poseer su poder comenzó. Esta guerra fue tan violenta, que las armaduras cayeron del Olimpo, y aterrizaron en la ciudad de Atenas, vaporizándola por completo. Atenea entró en una terrible depresión, su ciudad favorita, que llevara su nombre en su honor, había quedado fulminada por el tremendo poder de las armaduras doradas. Fue entonces que los dioses, en señal de arrepentimiento, le permitieron a Atenea conservar las 12. Pero eso no detuvo a Poseidón de intentar recrear las armaduras doradas, con un material más fuerte que el oro, el Oricalco —y Mu recordó a Hefestos mencionar ese material—. Los Lemurianos, habitantes de Lemuria, bajo órdenes de Poseidón crearon otras armaduras, las primeras creadas por los humanos. Comenzaron a existir muchas variantes, de hierro, de metales negros, de obsidiana, hasta que por fin Poseidón logró crear las escamas, gracias a un Atlante de nombre Oribarkon, que era un ferviente adorador de Hefestos, y a quien Hefestos personalmente entrenó en el arte de la forja. Furioso por la afrenta de crear otras armaduras, Zeus hundió a la Atlántida y a Lemuria como castigo a Poseidón. Pero no todos los Lemurianos murieron. Los sobrevivientes se esparcieron por el mundo, y vivieron junto a los humanos. De la mezcla de especies nacieron los Muvianos, que transmitieron el conocimiento de la forja de las armaduras —terminó.

—Pero muy pocos fueron capaces de regenerar las armaduras doradas —mencionó Yuzuriha, y Mu entristeció pensando que todo había quedado perdido—. Pero de alguna forma, las armaduras doradas lograron repararse a través de los años, había un herrero capaz de repararlas, pero el ermitaño llegaba y desaparecía tan rápido como llegaba. Jamás se le ha vuelto a ver —terminó de explicar Yuzuriha.

—En la armadura dorada de Aries está vertida el conocimiento de la forja, quien la vista, aprende inmediatamente el cómo reparar las armaduras estelares de Atenea. Pero, el conocimiento del cómo reparar las armaduras de oro no existe —le explicó, y Mu se impresionó—. Se han hecho imitaciones de reparaciones, pero no eran tan resistentes, o eran muy pesadas, y lo más importante, no poseían los 'puentes cósmicos' que se requieren para que las armaduras obtengan el poder de las estrellas. Eran simples trozos de metal —finalizó.

—Por eso la armadura estaba tan dañada. No había forma de repararla —dedujo Mu, y Shion asintió—. Ya entiendo… la armadura se despedazó tras lanzar un ataque, no tras recibirlo. La cosmoenergía remanente al salir de la armadura convirtió el oro en simple plomo —dedujo al ver los guijarros en un basurero al lado de su cama—. ¿Eso significa que Aries ha muerto? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, Aries vive en las estrellas —comentó Yuzuriha, y Shion asintió mirando fuera de la ventana, y Mu prestó atención—. Lo que fue destruido, es el metal y el puente cósmico que conecta a las armaduras con las constelaciones. Las armaduras poseen estrellas, y estas en conjunto alimentan la armadura con la fuerza de su constelación. El puente cósmico, es una brecha de cosmos que se hace en las armaduras que conecta la armadura a una estrella, y al unir las estrellas de una constelación se crea un 'mapa estelar', que hace posible que una armadura se alimente de la fuerza de una constelación —y Mu lo comprendió e incluso dibujó en su mente a la constelación de Aries y sus 4 estrellas—. Las estrellas pueden existir en varias constelaciones, y varias armaduras pueden tener puentes cósmicos conectándose a las mismas estrellas, pero solo cuando todas las estrellas están reunidas en una sola armadura formando un mapa estelar es posible crear una armadura. El mapa estelar solo puede existir en una armadura. No puede replicarse si la armadura que se intenta forjar aún existe —le mencionó.

—Pero aún con este conocimiento, y pudiendo replicar los puentes cósmicos y el mapa estelar en una armadura, solo podríamos hacerlo en el bronce o la plata —le explicó Shion—. Nadie sabe cómo trabajar el oricalco, el oro, ni cuál es el tercer material para fabricar una armadura de oro. Solo aquel individuo lo sabe, y si unimos a Aries al bronce o la plata, no alcanzará su verdadero poder —y Mu se preguntó la razón, pero no sabía si preguntar o no, pero Shion aparentemente lo intuyó—. Cuentan los mitos, que Apolo, a pesar de no pertenecer a los dioses del Olimpo gracias a que Hefestos reclamó un trono y Zeus eligió el de Apolo, el dios de la luz, los médicos y el nuevo sol tras destronar a Helios, contribuyó a la creación de las armaduras doradas entregándoles la fuerza del sol. Si las 12 armaduras doradas se reúnen eso significa que los 12 caballeros dorados poseen la fuerza de un sol. Pero, solo la combinación de metales puede acceder a esta energía, si se reconstruye a Aries de bronce o plata la armadura se derretiría al no poder soportar esta fuerza celeste —y Mu por fin lo comprendió.

—Entonces la armadura dorada no es solo una pieza de metal. Tiene vida, y tiene una energía —y Shion asintió—. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Oribarkon? Solo él puede reparar la armadura dorada, ¿no es así? —preguntó Mu, y Shion se impresionó.

—¿Dedujiste que el ermitaño que reparaba las armaduras era Oribarkon por tu propia cuenta? Eso es más que impresionante, Mu —y Mu le sonrió—. En efecto, es Oribarkon quien logró reparar las armaduras que solo los dioses podían crear. Los Atlantes eran una raza increíblemente longeva, casi se podría decir que inmortal. Pero podían morir por causas naturales, o asesinados, y Zeus los ahogó a todos —le explicó.

—Pero Oribarkon estaba en Lemuria, y algunos Lemurianos lograron salvarse —dedujo Mu—. Lo que significa que Oribarkon pudo haberse salvado o alguien que aprendió sus enseñanzas. De otra forma las armaduras doradas jamás podrían haberse reparado, y para volver a conectar a Aries a una armadura dorada, necesito encontrarlo —y Shion asintió—. ¿Dónde debo buscar? —preguntó.

—En el único lugar donde un Lemuriano puede sobrevivir actualmente —le mencionó Shion, y Mu dedujo la respuesta aún sin que Shion le dijera nada. Pero aún así lo hizo—. En la Atlántida… para encontrar al discípulo de Hefestos, deberás primero embarcarte en búsqueda del reino de Poseidón. Y llevarás a Yuzuriha y a Manjari contigo. Al fin de cuentas ya nos espió lo suficiente —mencionó Shion, y del otro lado de la puerta, se escuchó el tremendo azote de Manjari al tropezarse—. Es de muy mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas. Prepara tu equipaje. Saldrán en travesía por la cordillera mañana temprano —finalizó Shion.

—Así… así será… Patriarca Shion… —le mencionó Manjari desde el otro lado de la puerta y sin atreverse a entrar, y Mu se burló un poco de lo que acababa de escuchar y de los pucheros de temor de Manjari.

—Hay una última cosa que necesitas saber —le mencionó Shion, y Mu asintió—. Por ningún motivo, deberás enfrentar a Hefestos —y Mu abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa—. Cada cierto tiempo… Atenea renace en este mundo dentro de un cuerpo mortal, y así renace la diosa bajo el nombre de Athena —le explicó, y Mu asintió—. Athena nace humana, sin padre o madre, y eso es únicamente posible porque su cuerpo no es engendrado, es creado —y esa revelación, sorprendió incluso a Yuzuriha—. Hefestos es quien construye el cuerpo de Athena. Si Hefestos enfurece contra los mortales, aún sin una guerra Athena no podrá volver a nacer —finalizó. Y el silencio fue sepulcral.

 **El Tibet, Lhasa. Aeropuerto de Gonggar. 01 de Abril de 1976.**

—Sin presiones, no hay presiones. Tan solo el destino del nacimiento de una diosa descansa en mis hombros —se estremecía Mu mientras seguía a Manjari por la carretera tras bajar de una carreta tirada por un par de Ñus—. Jamás había creído en Athena en toda mi vida y de la nada su nacimiento está en mis manos. Debo encontrar a Oribarkon en la Atlántida, pero para eso debo ir a Grecia, y en Grecia solo el Vice-Ministro Arles puede decirme cómo encontrar la Atlántida, y en la Atlántida debo encontrar a Oribarkon sin despertar a Poseidón, y si lo consigo sin ocasionar un adelanto de la Guerra Santa contra Poseidón que podría significar la caída del Santuario, debo reparar la armadura de Aries con el riesgo de enfurecer a Hefestos y que se niegue a reconstruir el cuerpo de Athena. ¿Me he olvidado de algo? —preguntó Mu con sudor ahogándole la frente.

—Hay que subir a uno de esos —apuntó Manjari, y solo entonces Mu sintió el tremendo golpe del viento de un avión que voló a solo una treintena de metros sobre sus cabezas, y lo forzó a él y a Manjari a sostenerse sus túnicas de monjes—. Es la primera vez que subiré a un avión. Se dice que el Tibet es conocido como 'la zona de vuelo prohibido' porque los aviones no pueden maniobrar por las montañas. De hecho el aeropuerto se construyó hace apenas 8 años, un año antes del nacimiento de Mu. Es extraño, si hubiéramos tenido la necesidad de ir a Grecia hace 8 años hubiéramos tenido que bajar toda la cordillera del Himalaya hasta los muelles de China y tomar un barco a Grecia, lo cual nos tomaría casi un año. ¿No es una fortuna, Mu? —le preguntó Manjari, pero Mu estaba horrorizado, e intentó huir, pero Manjari lo detuvo adivinando sus intenciones—. ¿Combates a una estatua gigante de bronce frente a un dios en medio de una erupción volcánica pero no puedes subirte a un avión? ¡Mu! ¿Dónde quedó tu determinación? —le preguntó contrariada por la revelación del temor de Mu.

—En mi otra túnica, iré por ella y regresaré en un par de años —le explicó tembloroso. Pero antes de correr, Manjari lo levantó y a pesar de las pataleadas de Mu lo comenzó a obligar a ir en dirección del aeropuerto—. ¡Si los dioses quisieran que los humanos volaran les hubieran dado alas! ¡Yo soy un humano y no vuelo! —se quejó.

—Tampoco eres mono pero bien que andabas columpiándote por todo el techo del Palacio de Potala, quédate quieto, Mu, me lastimas —y tras escuchar el comentario, Mu se apenó y se comportó—. Buen niño, gracias por preocuparte por mi seguridad —le sonrió Manjari, y Mu se apenó por su comportamiento infantil—. ¡Allí está la maestra Yuzuriha! —anunció, mientras veía a la anciana en su bata tibetana blanca mirando a los aviones—. ¿Lo ves? Ella no tiene miedo, está tan tiesa que no puede correr a ningún… ¿tiesa? —se preguntó, y vio el rostro de Yuzuriha lleno de terror—. No usted también, maestra. Las estadísticas muestran que solo el 30% de los aviones del Tibet se han estrellado en el último año… aunque serían graficas más motivadoras si el Tibet tuviera más de diez aviones… —mencionó tras sacar la libreta de apuntes de debajo de su manga, y tanto Mu como Yuzuriha se horrorizaron—. Supongo que eso explica por qué el aeropuerto está tan vacío —y tanto Yuzuriha como Mu intentaron huir, pero Manjari los tomó a ambos de los hombros—. Si yo sobreviví a la ira de Hefestos, ustedes pueden sobrevivir a un viaje de avión —los miró sombríamente Manjari, y los dos tragaron saliva con fuerza—. La ayudaré con su equipaje, maestra —comenzó Manjari, pero entonces tiró con fuerza de unas riendas, y notó que intentaba cargar una pesada caja—. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella.

—¿Eh? —comenzó Yuzuriha, y de inmediato se repuso, recuperando el autocontrol perdido, cosa que Mu no lograba hacer aún—. Ese es el equipaje de Mu. La armadura de bronce del Escultor —y Mu de inmediato reaccionó, y miró a su maestra—. Shion podrá estar en desacuerdo, pero no puedes esperar enfrentarte a los dioses sin conocer la fuerza del cosmos. Él pretende que vistas al Carnero Alado, pero hasta que restaures la armadura, vestirás la de Escultor —le explicó, y Mu la miró con sorpresa—. Un restaurador de armaduras requiere de la armadura del Escultor y sus herramientas místicas para reparar los puentes de cosmos, sin ellas serás solo un simple herrero. Vale la pena mencionar que la armadura de Escultor jamás ha sido utilizada para la batalla, así que no sé qué tanto podrá servirte, pero es la mejor protección a la que puedes aspirar sin Aries —y Mu asintió, tomó la rienda de la caja, y para sorpresa de Manjari, la cargó sobre su espalda sin complicación alguna—. Lo que me recuerda. Como el Carnero Alado, no deberías sentir miedo al subir a un avión. Estarás bien… —intentó animarlo.

—Destinado al Carnero Alado o no, la verdad no creo que los escultores vuelen… —mencionó recordándole la armadura que portaría aunque fuera de manera temporal—. Además si lo tengo en bien entendido, usted vestía la armadura de la Grulla de Plata cuando joven. La que no le debería tener miedo a volar es usted —le apuntó, y ambos sintieron el viento de un segundo avión, y volvieron a estremecerse, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera pensar en huir, Manjari los empujó en dirección a la central de abordaje.

 **Atenas, Grecia. Casa de Sagitario.**

—Es en verdad muy cruel lo que le hace el Santuario… —habló Aioros, sentado fuera de la casa de Sagitario y mirando en dirección a la Isla de Milo. Saga, el caballero dorado de Géminis, estaba a su lado y compartiendo su dolor—. Convertir a una isla en una zona de Guerra. Había familias allí, Saga. Pero ni a Shion ni a Arles les importó. Escuché que la familia de Milo fue masacrada frente a sus ojos, solo Athena sabe cómo el pobre sobrevivió —se preocupaba Aioros, y Saga asintió tranquilamente.

—Ha sido indudablemente la elección más horrible. Pero con la llegada de Athena tan cerca, era necesaria, la más prudente —intentó tranquilizarlo Saga, y Aioros agradeció a su manera—. Ambos estamos compitiendo por el puesto de Patriarca. Este será el tipo de decisiones que tendremos que tomar. La armadura de Capricornio por ejemplo, a un niño de un futuro brillante se le fue arrebatada la vida solo por poseer el alma reencarnada del caballero de Capricornio. Te preocupas demasiado por los jóvenes, Aioros —intentó explicarle.

—Lo de Shura fue muy cruel también, pero no se compara con esto… —le apuntó con la mano en dirección a la Isla de Milo, que comenzaba a arder en llamas—. He solicitado que Galan, mi escudero, se convierta en el caballero dorado de Leo. Antes quise que fuera mi hermano Aioria pero, si van a someterlo a semejante brutalidad, prefiero evitarle esa pena a mi hermanito —confesó Aioros, y en ese momento, un plato con algunas manzanas cayó al suelo, y Aioros viró para encontrar a su hermano Aioria con varias frutas regadas por el suelo—. ¿Aioria? —se sorprendió Aioros.

—¿Galan? —se horrorizó Aioria—. ¡Galan solo tiene un brazo! ¿Vas a decirme que prefieres a un tullido como Galan convirtiéndose en caballero dorado que a tu propio hermano? —se quejó el joven, mordiéndose los labios, y Aioros se puso de pie para intentar tranquilizarlo—. ¡He trabajado muy duro para ser considerado un caballero dorado! ¿Después de tanto esfuerzo vas a decirme que fue en vano? ¡Eres despreciable! —le gritó, y aquello lastimó a Aioros, que tan solo pudo ver a Aioria correr escaleras abajo y mientras lloraba de odio. Cuando por fin Aioros pudo reaccionar, intentó correr en búsqueda de su hermano, pero Saga lo detuvo.

—Concéntrate —le mencionó—. La noticia pronto se sabría. Es mejor que lo escuchara ahora, aunque accidentalmente, que el que te estuvieras estresando por buscar la forma de decirle —le explicó, y Aioros bajó la mirada, y se tranquilizó—. Dentro de dos meses, Shion elegirá a su sucesor de entre tú y yo. Solo el que tenga la mentalidad adecuada podrá guiar al Santuario —le explicó, y Aioros nuevamente se limitó a asentir.

—Pero… —comenzó nuevamente. Aioros había tenido tantas preocupaciones últimamente, que apenas y podía confiar en el Santuario. Comenzaba a dudar de su devoción por Athena—. ¿Cómo podría liderar a un Santuario de tanta crueldad? —y Saga abrió sus ojos de par en par, sobresaltado—. Si así es el Santuario, puede que no quiera seguir a la diosa que profesa su ley —y en respuesta, Saga arremetió contra Aioros, tumbándole el casco de un puñetazo, y dejándolo en el suelo con los labios ensangrentados.

—¿Estás escuchándote? —enfureció Saga—. ¡Eres el caballero cuya armadura fue creada por la misma diosa Atenea, se supone que seas el caballero de la esperanza! ¿Tú, Aioros, dudando? ¡Eso es algo que no te puedo permitir! ¿Sigues pensando en esa mujer? ¿Sigues dudando por tu deseo de cuidar de tu hermano y tener una vida y una familia normal por su bien? ¡Tú elegiste tu camino cuando elegiste a Sagitario! ¡En ese momento renunciaste a tu vida por Athena! —y Aioros se apenó, y simplemente bajó la mirada—. Si no lo piensas entender, entonces tendré que hacer algo tan drástico que te regrese la esperanza y vuelvas a ser el mismo caballero al que admiro, y respeto como mi amigo. Hasta entonces cuida del Santuario mientras no estoy —le recriminó, y comenzó a retirarse a las casas inferiores.

—¿Mientras no estás? ¡Saga! ¿A dónde piensas que vas? —se preocupó Aioros, pero el de Géminis lo ignoró y siguió con su camino—. ¡El Vice-Ministro Arles va a estar muy enojado si no estás para cuando él regrese! ¡Saga! —y sin embargo, Aioros suspiró, se sentó, y volvió a mirar en dirección a la Isla de Milo—. Athena… si tan solo tu Santuario no repercutiera en prácticas tan crueles —finalizó, con los ojos posados en la Isla de Milo.

 **Atenas. Zona Arqueológica.**

—Aquí es lo más lejos que se les permite ingresar —tras el no tan placentero viaje de avión, Manjari se las arregló para conseguir transporte para la Zona Arqueológica puesto a que ningún taxista quería subir a una anciana y a un niño con aspecto de que podían vomitar en cualquier momento—. Lamento en verdad no poder ayudarlos más pero, ir más lejos es sinónimo de arriesgar la vida —les explicó la joven mujer que había ayudado al grupo a llegar a la zona pese a que no era su trabajo. Le abrió la puerta a Manjari y la ayudó a bajar, e inmediatamente fue a donde Mu, que intentaba sacar la armadura de la parte trasera del jeep que conducía la arqueóloga—. ¿Te ayudo? —le preguntó, y por lo mareado que estaba, Mu colapsó momentáneamente, descubriendo la armadura bajo la sabana que utilizaban para ocultarla—. ¿Una armadura? —susurró la mujer, e inmediatamente Yuzuriha volvió a tapar la armadura y la cargó, impidiendo que la mujer la siguiera admirando.

—¡Maestra Yuzuriha! —la reprendió Manjari, y entonces la tibetana miró a la mujer e hizo una reverencia y sacó la libreta de debajo de su manga para comenzar a hablar en Inglés, que era un idioma que compartía con la arqueóloga—. Muchas gracias por sus atenciones, nos ha ahorrado muchas molestias, señorita Yoshiko —mencionó lo que había estado escribiendo en todo el camino, y después hizo una reverencia, buscó la mano de Mu, y tiró gentilmente de esta, mientras la mujer mantenía la vista puesta en la caja a espaldas de Yuzuriha—. Tuvimos mucha suerte. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —le preguntaba Manjari, y Mu asentía a pesar de sentir su estómago quejarse—. Creo que tengo un jugo por aquí… —comenzó a buscar bajo las mangas de su túnica, y sacó una pequeña cajita y una pajilla, y se las entregó a Mu, que comenzó a sorber el jugo sintiéndose mejor.

—Si los otros caballeros dorados vieran esto… de seguro se preocuparían por Mu… —mencionó Yuzuriha algo consternada por el instinto maternal de Manjari—. Más importante. ¿Cómo tienes tantas cosas en tus mangas? —se sorprendió.

—Practicidad ante todo —le sonrió Manjari, sacando de debajo de su manga una guía turística—. Esta parte de Atenas jamás ha aparecido en los mapas turísticos. ¿Está segura, maestra Yuzuriha, que es aquí donde se encuentra el Santuario de Athena? —le preguntó.

—Tan segura que casi puedo ver las 12 casas… —habló ella con nostalgia, y Mu la observó con detenimiento mientras sorbía con fuerza tratando de sacar más jugo de su cajita, pero este se había terminado, por lo que Manjari le quitó la misma y la guardó en sus mangas—. Seguir adelante sería peligroso para nosotras. Por más que me duela decirlo, con mi cosmos bloqueado no soy más que una anciana inútil. Así que Mu deberá seguir por sí mismo y buscar al Vice-Ministro Arles. Solo él, el Patriarca y sus discípulos, saben cómo llegar a la Atlántida. Lleva esta caja de pandora y si es que lo necesitas, úsala para defenderte. En el Santuario no te creerán un caballero dorado a menos que te vean vistiendo la armadura. No serás más que un enemigo de Athena —le explicó.

—¿Cómo sabré que voy en la dirección correcta? —preguntó, y Yuzuriha le dedicó una gentil sonrisa—. Supongo que lo sabré simplemente —y la anciana asintió—. Volveré lo más pronto que pueda. Cuídense por favor, maestra, Manjari… —y tras tomar su armadura, Mu comenzó a subir por las ruinas de los templos. Haciéndolo con cautela, y mirando en todas direcciones, así prosiguió por casi una hora—. Entonces esta es la civilización a la que la diosa Athena protege. Sinceramente no tiene nada de sorpren… —comenzó a decir, más al llegar a la cima de una pendiente, encontró que del otro lado de la montaña las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Tras algunas ruinas que servían como fachada, se encontraba el Santuario, una inmensa ciudad que incluso tenía muelles amurallados que servían como puestos de vigía para mantener alejados a los invasores marítimos. El Santuario contaba también en su ciudad con otro conjunto de tres murallas. La primera de las murallas, separaba a los muelles de los cuarteles militares del Santuario, donde se encontraba una congregación de soldados que se entrenaban y vivían en lo que se conocía como el Anillo Inferior. Este primer anillo representaba la primera línea de defensa terrestre del Santuario. Después estaba otra muralla, y detrás de esta estaba una inmensa ciudad al estilo griego antiguo, los ciudadanos vestían Chitón, una prenda antigua de origen griego, o simples pantalones de lana con camisas harapientas. Labraban la tierra, hacían comercio, y por ninguna parte se veía señal de tecnología alguna. Los lugareños incluso prestaban oración a la diosa Athena dentro de templos en honor a la diosa. Esta ciudad construida alrededor de una montaña, era el Anillo Medio, y terminaba en una tercera muralla que rodeaba un conjunto de 13 templos, cada uno con una senda de escaleras. Este era el Santuario, el Anillo Superior, conteniendo las 12 casas y los aposentos de la diosa Athena y el Patriarca del Santuario.

Para Mu semejante conglomeración de personas era bastante antinatural, en el Tibet solo conoció a los monjes, y durante el viaje del aeropuerto a la Zona Arqueológica había estado tan mareado que no se preocupó por ver a sus alrededores. Esta era entonces la primera vez que veía un asentamiento humano tan grande. Más su admiración no pudo continuar, ya que una poderosa fuerza de cosmos se dirigió en su encuentro, y Mu tuvo que utilizar su brazo izquierdo, el que estaba envuelto en el rosario, para detener un ataque similar a un relámpago plateado que amenazó con lanzarlo de la montaña.

—Oh, así que no eres un invasor cualquiera. Al menos puedo darte ese mérito —escuchó Mu a una joven rubia vistiendo una armadura de plata y máscara del mismo color y material. La sección de los ojos estaban vendados por sobre la máscara, pero la atacante no parecía estar desaventajada por la venda, y lo demostró al moverse rápidamente y posarse frente a Mu, lanzando una tremenda patada, que Mu sorpresivamente bloqueó con su mano izquierda nuevamente—. Confías mucho en tu brazo izquierdo, ¿no lo crees? ¿Acaso te lastimaron el brazo derecho de pequeño? —le preguntó ligeramente molesta la mujer.

—Mi puño derecho solo lo alzaría para lastimar a alguien… —fue la madura respuesta de Mu, y la mujer desistió de su ataque—. Pero no es mi deseo alzar el brazo derecho, así que utilizaré el izquierdo para defenderme —le mencionó, y la joven lo observó detenidamente—. No he venido a pelear. Deseo hablar con el Vice-Ministro Arles —le explicó.

—¿Hablar con el Vice-Ministro? —se burló la joven, elevando su cosmos nuevamente—. Mocoso, no sé de dónde sacaste esa armadura pero la armadura del Escultor es una de las armaduras de bronce perdidas del Santuario. Te rebanaré la garganta y la regresaré al Santuario para que la asignen en protección a la diosa Athena —continuó elevando su cosmos la caballero, y Mu al sentir el tremendo cosmos no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva—. ¡Alas Agraciadas de la Danza Estelar! —gritó, movió su mano izquierda frente a su cuerpo, y la elevó rápidamente en dirección al cielo. El grito de un ave resonó, y un tubo de luz y relámpagos plateados se elevó alrededor de Mu ocasionando una explosión colosal que hizo temblar la tierra. Los muelles del Santuario, los anillos, incluso las 12 casas, todas temblaron por el repentino estallar de cosmoenergía—. Al final no resultó ser más que un ladrón cualquiera —mencionó la mujer. Más al disiparse la luz plateada, sintió una fuerza de cosmos incinerada—. ¿Cómo? Esta fuerza de cosmos… es tan aplastante como la de los caballeros dorados —de no haber usado una venda en los ojos, la joven hubiera notado a Mu deteniendo los relámpagos de plata con sus manos desnudas y hubiera notado el aura dorada a su alrededor. Pero incluso si no podía verla, podía sentirla, y aquello diezmaba la determinación de la mujer.

—Esta es la última advertencia… —le mencionó Mu—. Se me educó para jamás levantarle la mano a una mujer. Pero usted no es una mujer ordinaria. Por favor, si no va a ayudarme le pido de la forma más atenta que no me estorbe. Tengo una misión —se disculpó, e intentó seguir con su camino, pero la caballero no pretendía dejarlo pasar.

—Seas quien seas, tengas el poder que tengas, no vas a pasar —elevó su cosmos nuevamente la mujer, y Mu la miró con fiereza en su mirada—. Los caballeros de Athena no tienen miedo a sacrificar sus vidas por proteger a su diosa, y eres un invasor al Santuario. Las reglas de los caballeros me obligan a asesinar a cualquier invasor, el gobierno de Grecia lo sabe. Y si has traspasado la franja de las ruinas sin los permisos adecuados, debes morir —la tierra volvió a temblar, pero Mu no perdió el tiempo, concentró su mente, y atacó la de la caballero de plata, que terminó siendo lanzada por la montaña.

—Le he dicho que no vine a perder mi tiempo —le explicó Mu, y comenzó a caminar al pueblo—. Con su permiso, o sin el mismo, me temo que voy a pasar —insistió. Pero la caballero no pretendía darse por vencida, y su cosmos seguía elevándose—. Se acabaron las advertencias entonces —elevó su cosmos Mu, colocó la caja de pandora de la armadura del Escultor en el suelo, y esta se abrió, estalló en sus partes, y arropó a Mu en la misma. Protecciones de color bronce rodearon sus piernas y brazos, incluso se acomodaron bajo el rosario sin romperlo. Un par de hombreras rectangulares le siguieron, luego una pechera y un cinturón, y para terminar, un casco que le cubría casi toda la cabeza y apenas dejaba que unos cabellos rosados sobresalieran por delante de su frente y detrás de su nuca—. La armadura… me alimenta con sus conocimientos… —susurró Mu, y sus ojos se iluminaron como si de su interior se mostraran galaxias y constelaciones, y llegara ante la de Escultor y la de Aries, que parecían resonar en sus estrellas como si siempre hubiesen sido aliadas. Fuego entonces incineró su cosmos, el calor de una forja. Y por último Hefestos, con una gentil sonrisa, apareció en la mente de Mu colocando sus conocimientos de metalurgia en la armadura del Escultor. La imagen resonó en su mente mientras el dios susurraba unas palabras que confundieron a Mu—. ¿Conviértete en el pilar de Atenea, ha dicho? —preguntó.

—Debe ser una broma… —se quejó la mujer, que continuaba elevando su cosmos, cada vez más alto, y cerca del cosmos dorado. Mu lo sabía, el cosmos había adoptado una intensidad cercana a la de su maestro Shion—. Un caballerito de bronce no podría jamás hacerle frente a un caballero de plata, mucho menos si ese caballero de plata es la caballero de plata más poderosa del Santuario. Estás frente a Mayura de Pavo Real, y este es: ¡El Exorcismo Destellante! —gritó, lanzando su cosmos en la forma de un tubo de relámpagos plateados y plumas de pavorreal. Mu se mantuvo firme y tranquilo, elevó su cosmos, lo concentró, y con ambas manos en posición y los ojos cerrados, recordó las palabras de Shion y la técnica que liberó al enfrentarse al gigante de bronce, Talos.

—¡Muro de Cristal! —enunció Mu, y el muro que conjurara su maestro se alzó, resistió el ataque de Mayura, y lo redirigió en su contra, sorprendiendo a la caballero que terminó clavada en una de las paredes de la montaña, estremeciéndose de dolor, con su armadura agrietada, y la máscara cuarteándose a la mitad. Pero afortunadamente siendo sostenida por la venda alrededor de sus ojos—. Aries y el Escultor… ambos comparten las mismas técnicas de batalla… ¿qué está pasando? —miró Mu su armadura, y recordó a Hefestos, su gentil sonrisa, su cariño al construir la armadura, y después su desprecio a la humanidad, el cual demostró al liberar a Talos en contra suya y de Manjari.

—Esto… no ha terminado… —continuó Mayura, sorprendiendo a Mu—. Puedes destrozar mi cuerpo… puedes vaporizarme… pero jamás se me recriminará el que no haya dado hasta la última flama de mi cosmos por defender a mi diosa —insistió, y su cosmos volvió a incinerarse—. Cuando un caballero… viste la armadura… ha renunciado a su vida por entregársela a Athena… el que uses una armadura sin tener esa convicción es un insulto. ¡Daré mi vida por arrancártela del cuerpo! —volvió a incinerar su cosmos, y Mu en respuesta incineró el suyo.

—No juzgo tu convicción a Athena. Pero yo lo único que quería era pasar… —cruzó sus brazos Mu, y Mayura se estremeció al sentir semejante fuerza—. Si no te quitas del camino entonces tendré que quitarte. ¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas! —gritó, y Mayura comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras Mu la desfragmentaba átomo por átomo, y la enviaba lejos.

—¡La Otra Dimensión! —resonó un grito, y Mu se encontró rodeado de un universo entero, y redes moradas que se extendían como paredes a su alrededor—. No sé quién crees que eres pero te detendré si insistes en atravesar la frontera del Santuario —escuchó, y frente a él apareció Saga, el caballero dorado de Géminis, con la débil Mayura en sus brazos—. No eres un caballero de bronce ordinario. La armadura del Escultor jamás ha sido utilizada para una batalla, su función es la de asistir al caballero de Aries en la forja. ¿Quién eres y qué haces con la armadura del Escultor? ¿Y cómo has aprendido a utilizar las técnicas de un caballero de Aries? —le preguntó, mientras la dimensión se tornaba más y más violenta, y Mu comenzaba a sudar frio, ni Shion tendría un poder equiparable al del ser frente a él.

—Yo solo deseo… —comenzó Mu, elevando su cosmos, y Saga se mostró impresionado por lo que sentía—. ¡Yo solo deseo que me dejen pasar a buscar al Vice-Ministro Arles y que me permita viajar a la Atlántida! —gritó por fin, perdiendo la paciencia, y Saga calmó su cosmos—. ¿De verdad es tanta molestia? ¿De verdad no puede uno siquiera acercarse al ministro? ¿Para qué está allí si a nadie se le permite ir a verle? —se quejaba Mu.

—Comprendo tu descontento, pero las reglas son reglas —le apuntó Saga, y después colocó a Mayura en el suelo—. Mi nombre es Saga, el caballero dorado de Géminis, protector de la tercera casa del zodiaco. Para llegar al Patriarca, al Vice-Ministro, o ante Athena tendrías primero que pasar por los guardias de la franja divisora entre la Zona Arqueológica y las costas del Santuario. Asaltar los cuarteles de guerra, pasar por la ciudad y llegar a las 12 casas, donde los 12 caballeros dorados te juzgarían y evaluarían si eres digno o no de posarte ante nuestros gobernantes —le explicó—. O así sería si no hubiera solo 3 caballeros dorados en servicio. De cualquier forma, son tiempos difíciles, no se pueden cometer imprudencias. Si se te ha detenido y decidiste avanzar, entonces eres un invasor —le explicó.

—No se me explicó nada y me atacan sin previo aviso. ¿Cómo pretendía que me comportara? —y al notar las palabras de defensa de Mu ante la reprimenda de Saga, el dorado comprendió que no estaba tratando con un simple niño—. Mi nombre es Mu, soy el caballero de Escultor, discípulo del Patriarca Shion. Él me envió con Arles a pedirle que me ayude a llegar a la Atlántida. Dijo que solo el Patriarca, el Vice-Ministro o sus discípulos, pueden abrir la puerta a la Atlántida. Pero mi maestro fue malherido, así que busco el apoyo del Vice-Ministro en su lugar —se molestó, y Saga lo comprendió.

—Atravesaste la franja sin permiso, es natural que te hayan atacado —volvió a defender al Santuario Saga, y Mu se cruzó de brazos—. Puedo ver que eres un joven muy maduro para tu edad. Por eso te lo explicaré para que lo comprendas. No se tomarán riesgos algunos si significa proteger a nuestra diosa, Athena. Cualquier medida de prevención es válida por su bienestar —y Mu intentó quejarse, pero en ese momento, una explosión escarlata se dejó ver en la Isla de Milo, y un tubo de luz se elevó en dirección al cielo, forzando a toda Atenas a estremecerse como hace poco hiciese con el cosmos de Mu—. Cualquier sacrificio… es válido… —prosiguió Saga—. Incluso el más brutal de todos… —reiteró, y entonces viró a ver a Mu—. Lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharte. Pero vuelves a dar un paso en falso, y yo mismo te enfrentaré, sin importar tu edad, bronce… —le reprendió.

—Mi maestro utilizó la armadura de Aries en batalla contra Hefestos, el dios del fuego y de la forja, y esta quedó hecha cenizas —le explicó, y Saga se mostró sorprendido—. Su armadura estaba agrietada. Dice que Aries se sacrificó por salvarme la vida y la de mi tutora. Lo menos que puedo hacer por Aries, es viajar a la Atlántida a buscar al herrero legendario, Oribarkon, y pedirle que me enseñe a reparar las armaduras doradas. Y por lo que veo Aries no es la única bestia beneficiada —agregó Mu al apuntar al casco de la armadura de Géminis, que mostraba uno de sus rostros cuarteados.

—Es solo una cuarteadura menor —se defendió Saga—. En todo caso. Necesito de una prueba de que eres discípulo de Shion. De lo contrario tus palabras son solo palabras —lo desafió con la mirada Saga, y Mu valientemente le regresó la mirada—. Tengo ese presentimiento… que me dice que significas problemas… en especial para mí… —le mencionó.

—No tengo nada en contra de nadie, y para demostrarlo, repararé esa armadura —apuntó Mu, y Mayura se mostró insultada y se preparó nuevamente para pelear—. Si reparo esa armadura. ¿Me creerás? —le preguntó, y Saga asintió.

—Quítate la armadura, Mayura —ordenó, y la de plata se sobresaltó—. Le debemos a este niño el beneficio de la duda. Diferente de lo que piensa Aioros, yo tengo fe en el Santuario, y el Santuario no le daría la espalda a un niño que puede probarse a sí mismo —le explicó, y la furiosa caballero comenzó a quitarse la armadura—. Si mientes… te encerraré en un calabozo —le recordó, y Mu asintió.

—¿Todo mundo pretende solucionar todo con peleas? —se quejó Mu, y tomó las piezas de la armadura—. Si todo se resuelve por el arte de la guerra… entonces los caballeros dorados estarían más acomodados como belicosos seguidores de Ares que de la diosa Athena… —se dijo a sí mismo, pero Saga fue capaz de escucharlo, y sonrió ante esas palabras—. Escultor… muéstrame como debo reparar las armaduras… —susurró, y sus ojos brillaron con la luz de las estrellas, y en su mente viajó al monte Etna, a los interiores de un volcán, y lo que vio, fue una inmensa sorpresa.

 **Monte Etna. La Era del Mito.**

—Todos los dioses han intentado imitar mis creaciones, Oribarkon —escuchó Mu, y se encontró a sí mismo como una proyección de cosmos, frente a un taller de metalurgia dentro del monte Etna, donde Hefestos, el dios de la forja, trabajaba sin descanso—. Las únicas armaduras que me son realmente incomprensibles son los Somas que vistieron los Titanes en la Titanomaquia. Después de ellas, están las armaduras de los dioses. Ambas, solo pueden ser creadas por el dunamis. Pero cualquier otra armadura, se refuerza por el cosmos —le mencionó, extrayendo de una pira de magma hirviendo una armadura con sus manos desnudas, como si el magma mismo no pudiera tocarlo.

—Con todo respeto, maestro Hefestos… —habló su discípulo, el mismo discípulo al que Mu intentaba encontrar. Oribarkon, el único atlante que sobrevivió al hundimiento de su pueblo. Su piel era pálida, su cabellera azul-aqua, tenía unos ojos que brillaban de dorado, e iba vistiendo una túnica de hechicero—. Dudo mucho que pueda sacar una Escama Marina de los interiores de un volcán —le mencionó—. ¿A qué criatura corresponde esta armadura? —le preguntó.

—A ninguna. Poseidón así lo solicitó —se burló el dios de la forja, y Mu no podía comprender la razón de que un dios que en estos recuerdos se viera tan noble, pudiera ser el tirano que intentó asesinarlo—. Llamaré a esta armadura, Dragón Marino. La criatura nacerá después cuando los dioses la necesiten —aseguró, y se acercó a una armadura de plata, esta tenía la forma de un Pegaso—. Si todas las armaduras fueran creadas de la misma manera, ninguna sería verdaderamente especial. Para las armaduras de mi querida Atenea estoy haciendo algo diferente. Crearé armaduras que estén conectadas a las estrellas —le explicó Hefestos, tomó sus herramientas, y Mu las distinguió como las herramientas de la armadura del Escultor—. Con el punzón estelar, colocamos la primera marca, y clavamos con fuerza con el martillo místico. Esto crea un puente, un puente a las estrellas —explicaba Hefestos, y Mu observó la marca—. Estos puentes, solo pueden crearse si el metal ha sido alimentado previamente con la fuerza del cosmos —le explicó, y aquello sobresaltó tanto a Mu como a Oribarkon.

—Pensé que el cosmos era la fuerza destructiva del universo —comenzó Oribarkon, robándole a Mu la pregunta, aunque no podría preguntarlo de cualquier forma—. ¿Cómo puede utilizarse el cosmos para crear? —le preguntó.

—Abrir un punto cósmico no necesariamente es crear. Es destruir la realidad para conectar la energía de una estrella con la energía del cosmos en la armadura —le explicó Hefestos, y abrió otro punto de cosmos—. Una vez que tienes tu punto de referencia, continúas agujerando estrellas en la armadura, formando el mapa de la constelación. Cuando todas están unidas, entonces la armadura ha vuelto a la vida. Pero eso solo será si el ingrediente principal de la armadura está presente, el cosmos, y la única manera de pasar el cosmos a través del metal y en dirección a las estrellas, es con la sangre dorada —le explicó—. La sangre… de un humano cuyo cosmos es capaz de crear un milagro, porque milagros, es lo único que el cosmos puede crear. Ese fue el regalo de Metis, la madre de mi mejor amiga en toda la existencia —sonrió Hefestos, y Mu seguía sin comprender esta cara de Hefestos.

—¿Ya está lista, hermano? —escuchó una voz, y en ese momento, un portal de luz se abrió frente a Hefestos, y una hermosa mujer de cabellera violeta apareció frente a él—. Dame la buena noticia. Dime que has logrado confeccionar una nueva armadura de la criatura que subí al cielo como constelación —la diosa estaba alegre, y era tan hermosa que Mu estaba sin habla.

—¿Te refieres a Medusa? La terminé hace tiempo —apuntó Hefestos a una armadura con un escudo con el rostro de la decapitada Gorgona, y la mujer hizo una mueca y sacó su espada con la que amenazó a Hefestos—. Ya sé, ya sé, solo era una broma, Atenea. Tu criatura está en el cielo, y su armadura lista —le mostró Hefestos, y Atenea miró la armadura con cariño.

—Es la armadura más hermosa de todas —acarició la armadura de Pegaso—. Te has superado a ti mismo, hermano. ¡Esta armadura traerá gloria al Olimpo! ¡Pertenecerá a mi guerrero de la esperanza! Después de esto ya no hay nada que me pueda sorprender —se alegró la diosa, y Hefestos sonrió con malicia.

—¿Nada, Atenea? —le preguntó, y caminó a una de sus mejores creaciones—. Oribarkon, presta atención. Esta, es la máxima expresión a la que un herrero mortal podrá aspirar jamás. Esta es, la primera de las más grandes armaduras jamás creadas —tiró de la sabana, y el rostro de Atenea, fue iluminado por una inmensa alegría—. Esta, es la armadura dorada de Aries —y entonces, Mu despertó.

 **Atenas, Grecia. El Santuario. 01 de Abril de 1976**

—Inaudito —se sorprendió Saga, y pese a estar utilizando una máscara, Mayura estaba igualmente impresionada—. Ha resucitado la armadura de plata del Pavo Real en tan solo un par de martilladas con sus herramientas cósmicas —terminó de decir, y Mu notó que la armadura estaba reparada, y que sus antebrazos estaban cortados, lo que ocasionó que se sintiera débil, y azotara contra el suelo, mientras la armadura de plata brillaba intensamente—. Caballero, te has ganado mi credibilidad. No solo te mostraré el cómo llegar a la Atlántida, yo mismo te acompañaré allí —le mencionó, y entonces colocó sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Mu, y cerró sus heridas de un movimiento—. Mayura, vendrás con nosotros. No permitiré que alertes al Vice-Ministro de esto. Fueran ordenes de Shion o no, me impediría ir si se enterase —le explicó mientras apuntaba a la de pavo real.

—Pe-pe-pero maestro —se quejaba Mayura, y Saga la miró con detenimiento, y la caballero de plata lo comprendió—. Se hará lo que usted me ordene, maestro —reverenció, y Saga ayudó a Mu a ponerse de pie.

—Mi maestra… y mi tutora… ellas me están esperando… —explicó Mu, que temblaba por la debilidad de perder tanta sangre—. ¿Pueden venir ellas? —le preguntó, y Saga cerró sus ojos, y su mente viajó por el Santuario hasta encontrar a las dos mujeres.

—Vendrán… ¡La Otra Dimensión! —gritó, colocó su mano frente a Mu, y una esfera violeta lanzó a Yuzuriha y a Manjari fuera de esta con violencia—. Andando. Tu cosmos seguro ha alertado a más de unos cuantos. Debemos ir a los muelles antes de que sospechen —se apresuró Saga, y Mayura lo siguió. Mu entonces movió su mano para que Yuzuriha y Manjari lo siguieran; ambas se vieron la una a la otra, pero obedecieron y lo siguieron—. Para llegar a la Atlántida necesitamos de un bote, y cruzar la muralla del mar —apuntó Saga.

—¡Los caballeros de plata defienden la muralla del mar en contra de un posible ataque de los generales de Poseidón! ¡Nada entra y nada sale sin que los centinelas se enteren! —intentó explicarle Mayura, pero Saga al parecer ya lo tenía todo planeado, y caminó tranquilamente por la montaña, hasta una roca inmensa, la cual movió con su cosmos, y comenzó a guiar al grupo por el interior de las cuevas—. ¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Mayura.

—¿Crees que me desviaría por un simple conflicto entre un invasor de bronce y una caballero de plata? —le espetó Saga—. Interferí porque estaban combatiendo sobre estos caminos. Soy un aspirante a Patriarca, y como tal me pertenecerá la posición de Patriarca, o de Vice-Ministro, por ello conozco los secretos del Santuario —explicó mientras bajaban por unas escaleras de roca muy bien talladas, aunque algo mohosas por lo que Manjari se resbaló un par de veces, pero Yuzuriha la atrapó.

—Dime, Mu —comenzó Yuzuriha—. ¿Cómo exactamente te involucraste con un caballero dorado? —le volvió a preguntar, y Mu denotó cierto nerviosismo por las preguntas de su maestra de forja—. De los Géminis… uno jamás se debería de fiar… —se preocupó, pero Mu miraba a Saga, y le parecía inmensamente noble. Tras dejar de bajar las escaleras, varias jaulas con barrotes oscuros clavados en la piedra se dejaron ver. Algunos de los cuales contenían esqueletos de los condenados, pero una de esas cámaras, la última, los sorprendió al aún contener un inquilino con vida en su interior.

—¡Saga! —gritó, y Mu se sorprendió de ver a un ser idéntico a Saga encerrado—. ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Esta maldita prisión de paladio no va a detenerme por siempre! —le recriminó el prisionero, y Mu comenzó a sentirse débil, por lo que Saga lo alejó de los barrotes.

—El paladio es el único metal que existe que es capaz de neutralizar enteramente las fuerzas del cosmos. Es tan raro que se dice que solo existe en estos barrotes, y en el legendario Paladio de Atenea que fue pieza clave en la victoria Aquea durante la Guerra de Troya —le explicó Saga a Mu, que asintió tras la explicación—. Este, es mi hermano Kanon. Y por razones que no les incumbe ha sido aprisionado aquí, en Sounion —y Saga apuntó a la parte trasera de la prisión, y Mu divisó el largo túnel que llegaba hasta otra apertura del otro lado de la montaña, donde Kanon tenía vista a la playa, y el agua se filtraba por las tremendas marejadas—. Mantente de este lado, hermano, o Poseidón te reclamará. Si te quedas del otro lado no puedo asegurarte que vivas para ver terminada tu sentencia —finalizó Saga, y continuó guiando al grupo.

—¡Malnacido! ¡Éramos un equipo Saga! ¡Juntos nos convertiríamos en dioses! —le gritaba Kanon, pero Saga lo ignoraba—. ¡Cuiden sus espaldas ustedes también! ¡Así como me traicionó a mí, lo mismo hará con ustedes! —pero eso resultaba difícil de creer. Saga simplemente era demasiado fiel a sus convicciones para dejarse tentar por la maldad. O al menos así le parecía a Mu en ese momento.

—¿Qué tanto conocen de los mitos de Grecia? —preguntó Saga, y Mu lo miró con determinación, demostrándole que conocía lo suficiente—. Entonces estarás familiarizado con las columnas de Heracles —le mencionó.

—¿Las inmensas columnas que Heracles clavó en el Estrecho de Gibraltar? —le preguntó Mu, y al escuchar aquello, Saga se alegró del conocimiento del joven, y decidió que podía confiar en él, y aparentemente el entendimiento era mutuo.

—Heracles es conocido como el héroe más grande de todos. Pero estaba maldito por asesinar a su propia familia en un arrebato de locura, por lo que, para librarse de semejante maldición y del dolor de su alma, fue encomendado a la realización de 12 trabajos, uno de los cuales le pidió viajar más allá del estrecho, allí donde los montes Abila y Calpe solían ser uno mismo, e impedir el paso a las tierras de occidente —explicaba, y Mu asintió—. Allí, se dice que Heracles separó con sus propias manos las montañas, abriendo el acceso al océano. Para simbolizar su labor, los adoradores de Heracles irguieron un monumento en su honor. Y los que lo construyeron, descubrieron que los montes Abila y Calpe no eran simplemente parte de una cordillera, sino que eran los remanentes del continente perdido, la Atlántida —y Mu se impresionó por la revelación, e igual lo hicieron Mayura y Yuzuriha, que hablaba griego. Manjari fue la única que como siempre no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba—. Es allí, en las columnas de Heracles, donde está la puerta a la Atlántida —le explicó.

—Entonces es allí a donde debo llegar —le mencionó Mu, pero las palabras del prisionero comenzaron a molestarlo—. Solo tengo dos preguntas al respecto, y amablemente le pido contestarlas —Saga asintió—. La primera. ¿Por qué me ayuda? —le preguntó.

—Porque como aspirante a Patriarca del Santuario, está dentro de mis intereses que las 12 armaduras doradas sean reparadas, y encuentren a sus respectivos dueños —le recordó Saga, señalando a la grieta del casco de su armadura—. Y en segundo lugar, porque las Pleyades al parecer nos pusieron en el mismo camino pues resulta que tengo asuntos pendientes en la Atlántida que deseo solucionar —le mencionó Saga, y Mu asintió.

—Supongo que no tengo razones para inmiscuirme en esos asuntos pendientes pero… —comenzó Mu, nuevamente con cautela—. ¿Cómo exactamente llegaremos a las Columnas de Heracles? —preguntó, y Saga le sonrió con malicia. Pero no era una malicia maligna, era una malicia de alguien que esperaba semejante pregunta.

—En barco por supuesto —le sonrió, y llevó al grupo a una pequeña bahía subterránea, y tras llegar a ese lugar, comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. Pero no dentro de cualquier barco. En la búsqueda de la Atlántida, y con la finalidad de reparar la armadura de Aries, no se podría usar un navío diferente que el que usó Jasón cuando en el mito, se dirigió desde Yolco hasta la Cólquide junto a los Argonautas en la búsqueda del Vellocino de Oro. ¡La nave mitológica, Argo! —y tras su poderoso grito, de las profundidades de la bahía subterránea, se alzó de improviso la inmensa nave, que en un principio no pudieron admirar pues la violenta marejada los sacudió a todos menos a Saga que se mantuvo tranquilo y orgulloso mientras el agua le impactaba el cuerpo sin llegar a moverlo. El resto de los presentes tan solo se repuso de la violenta salpicada, y solo entonces posó su mirada en el hermoso navío.

El Argo era un barco de madera roja muy bien tallada y barnizada, lo que era sorprendente considerando que salió de las profundidades de la bahía subterránea sin que esta lo hubiese desgastado. Poseía una vela dorada con el rostro del Carnero Alado, lo cual resultó más una coincidencia pues así como lo explicó Saga, la nave Argo fue utilizada para buscar el Vellocino de Oro, que fue hecho con la lana del Carnero Alado. También poseía asientos de remeros, lo que preocupó un poco a Yuzuriha, Mayura y Manjari, pero no pareció mortificar a Mu, que simplemente admiró los cabezales y los escudos que colocaron en los braceros, además que los braceros estaban confeccionados con diseños artísticos muy bellos, que llamaron la atención de Mu, quien admiró cada detalle.

—Todo esto es grandioso pero… —se atrevió a interrumpir Yuzuriha, pese a que nadie los había presentado tras ser transportadas tan bruscamente desde la Zona Arqueológica hasta allí—. ¿Quién se supone que va a remar? —le preguntó apuntando a los puestos vacíos, a lo que Saga respondió con otra de sus arrogantes sonrisas.

—Los Argonautas, pese a que los historiadores pretenden negarlo, conocían perfectamente el dominio del cosmos —les explicó Saga, y se dirigió a la proa de la nave—. Si remaban era únicamente por ejercicio. Argo fue construido con la madera proveniente del Oráculo de Dodona. Así que, igual que las armaduras, Argo posee vida —mencionó tras colocar su mano repleta de cosmos sobre la proa en forma de espiral del barco, y los remos se llenaron de cosmos dorado, y comenzaron a remarse por sí mismos—. Entonces… Mu de Escultor… —le sonrió Saga con orgullo—. ¿Aún con todos estos tesoros, dudas del porqué el Santuario es tan estricto en sus reglas de control? —preguntó mientras la nave continuaba su travesía por la laguna subterránea—. Existe un tesoro aún más grande que Argo en el Santuario, nuestra diosa Athena. Y solo los caballeros más nobles, llegan a vestir las armaduras doradas. Piénsalo detenidamente, bronce —se cruzó de brazos Saga, y su mirada de determinación le frunció el ceño—. Piénsalo tú también… Aioros… —comenzó—. ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Tus deseos egoístas? ¿O la diosa Athena? —se preguntó a sí mismo, por lo que no esperaba respuesta.

—Nada ni nadie es más importante que Athena —le respondió Mu, mirando al horizonte, mientras la nave Argo salía de la cueva subterránea, y por debajo de un punto ciego de las atalayas del Santuario—. Y por mi maestro Shion… he de demostrar que se es posible crear milagros, con la fuerza de mi cosmos —se alegró Mu, mientras admiraba la travesía que estaba apenas comenzando.


	3. Aries: El Reino Perdido de la Atlántida

**Lo sé, lo sé, se supone que debía actualizar cada viernes T_T (patético poniendo tus excusas como siempre), silencio Sr. Paréntesis. Me esforcé lo más que pude por poder actualizar antes de irme de vacaciones, toda la semana pasada estuve en el D.F. por cierto, planeaba mencionarlo en la actualización porque varios lectores son de allí pero se me complicaron las cosas, me enfermé y todo eso y ya no pude actualizar (y tú bien a gusto de vacaciones, que lastima me das), financieramente hablando estoy en la ruina cabezón, así que deja de fastidiar, hice todo lo que pude por actualizar a tiempo (aja, y tan organizado eres que hasta te olvidaste de empacar calcetines y tuviste que comprarlos allá), un error que no volveré a cometer. En fin, para no hacerles el cuento largo, por fin actualizo, y pretendo hacerlo todos los viernes, al menos esa es la idea. Sin embargo tengo un anuncio que hacer. No recuerdo si lo saben o no, pero hace un par de meses me extirparon un tumor cancerígeno (antes de que los lectores se horroricen, el autor no corre peligro, el tumor a pesar de ser maligno se detectó bastante a tiempo y el autor no corre riesgo alguno), lástima que a cierto Sr. Paréntesis no me lo pueden extirpar (Tendrás que vivir conmigo, papanatas), en fin. Lo que intento decir es que pese a que no corro riesgo alguno, a partir de hoy a las 5:00pm (¿preocupado?), la verdad sí, en fin, comienzo con un tratamiento de 6 semanas consecutivas de inyecciones del virus de la tuberculosis con la finalidad de combatir la posible re-aparición del tumor. No corro riesgo alguno, pero estaré encamado y con fiebre y seré básicamente contagioso por todo el fin de semana, así que, si me retraso les pido consideración, (en noticias más alegres el autor por fin actualizó Guerras de Troya y tiene prioridad en actualizar esa y esta historia de entre las demás), en Academia Sanctuary se me secó el cerebro, me quedé sin ideas y necesitaré terapia de anime para recuperarme, (pero ya nos alargamos mucho), es verdad, a contestar reviews se ha dicho (por la gloria de los reviews):**

 **dafguerrero: El corazón de Niké se supone que iba a ser la historia de milo en la Orden Dorada, jajaja, así que básicamente si la estoy mencionando un poco para ver si la pego en la Orden Dorada o le invento algo nuevo, es más probable lo de inventar algo nuevo para meter a Artemisa. En cuanto a Saga, se supone que la Orden Dorada debe contar 12 historias, una por cada protagonista, ahorita Saga no es protagonista y es más bien un acompañante de Mu, pero irá mencionando poco a poco eventos de su historia (que ya pasó cronológicamente hablando), es correcto. Así mismo, otras historias ocurren en paralelo, por ejemplo, Shaka en el capítulo uno con Hestia es parte de la historia de Shaka, la desmotivación de Aioros es parte de su historia, y por último los temblores de la Isla Milo son causados por su escorpión favorito. Todas las historias tendrán un punto de conexión, y cosas que pasaron en una afectarán indirectamente a otra. Por ejemplo las acciones de Saga vendrán a afectar la historia de Shura (¡No des feria de más!) Pero es que estoy nervioso porque en 5 horas me internan T_T (Pasa al siguiente review), ok.**

 **midusa: ¿Por fin estás felic por tu actualización de Guerras de Troya? Me da mucho gusto, aunque ya no tengo tantos reviews en esa historia, eso es triste (es porque la abandonaste), T_T ¡No la abandoné, está muy difícil de escribir, es diferente! Y si, en efecto, hay referencias al Corazón de Niké pero realmente son más como referencias a la historia de Aioros. En fin, por lo pronto habrá mucho Saga que podrás disfrutar, espero que sus intervenciones, aunque pequeñas, sean de tu agrado :).**

 **zukilove: Y sí, jajaja, las mangas de Manjari son mágicas, en este capítulo no las utilizó mucho tristemente pero ya tendrá oportunidad de hacerlo, la verdad es que no quiero darle mucha relevancia a los personajes originales por eso la desplazo un poco. En cuanto a Hefestos, ten paciencia y confía en mí ;).**

 **andy: No hay de qué señor andy, yo aquí seguiré escribiendo y te pido una disculpa por la demora.**

 **Jabed: Pues Mu tendrá sus pequeños destellos de infantilismo pero a decir verdad es el más listo de los dorados actuales simplemente por ser un muviano y por ello se comportará con más madures y será más fácil de manejar que el resto de los dorados. En el caso de Kanon, jajaja, Kanon entrenaba en el Santuario con Saga, si no lo conocían a lo mejor es porque vivía bajo una piedra jajaja. La verdadera razón de que "nadie" conociera a Kanon fue porque desapareció antes de que Mu, Milo, Aioria, Shaka, Aldebarán y Camus llegaran al Santuario como caballeros dorados, por lo que quienes sí pudieron conocerlo fueron Deathmask, Afrodita, Shura, Aioros y Dohko. Así que básicamente lo de que "nadie" lo conocía podría ser una malinterpretación por la traducción. De todas formas, Saint Seiya está lleno de huecos en la historia, así que no le veo nada de malo, de todas formas solo fue un cameo, Kanon ni va a ser relevante aún en la historia.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Lo de chocante en la actitud de Aioros tiene una razón de ser, como has leído "El Corazón de Niké", ya tienes una idea del por qué actúa así. Saga de igual manera es un Saga libre de su conflicto de personalidad, así que disfruta esta faceta de Saga, jajaja. Y si, lo del avión fue un chiste reciclado, jajaja, la verdad Mu tiene esa pinta de seriecito pero que cuando se enfrenta a situaciones incomprensibles se paniquea y resalta su verdadera personalidad al estilo Kiki, jajaja.**

 **Isa scorpio: En efecto Mu es muy maduro, y gracias a su madurez es el perfecto personaje para iniciar porque otros como Aioria serán muy infantiles, de hecho con Aldebarán creo que va a ser todo risas y tonterías pero para ellos falta mucho. Jajaja, supongo que el otro dorado al que te refieres es Milo, jajaja, pero sí, Mu no era para nada calma perpetua, eso lo adoptó en el camino y se puede notar en sus destellos de desprecio a con Aioria y demás. A mí no me engañan, soy Escorpio, hasta a las caricaturas les puedo leer la personalidad, muahahaha. En cuanto a las bolsas de Manjari las extrañarás en este capítulo pero pronto regresarán. La historia de Aioros falta así como dices, lo que están viendo son los efectos de su historia, como dije, todas se interrelacionan en algún punto. Lo de Kanon y Saga ya lo expliqué, pero la conclusión es, lo de Kanon fue solo un cameo, y lo de Saga es producto del final de su historia que será después de la de Aldebarán.**

 **lala light: Tu nombre definitivamente hace que se me antoje un vaso de leche, jajaja. ¡tiene algún significado? Mu en efecto tiene una gran responsabilidad, y los resultados de su historia detonarán en el resto, al menos en la mayoría, ya que básicamente si Mu falla no hay Athena. En cuanto a lo de Kiki, te lo debo, Kiki todavía no nace. Lo de la masacre de la Isla de Milo no me lo inventé, Kurumada solo ha revelado el cómo se eligieron a dos caballeros dorados, a Milo en la Masacre de la Isla de Milo tras derrotar a otros 800 aspirantes lo que lo hace el caballero dorado más sanguinario, y Aioria en un torneo de 1000 aspirantes. La diferencia es que lo de Milo era a muerte y lo de Aioria un torneo tipo el de Seiya. Hasta ahora ellos dos son los únicos que Kurumada ha mencionado el cómo fueron elegidos. Y si, la mujer es Yoshiko, jajaja, porque inicialmente el Corazón de Niké iba a ser la historia de Milo, pero me temo que eso lo tendré que cambiar para meter a Artemisa. En fin, espero que todos disfruten de este capítulo :).**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: La Orden Dorada.**

 **Aries.**

 **Capítulo 3: El Reino Perdido de la Atlántida.**

 **Opening: Soñar con ella.**

 **(Tierra Santa).**

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia, Bahía de Sounión. 01 de Abril de 1976.**

El gentil sonido de los remos sobre el agua sonaba más parecido a una caricia sobre el agua que un chapuzón agresivo como Mu hubiera imaginado. Se encontraba adormilado, recostado sobre el vientre de Manjari mientras la madre adoptiva de Mu permanecía con la espalda pegada al mástil de la nave Argo. Yuzuriha hacía tiempo que se había quedado dormida con su espalda contra las paredes doradas de la caja de pandora de la armadura de Aries. O al menos a Mu le parecía así. La verdad era que Yuzuriha se mantenía alerta, fingiendo que dormía mientras observaba fijamente a Mayura de Pavo Real, la Caballero de Plata que básicamente había sido obligada a unirse en la expedición.

Había anochecido, Saga había navegado alrededor de casi toda la muralla evadiendo sus atalayas. Si los atenienses veían a un navío ajeno a la flota de Atenas, muy seguro lo pensarían como un ataque de los Generales Marinos de Poseidón, o como una violación al tratado Ateniense del Santuario a con el gobierno de Grecia, por lo que el navío sería hundido sin preguntar, inclusive si este era navegado por un Caballero Dorado y aspirante a Patriarca.

Es por esto que Saga solo viró a mar abierto cuando la noche por fin les dio un velo de seguridad y las antorchas de las atalayas no pudieran iluminar a más de un par de metros frente a los guardianes. Mientras se mantuvieran en silencio, y con sus cosmos apagados, no había forma de que fueran descubiertos. Pero por si acaso, Saga tomó una dirección en específico, una que estaba por darle a Mu su primera impresión sobre el verdadero poder, y probablemente decadencia, del Santuario de Athena.

Mu ya había sido derrotado por el sueño cuando una tremenda sacudida lo despertó a él, a Manjari, y sacó a Yuzuriha de su vigía sobre Mayura de Pavo Real. El estremecimiento fue tan violento que se escuchó de inmediato el sonido de una cascada, que era más bien una gran ola dirigiéndose a su encuentro.

—¡Sujétense bien! —les gritó Saga, y todos se aferraron al mástil, mientras una ola les pasaba por encima y los derribaba por los interiores del barco, forzando incluso a Manjari a toser algo de agua. Después de la tremenda sacudida, el barco comenzó a estabilizarse, aunque Mu comenzó a sentir una agresiva y poderosa fuerza, un cosmos sanguinario y oscuro que impregnaba con miedo a quien lo sentía—. ¿Puedes sentirlo, bronce? —preguntaba Saga, y Mu se adelantó a la proa del barco desde la cual Saga se sostenía con la cabellera y la capa totalmente humedecidas—. Esa fuerza oscura y maligna. El Santuario ya tiene tiempo tomando medidas extremas para la selección de sus caballeros ya que la reencarnación de la diosa Athena está muy cerca —le confesaba Saga, y aquello impresionaba a Mayura aún más ya que no sabía de la fecha de la reencarnación de la diosa pues esta no era de conocimiento común de los caballeros. Solo el Patriarca y los iniciados a su posible sucesión podían saberlo—. Es por esto que te ayudo. Por mi deseo de construir un Santuario digno de la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra. Athena pronto renacerá y los 12 Caballeros Dorados son su esperanza. Puede que ahora no lo comprendas pero llegará el día en que veas a Athena como lo más importante y estés dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por ella. Eso es lo que significa ser un Caballero Dorado, devoción incondicional a nuestra diosa. Lo que estás a punto de ver es la clase de sacrificio que los caballeros deben ofrecer por la diosa Athena. Sacrificios que aunque crueles son necesarios por un bien mayor —apuntó Saga, y Mu observó una isla a la distancia que estaba iluminada a pesar de lo sombría de la noche.

Relámpagos de un color escarlata intenso caían por los alrededores de la isla, los vientos se intensificaban, la misma isla temblaba, un incendio comenzaba a consumirla. Mu comenzó a buscar la fuente de la devastación y destrucción, y al hacerlo, encontró a una figura oscura, un niño envuelto en sombras y un cosmos escarlata que miraba en dirección a la embarcación con ira y desprecio. Su mirada era tan penetrante y llena de odio que Mu sintió su cuerpo paralizarse en ese momento, y un choque eléctrico recorrerle la columna. Saga lo notó, se paró sobre la proa de Argo y desafió a la figura, que lanzó una tremenda fuerza de cosmos, la cual Saga disipó con tranquilidad mientras liberaba a Mu de la parálisis ocasionada por la mirada de la figura. La isla comenzó a temblar con mayor fuerza, y todo el mar se sacudió, forzando nuevamente al grupo sobre la embarcación a sostenerse. Pero las aguas comenzaron a tranquilizarse, y Mu notó a una figura, una mujer rubia iluminada por una tenue luz y cargando un arco, que le ofrecía a la figura su mano, y cuando esta mujer se acercó iluminó el rostro de un niño furioso, más joven inclusive que Mu, y que lloraba con odio pero tomaba a la mujer de la mano, se tranquilizaba, y terminaba con la catástrofe alrededor de la isla.

—¿Quién era esa mujer? —preguntó Mu, y Saga se asomó, pero tanto la mujer como el niño habían desaparecido mientras la isla regresaba a la normalidad y la luna comenzaba a iluminar el cielo bellamente—. Hace unos momentos todo estaba oscuro y lleno de relámpagos escarlata. Pero en cuanto esa mujer desapareció la luna volvió a iluminar el firmamento y la isla dejó de estremecerse. ¿Acaso aquella mujer era…? —se susurró Mu.

—¿Artemisa? ¿Podrá ser cierto? —se preocupó Saga, mirando en dirección a la isla y buscando al niño y a la mujer por todas partes pero sin llegar a encontrarlos en ningún lado—. No sería la primera vez que una diosa diferente de Athena se interpone en la creación de la Orden Dorada —se quitó el casco Saga, mirando al rostro cuarteado de su armadura—. Primero Deméter, luego Hefestos y ahora Artemisa. ¿Acaso los olímpicos están haciendo la guerra a los dorados? —se preguntó, y entonces miró a un curioso Mu que lo miraba con cautela y confusión—. Lo importante es que me has demostrado que tu cosmos tiene el potencial de llegar al nivel dorado. Concéntralo y dime qué puedes ver en esta isla —le pidió Saga, y Mu comenzó a concentrarse.

Dentro de la isla veía a varios jóvenes, la mayoría aparentando de 12 a 13 años, intentando asesinarse unos a otros, entrenando y fortaleciendo sus cosmos, traicionándose unos a otros, y entregándose a un salvajismo brutal y desenfrenado, todo por el deseo de satisfacer a una criatura, una entidad dorada que existía en la isla, con la forma de un escorpión dorado.

—¿Es acaso alguna clase de torneo? —le preguntó Mu, y Saga asintió, poniéndose su casco nuevamente y mirando a la isla—. Esta mañana que llegué al Santuario sentí la tierra estremecerse. Todo parecía provenir de esta isla. ¿Qué es lo que significa? —preguntó.

—Significa que los caballeros de Athena deben ser los más fuertes. Los dorados los más fuertes de todos —señaló Saga a la isla, y Mu la miró con preocupación—. Y no se trata únicamente de su fortaleza física, sino de la fuerza de su cosmos, y la fuerza de su corazón. Si estas fuerzas no están en equilibrio, no se es digno de pertenecer a la Orden Dorada. Harás bien en entenderlo, si es que algún día quieres vestir la armadura de tu maestro. Esta isla, es la Isla de Milo. Una isla en la cual se han abandonado a 800 candidatos a ser merecedores de la armadura de Escorpio, la que pertenecerá al más brutal y sanguinario de los 12 Caballeros Dorados. Cada guardián de Athena tiene una función. La de Aries difiere de la de Escorpio en que Aries es templanza y fortaleza, decisión y coraje, valentía y calidez —lo apuntó Saga, y Mu comprendió la explicación—. Las Armaduras Doradas solo pueden ser vestidas por aquellos cuyos corazones son afines a la constelación que representan. Un Escorpio podría ponerse la armadura de Aries pero la misma lo rechazaría y no sería más que metal. Las armaduras tienen vida, y tienen una conciencia. Si quieres volverte un caballero dorado debes tenerlo bien presente. Debes convertirte en tu constelación —finalizó, y Mu lo comprendió.

—¡Achiu! —un estornudo sin embargo terminó por distraer a Mu, que posó su atención lejos de Saga y la dirigió a Manjari, que se moría de frío por el chapuzón tan inesperado. Mu entonces se dirigió a ella, elevó su cosmos, la abrazó, y comenzó a regular su temperatura. Saga observó aquello último, y recordó a Aioros, y la razón por la que era incapaz de tomar su papel de Caballero Dorado como antes solía hacerlo.

—Te lo diré antes de que sea demasiado tarde… —le mencionó y Mu lo observó curioso—. Si llegas a vestir la Armadura Dorada… habrás renunciado a todo, inclusive a tu propia vida, únicamente por servir a Athena. Y no habrá lugar para nadie más… medita eso mientras llegamos ante las columnas de Heracles —finalizó Saga, y Mu asintió ante sus palabras, esta vez agradecido de que Manjari no entendiera el griego.

—Tiene razón —le espetó Yuzuriha, hablando en griego, por lo que Manjari supo que estaban hablando de algo que no querían que ella se enterara—. Por más que quieras verla como tal, Manjari no es tu madre —y Mu bajó la mirada, y se mostró un poco deprimido—. No puedes seguir haciéndote esto, Mu. O elijes a Athena… o eliges a Manjari… no puedes tenerlas a ambas. Tienes que decidir y hacerlo pronto. Si vistes la Armadura Dorada ya no habrá vuelta atrás —terminó de explicarle Yuzuriha.

—Lo que yo quiero es reparar la armadura de Aries —fue la respuesta de Mu—. El resto no es de mi incumbencia o lo decidiré después. Estoy agradecido con Shion y sus enseñanzas, pero ser un caballero jamás me ha pasado por la mente —y Yuzuriha comenzó a preocuparse—. Esto es algo en lo que apenas me estoy interesando. El vestir una armadura, ser parte de una orden de caballeros. No sé si es lo que quiero. Pero Saga habla con tal convicción de Athena, y Shion me ha enseñado tanto del cosmos… que simplemente no puedo ignorarlo… —y Mu miró al cielo, estaba repleto de estrellas, era una visión que jamás podría siquiera haberse imaginado en el Tibet—. El cosmos… es increíble… quiero alcanzarlo, conocer su extensión. Si ese camino me lleva a Athena y a la Armadura Dorada, la verdad es que no me molestaría. Pero no sé si podría renunciar a Manjari… —confesó, y la dueña del nombre solo pudo apuntarse a sí misma en señal de curiosidad. Mu decidió no explicarle, y volvió a acurrucarse en sus piernas. Haciendo lo posible por conciliar el sueño.

 **Lemnos, Monte Etna.**

Lejos de donde Saga conducía a la nave Argo se encontraba una isla justo en el medio del Mar Egeo. En esta, el Monte Etna parecía estar preparado para una terrible erupción, pues en sus interiores en aquellos momentos trabajaba incansablemente Hefestos, el dios de la forja, dando martilleadas que lanzaban magma hirviente fuera del volcán mientras el dios continuaba con su ardua tarea. Con sus manos desnudas sacaba del magma trozos de una armadura, brillantes, de un material similar al oro, pero de un color escarlata intenso. Hefestos admiró la pieza, en toda la historia muy pocas armaduras se asemejarían a la que en estos momentos descansaba en sus manos con la forma de un guantelete. El dios estaba orgulloso, y colocó sobre su mesa de trabajo el objeto junto a muchos otros del mismo material.

—¿Una armadura de Oro Rojo? —escuchó Hefestos, que interrumpió su trabajo para darse la vuelta y mirar al extraño visitante. Tenía la cabellera anaranjada, ojos brillantes como la escarlata, e iba envuelto en una capucha—. Hacía años que no veía una armadura de Oro Rojo. No desde los tiempos de Jasón y de los Argonautas. ¿No estás tomando esto demasiado enserio? ¿De verdad planeas hacerle la guerra a los Olímpicos? —le preguntó el joven envuelto en la capucha, y Hefestos lo miró de reojo.

—¡Ah, Cedalión! —se alegró Hefestos, y lo invitó con su mano a acercarse—. Quiero que observes esto. Una armadura superior a las Armaduras Doradas, la armadura de Oro Rojo. Los maestros artesanos combinan los metales para crear objetos más resistentes. Esta armadura tiene un filo similar al del rubí y una resistencia muy por encima de la Armadura Dorada. Recuerdo que vestí a Jasón y a sus 70 argonautas en estas armaduras cuando aún vivían. Eso fue hace casi más de 3000 años. El Oro Rojo es muy difícil de tratar, incluso entre los argonautas solo doce pudieron demostrar la resistencia del Oro Rojo y poseer un cosmos superior al de los Caballeros Dorados. Aunque hace 3000 años no existían tantas constelaciones. Heracles apenas había logrado la mitad de sus 12 trabajos. Pero estas, fueron las primeras armaduras superiores a las 12 Armaduras Doradas —finalizó Hefestos.

—Y sin embargo aún consideras a las Armaduras Doradas tu mejor creación —le mencionó Cedalión, y Hefestos asintió—. ¿Por qué crear esta armadura entonces si las Armaduras Doradas siempre han sido tu mayor orgullo? ¿Por qué hacerle la guerra al Olimpo? Athena siempre fue tu querida amiga. Me cuesta creer que hayas intentado asesinar a los sucesores de Aries —le mencionó Cedalión.

—¿Intentar? —se preguntó Hefestos—. Aries murió, y el único ser con el conocimiento suficiente para reparar las Armaduras Doradas soy yo —le recordó Hefestos, continuando con su trabajo, y tomando un par de varas largas de Oro Rojo que comenzó a martillear con fuerza—. Estoy construyendo estas armaduras de Oro Rojo como reemplazo a las 12 Armaduras Doradas. Planeo destruirlas todas para que jamás vuelvan a ser creadas. Mis razones no son de tu incumbencia —fue la respuesta de Hefestos.

—Puede que sus razones no sean de mi incumbencia, maestro. Pero le recuerdo que hay una persona más además de usted que posee el conocimiento para reconstruir las Armaduras Doradas —le recordó Cedalión, y Hefestos se detuvo en su construcción—. Oribarkon —mencionó, y Hefestos de inmediato lanzó su cosmos, y Cedalión fue impactado contra una de las paredes del volcán Etna, que dejó escapar chispas de fuego tras haber sido impactada.

—No vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de ese sucio traidor —fue la respuesta de Hefestos—. Hay una razón por la cual no te he enseñado el cómo reparar las Armaduras Doradas, Cedalión. Para evitar que tú hagas lo que el tarado de Oribarkon hizo. Yo construí la armadura de Dragón Marino. ¿Y qué hizo él? —enfureció Hefestos, y el volcán comenzó a estremecerse.

—Construir otras seis armaduras —fue la respuesta de Cedalión—. Y consagrarlas a Poseidón. Para añadir más dolor al insulto, Poseidón incluso tiene una armadura especial creada por Oribarkon. Superior incluso al Oro Rojo. Una Armadura de Oricalco puro —finalizó.

—Por ello no te enseño el secreto de reconstruir las Armaduras Doradas, Cedalión —explicó Hefestos—. Esas armaduras son la base para crear las demás. Con semejante conocimiento se podrían crear armaduras más fuertes, de Oro Rojo, de Oricalco, incluso de Mithrilo. Ese conocimiento… me pertenece a mí y solo a mí… —finalizó.

—Le pertenecerá a los mortales si no hace algo para impedir que encuentren a Oribarkon, amo Hefestos —fue la respuesta de Cedalión, y un furioso Hefestos se dirigió al corazón de su volcán, y con sus manos comenzó a revolver el magma, y este comenzó a moverse como un remolino, en cuyas grietas comenzaron a formarse las constelaciones, y con el calor de su fuego se alzó un humo anaranjado formando al barco Argo, entre cuyos tripulantes iba Mu, y la Armadura Dorada de Aries—. Alguien los ha enviado a buscar a Oribarkon. Y ese alguien sabe que Oribarkon aún vive en la Atlántida —finalizó.

—No llegarán allí para encontrarlo —elevó su dunamis Hefestos, y 9 pilares de roca se alzaron. Lo sobresaliente de estos pilares era que tenían forma de seres petrificados en magma, mismos que abrieron sus ojos al percatarse del dunamis de Hefestos. 2 de las figuras eran femeninas, y comenzaron a brillar de dorado, el resto eran hombres, 4 de los cuales brillaban de blanco, las ultimas 3 brillaban de azul intenso—. Quiero que los lleves a la Atlántida y te encargues de encontrar a Oribarkon. Mátalo a él y a cualquiera que haya adquirido sus enseñanzas. Nadie, absolutamente nadie además de mi debe saber cómo reparar las Armaduras Doradas. Les entregaré a cada uno armaduras iguales o más poderosas que las de la Orden Dorada, y tú llevarás la más importante, Cedalión —le entregó un casco, este tenía la forma de una Pantera hecha de Oro Rojo—. Ahora ve, y asegúrate que Aries jamás renazca —terminó.

 **Estrecho de Gibraltar. 20 de Junio de 1976.**

—Despierta —mencionó Saga, pateando no muy gentilmente a Mu, que por la sorpresa le dio un cabezazo a Manjari, que como ya era costumbre dormía abrazada de Mu, quien se disculpó de inmediato por lastimar a Manjari. Yuzuriha y Manyura por su parte, se limitaron a mantener el silencio como si nada de lo que pasara pudiera molestarlas—. No ha sido un viaje nada corto pero por fin hemos llegado. Estamos en el Estrecho de Gibraltar —les explicaba Saga, y Mu se asomó por la borda, encontrando extensas cadenas montañosas repletas de pastos verdes muy fértiles. La nave Argo estaba pasando por en medio de ambas cadenas montañosas. Era una vista muy placentera, pero para nada algo místico que le hiciera a Mu saber que estaban cerca de encontrar la Atlántida, por lo que miró a Saga en señal de curiosidad—. A pesar de que conozco su ubicación, jamás he estado en la Atlántida. Esta es tu última oportunidad de arrepentirte. No te aseguro que de entrar tanto la anciana como tu madrastra sobrevivan —le explicó Saga, y Mu observó a ambas mujeres—. Habla con ellas y despídete. Es muy peligroso que vayan con nosotros —le explicó.

—Peligroso o no, soy su maestra, y Mu aún tiene mucho que aprender —fue la respuesta frívola de Yuzuriha, que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, no dejaba de ver a Saga con desprecio, como si supiera que no tramaba nada bueno a pesar de su interés en la restauración de la armadura de Aries—. En el caso de Manjari yo no puedo decidir. Pero realmente te recomendaría no llevarla, Mu —le explicaba Yuzuriha.

—No sé de lo que hablan… por 2 meses me he sentido excluida… —lloró Manjari, y Mu se preocupó un poco por ella. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era nada sencillo explicarle las cosas que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor—. Yo solo sé que a donde vayas quiero ir contigo. ¿Está bien? —y Mu miró a Saga, luego a Manjari, y por ultimo miró al collar tibetano que le había regalado.

—Está decidido entonces —se alegró Mu, sonriéndole a Manjari—. Iremos todos —se refirió a Saga, que suspiró con molestia, pero aceptó la decisión de Mu—. ¿Cómo llegaremos a la Atlántida entonces? —le preguntó. Más su respuesta la obtuvo en la forma de un temblor mientras Saga elevaba su cosmos. El agua alrededor del estrecho comenzó a formar un oleaje en ambas direcciones golpeando las paredes de madera del barco. Todos se sujetaron del mástil o de la proa, Manjari abrazando a Mu en todo momento mientras el muviano observaba un objeto inmenso, como una loza de concreto, saliendo de una de las paredes del canal es su parte más pegada al escarpado Monte Abila que se decía había sido separado de su gemelo perfecto, el Monte Calpe, desde el cual se comenzaba a alzar una segunda loza.

—¿Qué está pasando? —gritó Mayura asustada, e intentando caminar hasta donde se encontraba Saga, quien estaba por completo concentrado en elevar su cosmos, y este comenzó a tirar de su cabello en dirección al cielo, y el agua comenzó a alzarse en pequeños remolinos—. ¡Maestro Saga! —continuaba gritando Mayura. Pero Saga no rompía su concentración, y las lozas comenzaron a salir a la superficie.

Lo que Mu pensaba que eran lozas terminaron siendo dos inmensas columnas, que hoy salían desde las profundidades del océano tras haber permanecido hundidas por casi más de 3000 años, tiempos en que Heracles solía viajar por el Estrecho de Gibraltar. Peces voladores comenzaron a saltar asustados, así como una gran variedad de delfines e inclusive una orca, todas especies que Mu jamás había visto y que huían despavoridamente del lugar. Lo más sorpresivo fue sin embargo cuando un inmenso cachalote, mucho más grande que la nave Argo, golpeó el barco tras salir a toda velocidad de las profundidades.

—¡Un cachalote! ¡Ese fue un cachalote! —gritó Manjari horrorizada—. ¡Esas son criaturas de las profundidades que solo salen del agua en los océanos del norte de Escandinavia o hasta llegar a los polos! ¿Qué hace un cachalote a estas alturas? —se preguntó Manjari intentando abrazar a Mu de forma protectora.

—¡Eso es seguramente porque lo que se está alzando de las profundidades es una construcción extremadamente grande! —le regresó los gritos Yuzuriha, mientras veía un inmenso aro de metal y comenzaba a ver gigantescas cadenas alzándose. Las mismas estaban recubiertas de algas, e inclusive de estrellas de mar y trozos de coral que comenzaron a caer al encontrarse en la superficie intentando salvar sus vidas—. ¡Increíble! ¡Lo que está emergiendo no puede ser otra cosa! ¡Son las verdaderas Columnas de Heracles! —y tras la mención, la nave Argo se movió violentamente como si hubiese chocado con algo que comenzaba a sacarla del agua, y la nave comenzó a resbalar.

Una inmensa cabeza de bronce comenzó a alzarse, se trataba de la cabeza de Heracles, imponente, enorme, incluso más que Talos, el gigante de bronce al que enfrentó Mu en el Tibet. El cuerpo de Heracles comenzó a emerger, primero la cabeza, después los puños sosteniendo las cadenas gigantes amarradas a la parte superior de las columnas, seguido por el resto del gigante dormido, que emergió como el cuerpo de un gigante desnudo, cubierto únicamente por un taparrabos como si fuese la melena de un león. Heracles continuó emergiendo, hasta que por fin una enorme isla en la que se encontraba postrado sosteniendo las columnas emergió de las profundidades. El océano poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse, y el grupo observó anonadado, todos menos Saga que tan solo respiraba pesadamente por la extensión de cosmos que se requirió para sacar a las Columnas de Heracles de las profundidades, a la inmensa edificación que era tan grande como los Montes Abila y Calpe, en cuyas paredes estaban recargadas cada una de las columnas que Heracles abrazaba en sus brazos de bronce.

—Ya es hora —prosiguió Saga, elevando débilmente su cosmos alrededor de la proa, y los remos volvieron a moverse, esta vez siguiendo un rio que se formaba sobre la isla que sostenía a Heracles, y los conducían por debajo de sus piernas.

—Espero que esta cosa esté usando calzoncillos, ya estoy muy vieja para impresiones —se atrevió a bromear Yuzuriha, avergonzando a Manjari pues lo dijo en idioma tibetano, y Mayura que podía entender lo dicho gracias a su cosmos se mostró asqueada, aunque aquello no impidió que alzara la vista cuando pasaron por debajo de la estatua, llevándose una desilusión al notar que a pesar de verse anatómicamente correcta, los arquitectos antiguos no habían incluido la virilidad de Heracles en el diseño—. Que decepción —bromeó Yuzuriha solo para molestar a Manjari, que la miró en extremo ruborizada.

—Por favor, ama Yuzuriha, somos monjas —le recordó, aunque Yuzuriha no estaba en absoluto interesada en el budismo y solo había ido al Palacio de Potala por el entrenamiento de Mu—. De todas formas, ¿qué fue todo eso? ¡Esa inmensa estatua se alzó de la nada! —se quejaba ella mientras abrazaba a un incómodo Mu que a pesar de apreciar los cariños de su madre adoptiva no podía evitar sentirse ridículo por los constantes abrazos.

—Silencio —habló Saga fríamente, mientras el rio se estrechaba, y los dirigía a una apertura entre las rocas que formaban una especie de cordillera achatada entre las piernas abiertas de Heracles—. Lo que están por ver es algo que ningún mortal ha visto desde hace miles de años. Esta es la entrada a la Atlántida, el primero de tres muros interiores. El muro de roca de la ciudad sumergida —nuevamente comenzaron a escucharse los violentos sonidos de rápidos, y cuando entraron por la pequeña apertura el grupo entendió la razón, la nave Argo comenzaba a caer por unos rápidos muy violentos en los interiores de una cueva subterránea de túneles afilados que presumían las destruidas formas de barcos antiguos desde griegos, persas, hasta los barcos dragón llamados drakkars por los vikingos e inclusive un barco pirata, todos siendo barcos que habían caído en estos rápidos que eran solo la entrada de la Atlántida, y que daban un funesto presagio de lo que pasaría si no navegaban correctamente aquellos rápidos, lo que no era nada sencillo considerando la velocidad a la que bajaban—. Con la protección de Argo no podemos fallar. Cualquier otra nave, incluso la más tecnológica de esta era, quedaría hecha pedazos. La Atlántida solo puede alcanzarse dentro de barcos que poseen el dominio del cosmos, y la voluntad de surcar sus aguas —explicó Saga, aunque todos estaban más concentrados en sobrevivir que en lo que Saga decía.

La nave Argo continuó cayendo y cayendo, golpeando violentamente las estalactitas y estalagmitas de la cueva y partiéndolas. La madera roja se agujeraba en varias secciones, pero esta se regeneraba con la fuerza del cosmos que la misma nave poseía. Algunas de las esquinas de la nave se doblaban, como si estuvieran hechas de papel, pero regresaban a su forma original sin problema alguno.

—Entonces es cierto… —mencionaba Mayura—. La nave Argo se decía estaba hecha con tal perfección que incluso podía doblarse como el papiro hasta ser del tamaño de caber en una mano. Pensé que ese mito era muy exagerado pero estoy observando a la madera doblarse sin romperse en estos momentos —se decía Mayura.

—El mito en efecto está exagerado. Argo también puede romperse —y tras decir aquello, el mástil quedó pulverizado—. Pero mientras una pieza de la proa se conserve, el cosmos de su capitán podrá regenerarlo —explicó tranquilamente mientras colocaba su mano sobre la proa—. Jasón en varias ocasiones hundió él mismo al Argo conservando la proa que era lo único que cargaban por tierra, para permitir a la nave regenerarse. En otras palabras, si perdemos la proa nos hundimos con todo y Argo —finalizó Saga, y una rama cortó parte de la proa, y el barco comenzó a virarse violentamente, como si la nave se hubiera desmayado y hubiese quedado a merced de las aguas—. ¡Sujétense! —les gritaba Saga—. Subestimamos el poder de estos rápidos. Estamos fuera de control —gritó Saga nuevamente.

—¡Manjari! —se apresuró Mu, pero la nave Argo comenzó a partirse por la mitad, separando a Mu de Manjari, que terminó en la parte trasera del barco junto a Yuzuriha y Mayura, mientras Saga y Mu terminaban del otro lado—. ¡Manjariiiii! —volvió a gritar Mu, y Saga tuvo que decidir entre dejar a las mujeres morir o seguirse sosteniendo de la proa de Argo. Así fue como Saga empujó a Mu a la proa, elevó su cosmos, saltó, y envolvió a la mitad del Argo que se había desprendido en una esfera de cosmos violeta mientras Mu se quedaba solo y obligado a aferrarse a la proa mientras gritaba con miedo por lo violento de los rápidos. Sin previo aviso, Mu por fin perdió el conocimiento.

 **La Atlántida.**

—Despierta… —escuchó Mu, que comenzó a abrir los ojos intentando ajustar la vista—. Despierta… quiero verte sonreír… aunque sea tan solo una vez antes de partir… —volvió a escuchar, y cuando su visión se ajustó un poco mejor encontró a una mujer muviana, delgada, con la cabellera rosada igual a la de él, y con debilidad reflejada en sus ojos violetas que parecían estarse apagando—. Sonríe… solo una vez… sonríe… debo saber que al menos he dado a luz a un hijo sano… —terminó de decir la voz en un susurro, y Mu por fin despertó.

—¡Madre! —gritó con ojos llorosos, y se encontró en medio de una extraña playa de corales azules muy hermosos que se movían llenos de vida y no morían por el peso de Mu que estaba sobre ellos. Sobre su cabeza brillaba un océano cristalino como si fuese el cielo, y las siluetas de animales bio-luminiscentes daban un espectáculo de colores que el ojo mortal jamás podría siquiera comenzar a imaginar. La pequeña isla de corales en la que se encontraba estaba en medio de dos mares, uno siendo el cielo, otro un mar subterráneo. Era una imagen irreal, la luz ni siquiera escaseaba, las bestias de las profundidades iluminaban tenuemente todo con sus combinaciones de colores en arcoíris que en unos instantes daban la impresión de iluminar todo de azul suave, luego de amarillo, de verde, de rojo, era como estar bajo la luz de diferentes soles, todos de diferentes colores, todo dependiendo de la criatura que nadaba por sobre su cabeza si es que esta, como Mu notó, no llegaba por accidente al borde del cielo de agua y caía como lo hizo una serpiente cristalina con varias luces amarillentas como pequeños orbes en forma de óvalos que se arriesgó de más y cayó al océano de abajo, donde tras darse un tremendo golpe intentó seguir con su vida, solo para ser devorada por una inmensa ballena de colores tornasolados que saltó del agua, elevándose por los arrecifes de corales, extendiendo un par de alas inmensas hechas de ventosas, y volar unos metros de forma majestuosa antes de volver a hundirse en las profundidades—. ¿Qué fue eso? —gritó Mu sorprendido.

—Aquello ha sido un Ctónocestus —fue la respuesta que recibió Mu, que tras escucharla miró en todas direcciones. No era una voz familiar, no sonaba en absoluto como Saga a pesar de ser una voz masculina, ni tampoco veía a nadie en los alrededores. Lo único que Mu encontró fue la caja de pandora de la armadura de Aries medio enterrada con los guijarros de la misma regados por todas partes y sin su tapa, y a la proa de la nave Argo que había sobrevivido muy apenas pues ya no era más que un trozo de madera de la mitad del tamaño de Mu.

—¿Ha sido mi imaginación? —se preguntó Mu, nuevamente confirmando que estaba solo en su pequeña isla—. Eso debió ser, aunque estoy casi seguro de haber escuchado una voz —se dijo a sí mismo mientras levantaba del suelo a la proa de Argo y la caja de pandora de la armadura de Aries, y en ese momento la proa brilló.

—Lo que has escuchado ha sido mi voz —volvió a escuchar, y Mu notó que era la proa la que hablaba, y terminó lanzándola al otro lado de la isla de coral—. Debes tranquilizarte. Has compartido tu cosmos conmigo y por ello puedes escucharme —aclaró la proa, tranquila y gentil, y Mu, que estaba sumamente impresionado, comenzó a respirar tranquilamente, calmando su corazón, y actuando con la madurez que solo podía conservar por ser un muviano—. Saga te contó la historia, ¿lo recuerdas? —le preguntó.

—La… —comenzó Mu aún algo sobresaltado, pero logrando estabilizarse—. La nave Argo posee vida propia, no es solo un barco cualquiera, se decía que los capitanes de la nave podían inclusive comunicarse con ella, algunos otros marineros afirmaban haberla escuchado susurrarles —habló Mu tranquilamente, y sentándose en el coral—. Es increíble que seas real… —le mencionó.

—Has tenido un viaje repleto de magia, joven muviano —comunicaba la proa, que siempre que hablaba se iluminaba tenuemente de dorado—. Argo era el nombre del Argonauta que construyó la nave y que murió en el viaje por el Vellocino de Oro. Desde entonces el alma de Argo ha permanecido sellada en la nave del mismo nombre —y Mu pudo verlo, a una joven representación de cosmos de un griego de tez clara, cabellera larga y enchinada que le llegaba hasta las orejas, ojos azules y rostro gentil—. Desde la antigüedad, mi alma ha podido comunicarse con quienes han capitaneado mi barco. En los rápidos de la Atlántida antes de desmayarte compartiste tu cosmos conmigo y por ello puedes escucharme. Capitaneaste el Argo, lo llevaste en sueños hasta este lugar, lejos de los rápidos y de la tormenta que encontraste al terminarse los mismos. Te estrellaste en estos arrecifes y ya solo quedó mi proa. Pero esta proa es suficiente para reconstruir el barco por completo, pues en la proa es donde mi alma está sellada, y yo soy el arquitecto que diseñó esta nave —finalizó.

—Es un placer —reverenció Mu, que de inmediato miró a los alrededores—. En los rápidos… ¿crees que Saga haya logrado salvar a mi maestra, a Manjari y a aquella Caballero de Plata? —le preguntó, a lo que Argo no pudo responder—. ¿Solo estás sellado en la proa? —preguntó.

—Podrá ser todo mi cuerpo, pero solo en la proa reside mi mente —le explicó Argo—. En efecto puedo sentir a tu familia sosteniéndose de mis restos, pero no puedo verlos, solo puedo asegurarte que algunos se sostienen, apretando con fuerza la madera. Habrán naufragado del otro lado de la Muralla de Oricalco —explicó, y Mu observó a lo lejos unas murallas inmensas que brillaban más que el oro mismo, parecían tener una luz propia, murallas enteras, hechas de Oricalco puro.

—¿Murallas de Oricalco? Pensé que el Oricalco era un material tan raro que no podía encontrarse fácilmente en toda Gea —se impresionó Mu mientras observaba la muralla deseoso de poder verla más de cerca, pero recordando su misión viró a ver a la proa de Argo—. ¿Crees en verdad que estén bien? —le preguntó Mu.

—No puedo asegurarlo para serte sincero —le respondió Argo, y Mu entristeció un poco—. Al ser tan solo un alma sellada en un objeto inanimado, no me queda más que permanecer anclado a esta proa. Si así lo quieres te acompañaré en cualquier dirección que tomes —le mencionaba la proa mientras Mu se acercaba a ella.

—Mis dos posibles direcciones serían buscar a mi familia o buscar a Oribarkon —le mencionó Mu mientras metía la proa de Argo en la caja de pandora desprovista de su tapa, y después metía todos los guijarros que podía encontrar y que no habían sido aprisionados por los corales que se negaban a dejar los guijarros que habían alcanzado a rodear—. En todo caso… —terminó Mu tras forcejear en vano con una pieza de coral que le escupió algo de gas morado, preocupando a Mu que no sabía qué esperar y prefirió simplemente abandonar aquella pieza—. ¿Has estado alguna vez en la Atlántida? —le preguntó Mu a Argo antes de tomar la caja de pandora y amarrársela a la espalda—. Sabías lo que era una Ctónocetus —le recordó Mu.

—He estado aquí alguna vez, hace miles de años junto a Jasón —le mencionó, y Mu se impresionó por la revelación pues no había escuchado jamás de semejante historia—. No todos los mitos sobreviven al tiempo, solo lo hacen los más gloriosos. A lo largo de la historia han existido muchos grandes héroes. Diomedes, Odiseo, Acamante, Perseo, Teseo, y muchos otros más. Pero de entre todos los héroes, 3 fueron los más grandes. Heracles el semi-dios hijo de Zeus, Aquiles el más valiente de la Guerra de Troya, y Jasón el Argonauta que fue en búsqueda del Vellocino de Oro. Todas grandes historias. Yo conocí a Jasón, y es su historia la que puedo contarte —y Mu asintió, mientras caminaba por la isla de corales y encontraba lo que parecía ser un camino de coral levemente sumergido en el agua y que guiaba fuera de la isla y rumbo a las Murallas de Oricalco. Decidido a encontrar a Oribarkon, y confiando en que Saga podría salvar a su familia, Mu prosiguió con su aventura usando el puente de coral—. Jasón fue hijo de Esón, el rey de Yolco a quién Pelias, su propio hermano, destronó. Por lo que Jasón terminó siendo dejado bajo los cuidados del Centauro Quirón hasta su madures. Ya adulto y deseoso de recuperar su reino, Yolco, llegó ante Pelias quien accedió a devolverle el trono si encontraba el Vellocino de Oro, la piel dorada del Carnero Alado, Aries —y Mu recordó aquel relato que alguna vez le había contado Shion y que Saga le había repetido no hace mucho—. Jasón tuvo muchas aventuras, conoció a Heracles, lo llevó en su barco, y conoció a muchos reyes cuyos hijos lucharían en la Guerra de Troya. También tuvo muchos amoríos, entre ellos con una hechicera, Medea. Gracias a Medea, que accedió a ayudar a Jasón solo si se casaban y la llevaba con él a Yolco, la hechicera que preparaba pócimas y hechizos fue una de las razones por la que el viaje de Jasón fue exitoso. Pero regresado a Yolco, Jasón se enamoró de la princesa Creusa de Corinto. Medea estaba tan furiosa que asesinó a Creusa, y a sus propios hijos que tuvo con Jasón como venganza. Luego desapareció, algunos dicen que en un carruaje de fuego tirado por un par de dragones que la llevó en dirección al Sol —le explicó.

—En definitiva, muchas de las cosas que he escuchado desde que salí de Jamir son muy difíciles de creer —le mencionó Mu algo incrédulo—. Pero luego recuerdo que estoy caminando por un puente hecho de corales, en el continente perdido de la Atlántida, con una caja de oro en la que solía estar la armadura dorada de Aries, y hablando con el espíritu de un argonauta que falleció en la era del mito y que se ancló a la proa de un barco legendario. ¿Me ha hecho falta algo? —preguntó Mu.

—Muchas cosas son irreales porque no pueden ser vistas por el ojo mortal cualesquiera —le explicó Argo, mientras Mu seguía andando—. En cuanto a si te ha hecho falta algo, te recomiendo que comiences a correr… —le mencionó, y tras hacerlo Mu pisó una superficie en el coral que soltó un alarido descomunal. Lo que había pisado no era coral, sino una criatura inmensa que dormía junto a este. Tenía la forma de una langosta, aunque se asemejaba más a un escorpión por las patas, tenazas gigantes y cola que terminaba en una especie de aguijón. La criatura se sacudió, saltó intentando devorar a Mu con sus fauces bien abiertas, pero Mu se las arregló para correr por el puente de coral a toda velocidad, recorriendo una larga distancia pues la criatura deseaba vengarse por ser pisoteada en su coraza y probablemente cenarse a Mu. Pero para fortuna del muviano, al correr se estaba acercando a las Murallas de Oricalco, y cuando pasó a través de estas por la puerta principal, la inmensa criatura no logró pasar al ser más ancha que la apertura en las murallas. Lo intentó un par de veces sin embargo, y tras comprender que no podría pasar, dejó a Mu y volvió a las profundidades del mar primitivo—. Aquello era una Sargarida Marina, un escorpión de mar. Los humanos en la actualidad los creen extintos, pero en los mares de la Atlántida existen, al igual que otras criaturas muy peculiares —anunció, y Mu sintió el temblor de la tierra, se viró, y encontró a un grupo de caballos blancos de un solo ojo en medio de su frente, hocico chato más parecido al pico de un perico recubierto de piel blanca, y con un par de antenas de piel en lugar de orejas—. Aquellos son Arimaspos. Solían ser las monturas de batalla de los Atlantes cuando estos aún vivían —continuó explicando.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente de criaturas increíbles —suspiró intranquilo Mu, no deseando regresar por el puente de coral tras la no tan placentera persecución de la Sagarida Marina—. Pero el que sepas todo esto significa que Jasón realmente llegó a la Atlántida —se impresionó Mu, y Argo asintió con tristeza.

—No solo llegó… sino que aquí fue donde murió —fue su respuesta, y Mu mantuvo su silencio interesado en que Argo continuara—. Cuando Jasón perdió a su prometida, a su exesposa, y a sus hijos, enloqueció —le explicó Argo—. Subió nuevamente al Argo, soltó las amarras, izó las velas, y partió a la mar sin rumbo aparente. Algunos cuentan el mito diciendo que un relámpago enviado por Zeus a petición de Afrodita por no amar a Medea, derribó el mástil del Argo y este cayó sobre Jasón matándolo al instante. No hubo entierro, y no hubo funeral alguno, así termina la historia de Jasón. Pero eso no fue en realidad lo que pasó —y Mu asintió, continuando con el camino por las planicies que se extendían por la Atlántida—. La realidad es que a Jasón no se le volvió a ver, pero nadie más que yo sabe cómo murió. En un intento de redimirse a con los dioses, Jasón se propuso a ir más lejos que las Columnas de Heracles, e igual que tú cayó por los rápidos, y estuvo vagando por la Atlántida por años hasta que la vejez por fin lo alcanzó. Antes de morir, encontró una cuenca que desembocaba en el Mar Egeo. Allí soltó a Argo y envió al navío a su suerte. No tardé en sentir su cosmos extinguirse. Murió en la Atlántida, solo y medio demente. El destino de los héroes normalmente es funesto —le mencionó.

—Puedo hacerme a la idea con solo ver en dónde terminé —fue la respuesta de Mu, que admiraba a las extrañas criaturas corriendo por praderas interminables en un mundo subterráneo y con el cielo siendo un mar bio-luminiscente. Sin mencionar la muralla hecha enteramente de Oricaldo que Mu deseaba minar de la misma. Pero afortunadamente, Mu sentía un respeto muy grande por las culturas antiguas y los monumentos que de ellas nacieron, y a pesar de lo valioso del material, Mu optó por dejar la pieza allí.

—Aún si lo tomaras, el Oricalco es solo una parte de la formula —escuchó Mu, miró sobre la cima de la muralla, y allí encontró a un joven de cabellera azul suave y de capucha negra abatida por los vientos subterráneos—. No eres uno de los que viene a matarme. ¿Entonces quién eres? —le preguntó el hombre curioso, apuntando en dirección a Mu, quien en ese momento se sorprendió al recordar la visión que tuvo del pasado y de Hefestos, y del ver a aquel hombre como uno de los aprendices de la forja de Hefestos.

—Oribarkon… —susurró Mu, emocionado de haber encontrado al lemuriano, pero este le prestó muy poca importancia a Mu, ya que en ese momento se vio obligado a evadir una fuerza de cosmos dorada que lo derribó de la Muralla de Oricalco. Oribarkon entonces comenzó a huir, y antes de que Mu pudiera detenerlo, vio a un par de figuras resplandecientes como el oro corriendo por las murallas—. Esas son… —se preguntó Mu mientras las figuras bajaban, formando un par de cráteres donde cayeron, y fue en ese momento en que Mu tuvo una mejor visión de las figuras.

Eran un par de mujeres muy hermosas, de pieles pálidas, cabelleras largas y brillantes como el oro mismo, Mu juraría inclusive que sus cabellos eran finas hebras de oro. Los ojos de cada una brillaban como rubíes y zafiros bien cortados, incluso cuando estas le dirigieron la mirada a Mu sus ojos desplegaron una combinación de colores cristalinos reflejantes muy bellos. Estaban forradas de armaduras hechas de oro, y aquello sorprendió a Mu. Solo existían 12 armaduras de oro, no se suponía que existieran otras.

—¡Despierta! —le gritó Argo, y Mu despertó solo para ser pateado muy violentamente por una de las mujeres, la de ojos color de zafiro, mientras la otra de ojos color de rubí continuaba su persecución en dirección al hombre de la capucha que se las arregló para domar a uno de los Arimaspos, montarlo, y emprender la huida en dirección a unos bosques pantanosos que se extendían muy pero muy a lo lejos detrás de otro conjunto de murallas de Oricalco, un lugar donde al parecer comenzaba una tormenta—. Es una de las Kourai Khryseai —le explicaba Argo a un adolorido Mu, que intentaba ponerse de pie tras el tremendo golpe—. No tienen nada que ver con la Atlántida, son mujeres de oro creadas por Hefestos para que fueran sus sirvientas. Poseen vida propia a pesar de que fueron creadas enteramente de oro —finalizó, la mujer lanzó un puñetazo al suelo, y su tremendo ataque creó otro cráter en el suelo, aunque afortunadamente Mu fue capaz de evadirla.

—Según me había dicho Shion solo existían 12 armaduras doradas perteneciendo a los guardianes del zodiaco, las 12 bestias —mencionó Mu mientras evadía a la mujer que le hacía frente y continuaba lanzando tremendos puñetazos, que Mu intentaba bloquear con su Muro de Cristal, pero este se agrietaba de un par de puñetazos y Mu se veía obligado a usar toda su velocidad para evadirla, buscar una apertura en donde en lugar de armadura dorada encontrara piel, y cuando identificó una sección que le descubría el ombligo, Mu lanzó su golpe, y tras impactar sintió que había estrellado su mano contra un objeto muy duro, percatándose de que la piel no era más que pintura, y que su puño solo había golpeado oro sólido—. No es solo su armadura, todo su cuerpo está hecho de oro, entonces las irises tampoco son reales, son zafiros de verdad —se impresionó Mu, y la mujer lanzó una tremenda patada, derribando a Mu y lanzándolo por la planicie nuevamente.

—Repugnante… —habló la mujer, impresionando a Mu aún más ya que no se esperaba que la figura de oro fuera capaz de hablar. La mujer pasó la mano por la pintura corrida de su vientre, manchándose los guantes dorados de su armadura con la pintura color piel, y repugnándose al verla—. No deben dañarme, no debo ser dañada. Soy la amante de mi amo Hefestos, debo ser siempre hermosa. No deberías tocarme. Una pieza de arte como yo jamás debería ser dañada —insistía la mujer, acercándose a Mu, mirándolo con autoridad—. Morirás… —elevó su cosmos la mujer, y Mu se alzó empujándose con las manos, escapando de otro puñetazo de la mujer que partía la tierra fácilmente—. Hefestos quiere verte muerto —insistió.

—Tiene tiempo que sé que Hefestos me desprecia —le respondió Mu, elevando su propio cosmos como llamaradas alrededor de su mano—. Armadura de Escultor, revélame los secretos de tu fuerza —se comunicó Mu con su armadura—. ¡Los Secretos de la Forja! —Mu entonces cerró su mano derecha en un puño, se dobló un poco en su espalda, colocando sus piernas como en pose de carrera, impulsándose con su puño envuelto en llamas, e impactando el cuerpo de la mujer, lanzándolo a la muralla, donde la incrédula mujer quedó clavada. El guantelete de la armadura del Escultor comenzó a cuartearse, una armadura de bronce simplemente no era rival para las de oro y la fuerza del propio ataque de Mu había terminado por cuartearla e inclusive arrebatarle algo de sangre—. No tengo tiempo que perder —le mencionó Mu con frialdad—. Si no quieres que te dañen entonces no te metas en mi camino. Tienes un cosmos, te comportas como una humana a pesar de estar hecha de oro. Indudablemente eres un artefacto creado por los dioses y enviada por Hefestos. Pero no tengo tiempo para batallas sin sentido. Debo encontrar a Oribarkon y reunirme con mi familia. Ahora déjame en paz —agregó Mu, observando las cuentas de su collar alrededor de su brazo izquierdo—. Ya voy por ti… Manjari… —susurró Mu, levantando la caja de pandora de la armadura de Aries y colocando a Argo dentro.

—Fui creada del oro, pero tú como todos los mortales no eres más que arcilla —le respondió la mujer, incorporándose nuevamente, con su cosmos creciendo más y más, y por el calor que generaba, derritiendo la pintura hasta que todo su cuerpo fue oro salvo las cuencas vacías y oscuras que eran sus ojos en las que flotaban un par se zafiros muy bellos—. Hefestos puede volver a crear a los humanos del oro mismo. Dejarán de ser frágiles, serán resistentes, como yo y mi hermana. También podemos amar, también podemos procrear. Seremos la nueva especie dominante, y para ello, los de arcilla deben morir —insistió la mujer, corriendo en dirección a Mu, que la vio venir, elevó su cosmos e intentó atraparla con el ataque de la Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas. Pero la mujer se movía a la velocidad de los Caballeros Dorados, tomó a Mu del rostro, y lo enterró violentamente al suelo—. No eres más que arcilla… —mencionó la mujer—. Tu cráneo se partirá bajo el peso de mi poderosa mano. Las Kourai Khryseai somos la nueva especie dominante. Ustedes solo son arcilla —insistió, enterrando a Mu más profundo en contra de la tierra. Y sin embargo Mu mantenía la calma. A pesar de su corta edad, él era un muviano, y sabía que caer presa del pánico sería su perdición. Comenzó a concentrar su cosmos, a formar con este una barrera, y de pronto la mujer sentía su mano siendo repelida del rostro de Mu, que se incorporaba, y miraba a la mujer con cierto desprecio.

—Me dolió —le espetó infantilmente, mientras la mujer seguía siendo detenida por la fuerza de cosmos—. Si tienes una mente, eso significa que puede ser atacada. Negaste mis advertencias, ya solo me queda castigarte… —continuó elevando su cosmos Mu, y la mujer comenzó a tomarse de la cabeza sintiendo un inmenso dolor—. El metal es mejor conductor de los choques eléctricos neuronales, la arcilla es más repelente de ese dolor. ¿Quién es la especie dominante ahora? —continuó Mu, y la mujer continuó gritando en pena.

 **Explanada del Templo de Poseidón.**

—¿Un grito? —habló Saga sorprendido, observando los alrededores como cordilleras de coral donde a lo lejos parecían haber caminos conduciendo entre las cordilleras en dirección a lo que Saga describiría como un conjunto de pilares dispersos en los alrededores de la ciudad atlante, envuelta en un domo de cristal azul que iluminaba el lugar como golpeada por una luna pálida en la noche perpetua—. Ese bronce en verdad es sorprendente. Solo tiene 7 años y ya enfrenta a las creaciones de los dioses —prosiguió Saga.

Junto a él se encontraban Mayura de Pavo Real, siempre alerta y mirando en todas direcciones como si supiera que alguien los estaba siguiendo. También iban, aunque a regañadientes, Yuzuriha y Manjari, que se ocultaba detrás de la anciana en todo momento.

—Alguien nos ha estado siguiendo, maestro… —le susurraba Mayura, y Saga asentía a sus palabras—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Es un cosmos profundo. Después de todo estamos en los territorios de Poseidón —insistió.

—He venido aquí con el único objetivo de exterminar a todos los Generales de Poseidón y evitar que Athena cuente con enemigos tras su renacimiento —fue la respuesta de Saga—. Si quieren venir pues que vengan, yo iré ante el Templo de Poseidón y desafiaré al dios de los mares antes de que despierte —insistió Saga, y entonces escuchó el tremendo grito de Manjari, se puso a la defensiva, se viró, y encontró un inmenso bloque de hielo que contenía en su interior a un Caballero Dorado, lo que sorprendió a Saga, pero al ver la armadura más de cerca descubrió que no era más que plomo, la armadura llevaba ya muchos años inerte—. Ese es… —se impresionó Saga, pero fue Yuzuriha quien comenzó a llorar y a dar respuesta.

—¡Degel! —mencionó ella—. El Caballero Dorado de Acuario que junto a Kardia de Escorpio invadió la Atlántida buscando el apoyo de Poseidón en contra de Hades —se acercó a la formación de hielo, y encontró a una mujer congelada frente a él—. Ella debió ser la reencarnación de Poseidón de aquella era. Cuentan que por evitar que la Atlántida resurgiera, Degel la congeló y comenzó a hundirla lentamente evitando que la tierra fuera golpeada por marejadas por el resurgimiento del continente perdido. Fue el Caballero Dorado más inteligente de todos —y Yuzuriha entonces viró para ver a Saga—. Esto es un presagio. No puedes continuar con esto. Desafiar a Poseidón, incluso si no ha despertado. Solo terminarás compartiendo el destino de Degel —le informó.

—Da la casualidad de que yo no manipulo los hielos ni puedo congelarme a mí mismo, mujer —fue la respuesta de Saga, que se quitó el casco dorado y se lo mostró a Yuzuriha—. ¿Vez esto? —le presentó la grieta en el rostro derecho de la armadura—. Esta armadura fue dañada por la diosa Deméter. Y en ella confirió un maleficio que hasta ahora he sido capaz de negar. Pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que pierda el buen juicio, y mientras tenga control total en mi personalidad, lo usaré para servirle a Athena, incluso si eso me lleva a mi tumba. Solo Deméter sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer esta herida a mi armadura, y a mi cosmos… —se preocupó Saga, y volvió a colocarse el casco—. Es mi deseo el proteger a Athena. Antes de encontrar al muviano y conocer su historia, creía que las armaduras doradas no podían repararse. Las de bronce y plata son llevadas a Jamir, pero las de oro se dice que nadie puede repararlas, el mismo Shion ha dicho que desconoce el método de reparación de una armadura dorada. Yo había planeado venir aquí, a destruir a todos los Generales de Poseidón, y acabar con sus armaduras. De ser posible enfrentar a Poseidón, derrotarlo, o al menos debilitarlo. Pero si Mu podía reparar el rostro partido de mi armadura, podría servir a Athena sin mi maldición. Eso ya no es posible, nos separamos, solo Zeus sabe si Mu vive o no. Por lo que mi plan original prosigue. Hacerle la guerra a Poseidón personalmente —terminó Saga, adelantándose y buscando por los alrededores el templo de Poseidón, y al hacerlo, encontró en medio de la explanada a una mujer petrificada que parecía llorar eternamente—. ¿Esta es…? —se preocupó Saga al sentir un cosmos emanando de la estatua, no era una simple estatua, era la formación de una mujer enterrada en lava caliza y que continuaba con vida, probablemente dormida, dentro de la ciudadela de Atlantis.

—Esa es Clito —escuchó Saga, se viró, y encontró a uno de los Generales de Poseidón frente a él—. Y mi nombre es Ketos de Dragón Marino, y al parecer soy uno de los que buscas, Saga de Géminis —le mencionó el General de Poseidón, caminando frente a Saga y posándose frente a él pese a que Mayura alzaba sus brazos en señal de defensa—. Si quieres pelear te daré la batalla y muerte que tanto buscas, Caballero Dorado. Pero no será aquí, no frente a Clito. No tienes idea de lo que podría pasar si ella llegara a despertar —le explicó el hombre, de cabellera blanca y ojos rosados, mientras Saga lo miraba fijamente—. Lamento decirte que los Generales Marinos apenas se están reclutando. Estamos tan en decadencia como lo están ustedes. Una guerra entre nuestros reinos solo culminará en dejarnos a merced de Hades —le insistió Ketos.

Saga meditó aquellas palabras, miró en dirección a Clito, y más al fondo a donde se encontraba el Templo de Poseidón y desde el cual se sentía un cosmos inmenso y casi divino, luego regresó su atención al suelo, se quitó el casco, y observó la armadura. Una de las caras estaba en perfectas condiciones, se veía noble, radiante, justo como Saga se sentía en esos momentos. Pero al darle la vuelta al casco se encontraba la cara dañada por Deméter, y el sentimiento de una oscura maldición marchitando el alma de Saga.

—Si no es aquí donde hemos de combatir, entonces llévame a donde podamos hacerlo con libertad —le respondió Saga, y el General de Dragón Marino lo miró con desprecio—. No abandonaré mi guerra en contra de Poseidón, no abandonaré a mi diosa Athena —insistió, se colocó el casco, y comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. Mi nombre es Saga de Géminis. Y mi lealtad por Athena es incuestionable. Soy uno de los 12 caballeros que pertenecen a la Orden Dorada. Y antes de sucumbir a la maldad creciente en mi corazón. Dejaré bien en claro, quien es el verdadero hombre vistiendo esta armadura dorada.


	4. Aries: Corazón de Arcilla

**¿Me extrañaron? Yo definitivamente sí los extrañé. Les pido una humilde disculpa, en muy poco tiempo muchas cosas en mi vida han pasado que me han dejado en condiciones no muy adecuadas para escribir, tuve una enfermedad muy fuerte, de la cual por fin me estoy recuperando, y por si no fuera poco perdí mi empleo por recorte de personal, han sido momentos muy difíciles pero ya por fin estoy saliendo adelante. Mi salud ya está mucho mejor, y trabajo no habré conseguido aún, pero ya estoy mucho más motivado y más alegre. Hay momento en la que olvidamos lo vulnerable que somos, pero cuando nos levantamos y seguimos adelante logramos grandes proezas. Puede que sea algo temprano para regresar a la vida de actualizaciones masivas, algunos de mis proyectos tendrán que ser cancelados para dar prioridad a estudios y búsqueda de trabajo, entre los que no serán cancelados están los siguientes:**

 **1 – La Orden Dorada.**

 **2 – Academia Sanctuary.**

 **3 – El Corazón de Niké.**

 **En cuanto al resto me temo que no serán continuadas de momento, "Guerras de Troya" no será eliminada, pero no se continuará por el momento, se retomará a principios del próximo año. Historias como "Guerras Altantes" y "Guerras Vikingas" serán asimiladas por la "La Orden Dorada", así que pese a que serán eliminadas su temática será utilizada para "La Orden Dorada". Lamento si las noticias no son de su agrado, si alguno de ustedes quiere tomar alguna de mis historias en adopción con mucho gusto se las puedo dar y explicarles la temática, pienso que son historias fuertes y me gustaría verlas terminadas, pero por las situaciones que les comento y estudios que tengo, solo puedo trabajar en las tres que mencioné anteriormente, y "Guerras Troyanas", por la cantidad de capítulos no será abandonada pero se retomará al termino de otros proyectos, seguramente del "Corazón de Niké" que será la más corta. Habiendo dicho todo esto, me disculpo nuevamente, y reitero mi compromiso de actualización todos los viernes de "La Orden Dorada", ahora con mi situación más normalizada les prometo cumplirlo. De momento, a contestar reviews:**

 **dafguerrero: El que estaba enfermo te lo he dicho varias veces pero siempre se te olvida señorita -_-; en fin, te lo recuerdo, tuve un operación en la que me extirparon un tumor maligno, por la detección oportuna no me afecta mi calidad de vida y este viernes pasado por fin me dieron la alta, lo que significa que no hay posibilidades de reincidencia, pero una vez al año, por 5 años, tendrán que cerciorarse de que todo va bien con estudios. Fuera de eso mi vida sigue con normalidad e incluso con más animos que nunca. En cuanto a la historia, sabrás más de Mu y de Milo a su debido tiempo. De momento retomemos desde donde nos quedamos y por favor, ya fue mucho de hablar de mi enfermedad, háganme el favor y ya no me lo mencionen, ¿ok? Ya estoy saludable y con mejor salud que muchos.**

 **midusa: Sé que estás inmensamente feliz por Guerras de Troya pero T_T, me temo que por la dificultad de actualizarla no podré darle la atención que sé que se merece, lo siento. Volviendo a esta historia, Saga en verdad tendrá sus momentos, aunque esta no es su historia, su verdadero momento de gloria lo verás cuando inicie su saga. Todas las historias estarán entrelazadas, la de Mu en estos momentos está entrelazada con la de Milo, la de Saga, la de Camus y la de Shura y Aioros, aunque usted no lo crea. En cuanto a Hefestos, sabrás más de sus intenciones en este capítulo, tú por eso no te estreses. En cuanto a la armadura de la Pantera, no te adelantes, lo sabrás.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Aprender sobre historia es una de las finalidades de todos mis escritos señorita, así que sí, aprenderás y mucho, al menos esa es la idea. No entiendo por qué Mayura de Pavo Real te está cayendo del hígado pero, no es tan mala como crees, jajaja. El señor paréntesis está de vacaciones, así que no te fastidiará de momento, pero esperemos que vuelva más relajado.**

 **lala light: En definitiva si suena a marca de lácteos, en especial porque me estoy comiendo un rico cereal con esa leche precisamente, pero bueno te llamaré Laura para evitar confusiones. Ya estuvimos hablando por face, y lo siento por retrasarme pero ya por fin te dejo algo que leer y espero que sea de tu agrado. En cuanto a Kiki ya veremos si hay tiempo de darle algo de aparición, por la edad actual de Mu es algo complicado, pero las historias no siempre van a ser en periodos de tiempo reducidos, la de Mu está un poco limitada pero eso no impide a Kiki aparecer en futuros capítulos. En cuanto a Milo, no puedo quitarle lo sanguinario, cada personaje tendrá sus dilemas existenciales, el de Mu es ser más listo que le cuesta comprender muchos de los designios de los dioses, los de Milo ya los han vivido mis lectores varias veces en varias historias así que me temo que será más bien un resumen de todo lo que ya se dijo en Guerras Doradas. Y claro no se puede olvidar a Degel, y no será la única vez que será mencionado.**

 **Isa scorpio: Pues no fue tan sencillo como lo que escribí precisamente como lo dices, pero gracias por tus palabras, rendirse no entra en el diccionario de los Escorpio después de todo. El niño que miraba a Mu en efecto era Milo y estaba usando la Restricción, en ese punto en específico la historia de Mu se entrelazó con la de Milo, que se contará muchos capítulos después, de una forma similar a como saga todo el tiempo está recordando a Deméter y la maldición, cosa que no sabremos hasta el capítulo 36 en adelante, jajaja, esa es la forma en que se entrelazarán las historias, en este caso nadie sabe por qué Milo está allí ni por qué Artemisa le ayuda, pero todo tendrá más sentido después, el punto de estas entrelazadas es que digas: "oh ya entendí por qué pasó esto" y te regreses a conectar las ideas, jajaja, al menos ese es el plan. En cuanto a Saga, está viviendo parte posterior a su historia, la suya pasa mucho antes, todo lo que leas aquí no se repetirá en su historia así que básicamente sí estás presenciando parte "extra" de la historia de Saga. También la parte de la Atlántida que se está conociendo es mínima comparable con historias posteriores, la Atlántida tendrá su verdadero auge en la saga de Camus, allí entraremos en mayor detalle de los dioses atlantes, que no son los mismos que los griegos, todo está fríamente calculado, sin ofender Camus. Jajaja, lo de las especies dominantes no ha terminado, Mu en definitiva no la tendrá fácil, créeme.**

 **Jabed: Antes de contestarte tu review quiero pedirte una disculpa en específico a ti Jabed. Todos los demás que me han dejado reviews me conocen de historias anteriores y saben que tiendo a tener retrasos fuera de mi poder, principalmente por el problema de salud, que ya por fin no es problema. Es por esto que te pido una disculpa por los retrasos en la actualización. Volviendo a la historia, en el Taizen Kurumada dijo que por ser merecedor a la armadura de Escorpio solo el sobreviviente de entre 800 aspirantes podía obtenerla, así que realmente Milo tuvo que asesinar a 800 aspirantes por su armadura, eso no me lo inventé, el otro método que Kurumada reveló fue el de la armadura de Leo, que se otorga en un torneo entre 1000 participantes, la diferencia entre la de Escorpio y la de Leo es que la de escorpio es para el "sobreviviente", y la de Leo es para "el ganador". Hasta la fecha, estás son las únicas dos armaduras que se han dicho cómo se consigue ser merecedores de ellas, todas las demás son especulaciones de los fans. En cuanto a Ares como el culpable de la locura de Saga, en realidad no es Ares a quien se culpa, sino a Cronos, en el Episodio G se cuenta el cómo cronos fue quien corrompió a Saga, y antes de que alguien se queje, canónico o no, eso no importa, es lo único que se ha establecido como una realidad, alternativa o no, Ares jamás ha tenido una aparición en Saint Seiya de ninguna manera, en la versión hispana del anime se le menciona por errores de traducción, en la versión japonesa nunca se hace referencia a la existencia de Ares. Espero que eso haya aclarado tus dudas, Ares creo que aún lo veremos, pero no tiene nada que ver con la locura de Saga, en este caso la evidencia más prominente apunta a Cronos.**

 **En fin, ya me colgué mucho, espero que disfruten, y haré todo lo que sea posible por actualizar el próximo viernes también.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: La Orden Dorada.**

 **Aries.**

 **Capítulo 4: Corazón de Arcilla.**

 **Opening: Soñar con ella.**

 **(Tierra Santa).**

* * *

 **La Atlántida. 21 de Junio de 1976.**

—¿Quién es la especie dominante ahora? —preguntaba Mu de forma arrogante, mientras la Kourai Khryseai de ojos color Zafiro se retorcía con dolor en el suelo y se sostenía los oídos intentando mitigar el dolor de su mente siendo atacada—. Es inútil. Como un ser hecho de oro las ondas electromagnéticas de mi telequinesis son transportadas con mayor facilidad en dirección a tu cerebro. No importa la extensión del cosmos ni el material de tu armadura si se conoce la debilidad de tu oponente, desiste, antes de que me obligues a lastimarte verdaderamente —insistía Mu, y la Kourai Khryseai lloraba metal fundido de sus ojos, horrorizando a Mu, que desistió de continuar torturando a la adolorida creación de Hefestos y la dejó tendida en el suelo—. Ya no me hagas perder mi tiempo… —prosiguió Mu, levantando la caja de Pandora dorada, amarrándosela a la espalda, y continuando con su camino.

—¿Acaso no vas a…? —intentó comunicar Argo, más Mu simplemente movió su cabeza en negación mientras continuaba con su camino, y la adolorida Kourai Khryseai continuaba estremeciéndose de dolor en contra del suelo—. Hace unos momentos has dicho que no importa la extensión del cosmos, ni la armadura que se vista, si se conoce la debilidad de tu oponente. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando tu oponente descubra tu debilidad? —se atrevió a preguntar Argo.

—No la averiguarán mientras siga pretendiendo ser superior a los que combato —fue la respuesta de Mu, que bajó la mirada intranquilamente—. Me envolveré en una imagen de serenidad de ser necesario, mi debilidad jamás la sabrán… mucho menos una creación de los dioses que no posee un duhkha —insistió Mu, y Argo permaneció en silencio sin saber a qué se refería—. El duhkha… es todo aquello que te hace ser un humano… esa criatura no lo tiene. Es por eso que jamás me descubrirá —finalizó.

—Pero si ella no tiene las cualidades que hacen a un ser humano ser precisamente eso, un ser humano… ¿qué le impide volver a levantarse e ir tras de ti? —preguntó Argo sabiamente, y Mu en ese momento sintió una fuerza de cosmos, se dio la vuelta, y encontró la mano dorada de la Kourai Khryseai envolviéndole el rostro y lanzando una potente descarga de cosmos en su contra, que derribó la caja de Pandora de su espalda y lanzó a Argo por la pradera.

—Sucia arcilla… —comenzó la Kourai Khryseai mientras levantaba a Mu del suelo por el cuello—. ¿Acaso no puedes comprender que ustedes no han sido más que un error de los dioses? ¡Zeus y los Olímpicos jamás desearon crearlos de la forma que son! ¿Acaso no sabes nada? ¡Ustedes fueron creados por los titanes! ¡Los dioses los destruyeron pero nunca pudieron realmente deshacerse de ustedes! ¡Golden Tribute! —gritó la Kourai Khryseai, y un vórtice de luz dorada comenzó a incinerar todo el cuerpo de Mu, estirándole la piel y cuarteando su armadura hasta dejarlo tendido y débil sobre el suelo nuevamente—. Fueron creados por los titanes durante la era dorada de la humanidad, fueron seres inútiles hechos de arcilla a quienes Febe, la titánide de los conocimientos, les decía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo todo el tiempo, no eran más que títeres insignificantes al servicio de los titanes. Zeus hizo bien en intentar exterminarlos. ¡Golden Penitence! —apuntó ambas manos en dirección al abatido caballero de bronce, y en sus palmas abiertas se formó una esfera de luz dorada. Mu se repuso justo a tiempo, se puso de pie mientras la mujer de oro lanzaba una ráfaga de luz dorada, y el muviano logró defenderse.

—¡Muro de Cristal! —conjuró a su alrededor, y la luz dorada se distribuyó a través de todo el muro. Normalmente la fuerza del muro repelería la agresión y la redirigiría en dirección a su enemigo, pero el ataque fue tan potente que cuarteó el muro, y este fue incapaz de repelerlo, solo de resistirlo. El cosmos de Mu era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente, jamás había combatido antes, y su inexperiencia le estaba costando muy caro—. Estoy agotado… pero ella no parece cansarse nunca. Siente dolor, pero no es capaz de sentir cansancio… —se impresionó Mu.

—No necesito alimento, ni bebida, no requiero respirar, soy un ser perfecto que existe solamente del cosmos y para el cosmos —se acercó al muro, colocó su mano sobre este, y comenzó a ejercer presión hasta destrozarlo, por lo que Mu ganó distancia lentamente—. Tú estás agotado, hombre de arcilla. ¡Fuiste la creación más débil de los titanes! ¡De no ser por Prometeo no hubieras logrado transformar a Gea a tu semejanza ni evolucionado! ¡Serías una bestia sin sentimientos ni fortalezas como cualquier otra! Las Kourai Khryseai somos tal cual quieren los dioses, somos su perfección. Solo requerimos de la inteligencia, la fuerza, y el don de habla, no hay lugar para nada más —cerró su mano en un puño, atacó, y Mu recibió el golpe de lleno y terminó convulsionándose en el suelo por el dolor—. La arcilla, se pulveriza y mancha donde se ha roto —continuó la Kourai Khryseai, mostrándole a Mu la sangre que manchaba su mano, misma que caía del ojo de Mu que había sido gravemente herido—. No eres nada… solo la creación vacía de los titanes… —finalizó.

—¿Creación vacía… de los titanes…? —le preguntó Mu, poniéndose de pie débilmente—. ¿De qué estás hablando? Heféstos… fue quien creó a la primera mujer hecha de arcilla… —respiró pesadamente, intentando acomodar sus ideas. Gracias a las enseñanzas de Shion, Mu conocía los mitos. Sabía de la primera mujer, Pandora, y sobre Epimeteo, un dios que al unirse con ella había dado nacimiento a todos los mortales—. A Hefestos se le debe la creación de la humanidad gracias a Pandora —insistió.

—No sabes nada… arcilla… —fue la respuesta de la Kourai Khryseai, y Mu en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la mujer de oro dejaba de combatir—. Los mortales son hijos de los titanes —explicó, mientras sus ojos de Zafiro se llenaban con el brillo de las galaxias, como si su mente se adentrara en el conocimiento primordial, y Mu se vio tragado por este conocimiento, como si viajase por las estrellas, hasta llegar a una tierra antes del tiempo de los mortales, una hermosa tierra gobernada por Cronos, el dios del tiempo—. Poco después de que Cronos desterrara a su padre Urano, construyó su palacio en el cielo, en el punto más alto del seno de Gea, el Monte Olimpo, y allí construyó la morada de los 12 titanes, las moradas de los futuros dioses.

Mu logró ver, mientras sentía que formaba parte del cosmos mismos y que su cuerpo estaba enteramente hecho de espacio infinito, estrellas y constelaciones, a un joven titán de nombre Cronos, de piel morena, ojos rosados y gentiles, cabellera oscura muy larga y sentado en un trono de cristal junto a su hermana y esposa, Rea, una titánide de piel idéntica a la de su hermano y esposo, y una mirada igual de gentil, su cabellera era larga, y sentada junto a su esposo veía a otros diez titanes, arrodillados frente a su hermano y rey, mientras de la arcilla creaban toda la vida de Gea.

—Animales, plantas, todo ser vivo nació de manos de los titanes. No existía la procreación, esta no era necesaria, no existía criatura que no fuera creada de la arcilla de manos de los titanes. Rea era la que creaba la mayoría, de allí su nombre de la guardiana de las bestias, Ceo y Febe los dotaban de sentimientos y de reglas, Océano y Tethis daban vitalidad a su sangre, Hyperión y Tea les daban el brillo del cosmos, Tethis y Japeto los cuidaban dándoles juicio y razonamiento, Mnemósine y Crios les daban memoria y vivienda, y Cronos les daba su expiración. Mientras fueren justos, y sirvieran a los titanes, vivirían eternamente. A esto se le llamo la edad dorada de la humanidad —presentó una utopía frente a los ojos de Mu, un mundo perfecto, sin males, sin decadencia, donde los mortales y las bestias vivían en harmonía y eran amados por los titanes que cuidaban de ellos todo el tiempo. Todos los individuos que existían eran una sola familia, y aquello conmovió el corazón de Mu, que logró sentir aquella calidez.

—Este mundo era perfecto… —lloraba Mu, aún más tras ver a los titanes, siempre en parejas, abrazando y cuidando de sus creaciones, principalmente de los humanos, entregándoles ese cariño inmenso y continuo—. ¿Qué le ocurrió a este paraíso? —preguntó, y la Kourai Khryseai respondió con un gruñido de desprecio.

—¿Paraíso? —se burló ella—. Esto no se asemeja en nada al paraíso. No es más que una burla. Estos seres eran imperfectos, incapaces de valerse por sí mismos, mascotas de los titanes. Si para ti eso es ser feliz, arcilla, estás mejor extinto, que como la mascota de los titanes.

—No se puede ser una mascota si se es feliz con lo que se tiene —le respondía Mu con determinación y madurez—. Esto solo tiene una definición… familia… —apuntó Mu—. Todo y todos los que existieron, eran una sola familia. Realmente, eso es el paraíso —fue su conclusión.

—Pues este paraíso se perdió —prosiguió la Kourai Khryseai, quien transportó a Mu de regreso al palacio de Cronos, en otro punto en el tiempo—. Se perdió con el nacimiento de la primera diosa, Hestia —mantuvo su silencio, permitiendo a Mu observar, y aprender—. Cronos estaba molesto, todo lo que habían siempre creado fue producto de la arcilla, no de la procreación, pero en esos momentos Rea, su esposa, había llegado ante su marido con un bebé en sus brazos nacido de su propio vientre, y que compartía la sangre de Cronos y de Rea. Hestia fue la primera de los llamados dioses, y ellos no poseían un dunamis como todos los demás titanes, sino que poseían algo más —Mu se impresionó, y las palabras de Shaka, el joven que conoció en el Tibet, comenzaron a tomar sentido—. Todo lo que existía en el universo era el dunamis, una fuerza de creación, pero los dioses nacieron con ambas fuerzas, el dunamis, y el cosmos. El cosmos era la fuerza destructora del universo, la fuerza de destruir, para volver a crear. La verdadera fuerza más importante del universo —se enorgulleció la Kourai Khryseai.

—Eso quiere decir que antes del nacimiento de los dioses solo existía la creación —concluyó Mu—. Pero ahora había nacido un ser capaz de destruir lo que se había creado, y volverlo a crear a su imagen y semejanza. Un dios… entonces eso son los dioses… —concluyó Mu.

—Así es… —le respondió la Kourai Khryseai—. Los dioses son la verdadera perfección. Los titanes no podían destruir, solo crear. Y por ello lo imperfecto no podía ser perfecto. Cronos lo sabía, estos nuevos seres, los dioses, tenían el poder de destronarlo, destruir todo lo que había creado, y crear perfección. Los seres de arcilla no eran más que seres de obediencia que no podían ser destruidos ni recreados. Así fue que Cronos tomó la decisión más difícil de todas… —continuó.

—Se convirtió en un tirano, igual a su padre, y devoró a Hestia —frente a Mu, Cronos se transformó en una bestia inmensa de dunamis, tomó a Hestia de brazos de Rea, y en ese momento lo devoró, hiriendo a Gea que entró en una terrible pena con el corazón destrozado, y ahuyentando a los titanes del lado de su hermano y rey.

—Fue el acto más cobarde de todos, el acto de tiranía más despreciable —le comentó la Kourai Khryseai—. Cronos fue un cobarde que vio a su reino amenazado, y devoró a su propia hija por miedo a ser destronado. A partir de ese momento la humanidad entró en decadencia, está ya no era la era dorada, se le denominó la era de plata. Todo por el acto de cobardía de Cronos.

—¿Cobardía? —lloró Mu, que observaba a Cronos, y este lloraba icor, la sangre azul de los titanes—. Tú podrás llamarlo cobardía… pero lo que yo veo… es a un ser destrozado que tuvo que renunciar a su propia hija, por proteger el mundo perfecto que había creado. No es cobardía sacrificar a tu propia hija por proteger a la utopía que era la era dorada. Para mí… fue el acto más doloroso de todos, y Cronos no lo hizo solo una vez, lo hizo seis veces… Cronos… probablemente era el ser más noble que jamás haya existido —concluyó Mu.

Frente a él, Rea se presentó con otra hija, esperanzada de que Cronos recapacitara, pero el rey de los titanes actuó de la misma manera, le arrebató a su bebé a Gea, en este caso Deméter, y la devoró también. Después cuando Rea se marchó, entristecida y desecha, el ser a quien la mitología consideraba parricida y tiránico, volvió a llorar, y su reino comenzó a sufrir. Sin Cronos que amara a sus creaciones, por el profundo dolor en su corazón, la humanidad realmente comenzó a decaer. En su intento por proteger lo que había creado, Cronos comenzó a destruirlo todo con sus acciones, y su amor. El mismo amor que creó la edad dorada de la humanidad ahora lo estaba destruyendo todo.

Rea aun así quería ser madre por su propio vientre, y continuaba dando a luz esperanzada de que Cronos cambiara, pero todos los seres poseedores del cosmos eran tragados por Cronos, la tercera en ser devorada fue Hera, le siguieron Hades y Poseidón, hasta que por fin Rea protegió a su ultimo hijo, Zeus, dándole a Cronos a comer una piedra en su lugar.

—Por fin Rea salvó a Zeus, el padre supremo que todo mal destruiría, y de quién solo nacería el bien —prosiguió la Kourai Khryseai—. Cuando alcanzó la madurez, hizo la guerra a su padre, Ceo traicionó a Cronos y le entregó su relámpago, la única fuerza capaz de herir a los titanes.

—Pero se arrepintió —continuó Mu, y la Kourai Khryseai lo miró fijamente, mientras Mu seguía llorando con dolor—. Ceo se dio cuenta muy tarde de que a Zeus solo le interesaba el trono de su padre. Con el relámpago sacó a sus hermanos y hermanas del interior de Cronos, y comenzó la Titanomaquia, y este fue el resultado, la destrucción de todo lo que había sido creado, una extinción masiva de criaturas que casi trajo consigo la destrucción de toda la existencia. Ni siquiera los titanes unidos pudieron vencer a Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. Cronos tenía razón. El poder del cosmos, el poder de destrucción, fue la razón de la destrucción de la era dorada de la humanidad —la visión terminó, y Mu volvió a la Atlántida, así lo hizo también la Kourai Khryseai—. Yo… poseo esa fuerza destructiva en mis puños… el cosmos… ¿Cómo pasó el cosmos a ser parte de los mortales si Cronos intentó impedir que el cosmos fuera creado al devorar a sus propios hijos? —y la revelación fue un duro golpe para Mu—. Pandora… —lloró nuevamente—. Los titanes no crearon a Pandora… a ella la creó Hefestos… ella… era el cosmos… al unirse su descendencia a los mortales que sobrevivieron a la Titanomaquia… transmitieron el cosmos a los mortales… los dioses… son la verdadera razón de todos los males del universo… —concluyó Mu.

—Dices tonterías… —fue la respuesta de la Kourai Khryseai—. ¡El cosmos fue el mayor regalo de los dioses a los mortales! ¡El verdadero responsable de todos los males es el mortal de arcilla creado por los titanes! ¡Sin los titanes para guiarlos encontraron una fuerza que les permitió asemejarse a los dioses! ¡Eso los volvió avaros y malvados! —concluyó la Kourai Khryseai.

—Te equivocas… —continuó Mu—. Estás equivocada… hay más en la historia que lo que me has contado… pero he llegado a una conclusión… —bajó los brazos Mu, y la Kourai Khryseai lo observó curiosa—. Si los dioses dieron el cosmos a los mortales… y los mortales son la fuerza de destrucción del universo que Cronos intentó destruir… entonces no tengo deseos de usar esa fuerza… no soy un ser de destrucción… —finalizó, y no se defendió más.

—¡Mu! —gritó Argo, mientras la Kourai Khryseai elevaba su cosmos—. ¡No lo has comprendido, Mu! ¡Los dioses no son el enemigo! ¡Los dioses erraron también! ¡Los dioses dieron recompensa también! ¡Lo que Cronos intentó proteger era una existencia vacía! —pero Mu no podía comprender eso, aquel mundo hermoso y perfecto, de verdad lo había tentado—. ¡Muuuuu! —gritó Argo, y la luz dorada se desprendió de la mano de la Kourai Khryseai, y la tremenda explosión abatió a Mu, cuya armadura se destrozó en su totalidad, y comenzó a caer en guijarros por los alrededores, pero aquello no fue lo que logró vencer la fortaleza de la mente de Mu, lo que realmente lo abatió fue el ver el rosario que Manjari le había regalado, y que siempre vistió en su mano izquierda, estallando en pedazos por la tremenda explosión. Los ojos de Mu se oscurecieron, la imagen de Manjari en su mente comenzaba a desmoronarse junto con las cuentas del collar, y la oscuridad comenzó a envolverlo, mientras Mu perdía el conocimiento.

 **Explanada del Templo de Poseidón.**

—¡Muuuuu! —gritó Manjari, sobresaltando a Yuzuriha, Mayura y a Saga, que no comprendieron el dolor de Manjari, que había caído sobre sus rodillas horrorizada y llorando sin consuelo alguno—. ¡Quiero ir con Mu! ¡No quiero estar aquí sola! ¡Me necesita! —lloró más fuerte Manjari, e inmediatamente después, Saga sintió el cosmos de Mu estremecerse a lo lejos.

—¿Acaso lo han…? —se impresionó Saga, que maldijo para sus adentros, mientras nuevamente se quitaba el casco, y miraba el rostro cuarteado—. Maldición… eras mi única esperanza, muviano… —cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios con fuerza, luego se tranquilizó y volvió a colocarse el casco, antes de virar y desafiar a Ketos de Dragón Marino con la mirada—. No más retrasos, nos enfrentaremos aquí y ahora. Ya no tengo más tiempo que perder, debo combatirte ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde —finalizó Saga, y Ketos lo miró curioso.

—Si lo que quieres es despertar a Clito y traer consigo el renacimiento de los reyes Atlantes, entonces estás invitado a atacarme si quieres, Saga —le respondió Ketos, que no se dignó siquiera a dirigirle la mirada nuevamente a Saga—. Soy el único guardián de la Atlántida actualmente, Dragón Marino siempre debe permanecer en la Atlántida y velar por el sueño tanto de Poseidón como de Clito, es por eso que solo te enfrentaré en un lugar donde la fuerza de nuestros cosmos al colisionar no despierte a ni uno ni a otro —Saga se encontraba impaciente, una maldición corrompía su alma, pero parte de él sabía que actuar precipitadamente no haría más que enfurecer a los dioses, ya había cometido esos errores en el pasado, cuando había dañado su armadura en contra de Deméter—. Poseidón no ha orquestado esta guerra, y si el señor de los mares despierta antes de tiempo su furia no solo caerá contra Athena, sino ante toda la tierra. Poseidón es un dios furioso, harías bien en ser prudente ante su presencia, pero a decir verdad no es Poseidón quien me preocupa, sino Clito —terminó.

—¿La mujer petrificada? —se preguntó Saga—. Como discípulo de Shion y aspirante a Patriarca del Santuario, conozco todos y cada uno de los mitos de la religión grecorromana. Pero jamás había escuchado el nombre de Clito —y aquello en verdad lo perturbaba.

—Eso es porque Clito no es una diosa griega —le respondió Ketos—. Clito es la diosa principal de la cultura Atlante. Se trata de un ser incluso más antiguo que los dioses griegos y los titanes. Clito es una diosa ctónica —la revelación, fue suficiente para perturbar a Saga—. Ahora dime, Saga. ¿Pondrías en riesgo toda la existencia, solo por una batalla? Clito debe permanecer dormida. Es demasiado incluso para los dioses el arriesgarse a liberarla —finalizó, continuó con su camino, y Saga se mordió los labios con desprecio, pero se limitó a aceptar las condiciones, y seguir a Ketos rumbo al Templo de Poseidón.

—¿Maestro Saga? —preguntó Mayura de Pavo Real, impresionada por la facilidad en que convencieron a Saga de desistir en su intento de buscar pelea con Ketos—. ¿Qué podrían ser los dioses ctónicos que han logrado estremecer el cosmos del maestro Saga de esta manera? —se preocupó Mayura.

—Ctónico es una terminología que se utilizaba en la antigüedad para definir a una criatura o bestia que poseía la fuerza de los dioses, pero la brutalidad de las bestias más salvajes —comenzó a explicarle Yuzuriha, y Mayura le dirigió la mirada incluso cuando su máscara seguía cubierta por la venda—. Durante las conquistas y las cruzadas, a estas bestias se les dio un nombre un poco más comprensible, se les llamó demonios en el cristianismo, los opuestos totales a las criaturas celestes o ángeles. Así que podemos deducir, que un ser ctónico, es el total opuesto de los dioses. Y si los dioses son divinidad y bondad, creación y vida. Entonces un ser ctónico es… —continuó explicándole Yuzuriha, y ambas viraron a donde sabían que la estatua de la petrificada de Clito se encontraba.

—Maleficencia y malicia, destrucción y muerte —concluyó Mayura—. Si algo tan fuerte como un dios posee esas cualidades horribles. Entonces bien podrían permanecer petrificados para siempre que arriesgarse a liberarlos —finalizó Mayura.

—Lo han comprendido —les respondió Ketos—. Al menos con los dioses se puede dialogar e intentar negociar. Con las bestias Ctónicas es muy diferente. Tanto, que Poseidón tuvo que hundir a toda la Atlántida para detener la maleficencia de Clito, y de los 10 reyes que eran sus hijos. O eso dice la religión Atlante —confesó Ketos, y Saga lo miró con curiosidad—. Saga, has dicho que eres aspirante a Patriarca del Santuario. Los Generales Marinos no tenemos esa posición, pero el General Marino de Dragón Marino es el que más se le asemeja. Con mi conocimiento, se puede decir que tengo mis dudas sobre la realidad de Clito, así como hay quienes entre los adoradores de los Olímpicos, tienen dudas en la realidad de los titanes y de sus dioses. Es por eso, que no puedo arriesgarme a hacer la guerra de forma imprudente como tú intentas hacer. Si me vences, estarás solo frente a Poseidón y Clito, puedes liberarlos y hacer lo que te plazca, en cualquier caso ya no estaría yo aquí para ver las consecuencias de tus actos. Pero como lo más cercano a un Patriarca entre los Generales Marinos, lo único que te pido es prudencia. Tendrás tu batalla, tendrás tu guerra, bajo mis condiciones, y solo si logras vencerme —finalizó Ketos.

—El trabajo de un Patriarca es estar siempre un paso delante de las circunstancias, lo comprendo —aceptó Saga—. Decidiré si hacer mi guerra a Poseidón solo cuando te derrote, Ketos. Hasta entonces, no haré nada que pueda despertar a Clito o a Poseidón —aceptó Saga.

—No esperaría menos de un hombre que se hace llamar a sí mismo sucesor del Patriarca —sonrió Ketos—. La batalla se librará frente al Soporte Principal, el pilar que sostiene a todos los océanos del mundo. Es la única estructura en toda la Atlántida capaz de soportar nuestra batalla y estabilizar al continente hundido previniendo el despertar de Clito o Poseidón. Ahora ya sabes a donde vamos y por qué. Andando… no eres el único invasor con el que debo lidiar, diez más han entrado a la Atlántida y ponen en riesgo el sueño de Clito y de mi señor Poseidón —finalizó, y el grupo continuó con su camino, aunque Yuzuriha notó que alguien no los seguía.

—¿Manjari? —preguntó Yuzuriha, y tanto ella como Mayura detuvieron su andar para ver a la joven retirarse en dirección contraria a donde Saga y Ketos se dirigían—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Majari? ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Yuzuriha.

—No sé a dónde van, no sé qué quieren, no sé lo que dicen, solo sé que todos hacen lo que ese tal Saga quiere —se molestó Manjari, y Yuzuriha se impresionó por las duras palabras de la monja—. Así que yo también voy a hacer lo que quiero y eso es estar al lado de Mu. No lo voy a dejar solo, me necesita —finalizó Manjari.

—Mu es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, además de que no sabemos en dónde está —intentó persuadirla Yuzuriha, pero Manjari la ignoró y continuó caminando—. ¿Cómo vas a encontrarlo si no sabes siquiera en dónde estás? —le preguntó.

—Sé dónde está, puedo sentirlo —fue la respuesta de Manjari, que siguió caminando—. Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo sé lo que quiero y eso es encontrar a Mu, y no me importa si tengo que viajar yo sola por el continente perdido de la Atlántida hasta encontrarlo —y sin decir más, Manjari se retiró.

—Te van a matar si ni siquiera sabes a dónde ir, niña tonta —se cruzó de brazos Yuzuriha, y entonces notó que Mayura miraba en dirección de Manjari a través de la venda de su máscara—. Sé lo que piensas pero no puedo dejarla sola, debo ir yo también —le mencionó Yuzuriha.

—¿Con tu cosmos bloqueado? Ambos serán comida de lo que sea que hay en la Atlántida antes de que puedan encontrar al muviano —se burló Mayura—. En todo caso, esa niña es sorprendente. Nadie se lo ha dicho, pero en esa dirección se sintió el estallar del cosmos del niño. Ella puede sentir el cosmos —y Yuzuriha en ese momento se impresionó—. El maestro Saga solo me trajo para que no alertara al Patriarca, fuera de eso no me necesita, así que le ayudaré con su otra misión… encontrar al muviano, y ayudarle a resucitar la armadura de Aries —finalizó Mayura, después miró a Saga, quién a lo lejos asintió sin dirigirle palabra alguna—. Nos volveremos a ver, maestro —terminó, y siguió a la furiosa de Manjari, mientras regresaba por el mismo camino que habían seguido.

 **Lemuria.**

—Tranquilo, ya todo está bien… —la dulce voz resonó en los oídos de Mu, que abrió los ojos muy lentamente, y estos intentaron ajustarse, hasta que una nebulosa comenzó a tomar forma, y en esta vio a una mujer con la cabellera rosada, con un par de lunares en lugar de cejas, y con los ojos de un violeta profundo, que lo miraba desde arriba, mientras le colocaba una toalla húmeda en la cabeza—. Descansa… te esforzaste mucho, ahora deja que yo te cuide… —la mujer sonrió, y los ojos de Mu se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Ma-mamá? —comenzó Mu, y notó la mirada de sorpresa de la mujer. Mu entonces vio su cabellera despeinarse y tornarse anaranjada y algo salvaje, e incluso más larga de lo que era el recuerdo de quién Mu pensaba que era su madre—. ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Mu, mirando a su alrededor y encontrándose dentro de lo que parecía ser una especie de taller artesanal.

—Estás en mi casa, y este es el taller de mi marido —le comentó la mujer, y al intentar incorporarse, Mu sintió un tremendo dolor en sus brazos, y notó que casi la totalidad de su cuerpo estaba vendado—. No te esfuerces demasiado. La criatura con la que estabas combatiendo te dejó muy lastimado, jamás había visto nada como eso —aclaró la mujer.

—¿Quién… quien es usted en realidad? —le preguntó Mu, y la mujer lo miró con cautela y empatía—. Si esto es la Atlántida, no hay forma de que pudiera entender lo que me dice, a no ser que el cosmos estuviera traduciendo lo que yo digo y lo que usted dice en un lenguaje que solo nosotros podemos compartir… el cosmos mismos… —terminó de decir Mu, y la mujer lo ayudó a recostarse.

—Puedes llamarme Agapa… —le mencionó la mujer, y a pesar de que estás en la Atlántida, los pueblerinos aquí nos referimos a esta tierra en específico, esta ciudad, bajo el nombre de Lemuria —abrió la ventana, y Mu se incorporó un poco nuevamente para descubrir que se encontraba en una especie de ciudad muy similar a la Atenas del siglo V, en la que la civilización heladica, que después pasaría a conocerse como griega, se encontraba en su mayor esplendor.

—¿Aún hay ciudades en la Atlántida? Un momento, ¿has dicho Lemuria? —preguntó Mu, y Agapa asintió con una gentil sonrisa en sus labios. Mu hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, y una vez lo hizo caminó fuera de la casa de ladrillo blanco que era la casa de Agapa, pese a las insistencias de la mujer por mantenerlo dentro, y en su lugar Mu salió y vio la ciudad con sus propios ojos.

Los ciudadanos de Lemuria eran todos jóvenes y vigorosos, de pieles ligeramente bronceadas y cubiertas de tatuajes de serpientes de piedra, de jade, o de colores zafiro. Vestían el tradicional chitón griego, pero de colores morados en lugar de blancos, y amarraban los mismos con cuerdas de hebras color dorado, o más bien oricalco. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Mu fue el color de sus cabelleras, ya que en su mayoría eran azules claras, anaranjadas como la de Agapa, o en algunos casos, aunque no muchos, rosadas como las de Mu.

—El color de nuestras cabelleras nos dice el proceder de nuestra sangre —le mencionó Agapa cuando notó que Mu se miraba su propia cabellera—. Los individuos de cabellera azul y sus derivados, poseen sangre Atlante. Mientras más clara más pura es su sangre. Los de cabellera naranja son Lemurianos. Y cualquier individuo nacido de la cruza de un Lemuriano con cualquier otra especie no Lemuriana o Atlante, recibe el nombre de Muviano, y se le identifica por su cabellera rosada, morada, y en algunos casos verde muy pálido —finalizó Agapa, sobando la cabellera de Mu.

—Entonces… es aquí de donde vienen mis raíces —se impresionó Mu, conmocionado de encontrar a toda una civilización de individuos que pensaban y actuaban como él, con una madurez extraordinaria, y modales ejemplares—. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —y por eso mismo, Mu sabía que no cualquiera debería conocer la existencia de Lemuria.

—Fuiste atacado por las mismas criaturas que dieron cacería a mi marido. Es por eso que no puedes ser un ser de mal —le confesó Agapa, y Mu se impresionó, intuyendo la identidad del marido de la mujer—. Así es… —aunque la intuición parecía ser algo de quienes compartían la sangre Lemuriana, puesto que Agapa comprendió lo que Mu pensaba—. El nombre de mi esposo, es Oribarkon —sonrió ella.

—¡El maestro de la forja que recibió enseñanzas del mismo Hefestos! —se sorprendió Mu—. Lo he buscado, lo he estado buscando… pero… —se deprimió Mu—. Yo… ya no sé si quiero encontrarlo o no… —confesó.

—Es por eso que es mi tarea recordarte tu misión, caballero —escuchó Mu, encontrando entre la madera fuera de la casa de Agapa, que sería usada como leña para la forja, a la proa de Argo—. Perdiste contra la Kourai Khryseai por dos razones. Primero, tu desprecio a quitar una vida, y segundo, porque la Kourai Khryseai logró hacerte perder tu motivación. Puede que el nacimiento de Zeus repercutiera en la pérdida de la edad de plata, pero fue el mismo Cronos quien llevó a la humanidad a su decadencia y a esa era antes de que Zeus interviniera —Agapa miró a Mu con curiosidad, extrañada de que le prestase tanta atención a un trozo de leña maltrecho—. Tanto tú como lo hizo Jasón en su tiempo no sirven a Zeus de cualquier manera, las plegarias de los argonautas en su mayoría fueron en nombre de Atenea, y es en Atenea en quien debes confiar. No conoces su calidez aún, pero seré yo quien te lo enseñe si me lo permites. Incluso en Hefestos podrías encontrar la bondad del corazón, pero solo la encontrarás si confías en Athena, y en los dioses —insistía Argo.

—Esa proa… no puedes quemarla… —mencionó Mu a Agapa, que lo miró confundida—. En esa proa está encerrado un buen amigo. Y le daré la oportunidad de convencerme. Pero antes, tengo un favor que pedirte —reverenció en su dirección Mu, y Agapa asintió con tranquilidad—. Oribarkon… si bien yo no puedo creer en la misión de Athena en estos momentos porque he perdido mi rumbo, Shion le tiene fe ciega, es por eso que desearía que me ayudaras a encontrar a Oribarkon. Debo pedirle que me ayude a forjar una armadura dorada —pidió Mu.

—¿Una armadura dorada, has dicho? —lo miró Agapa con incredulidad—. Esas armaduras malditas, no han hecho más que traer miseria a este mundo. ¿Por qué querrías reparar esas armaduras que solo pueden causar muerte y destrucción? —preguntó Agapa.

—Yo… no lo sé… —cerró sus manos en puños Mu, pero recordó la muerte de Aries frente a Talos, y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto—. Hay muchas cosas que no sé… pero afortunadamente soy curioso, y quiero saberlas. Además hay una diosa que depende de la reparación de esta armadura, y de que pueda hacer recapacitar a Hefestos. Así que mientras descubro mi verdadero camino, debo seguir adelante, y avanzar. Por favor lléveme ante Oribarkon —suplicó, y volvió a reverenciar.

 **El Soporte Principal.**

—Hemos llegado. Este es el lugar donde te complaceré con tu batalla, Saga —enunció Ketos, y Saga admiró la majestuosidad del inmenso pilar que se alzaba detrás del Templo de Poseidón. Parecía brillar con una fuerza de cosmos propia, como si en su interior se resguardara un secreto muy bien guardado—. El Soporte Principal es el pilar que sostiene a todos los océanos del mundo. Es la estructura más importante de toda la Atlántida, 1000 caballeros dorados han intentado destruirlo antes, ninguno fue capaz de hacerle siquiera el menor de los rasguños. El Soporte Principal absorberá la fuerza de cosmos ajeno a las profundidades marinas, y de esa forma ni Clito ni Poseidón despertarán —finalizó Ketos.

—¿Absorberá la fuerza de cosmos ajena a las profundidades? —meditó las palabras de Ketos el de Géminis, que entonces descubrió que había sido engañado—. ¡Eso quiere decir que este pilar absorberá toda la fuerza de cosmos que yo genere! —se molestó Saga.

—Ya lo estás comprendiendo, Saga —se burló Ketos, elevando su cosmos, y pese a que Saga intentaba elevar el propio este no podía elevarse a los niveles que normalmente lo hacía debido a que el Soporte Principal comenzaba a debilitarlo cuando lo hacía—. El trabajo de un Patriarca es estar siempre un paso delante de las circunstancias. En el Santuario de la Atlántida no tenemos Patriarcas, pero como General Marino de Poseidón, es mí deber estar preparado para defender a mi señor Poseidón, aun recurriendo a la traición. ¡Triángulo Dorado! —gritó Ketos, y Saga observó la formación de un triángulo de cosmos, y el cómo las dimensiones se distorsionaban a su alrededor. Ketos entonces lanzó el ataque, y Saga cayó víctima de su control dimensional y fue lanzado a su interior, fue llevado a través del tiempo y el espacio, hasta por fin regresar a la Atlántida en donde fue estrellado con fuerza, tumbándole el casco, que a manera de burla pareció posarse frente a él con la parte del rostro que había quedado cuarteada mirándolo—. Siendo tan crédulo como has demostrado ser, Saga, es natural que el Santuario no te elija como el Patriarca. Tienes mucho que aprender. No te mentí sobre despertar a Clito o a Poseidón, te mentí sobre tener una batalla justa. Esto es la guerra, no hay lugar para la justicia —sonrió Ketos, elevando su cosmos y preparando nuevamente el Triángulo Dorado.

—Siempre hay lugar… para la justicia, Ketos… —enunció Saga, su mente recordando a una diosa del mal en medio de un bosque de espinas y amenazante de marchitar todo lo que existiese en la tierra si no se le cumplían las exigencias de devolvérsele a su hija, Perséfone—. Y esta… no es la primera vez en que me engañan. Pero me han engañado seres más perfectos que tú, los dioses mismos. Comparado con la traición de Deméter que resultó en la cuarteadura no solo de mi armadura sino de mi alma, tu engaño no es más que la mentira de un niño que esconde a un gato dentro de un armario a costa de la ira de sus padres —la ridiculizante comparativa no pareció impresionar a Ketos, que se encontraba en efecto tranquilo por la aplastante ventaja que tenía—. Prefiero ser crédulo a demostrar ser un ser de eterna desconfianza, y en mi incredulidad he de levantarme y aprender. Siempre lo más importante es seguir avanzando, llegará el día en que distinguiré de la realidad y el engaño pero hasta entonces, mi fuerza deberá ser suficiente para volver a levantarme inclusive de la treta más sucia y te lo demostraré —elevó su cosmos Saga, pese al esfuerzo, pese al dolor y el sudor de su frente, lo levantó—. Porque mi fuerza es la fuerza de mi amor por la diosa Athena. ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —resonó el ataque de Saga, y Ketos fue sorprendido, el ataque dio de lleno y estampó al General Marino de Poseidón en contra del Soporte Principal—. Subestimar mi fuerza también ha sido un error que pagarás caro, Ketos. ¡Jamás subestimes el poder de un caballero leal a Athena! —el cosmos de Saga continuó incinerándose, y la terrible batalla continuó.

 **La Atlántida. Pantanos Venenosos de los Catoplebas.**

Lejos de donde Saga combatía contra Ketos, resonó la poderosa explosión de cosmos que iluminó inclusive los pantanos por los que en esos momentos caminaban Manjari, Yuzuriha y Mayura. Los pantanos hasta esos momentos se habían mostrado desprovisto de luz alguna e inmersos en una neblina interminable, más en el momento de la explosión el lugar fue iluminado brevemente y Manjari se encontró frente a frente con una criatura horrible que soltó un alarido diabólico que amenazó con pararle el corazón a la joven monja.

La criatura tenía la forma de un búfalo, aunque alargado, el cuello era inclusive más alargado todavía, su cabeza poseía facciones similares a las del cerdo, como por ejemplo su nariz, pero también tenía una cornamenta de carnero. Su espalda estaba cubierta de escamas y pelaje negruzco y de apariencia sucia, sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color azul y de su hocico abierto, del cual se asomaban unos colmillos derechos que salían del interior de su boca hasta rosar el suelo pues la criatura parecía tener una cabeza muy pesada y era incapaz de levantarla, sobresalía un hedor a veneno y muerte.

—¿Qué diablos es esa cosa? —gritaba Manjari, y cuando la criatura viró en su dirección, Manjari se lanzó a los brazos de Yuzuriha buscando su protección. Pero la criatura solo hizo un esfuerzo por ver la explosión de cosmos en la distancia, y se alejó lentamente, aunque al verla todas notaron que hacía su mayor esfuerzo por huir lo más rápido que le fuera posible.

—Eso es un Catoblepas —escucharon las tres, y al forzar la vista Manjari encontró a una figura recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol derribado desde su raíz, y a una criatura extraña que jamás habían visto, parecida a un caballo de un solo ojo y alado, tumbada a unos cuantos metros a su derecha. Estaba llena de sangre quemada, como si algo muy poderoso la hubiera derribado, pero era más que evidente que la muerte la encontró al caer en el pantano—. Ese es un Arimaspos… —continuó el hombre encapuchado mientras se sostenía las costillas—. Este fiel amigo dio su vida por salvar la mía. Pero el precio, aunque alto, no fue suficiente. Aún están persiguiéndome esas dos, la de ojos de color rubí me derribó, y la de ojos color zafiro está muy cerca… ustedes… huelen a cosmos, al menos dos de ustedes… —continuó la figura.

—¿Cosmos? ¿Olor? —se preguntó Manjari y comenzó a olerse toda la túnica, sacó un perfume del interior de sus mangas y se lo roció encima—. A lo que huelo es a pantano, pero más importante, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —se acercó con cautela Manjari, notó la herida del hombre, y se preparó a sacar vendajes de su túnica.

—No te le acerques. No sabemos si es amigo o enemigo —le mencionó Mayura, y Manjari asintió a duras penas y guardó sus utensilios—. Este sujeto posee un cosmos, pero también está hablando en griego, un griego muy antiguo, por lo que debería poder entenderlo, maestra Yuzuriha, pero Manjari no sabe ni griego, ni sabe usar el cosmos. ¿Cómo puede entenderle? ¿Y cómo podemos entenderle nosotros? —y Yuzuriha por fin lo comprendió, Manjari estaba entendiendo lo que las personas a su alrededor decían.

—Esta niña tiene un cosmos débil, pero lo tiene. Por eso puede entenderme. Y si hablo griego es solo porque la anciana no tiene un cosmos, se llama respeto —fue la respuesta del hombre derribado—. Díganme ahora. ¿Ustedes también han venido a matarme? Solo una de ustedes es un muviano. Uno de los raros, los muvianos rubios solo se ven en tierra firme, eso significa que ustedes vienen de afuera, de la tierra de los mortales. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí y qué es lo que quieren? ¿Tanto desea Hefestos verme muerto? ¿O los ha enviado Poseidón o Zeus? Hablen ya… —se estremeció el hombre de dolor, pero logró ponerse de pie.

—Venimos del Santuario de Atenea —fue la respuesta de Mayura de Pavo Real—. Nuestra misión es simple. Buscamos a Oribarkon para que nos auxilie en la reparación de las armaduras doradas. En específico de la armadura de Aries que fue vaporizada por el poder de Hefestos, y la de Géminis que está dañada en su rostro y por ello en su interior reside una maldición. No tenemos más intensión que esa —finalizó Mayura.

—Una intensión bastante interesante de hecho. ¿Reparar las armaduras doradas buscando a Oribarkon? Pues han dejado de buscar, yo soy ese al que buscan —se quitó la capucha Oribarkon, mostrándole su rostro pálido y débil, y una cabellera larga, de un azul blanquecino y brillante—. Pero a pesar de que me han encontrado, solo los atlantes, lemurianos y muvianos pueden aprender los secretos de la forja del oricalco, sin mencionar que deben tener un cosmos dorado. Entre ustedes viaja una muviana, pero de cosmos no tiene ni el básico. ¿Pretenden decirme que el bronce que combatió a las mismas criaturas que me persiguieron es el muviano al que he de enseñar? No me hagan reír. Ese chico está muerto de seguro, y no tiene el cosmos ni la convicción necesaria, su viaje ha sido en vano —concluyó Oribarkon.

—¡Mu no está muerto! —recriminó Manjari con molestia y ojos llorosos—. ¡Mu está vivo, puedo sentirlo! ¡Y esté listo o no sé que con un poco de dedicación y entrenamiento Mu puede lograr lo que sea! ¡El maestro Shion confía en él! —finalizó Manjari.

—¿Shion? —se sorprendió Oribarkon—. ¿Quieres decir que aún sigue con vida? ¿Cuántos años han pasado? Eso es imposible —Yuzuriha entonces se sorprendió, y se acercó a Oribarkon sin cautela, solo curiosidad—. ¿Tú eres? —le preguntó.

—Yuzuriha de Jamir —se presentó la anciana—. Fui prometida de Shion hace mucho tiempo, y discípula de Hakurei de Altar —y tras aquella revelación, Oribarkon sonrió—. ¿Los conoce? ¿A Shion y a Hakurei? —preguntó.

—Así que… Jamir… —se alegró Oribarkon—. Hakurei y Shion fueron mis discípulos —las revelaciones continuaron, y Yuzuriha se mostró sorprendida—. Hakurei no logró pasar mis pruebas y convertirse en el maestro que heredara la técnica de reparación de armaduras doradas. Después de Hakureí no tomé a nadie por discípulo, hasta que un Patriarca de nombre Shion llegó ante mí. Suplicó en el nombre de Athena que reparara las armaduras doradas destrozadas en la guerra contra Hades. Le concedí el favor a cambio de que transmitiera mis enseñanzas, pero el no pudo cumplirme, tenía otras responsabilidades a con su Santuario. Desde entonces juré que no le enseñaría nada a nadie que no tuviera un corazón en verdad dedicado a la forja. ¿Qué hace a este muviano, Mu, diferente de Shion y de Hakurei? —les preguntó Oribarkon, dirigiéndose en específico a Manjari.

—Yo… no sé cómo responderle a eso… —confesó ella, y Oribarkón se frotó la barbilla débilmente—. Mu es muy joven, y ha hecho muchas cosas que me asustan y que no comprendo. Pero yo lo apoyaré siempre. Si tiene un deseo que quiere ver cumplido yo siempre estaré allí para apoyarlo. Y si su deseo es reparar armaduras, al menos le daré esa oportunidad, por ello se lo suplico, acepte a Mu como su discípulo —Oribarkón lo pensó, pero en ese momento sintió una fuerza de cosmos inmensa rodearle, Mayura lo sintió también, y comenzó a sudar frio por el tremendo poder.

—Haré un trato con ustedes —comenzó Oribarkon—. Llévenme con mi esposa Agapa… y a cambio les prometo al menos intentar entrenar al muviano. Ya que él podría ser la última oportunidad que tengo de transmitir mis enseñanzas, porque Hefestos, no me permitiría conservar la vida ahora que sabe dónde me oculto —Mayura entonces miró sobre sus cabezas, y en los árboles moribundos del pantano, encontró a una de las Kourai Khryseai, la de ojos color de rubí, y momentos después escuchó el chapoteo del agua cercana, y encontró a la de ojos color zafiro allí, herida por su combate contra Mu, pero aún con vida.

—¿Vida por vida? —preguntó Mayura—. Me parece perfecto, tiene tiempo que no combato, y mi última batalla terminó en una deshonrosa derrota —se tronó los nudillos Mayura—. Demostraré mi verdadera fuerza, superando al muviano donde él fracasó, llévense a Oribarkon de aquí, yo me ocuparé de estas harpías —el cosmos plateado se incineró, y las Kourai Khryseai se pusieron a la defensiva, la de ojos zafiro se lanzó contra Mayura, la otra intentó asesinar a Oribarkon, Mayura por su parte reunió relámpagos de plata en sus manos, elevando su cosmos más y más, y liberándolos en una explosión descomunal en forma de tubo de luz que se dirigió al cielo—. Técnica secreta, ¡El Exorcismo Destellante! —enunció Mayura, y ambas Kourai Khryseai fueron elevadas al cielo por las plumas de un pavorreal de plata que comenzaron a atravesarles el cuerpo dorado—. ¡Vayan! —ordenó, y tanto Manjari como Yuzuriha ayudaron a Oribarkon a incorporarse, y lo llevaron con sus brazos sobre sus espaldas por todo el pantano—. El Exorcismo Destellante les dará el tiempo que necesiten, esta técnica ataca el corazón humano y destruye el veneno de la maldad en su interior. Así que hasta que este veneno sea eliminado de su corazón, son vulnerables a mis otros ataques. ¡Alas Destellantes que Danzan al Cielo!—enunció, el Pavo Real graznó a sus espaldas, se preparó para lanzar su cosmos a la Kourai Khryseai de ojos zafiro, pero la de ojos rubí la bloqueó—. ¿Cómo? Deberían estar paralizadas por mi técnica anterior —se sorprendió Mayura.

—No poseemos un corazón mortal que pueda ser envenenado, sucia arcilla —le respondió la de ojos color de rubí—. Somos seres perfectos, creados por los dioses, las Kourai Khryseai —prosiguió con su explicación, elevando su cosmos alrededor de sus garras doradas—. ¡La nueva especie dominante de esta tierra! ¡Human Extintion! —lanzó su fuerza de cosmos, en la forma de cinco flechas de cosmos que se desprendieron de sus manos, y persiguieron a Mayura hasta impactar, y estallar en una terrible explosión dorada.

 **Lemuria. La Forja de Oribarkon.**

—Hay suficiente material aquí para reparar la armadura del Escultor. Pero tomará bastante tiempo, sin las herramientas cósmicas de la armadura tendré que hacer una reparación más severa —comentó Mu, y viró a ver a Agapa, quién le sonreía desde la entrada—. ¿En verdad no hay problema con que use esta forja? —le preguntó.

—Si es solo para reparar una armadura de bronce, no debe haber problema —le mencionó Agapa—. Estos instrumentos inclusive serán un reemplazo perfecto para las herramientas cósmicas, seguro encontrarás la forma de crear una armadura incluso más resistente que las de bronce común —sugirió Agapa.

—Eso espero… la armadura del Escultor jamás debería usarse para las batallas, por eso se rompió tan fácilmente —tomó varias piezas de bronce Mu, y tras observarlas, se deprimió un poco—. No… eso no tiene nada que ver… la armadura se rompió solamente porque fui débil y tuve miedo —susurró, y Agapa intuyó que era mejor retirarse por el momento.

—El miedo no es sinónimo de debilidad, sino un instinto de auto conservación —le mencionó Argo, a quien Mu había posado sobre una silla de madera mientras él tomaba paladas de carbón y las colocaba en la forja—. Tu primera gran debilidad es quitar una vida. Pudiste acabar con la Kourai Khryseai pero no lo hiciste —reprendió Argo.

—¿Convertirme en un asesino a los 7 años? Eso es de verdad esperanzador, Argo —se quejó Mu, y Argo, tomando la forma de un joven griego como representación de cosmos escarlata, bajó la mirada entristecido—. No importa la edad, matar es matar, pero pedirme matar a los 7 años es… —y Mu recordó al niño en la Isla de Milo, y su mirada repleta de dolor y arrepentimiento, pero también de odio y malicia—. No me convertiré en alguien como él… es repulsivo… —insistió.

—¿Sabes por qué lo es? —le preguntó Argo—. Si una persona es capaz de cargar en sus hombros los pecados de todo el mundo, y permitir a los demás vivir sus vidas en paz, entonces es un mal que encierra un bien aún mayor. El de Escorpio es el caballero que debe absorber todo el mal que Athena no puede tener, para así conservar a Athena pura, y al mismo tiempo debe ser capaz de utilizar ese mal para servirle a la diosa, por eso debe ser el asesino por excelencia —finalizó Argo.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso de los caballeros dorados, más específico del de Escorpio? —le preguntó, y Argo le profirió una gentil sonrisa—. ¿Conociste a un caballero dorado? —le preguntó Mu con curiosidad.

—En ese tiempo las constelaciones apenas y se estaban creando, pero había un argonauta en nuestra nave muy peculiar, a quién Atenea después le daría la armadura de Escorpio —le comentó, y Mu se mostró impresionado, pero continuó trabajando y colocando piezas de bronce en un caldero inmenso para comenzar a fundirlo—. Su nombre era Tideo, era un ser sanguinario, él solo mataba a más hombres que todos los Argonautas juntos, venía de Calidón, la tierra de los jabalíes salvajes, y era uno de los Argonautas más poderosos —recordó Argo—. Era fornido e inmenso, con una barba extrañamente bien cuidada, algunos decían que era porque siempre se estaba limpiando la sangre de la barba rubia. Su brutalidad era tal que logró sorprender a Heracles y a Jasón, quienes lo cuestionaron sobre su brutalidad. En respuesta, el admitió ya ser un gran pecador, y que si era necesario cargar los males de los Argonautas por conservar a otros nobles, bien valdría la pena hacerlo. Poco después Atenea lo convirtió en su campeón, su guerrero favorito, incluso se cuenta que lo condecoraron de dorado con la armadura de la brutalidad y el juicio, la armadura de Escorpio, y que fue emboscado por 50 hombres, a quienes asesinó sin piedad alguna solo con sus puños —pero a pesar del orgullo en el relato, Mu no lo aceptaba.

—Matar es matar, eso no va a cambiar nada —insistió, se acercó a un enorme yunque, y comenzó a acomodar unos moldes los cuales martilleó para dar la forma de la armadura que deseaba confeccionar—. Tideo no es un héroe, es un asesino —sugirió.

—Lo es… pero gracias a él otros no tuvieron la necesidad de convertirse en asesinos. Ese es el destino de Escorpio, como es el de Aries confeccionar las armaduras que los asesinos usarán para la guerra —y tras escuchar aquello, Mu se impresionó y pensó nuevamente sobre su labor—. Hay quienes dicen que las armas matan, pero no es así, es el humano quien mata, y el arma es solo una herramienta. Un escudo en manos de un guerrero puede usarse para proteger a alguien, o para cercenarle la cabeza a alguien más. En todo caso, hasta un utensilio de cocina o un palo bien afilado es un arma asesina en las manos equivocadas —le recordó.

—Entonces el verdadero problema es el ser humano —concluyó Mu—. Solo el ser humano puede pensar en matar sin que exista una necesidad. ¿Por qué hay que matar? ¿Por qué hay que pelear? —preguntó.

—Para cargar los males de otros en tu espalda como Hefestos le pidió a Pandora —le mencionó Argo, y Mu dejó de trabajar para observarlo—. La Kourai Khryseai te contó una historia de una utopía divina, donde todo era perfección, y todo era como Cronos quería. Puede parecerte un mundo hermoso, y puede que lo fuera, pero solo para los titiriteros. Cronos, pese a que yo al igual que tú lo respeto por su función, no quiso darse cuenta que forzar su designio no era lo mismo que gobernar con sabiduría. No puede existir el bien sin el mal, la creación sin destrucción, solo puede existir el equilibrio. Pero Cronos le temía a ese equilibrio, y no fue el único, Hefestos también intentó entregarle a la humanidad un mundo pacífico y justo —y aquello fue incluso más del interés de Mu, pero intentó concentrarse en la forja—. La historia existe para aprender de ella y no cometer los mismos errores. Déjame enseñarte sobre Hefestos, Mu —le pidió.

—Hefestos es el dios que intentó matarme y que asesinó a Aries tras herir mortalmente a mi maestro. Eso es todo lo que sé —prosiguió Mu, y tomó más moldes para continuar con su reparación de armaduras—. Por otra parte se me ha dicho que es Athena a quien debo servir, pero ella es guerra y sabiduría. Creí que servirle era lo que quería por Shion, pero ahora no lo sé. En definitiva mientras más inteligente es uno más doloroso es el descubrir la verdad… tengo miedo de saber más… —confesó.

—Como dije, el miedo no es malo, es un instinto de auto-conservación, y tienes derecho a saber —prosiguió Argo, y Mu asintió—. Tras la conquista del Olimpo y el destierro de Cronos al Tártaros, Zeus eliminó a todos los seres vivientes creados por los titanes. Tomó a dos titanes por esclavos, y les ordenó volver a forjar la creación. Esos titanes eran Prometeo y Epimeteo, los dos hijos de los titanes Jápeto y la titánide Themis —Mu asintió, recordando esos nombres de entre la lista de los 12 titanes que hicieron la guerra a Zeus, Poseidón y Hades—. Prometeo creó a las criaturas de la arcilla igual que los titanes, y Epimeteo los doto a cada uno de sus habilidades, dio a cada animal un don: la belleza a uno, a otro la potencia, a otro la velocidad, a otro la corpulencia, a otro la sagacidad, todo según su criterio de conveniencia. Pero Epimeteo no era muy brillante, por lo que tras dejar al hombre para el final, pues ese había sido el favorito de los titanes, se dio cuenta de que se le habían terminado los talentos. Prometeo se enteró de esto, e intentando corregir el error de su hermano, robó la sabiduría a la diosa Atenea y se la concedió al hombre. Pero esto claro no fue del agrado de Zeus. Para corregir la atrocidad de que los hombres fueran sabios, y por ello se parecieran a los dioses, Zeus ordenó a Hefestos el crear a la mujer —y aquello llamó la atención de Mu—. Hefestos modeló en su taller a la primera mujer, llevó el nombre de Pandora. Zeus resolvió darle vida, Afrodita la dotó de belleza inimaginable, y Atenea no tuvo problema en darle la gracia de la inteligencia, ni la habilidad y el poder de persuasión. Pero no todos los dioses estaban contentos, Hermes la dotó de astucia y falsedad, y Hera de una curiosidad mortal e inquietud que no le daría paz a la mujer un solo instante. Terminada la primera mujer, Zeus prosiguió con su plan y se la obsequió a Epimeteo en matrimonio. Como dote, Zeus les entregó también una caja de oro adornado con muchas joyas, y una orden. Pandora llevaría la llave pero nunca la debería de abrir, si los humanos eran capaces de hacer respetar esta regla serían eternamente bellos y sabios. Epimeteo y Pandora vivieron felices muchos años, e igual lo hicieron sus descendientes. Pero un día, la curiosidad pudo más, y Pandora abrió la caja y fue así como surgieron las desdichas y los males de este mundo, como las enfermedades, las amarguras, los dolores y otras desgracias —finalizó Argo.

—Lo que es aún más prueba de que los humanos no somos dignos del mundo que los dioses crearon para nosotros —se deprimió Mu, intentando encontrar la verdadera razón de la historia de Argo.

—La caja de Pandora tenía dentro todo el mal del mundo, pero una diosa colocó algo bueno en su interior —aclaró Argo, y Mu lo miró curioso nuevamente—. Cuando todo lo malo salió, se elevó con gracia una paloma blanca, el símbolo de la esperanza. Desde entonces, pese a todos los males, el ser humano ha sido bello y alegre. Existe el mal pero también el bien. La humanidad prosperó y evolucionó, nacieron héroes y villanos, seres de bien y de mal. Pero al final, lo más importante, el ser humano se volvió una especie independiente. El único mal intencionado siempre fue Zeus, pero incluso él colocó la esperanza dentro de la caja, o puede que lo haya hecho alguien más… ¿Quién entre los dioses es la esperanza? —preguntó.

—Athena… —dedujo Mu—. Athena colocó la esperanza dentro de la caja de Pandora. ¿Pero entonces eso significa que Zeus es un dios de mal? —se preguntó Mu—. Eso sería una blasfemia para muchos. ¿Por qué Zeus pondría todos los males en una caja? ¿Por qué los dioses se divierten mucho ridiculizando a los humanos? —se preguntó.

—Para eso no tengo respuesta —le confesó Argo—. Yo solo sé, que de entre todos los dioses hay quienes han hecho bien y han hecho mal, pero solo uno de ellos ha estado siempre del lado de los humanos, y ha combatido con ellos, los ha castigado pero les ha enseñado. Athena —le recordó—. Y si ella era tan buena amiga de Hefestos, eso significa que Hefestos no puede ser un dios del mal. Pero solo los dioses conocen sus verdades. En ocasiones, se necesita de un ser que absorba la maldad del mundo, como el caballero de Escorpio, para que otros conserven su pureza. Yo creo… que Hefestos oculta algo… —y Mu recordó la Isla de Milo, y el odio del niño, que no se comparaba en nada a la inmensa tranquilidad de Mu que lo único que tenía en mente era una desdicha intelectual.

—¿Podría ser que Hefestos esté actuando como el villano por el bien de Athena, así como el caballero de Escorpio está destinado a absorber todo el mal del mundo por mantener a su diosa pura? —se preguntó Mu, y determinación se dibujó en su rostro—. Si eso es cierto… debo averiguarlo… debo descubrir por qué Athena es tan importante, que un dios ha amenazado con destruir a las 12 Armaduras Doradas solo para darme una lección a mí, al caballero de Aries —concluyó Mu—. Si lo que dices es cierto, Argo, Hefestos me está probando. Pero si no soy el asesino predilecto de los dioses, entonces esta prueba tiene un significado oculto más importante. Shion lo dijo, todo caballero en al Orden Dorada tiene su misión. ¿Cuál es la de Aries? ¿Cuál es la mía? No me detendré hasta saberla… Hefestos… acepto el convertirme en tu discípulo —fue su conclusión, tomó un martillo, tiró de la cadena de la forja, y el bronce hirviente comenzó a llenar el molde que había preparado Mu—. Muéstrame… Hefestos… la razón de que un dios de bien se convierta al mal de esta forma en el nombre de Athena —y la primera martillada de la nueva misión de Mu resonó con fuerza en la forja de Oribarkon.


	5. Aries: El Valor de una Vida

**Después de eones por fin regresé para continuar con esta historia. ¡Por fin conseguí un trabajo que me permita escribir maldita sea! (No fue fácil, pero estamos orgullosos de los resultados) ¡Mejor sueldo y menos trabajo! (-_- mientras dure). Ya sé, es un trabajo por contrato pero mientras lo tenga hay que aprovechar (Y escribir en el trabajo), ¡Así es! (¡Yeah!). Me da miedo que estés de acuerdo conmigo. (¿Cómo no estarlo? No me usas y si no escribes me usas menos). ¡No me ayudaste mucho a conservar mi anterior empleo! (¿De quién es la culpa de escribir en el trabajo?), ¿De quién es la culpa de dormirse en el trabajo? (En realidad nos despidieron por recorte de personal, no tuvimos la culpa), pero con este nuevo trabajo hay mucho más tiempo de escribir. En fin, antes de empezar con la historia quiero mandarle un saludo a mi lectora y ahora novia Anita :) (Adiós al forever alone), nunca creímos en ti, (hasta nunca), nunca vuelvas: Feliz San Valentín Ana :).**

 **TsukihimePrincess: El trabajo de un Patriarca es siempre estar anticipado a las circunstancias (o algo así), Ketos de Dragón Marino claro que engañó a Saga, y Saga cayó redondito, pero hay que recordar que en estos momentos Saga tiene 15 años y le falta mucho por aprender. En cuanto a Manjari de momento no tiene mucha participación, pero Mayura, pese al odio que se ha ganado por su desconfianza, sí es un personaje muy importante, razón por la que en este capítulo tiene una relevancia mayor a los anteriores. En cuanto a tu teoría de que Milo, Camus, Deathmask y Afrodita son muvianos por el color de su cabellera… umm… la verdad dudo mucho poder usar eso, jajaja, mis historias tienen que parecerse a la realidad después de todo, no voy a convertir a todos en muvianos solo porque hice una explicación del extraño color de cabello de los dorados, jajaja. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.**

 **dafguerrero: Jajaja, bienvenida a alcohólicos anónimos señorita ;). Ya estoy mucho mejor, este fin de semana me toca mi única vacuna así que estoy del otro lado, yay, aunque no quiero que llegue el fin de semana porque será doloroso y me volverá a dar fiebre T_T, pero técnicamente ya estoy bien :). ¿Cuándo no te ha llamado la atención el caballero de Escorpio? Jajaja. ¿Sí sabes que estos primeros 12 capítulos se tratan de Mu verdad? Y sí, en efecto Mayura sale en Saintia Sho, y espero que te guste su personaje en este capítulo. Y bueno, el Corazón de Niké tendrá que esperar un poco más, lo siento.**

 **Jabed: Mu solo tiene 7 años y está siendo obligado en base a las circunstancias a tomar decisiones difíciles, Kurumada dice que los caballeros dorados obtuvieron sus armaduras, en su mayoría, a los 8 años, así que para ello primero debieron ser merecedores de ellas, por eso la crisis de Mu en estos momentos. En cuanto al caballero de Cáncer, él tiene una misión muy diferente y la exploraremos cuando lleguemos a sus capítulos, pero de momento tiene una pequeña aparición que espero sea de tu agrado y te ayude a conocer un poco la futura historia del caballero de Cáncer. Y bueno, me alegra tu alegría sobre el argumento diferente, ya veremos si en la saga de… bueno Saga, jajaja, seguimos opinando lo mismo, que espero que sí.**

 **Isa spocorpio: Yo también me sorprendo de contar varias historias al mismo tiempo pero créeme que es un dolor de cabeza unirlas a futuro, por ejemplo en este capítulo tendremos la intervención de otros dos caballeros los cuales sus historias no se han contado pero andan aquí de metiches, lo que complica un poco la ya de por sí complicada trama, jajaja. Me preocupa un poco tu opinión de Mu, el pobre tiene 7 años, es claro que no quiera hacer muchas cosas, pero no hay otra opción, Kurumada fue el brillante que dijo: "Obtuvieron sus armaduras todos a los 8 años", ¿yo cómo me defiendo de eso? Jajaja. Lástima que lo de Saga no puede ser eterno, para mí es como ver las películas de Star Wars del Episodio 1 al 3, ya sabes el destino de Anakin Skywalker, pues el destino de Saga tristemente no puede cambiar tampoco. ¿Yo creo que la verdadera pregunta es: "¿Qué cosa es fácil en las historias que escribe FriendlyMushroom?" Muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo :). Este fin de semana es mi última inyección y por fin podré comprarme mi camisa con Deathmask tumbado en el suelo y que lea: "Vencí al Cáncer" jajaja, definitivamente me voy a comprar esa camisa. Mientras tanto, a seguir escribiendo se ha dicho.**

 **lala light: OK, de ahora en adelante cada vez que esté confundido diré Laura y todas mis confusiones se esfumarán como por arte de magia. Muchas gracias por el hechizo protector señorita lala ;). Jajaja, y claro que no te confundía con los cartones de leche, yo compro de otra marca ;). El papel de Mu en la Orden Dorada es el más básico de todos, el de ser el reparador de armaduras, pero eso no significa que no tiene un papel secundario pero que es incluso más importante que el primero, pero eso no lo sabremos hasta el capítulo 11 y 12. En fin, espero que aún estés interesada en seguir leyendo mis alocadas historias.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: La Orden Dorada.**

 **Aries.**

 **Capítulo 5: El Valor de una Vida.**

 **Opening: Soñar con ella.**

 **(Tierra Santa).**

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia. El Santuario, Casa de Géminis. 22 de Junio de 1976.**

—Ya han pasado casi tres meses desde que te fuiste, Saga, ¿en dónde espectros estás? —refunfuñó Aioros desde la casa de Géminis, paseándose por los alrededores con una mezcla de preocupación y de aburrimiento. Sin Saga en el Santuario, solo 2 Caballeros Dorados defendían las 12 casas en esos momentos. No eran tiempos de guerra, pero ni siquiera el Patriarca Shion se encontraba allí para dar instrucciones. Si cualquiera de los dioses enemigos de Athena se atreviera a atacar las 12 casas la verdad era que encontrarían un Santuario extremadamente desprotegido, y aunque Aioros sabía que la diosa Athena aún no reencarnaba en la tierra, como aspirante a Patriarca sabía también que habían más tesoros importantes en el Santuario que debían ser protegidos. Y no solo eso. Aioros estaba genuinamente preocupado por el cómo reaccionaría el Vice-Ministro Arles si se enterase de que Saga se encontraba desaparecido—. No puedo seguirte cubriendo, Saga… ¿cuándo es que piensas regresar? —volvió a quejarse Aioros.

El Caballero de Sagitario entonces recobró su temple, algo no estaba bien. En los alrededores de la Casa de Géminis se sentía una oscuridad horrible, una presencia hostil y llena de ira con un cosmos aplastante. Este cosmos radiaba calor como el de cualquiera de los caballeros que sirviera a la diosa Athena, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía frio, confuso, oscuro. Y aquello preocupó a Aioros.

—¿Quién anda allí? —preguntó de forma desafiante mientras miraba las escalinatas que se dirigían al templo de Géminis. Aioros no recibió respuesta, pero continuó escuchando los pasos alrededor de la escalinata acercarse más y más. Fuera quien fuera no parecía querer anunciarse, y seguía avanzando—. Si no te muestras, y expones tus razones para invadir el Santuario, me veré obligado a detenerte a la fuerza —insistió Aioros, elevando su cosmos para ahuyentar con este al invasor a las 12 casas, quién no se inmutó y siguió subiendo—. Tú lo has querido. Se acabaron las advertencias —Aioros reunió la fuerza de su cosmos alrededor de su puño derecho, lo retrajo, y sin darse a esperar lanzó su ataque a la oscuridad de la senda entre las casas de Tauro y Géminis—. ¡Trueno Atómico! —de su puño se desprendieron cometas dorados envueltos en relámpagos, y lo primero que Aioros notó al lanzarlos fue que el brillo de una armadura dorada reflejaba la luz de su ataque, pero era demasiado tarde ya para detener los cometas, por lo que el Caballero Dorado tendría que arreglárselas para evadir el mismo. Para sorpresa de Aioros no fue así, y el caballero fue impactado de lleno y derribado por las escalinatas—. ¡Oye! —se horrorizó Aioros y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo, donde el herido caballero se levantaba con su rostro manchado en su propia sangre, pero haciéndolo como si apenas sintiese el dolor del ataque de Aioros—. ¿Estás bien? ¡Si eres un Caballero Dorado debiste anunciarte! —se fastidió Aioros.

—Tráiganla devuelta… —escuchó el susurro del Caballero Dorado, fue en ese momento que Aioros se percató de que se trataba de un niño, apenas tendría unos 10 años de edad. Su cabellera era azul, su piel bronceada, y sus ojos, vibraban con desprecio y odio—. He vivido… bajo los deseos del Santuario… he actuado conforme a sus reglas… es el turno del Santuario de darme algo a cambio… ¡Shion me debe eso al menos! —gritaba el niño, elevando su cosmos, oscuro, confuso, y sobre todo maligno—. ¡Tráiganla de vuelta! —continuaba gritando.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices pero por favor intenta quedarte quieto, estás herido —le mencionó Aioros e intentó ayudarlo. El niño vistiendo de dorado tenía el rostro cubierto en sangre, pero aparentemente no era su única herida, sus manos estaban también manchadas, y cuando Aioros intentó buscar la herida en sus manos notó que no había herida alguna y que la sangre estaba seca—. Esta no es tu sangre… —dedujo Aioros, y miró al niño temeroso—. ¿De quién es…? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Él se lo arrancó… —susurró el niño—. La policía dice que ya estaba muerta cuando pasó… pero yo lo hice mientras él aún estaba vivo… fue mi venganza, la venganza más dulce de todas, pero eso no me la regresará nunca… Athena puede… ella puede… —insistía el niño.

—Oye, no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás diciendo. ¿Quién le arrancó qué a quién? —le preguntó nuevamente—. Y dime… ¿por qué te persigue un hedor a sangre y muerte? —volvió a preguntar Aioros, aunque realmente no quería saberlo.

—Ordine Nuovo —respondió el niño en italiano, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, y sus ojos nuevamente quebrándose en lágrimas, mientras buscaba en los bolsillos internos de su capa, sumamente ensangrentada, algo que perturbó a Aioros, y que perturbaría a cualquiera que lo viera—. Pero ya no puede lastimar a nadie… Ja ja ja ja… ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —resonó su risa malévola, mientras el objeto en sus manos caía sobre las escaleras con un sonido húmedo, escurriendo sangre por las escalinatas.

—¿Eso es…? ¿Acaso eso es…? —no había forma alguna, de que Aioros pudiese mantener su temple ahora. Jamás en su vida había visto algo tan horrible—. ¿Un rostro humano? —se cubrió la boca, y la risa demente del niño continuó resonando en su mente.

 **La Atlántida. Lemuria.**

—¿Mu? —preguntó Agapa mientras abría la puerta de la habitación que amablemente le había ofrecido a Mu el día anterior. El joven no se encontraba allí, parecía inclusive que no había dormido del todo en la habitación, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida, y la cena que le había dejado en la cómoda junto a su cama estaba igualmente abandonada—. ¿Mu? ¿A dónde te fuiste? —volvía a preguntar Agapa, y salió de la habitación buscando por todas partes a Mu.

Agapa pasó por el taller de su marido, y al hacerlo vio de reojo la puerta abierta, por lo que decidió mirar dentro y encontró a Mu durmiendo en el suelo de la forja utilizando la caja de pandora de la armadura de Aries como respaldo, y algunos trapos medio quemados como soporte para su frente que se encontraba pegada a la parte superior de la caja de pandora. Agapa suspiró preocupada, se agachó, y movió algunos cabellos rosados a un lado para poder ver mejor al pequeño durmiente.

—Madre… —susurró Mu en su sueño—. ¿Dónde estás… madre…? —continuó susurrando Mu, y Agapa sintió el cómo su corazón se achicaba, mientras se preocupaba por el bienestar de Mu. Lagrimas comenzaban a caerle de los ojos a Mu, y Agapa comenzó a extender sus brazos para arropar a Mu con ellos. Pero Argo, quien estaba dentro de la caja de pandora de la armadura de Aries, al notar lo que estaba ocurriendo, eligió interferir.

—Mu… —mencionó Argo, y Mu comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Agapa al notarlo se retrajo, mientras Mu comenzaba a frotarse los ojos y a estirarse frente a ella—. Lo lamento… pero Athena necesita de héroes, no de niños… —se susurró a sí mismo Argo.

—¿Qué estas balbuceando? —se quejó Mu ante Argo, y entonces notó a Agapa hincada en el suelo frente a él—. ¿Agapa? —preguntó sorprendido, y la mujer se sobresaltó y se puso de pie rápidamente—. ¿Ocurre algo? —la curiosidad de Mu afloró.

—No deberías dormir en el suelo —le mencionó Agapa, dirigiéndose a la salida de la forja, y al hacerlo notó la caja de pandora con la armadura del Escultor dentro, brillaba como si el metal hubiera sido pulido recientemente—. ¿La terminaste? —la sorpresa de Agapa era más que evidente, y Mu asintió con orgullo.

—Mi maestra Yuzuriha me enseñó a reparar las armaduras de bronce y plata —le explicó Mu mientras caminaba en dirección a la armadura del Escultor y frotaba su mano en contra de la superficie de su caja—. Pero si quiero aprender a reparar las de oro, debo encontrar a Oribarkon —continuó, y aquello deprimió a Agapa un poco.

—¿Sabes? No creo que debas ir a buscarlo —comentó Agapa entonces—. Podrías quedarte aquí y esperar a que regrese. Estarías a salvo, con los tuyos —le ofreció a Mu, quien miró a Agapa con curiosidad—. Seguro debe ser muy duro para ti estar rodeado de humanos que no son ni remotamente tan listos como tú, y mucho menos longevos. Podrías quedarte aquí con Oribarkon y conmigo —la oferta por supuesto que era tentadora.

—¿Quedarme aquí? —se preguntó Mu, y aquello alertó al espíritu de Argo—. Estaría rodeado de otros como yo… pero. ¿No sería una molestia? —preguntó Mu nuevamente. Preocupado por la respuesta de Agapa.

—Oribarkon y yo… no hemos sido capaces de tener un hijo… —confesó Agapa—. Y tiene tiempo que pensamos en adoptar. Así Oribarkon tendría también a alguien a quien pasarle sus enseñanzas —insistía Agapa. En los labios de Mu comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa, la sola idea de pertenencia, de tener una familia, y de estar rodeado de otros quienes pensaran igual que él, era en extremo tentadora.

—¡Mu! —gritó Argo, y la sonrisa de Mu se borró—. Tienes una misión… ¿la has olvidado? Restaurar la armadura del Carnero Alado. Ya después te preocuparás sobre ser adoptado o no. ¡Se lo debes a Shion! —insistió Argo.

—Yo… —comenzó Mu, ignorando a Argo, o al menos así le pareció al espíritu del Argonauta. La verdad era que Mu estaba meditando al respecto de sus palabras—. Necesito de algo de tiempo para poder decidir el qué deseo de mi vida. ¿Puedo darte respuesta más tarde? —le preguntó. La mirada en los ojos de Mu denotaba una gran tristeza.

—Bue… bueno… supongo que no hay problema… —se apenó un poco Agapa, era evidente que estaba decepcionada—. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Es mi marido a quien buscas de todas formas, tarde o temprano vendrá aquí —trató de convencerlo de quedarse.

—Me temo, Agapa, que no soy el único que busca a tu esposo —le recordó Mu, y Agapa se mordió el labio comenzando a preocuparse por el recuerdo—. Las Kourai Khryseai también están tras de él, y debo encontrarlas antes de que ellas lo hagan —Mu reverenció, y entonces salió corriendo de la casa de Agapa con la armadura dorada amarrada a su espalda y sin dejar que Agapa continuara intentando convencerlo—. Lo siento, Argo… —se disculpó Mu mientras corría por la ciudad de Lemuria, evitando ver a los alrededores temiendo que la ciudad repleta de otros como él terminara por doblegarle su temple—. Es solo que… siento que estoy solo en este mundo… y el que me ofrezcan pertenecer a algún lugar… es tan doloroso. ¿Qué tiene de malo desear pertenecer a una familia? —lloró Mu, pero aun así salió de la ciudad, nuevamente encontrando pastizales a su alrededor.

—Comprendo mejor que nadie lo que dices, Mu… —le respondió Argo. Su espíritu miraba al extraño cielo de la Atlántida, iluminado por las criaturas de las profundidades—. Es una gran carga poner semejante dolor en los hombros de un niño… —pero Argo conocía el por qué era tan importante la existencia de este sacrificio.

 **Atenas, Grecia. El Santuario. Casa de Sagitario.**

—¿Se encuentra bien, maestro? —los pensamientos de Aioros fueron interrumpidos a la llegada de un joven de cabellera esmeralda a su casa. Se trataba del otro Caballero Dorado que había estado resguardando el Santuario junto con él y Saga, y quién era el vecino y buen amigo de Aioros. Shura de Capricornio.

—¿Lo viste, Shura? Me refiero a la malicia y locura en el cosmos de ese caballero —el de Capricornio no supo qué decir, se encontraba tan perturbado como Aioros con respecto a la actitud del Caballero de Cáncer—. Eso es precisamente lo que pasa cuando sometes a un niño a semejante experiencia. Un niño no debería bajo ningún motivo quitar una vida, Shura —le explicaba Aioros a su amigo y autoproclamado discípulo.

—Lo comprendo, maestro —le mencionaba Shura mientras miraba al suelo—. Pero es evidente que Athena no me ha brindado una espada para simplemente llevarla de adorno en los brazos de mi armadura. Incluso nuestra diosa ha matado.

—A los Caballeros de Athena les toca convertirse en pecadores por el bien de nuestra diosa y de nuestra tierra, Shura. Eso no lo niego —le comentó Aioros, observando los destellos escarlata de la Isla de Milo, y pensando al mismo tiempo en el perturbado Caballero de Cáncer—. Lo que no puedo tolerar es que a jóvenes como tú se les sea arrebatada la inocencia tan rápido.

—¿Usted ha matado a alguien… maestro…? —le preguntó entonces Shura, a lo que Aioros respondió bajando la cabeza con tristeza—. ¿Qué edad tenía… cuando quitó su primera vida… maestro…? —le preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

—Había cumplido los 12 años recientemente —le contestó Aioros—. Pero a diferencia de ustedes… Shura… yo no tenía opción… —lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos, como pequeñas cascadas que inundaban su piel por el doloroso recuerdo—. Se hace más fácil después del primer asesinato. Y eso lo hace al mismo tiempo más deprimente. Saber que llega el momento en que la vida pierde importancia. Shura… desde que te convertiste en caballero de Athena no has hecho más que pensar en cómo volverte un héroe. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando por convertirte en un héroe, debas convertirte primero en un verdugo? —la pregunta confundió a Shura, quien bajó la mirada apenado sabiendo que para él no sería difícil vivir bajo la sombra de sus héroes, y luchar inclusive a muerte por su diosa Athena—. Cuando Saga regrese… colgaré mis alas… —finalizó Aioros, horrorizando a Shura.

—¿Qué es lo que dice, maestro? —se sobresaltó Shura—. ¿Acaso no ama a la diosa Athena? Ella pronto renacerá en la tierra y necesita a hombres valientes como usted para protegerla. ¿Cómo puede rendirse tan fácilmente? —espetó Shura su preocupación.

—Creo en Athena y amo a Athena, Shura… no te confundas… —le recordó Aioros con fiereza en su mirada—. En quien no puedo confiar es en el Santuario. Te eduqué para convertirte en el caballero más leal, pero incluso tú no pareces tan perturbado como yo sobre el asesinato. Este no es un Santuario de paz… es un Santuario de guerra y muerte. Y para proteger a Athena se necesita más que ser un buen asesino… —le apuntó Aioros al corazón de Shura, y lo miró fijamente—. Se necesita ser humilde, ser bondadoso, ser generoso, ser considerado, ser piadoso… pero a cómo van las cosas, más de un Caballero Dorado va a terminar convertirse en un ser maligno y oscuro —miró Aioros a la cima de la montaña, donde se encontraba el Templo de Athena, y donde el Caballero de Cáncer hacía una absurda y egoísta solicitud al Vice-Ministro Arles—. Pero tú eres tan leal al Santuario… Shura… que temo que llegue el día en que te den una orden que no puedas negar por tu lealtad y amor a Athena… seguro que si te pidieran asesinarme… por amor a Athena lo harías sin dudarlo.

—¡Eso jamás! —se molestó Shura—. ¡Se equivoca, maestro! No niego que se necesitan cualidades de caballería para defender la paz de la tierra, pero también comprendo que sin sacrificios, sin convertirte en tu enemigo y pensar como él, no se es más que un escudo que recibe todos los golpes hasta sucumbir ante el filo de la espada. En ocasiones hay que ser la espada… maestro… —comentó Shura con orgullo—. ¡Y mi espada estará siempre bien afilada! —y Shura mantuvo la mirada fija en dirección al de Sagitario.

—Quisiera tener tu convicción… Shura… —le respondió Aioros con tristeza—. Hubo un tiempo… en que en mi corazón yo también creía ciegamente en el Santuario. Aún no he perdido toda la esperanza, pero… siento que Athena no estará realmente segura aquí.

 **La Atlántida. Pantanos Venenosos de los Catoplebas.**

—No subestimen mi fuerza o lo pagarán caro. ¡Soy la Caballero de Plata más poderosa del Santuario! ¡Exorcismo Destellante! —en los pantanos, se libraba una batalla de proporciones descomunales que mantenía a los Catoplebas, las criaturas cuyo aliento fétido mantenía el pantano envuelto en una nube venenosa, huyendo en todas direcciones. Mayura de Pavorreal se las había arreglado para mantener ocupadas a las Kourai Khryseai pese a que las dos poseían un cosmos equiparable con el cosmos dorado.

Las Kourai Khryseai estaban evidentemente impresionadas, una Caballero de Plata no solo las había igualado en fuerza, sino que se mantenía viva aún al enfrentarse a las dos al mismo tiempo. Las Kourai Knryseai saltaban de árbol en árbol persiguiendo a la de plata, una de las dos lanzaba destellos dorados de sus manos para mantener a Mayura ocupada mientras la otra iba en búsqueda de Oribarkon, pero Mayura se movía con gracia y elegancia por las inmensas ramas de los árboles del pantano, evadía las ráfagas de luz dorada y caía sobre la Kourai Khryseai que intentaba escapar, manteniendo a las dos ocupadas en todo momento.

—¡Sucia arcilla! —se quejaba la Kourai Khryseai de ojos color zafiro, que aún se encontraba herida tras su combate con Mu e intentaba dejarle el combate a su hermana más preparada—. ¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima! —le gritaba furiosa.

—¡Lo haré cuando te arranque la cabeza! —fue la brusca respuesta de Mayura, quien con su mano iluminada de relámpagos plateados intentó asesinar a la Kourai Khryseai de ojos color zafiro, más la de ojos color rubí se lanzó sobre ella, derribándola, y las tres rodaron por el pantano lanzándose puñetazos unas a otras, hasta que Mayura fue obligada a replegarse y ganar distancia, pero siempre cortándoles el camino hacia Oribarkon.

—La era de los humanos ha terminado. Hefestos así lo ha decidido —comentó la Kourai Khryseai de ojos color de rubí—. Los de arcilla son imperfectos. Han dejado de alabar a los dioses y han elegido alabar a otros o a ninguno. Pocos inclusive creen en los Olímpicos, los han llamado mitos y mentiras. Entrégate a la sagrada misión de tu exterminio —insistía la Kourai Khryseai de ojos color de rubí.

—Tienes un engrane suelto si pretendes que simplemente me quede de brazos cruzados mientras los dioses solicitan tan amablemente mi exterminio —se burló Mayura de Pavorreal, y las Kourai Khryseai enfurecieron y continuaron elevando sus cosmos—. Tengan cosmos dorado o no, son seres ciegos al servicio de un dios confundido. Incluso yo con mi venda en los ojos puedo ver con mayor claridad que ustedes no son más que instrumentos de un dios débil y celoso de la reverencia de los otros dioses. Hefestos jamás ha sido una amenaza para Athena y su orden —continuó la de Pavorreal.

—Eso está por verse, arcilla —le respondió la Kourai Khryseai de ojos color rubí y junto a su hermana se lanzó en un combate de velocidad en contra de Mayura, que resistió los impactos de los puñetazos de las Kourai Khryseai con el dorso de las protecciones de sus manos. El chirrido del metal de la armadura contra los puños dorados de las Kourai Khryseai era un estruendo muy molesto al oído de Mayura, pero su armadura absorbía los impactos sin cuartearse—. ¿Tu armadura debería estar pulverizada —se quejaba la Kourai Khryseai—. ¿Por qué no cede? —insistía imprimiendo más fuerza en sus golpes.

—Ese niño es sorprendente… —se susurraba a sí misma Mayura—. Mi armadura jamás se ha sentido tan viva—. ¡Alas Destellantes Danzando Hacia los Cielos! —el cosmos de Mayura se transformó en un ave de cosmos que se elevaba a los cielos, y un vórtice de luz plateada se elevó junto con las Kourai Khryseai que quedaron atrapadas en el tubo de luz. Evidentemente, Mayura estaba calificada para enfrentarse a las Kourai Khryseai. Pero había una diferencia crucial. Como humana, Mayura tenía límites físicos, mientras que las Kourai Khryseai no eran humanas—. Tengo que acabar con esto antes de que mi cuerpo no pueda más —colocó sus manos en posición Mayura, la tierra resonaba a su alrededor, y destellos de luz plateada salían de la tierra elevándose hasta el cielo.

—Por más fuerte que seas, nosotros somos dos —se lanzó la Kourai Khryseai de ojos color rubí en dirección a Mayura, la mujer escuchó el movimiento y lanzó toda la fuerza de su cosmos en dirección a la criatura de oro, la ráfaga dio de lleno, frenando la avanzada de la Kourai Khryseai hasta derribarla, pero cuando la primera caía, la segunda, que había corrido tras de su hermana usándola de escudo, evadió el cuerpo de su hermana de ojos color rubí siendo lanzada por todo el pantano y con su puño envuelto en flamas doradas corrió en dirección a Mayura, quién no logró evadir a la Kourai Khryseai de ojos color zafiro, y esta terminó atravesándole el vientre, aunque su puño no salió por su espalda—. ¡Destruye a la basura de arcilla! —gritó la Kourai Khryseai de ojos color de rubí.

—¡Alto! ¡Muro de Cristal! —resonó el poderoso grito, y un muro tornasolado y cristalino se alzó alrededor de Mayura, cortando el brazo de la Kourai Khryseai y separándola de Mayura, quién aún tenía el brazo dentro de su cuerpo—. ¡Mayura! —gritó Mu horrorizado, llegó a su lado y elevó su cosmos alrededor de ella—. ¡Red de Cristal! —conjuró el muviano, atrapando a las Kourai Khryseai en redes de cristal antes de dirigirse al auxilio de Mayura—. No te muevas, te sacaré el brazo del vientre.

—¡Déjame y busca a Oribarkon! —lo pateó Mayura a un lado, tumbándole la caja de pandora de Aries y la proa del Argos—. Los caballeros… al servicio de Athena… jamás deben mirar atrás al hermano o hermana herido. Ellos siguen adelante con la seguridad de que su hermano en armas dará hasta la última flama de su cosmos por defender la paz y la esperanza. Si un caballero te pide, que lo dejes y que continúes con tu camino, no te quedas a ayudar, te largas a seguir con tu misión. ¡Ahora vete…! —Mayura se incorporó.

—Entre las reglas de los caballeros también se dice que se debe respetar la regla del uno contra uno y si no lo has notado ellas no están respetando esa regla —insistió Mu, siendo desafiante ante las ordenes de Mayura—. Además, la Red de Cristal no puede romperse tan fácilmente. Te llevaré a un lugar seguro… —insistía.

—¡Mu! —le gritó Argo, alertándolo, y Mu se dio la vuelta para ver a las dos Kourai Khryseai rompiendo las redes de cristal—. ¡Defiéndete ahora, Mu! ¡Usaron todo su cosmos para liberarse de tu ataque! ¡Cualquier ataque ahora terminará con ellas!

—¡Extinción…! —comenzó Mu, elevando su cosmos e iluminando todo el pantano. Las Kourai Khryseai se sobresaltaron, quedándose pasmadas e inmóviles en donde estaban, como si supieran que no había posibilidad alguna de escapar del ataque de Mu. Pero Mu se detuvo, y no lanzó su ataque—. No son humanas… pero… no puedo hacerlo… —lloró Mu, pensando en lo que sucedería si desataba su ataque,

—¡Entonces no estorbes! —le gritó Mayura, incinerando su cosmos y haciendo a Mu a un lado mientras corría aún con el brazo cercenado de la Kourai Khryseai en su vientre—. ¡Alas Destellantes Danzando Hacia los Cielos! —conjuró Mayura, y su tremenda fuerza de cosmos impactó a ambas Kourai Khryseai de lleno, elevando sus cuerpos al cielo, y pulverizándolos bajo la luz plateada mientras sus cuerpos caían en una lluvia de guijarros de oro. Mu observó a las criaturas de Hefestos caer en pedazos a su alrededor, su corazón se encontraba herido. No hace mucho, las criaturas tenían vida y sentimientos, incluso tenían deseos y sabiduría, y ahora se habían ido, destruidas por la fuerza del cosmos de Mayura—. Está hecho… —terminó Mayura, antes de caer al suelo con sus piernas doblándose de una forma inquietante—. Ve por Oribarkon… tonto… —lloraba de dolor a través de los vendajes de su rostro Mayura.

—¡No voy a dejarte aquí! —le gritó Mu, y notó como el cuerpo de Mayura se convulsionaba de dolor—. Está muy grave pero… qué puedo hacer… —Mu estaba temblando, estaba sumamente asustado, no había visto semejante cantidad de sangre en su vida.

—Tienes que dejarla, Mu… —le comentaba Argo en el suelo—. Si el puño no le atravesó la espalda eso significa que golpeó su columna. Mayura debe estar sintiendo una cantidad de dolor inhumano. Además, si las Kourai Khryseai le impactaron la columna, seguramente la rompieron… moverla solo la partirá en dos —Mu se cubrió la boca intentando no pensar en ello, y de pronto no lo soportó más, simplemente vomitó por el horror de lo que estaba viendo—. Reponte y busca a Oribarkon… Mayura dio todo su cosmos por darte esa oportunidad… se lo debes… —continuaba Argo.

—No… Argo… —se repuso Mu, apelando a la tranquilidad de mente de su especie—. ¡No abandonaré a una compañera! ¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas! —conjuró a su alrededor y el de Mayura, y con la tremenda luz de su cosmos, todos desaparecieron.

 **Soporte Principal.**

—¡Triángulo Dorado! —la poderosa luz iluminó la oscuridad del domo alrededor del templo de Poseidón, y Saga fue lanzado en dirección al Soporte Principal, el inmenso pilar soportó el impacto del cuerpo de Saga, quién escupió sangre por una herida de sus órganos internos producto del castigo de Ketos de Dragón Marino le había ocasionado—. Tu sentido de la justicia me resulta risible, Saga —mientras Saga escuchaba estas palabras, su cuerpo caía tras separarse del Soporte Principal, manchándolo de sangre pero sin agrietarlo, y se estrellaba con fuerza en contra del suelo, mientras su rostro quedaba mirando en dirección a la bota de oricalco de Ketos—. Alrededor del Soporte Principal se extiende una barrera de cosmos primordial creada por nuestro señor Poseidón. Sacrificando una porción generosa de su cosmos, nuestro dios renunció al derecho a utilizar su armadura divina, vistiendo simples Escamas, por mantener una barrera que minimizara el poder de los Caballeros Dorados en los alrededores del Soporte Principal, y de los 7 pilares de los mares. Todo quien se encuentre dentro de este domo, mientras posea un cosmos diferente al de la profundidad de los mares, verá su cosmos reducido hasta un décimo de su fuerza habitual —Ketos se agachó entonces, y levantó a Saga del cuello de su armadura—. En palabras que puedas entender, Saga. Tu cosmos ahora no es más que un destello, mientras el mío se mantiene igual de inmenso. ¡Tempestad del Dragón Marino! —Ketos volvió a lanzar a Saga al cielo dentro de un torbellino de agua, Saga elevaba su cosmos lo más que le permitía la barrera de Poseidón, pero no era suficiente y terminaba estrellándose contra el suelo y convulsionándose de dolor—. Estás perdido, Saga —se burló Ketos—. Jamás debiste desafiar la voluntad del señor de los mares.

Pero pese al castigo, Saga continuaba incorporándose, lo que sorprendía a Ketos en gran medida. Sin previo aviso, un cometa pasó cerca del rostro de Ketos, seguido de un planetoide, y pronto Ketos se vio rodeado de más y más cuerpos celestes, aunque todos eran de tamaños reducidos. El cosmos de Saga continuó creciendo, lentamente, pero continuamente, hasta que por fin un planeta apareció en su cosmos y viajó a gran velocidad hacia Ketos.

—¡Explosión de Galaxias! —enunció su ataque, y el planeta se estrelló en contra del cuerpo de Ketos, despedazándose y derribando a un sorprendido General Marino de Poseidón, quien entonces comenzó a levantarse y a limpiarse la sangre del labio—. Un décimo de infinito sigue siendo infinito, Ketos. Y los Caballeros Dorados somos lo suficientemente capaces de alcanzar el infinito con la fuerza de nuestros cosmos. Solo tengo que incinerar mi cosmos hasta que sea tan fuerte como el de los Caballeros Dorados, con o sin barrera de Poseidón de por medio —pero pese a la valentía y el discurso de Saga, Ketos soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Un décimo de infinito es infinito? Seguro no estás hablando enserio —Ketos se limpió la suciedad de su armadura y se posó orgulloso frente a Saga, quien respiraba con gran dificultad—. El infinito en el alcance del cosmos de un Caballero Dorado no es más que una frase cualquiera que algún idiota inventó para denotar la naturaleza del potencial humano usando el cosmos. Pero de ninguna manera alguien podría aumentar su cosmos hasta el infinito, todo lo que existe tiene un límite, y puedes ponerle el número que quieras a tu cosmos, Saga, no cambia el hecho que sin importar el número tu fuerza es solo de un décimo ahora, mientras la mía se mantiene.

—Entones, solo tengo que derribar ese endemoniado pilar y nuestras fuerzas estarán a la par —Saga elevó su cosmos alrededor de su brazo, y lanzó la ráfaga dorada en dirección al pilar. Ketos no trató siquiera de bloquearlo, lo dejó pasar y la ráfaga impactó la superficie del pilar. Saga sonrió orgulloso momentáneamente, pero la luz dorada regresó hacia él, lo impactó y lo lanzó por los suelos hasta estrellarlo en contra de las escalinatas del templo de Poseidón, nuevamente tumbándole el casco, que quedó con su cara rasgada mirando en dirección a Saga, como si se burlara de la debilidad del caballero.

—Supongo que eres el caballero número 1001 en intentar romper el Soporte Principal. Muchas felicidades por tu fracaso, Saga —continuaron las burlas de Ketos, quien entonces se acercó de forma arrogante a Saga—. Para destruir el Soporte Principal, tendrías que golpear tan fuerte como para atravesar todo el océano. Y evidentemente no tienes esa fuerza, Saga.

—No… no la tengo… —prosiguió Saga, poniéndose de pie. Pero algo había cambiado, sus ojos ya no eran nobles, la sangre parecía cubrirlos, dándoles un color rojizo y endemoniado—. Pero pronto la tendré… ¡La fuerza de asesinar a los dioses mismos! ¡La Otra Dimensión! —alrededor de Ketos, las dimensiones comenzaron a distorsionarse, y redes moradas comenzaron a rodear al General Marino de Poseidón. Su piel comenzó a estirarse, una fuerza gravitatoria negativa comenzaba a expulsarlo lejos, y esta vez fue Ketos quien terminó estrellándose en contra del Soporte Principal y siendo presionado más y más en contra de este—. ¿Dices que el Soporte Principal es indestructible, Ketos? ¿Espero que no te moleste el que intente romperlo con tu cuerpo? ¡Muere Dragón Marino!

El cuerpo de Ketos comenzó a hundirse más y más dentro de su armadura, y sangre comenzó a escaparse de las aperturas, Saga estaba aplastándolo contra la superficie indestructible del Soporte Principal, sus órganos internos estaban a punto de ceder, sangre escapaba de su boca, de sus lagrimales, y el dolor era indescriptible. Muy pronto sus huesos perforarían sus órganos y saldrían a través de su pecho comenzando por sus costillas, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, la fuerza del ataque de Saga cedió y Ketos comenzó a caer al suelo, aunque sumamente herido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Có-có-cómo pudo este caballero superar de esa forma la fuerza de la barrera de Poseidón? —todo el cuerpo de Ketos temblaba, sus huesos estuvieron a punto de perforar todos sus órganos después de todo, estaba tan débil que no podía siquiera levantarse después de que Saga intentara aplastarlo como a un insecto cualquiera. Pero se había detenido, y al menos Ketos deseaba saber por qué.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —escuchaba Ketos a Saga gritar, mientras con su mano izquierda frenaba a su mano derecha—. Es tu enemigo, debe morir de todas formas. Por tu mano o por mi mano no hace diferencia —gritaba Saga, y Ketos tan solo conservaba su confusión—. Te equivocas… porque si es por tu mano… el deseo de sangre y muerte alimentará tu alma y eso es algo que no te voy a permitir… terminaré con Ketos… bajo mis términos —el cosmos de Saga volvió a achicarse, nuevamente poseía únicamente un décimo de su fuerza—. ¡No necesito la maldición de Deméter! ¡Soy un caballero de Athena! —gritaba Saga iracundo, pero nuevamente no resultaba ser una amenaza.

—¿Deméter? —se preguntó Ketos, y entonces notó una silueta maligna y femenina, como una mujer envuelta en una armadura marchita, desapareciendo del cosmos de Saga—. ¿Acaso cuentas con la bendición de Deméter? El cosmos de Poseidón niega el de Athena… pero… no niega el cosmos de Deméter… ¿cómo es posible que tu cosmos sea alimentado por dos dioses? —se fastidió Ketos, finalmente poniéndose de pie e igualmente débil que Saga.

—Hace un año… fui maldecido por Deméter… —le confesó Saga, sosteniéndose las heridas de las costillas lesionadas—. Desde entonces, su cosmos intenta consumirme el alma… pero no va a lograrlo, no voy a permitirlo. Jamás me convertiré en un ser de mal —en ese momento, Saga sintió el cosmos de Mu que cambiaba repentinamente su lugar de origen. Aquello era algo que solo a la mente brillante de Mu se le podía ocurrir, hacerse impactar por su propio ataque para moverse a través del espacio transformado en polvo de estrellas, y aquello dio una idea a Saga de su próximo movimiento—. Es hora de que equilibre la escala de poder, Ketos. ¡En tu débil estado actual no podrás escapar a mi técnica! ¡La Otra Dimensión! —conjuró Saga, lanzando la esfera de redes oscuras tan grande como su cuerpo en dirección al General de Dragón Marino.

—¡No me subestimes! —se hizo a un lado Ketos, evadiendo el ataque de Saga y lanzándose en su dirección, pero encontró a Saga haciendo lo mismo, girando con rapidez evadiendo el ataque de Ketos y colocando sus brazos alrededor de las axilas y nuca de Ketos formando una llave—. ¡Eres débil! ¡Tus ataques no pueden alcanzarme! —se fastidió Ketos, y entonces notó la esfera de redes moradas dirigiéndose hacia ellos—. ¿Cómo? ¡Yo evité ese ataque! —se horrorizó tras ver la esfera golpearlos a ambos, y abrir la puerta a las dimensiones.

—Usaste el Soporte Principal como estratagema para debilitarme, Ketos… —comenzó Saga, mientras su cuerpo y el de Ketos era abatido por el poder del ataque—. ¡Y yo utilicé el escudo repelente del Soporte Principal para regresar el ataque que había lanzado a mí! ¡Esto probablemente me deje muy mal herido…! ¡Pero con este ataque te llevaré a donde la sucia barrera de Poseidón no pueda debilitarme y así acabaré contigo! —los cuerpos de ambos se desintegraron, y fueron lanzados dentro del dominio de las dimensiones.

 **Atenas, Grecia. El Templo del Patriarca.**

—¡El Santuario me lo debe, Vice-Ministro papanatas! ¡Exijo que me dejes ver al Patriarca Shion! —gritaba el caballero de Cáncer, quien en esos momentos hacía una solicitud al Santuario tan absurda, que ni el mismo Shion podría aceptar o siquiera creer.

—¡No permitiré que le hables así a tu superior, Mephisto de Cáncer! —le apuntó el Vice-Ministro Arles, vistiendo la Armadura de Plata del Altar—. El Patriarca Shion no se encuentra en el Santuario en estos momentos, y aún si lo estuviese estoy seguro de que sin duda alguna, negaría tu petición tan absurda.

Junto a Arles se encontraba un joven escudero de cabellera azul y quien hasta la llegada de Mephisto había estado limpiando la habitación del trono del Patriarca. Tendría apenas unos seis años, y no parecía comprender el desprecio que aquejaba el corazón del Caballero de Cáncer.

—He escuchado que mi Armadura Dorada fue forjada por el mismísimo dios del inframundo, Hades —continuaba Mephisto, con sus pupilas a punto de soltarse en llanto, pero era difícil saber si se trataba de un llanto de pena, o de rabia—. Desde el momento en que vestí esta armadura por primera vez, el conocimiento de la misma me invadió la mente. ¡Lo único que estoy solicitando es que me permitan utilizar la técnica prohibida para poder suplicarle a Hades por…! —intentó explicar.

—¡Suficiente! —resonó la poderosa voz de Shion, quien llegaba al Templo del Patriarca acompañado de Aioros y de Shura—. Mephisto de Cáncer. Si la negativa de Arles te es insuficiente, tendrás que conformarte con la mía. En este momento te prohíbo estrictamente, utilizar las Ondas Infernales de Hades —el caballero de Cáncer se mordió los labios, y miró a Shion con ira—. Comprendo tu dolor… Mephisto… pero es una técnica muy peligrosa y que solo debe ser utilizada para enfrentar a los espectros de Hades. Además… —continuó Shion, caminando en su dirección, y colocando sus manos en las hombreras del caballero de Cáncer—. Solo se vive una vez… no es posible exigirle a Hades un alma perdida. Lo que pasó fue terrible pero, lo tienes que aceptar.

—¿Por qué? —lloró Mephisto, y cayó en sus rodillas—. ¡Yo no he hecho más que ser leal y fiel a las convicciones del Santuario! ¿Por qué no puedo usar este poder que tengo para salvarla a ella? ¿Por qué? —recriminó con dolor.

—Porque los Caballeros Dorados viven para Athena, y solo para Athena —le recordó Shion—. Esta petición no le compete al Santuario, Mephisto. Y aunque Hades pudiera resucitar a alguien. ¿Qué te da el derecho de hacerle esa solicitud? —le preguntó, y Mephisto no supo qué decir—. La vida es tan bella, porque solo se vive una vez. Eres uno de los caballeros más nobles, Mephisto. No te dejes seducir por la oscuridad —le pidió Shion, y mientras lo hacía, tenía una visión de un hombre malvado vistiendo una armadura oscura idéntica a la armadura de Cáncer—. Prométeme que no usarás las ondas infernales para ir al inframundo —le pidió Shion—. Si realizas ese viaje… jamás volverás a ser tú mismo.

—Yo… yo… —la petición era dolorosa, pero Mephisto la comprendió, y asintió—. Se lo prometo… Patriarca Shion… le prometo no usar las ondas infernales para ir al Hades —y Shion se mostró orgulloso del joven caballero.

—De momento pienso que es riesgoso que regreses a Italia a terminar con tu entrenamiento, Mephisto —continuó Shion—. Quédate aquí en el Santuario un tiempo hasta que te repongas. Además… te haría muy bien el estar presente, el primero de septiembre de este año —y Mephisto miró a Shion fijamente, desconociendo la importancia de esa fecha—. Puedes retirarte, Mephisto —el de Cáncer asintió, y pasó por en medio de Shura y de Aioros en dirección a los pisos inferiores—. He vuelto, Arles —se alegró Shion.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, hermano —reverenció Arles, y permitió a Shion pasar y sentarse en su trono, y cuando lo hizo Arles notó que lo había hecho con cierta dificultad—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Acaso estás herido? —le preguntó.

—Tan perspicaz como siempre, hermano —le respondió Shion, quien entonces miró en dirección al niño que fregaba el piso de la habitación del trono—. ¿Y este pequeño? —preguntó Shion con una gentil sonrisa.

—Su nombre es Orfeo —le respondió Arles—. Inteligencia del Santuario descubrió que su madre falsificó sus registros de nacimiento. Es un Escorpio. Pero no tiene la edad suficiente para participar en el torneo por la armadura de Escorpio. Por esta razón lo he aceptado como mi escudero. Una vez que tenga la edad adecuada, si el torneo resulta ineficiente en la selección de un caballero de Escorpio, pretendo que exista una segunda opción.

—El ultimo Escorpio en toda Atenas… —lo observó Shion, y el niño se ocultó detrás del trono—. Y me tiene miedo. Aunque no es de sorprender. Últimamente soy odiado y temido en el Santuario. Se me acusa inclusive de genocidio. Son decisiones difíciles, pero alguien debe de tomarlas. Contando a Mephisto y a Afrodita que se entrena en Suecia tan solo existen seis Caballeros Dorados. La otra mitad… apenas se está seleccionando. ¿Qué pasará si llega septiembre y no se tiene una Orden Dorada completa? —se preocupó Shion—. Entrénalo, Arles. Ve que se convierta en un caballero sumamente formidable. O dentro de unos meses, lamentaremos no haberle prestado atención al entrenamiento de nuestros caballeros.

 **La Atlántida, Lemuria.**

—La medicina Lemuriana se considera más avanzada que la medicina del mundo exterior. Pero una herida en la columna es muy difícil de sanar —cuando Mu utilizó la Extinción de la Luz de las estrellas lo hizo sobre su propio cuerpo y sobre el de Mayura con la finalidad de llevarla de regreso a la ciudad de Lemuria, donde Agapa en esos momentos se encargaba de cuidar de ella junto con otros médicos de la ciudad. Sin embargo la situación de la Caballero de Plata era muy precaria. Así como Argo había sospechado, Mayura había sido impactada en su columna vertebral—. La parte baja de su cuerpo ha perdido toda movilidad. Si Mayura llega a salvarse, me temo que va a quedar en un estado muy deteriorado.

—Agapa… por favor… tienes que salvarla —le suplicó Mu, y Agapa asintió, regresando con los doctores para atender a la herida mujer—. Es por mi debilidad el que Mayura resultó tan malherida. Si hubiera detenido a la Kourai Khryseai de ojos color de zafiro cuando tuve la oportunidad, Mayura hubiera combatido a la de ojos color de rubí en igualdad de condiciones y hubiera vencido fácilmente. Pero derrotarla significaba que… —cerró Mu sus manos en puños.

—Que tendrías que tomar una vida —le mencionó Argo, y Mu colocó la proa nuevamente dentro de la caja sin tapa de la armadura de Aries antes de colgársela a la espalda y volver a salir de la ciudad sin mirar atrás—. Hay un viejo dicho que dice, que si una persona mata a un asesino, el número de asesinos sigue siendo uno —le mencionó Argo, y Mu asintió ante aquellas palabras—. Pero hay una continuación a ese dicho. Cierta persona le contestó a quien se lo dijo: "por eso no voy a detenerme en uno" ¿sabes lo que significa? —le preguntó.

—Que indudablemente el número de asesinos disminuiría si el asesino continúa matando a otros asesinos —le contestó Mu—. Básicamente, intentas decirme que haber matado a la Kourai Khryseai me hubiera marcado como un asesino, y a su vez me hubiera permitido seguir asesinando a otros asesinos disminuyendo así el mal en el mundo.

—Si no lo haces tú, alguien lo hará. Hay muchas soluciones a los conflictos, Mu. Algunas soluciones son más diplomáticas que otras, pero funcionan a largo plazo. Otras… son un tanto más inmediatas —continuaba explicándole Argo, y Mu cerraba sus ojos comprendiendo lo que intentaba explicarle—. Si toda la gente del mundo fuera buena en sus almas, bastaría con una plática diplomática para evitar la mayor parte de los conflictos del mundo. Pero por cada persona buena hay una mala, no puede existir el bien sin el mal. Hay personas como lo fue Tideo de quien te conté antes, el asesino por excelencia, que viven para matar. Y aun así esta persona se convirtió en el campeón de Athena. ¿Sabes por qué? —y Mu lo negó con la cabeza—. Porque Tideo enfocaba su sed de muerte en una forma diferente. Disfrutaba asesinando gente, pero solo asesinaba a asesinos, violadores, ladrones. De esa forma, existiendo un castigo que hiciera palidecer a los criminales, fueron menos los incidentes de estos crímenes. ¿Se trató de una medida justa? Muchos pensarán que no lo fue, pero los resultados eran más que evidentes.

—¿Y qué pasaría si Tideo se volviera un ser de mal? Tan solo tendrías un tirano que sabe asesinar y a quien se subordinarían otros como él —le respondió Mu, pero logró ver la proyección del cosmos de Argo vistiendo una armadura roja corriendo a su lado.

—Por eso quien se convierta en un asesino de asesinos, o mejor dicho, en quien absorba los pecados ajenos por el bienestar de los demás, debe ser una persona de inmensa sabiduría, e inmensa justicia para poder obrar sin convertirse en el mismo tirano que intenta detener —fue la respuesta de Argo—. Es una carga muy dura, nadie dice que será fácil, y mientras caminas por esa senda es probable que muchas veces seas seducido por la facilidad que el miedo produce ante tus enemigos. Podrías sentirte poderoso e inclusive, destinado a pisotear a los demás. Pero si lo haces eres exactamente igual a los asesinos que lo son por su satisfacción personal.

—Presiento que la decisión va a alcanzarme antes de que pueda yo evaluar todas las posibles alternativas y tomar la decisión que más me satisfaga —dedujo Mu, y saltó en ese momento, evadiendo un ráfaga blanca que había sido lanzado en su dirección mientras pasaba por los campos de Arimaspos. Era apenas una esfera de energía blanca no más grande que una pelota de tenis. Pero una vez que se incrustó en el suelo, soltó un destello blanco casi imperceptible, luego lanzó una onda de choque inmensa que derribó a Mu, antes de estallar en un vórtice de luz y viento que no solo lanzó a Mu por los pastizales, sino que despedazó los cuerpos de cientos de Arimaspos que se encontraban pastando en ese lugar, formando nubes de sangre y una lluvia escarlata que comenzó a rodear a Mu.

—¿Eeeeehhhhh? Parece que fallé —habló un joven de alrededor de unos 18 años de edad, con su cabellera negra y enchinada muy bien peinada, un rostro algo femenino y hermoso, ojos verdes, y vistiendo una armadura blanca muy bien pulida y cuidada—. El niño es rápido, pensaba en despedazarlo sin que se diera cuenta como a los Arimaspos, pero para ser un caballerito de bronce la verdad es que es muy perspicaz—. Se burló el joven hermoso.

—No te confíes, Eurimedonte —le contestó otro hombre, este era sumamente viejo, con unos ojos verdes apagados, cabellera larga y blanca y una barba igualmente larga. Su rostro estaba manchado de pecas blancas al igual que sus manos, y su armadura, pese a ser idéntica a la de su compañero, estaba descuidada, oxidada, y de apariencia sucia a pesar de que parecía estar pulida también—. En nombre de mi hermano gemelo, Eurimedonte, te pido una disculpa, jovencito. Mi nombre es Alcón de Cabiros, este jovencito es mi gemelo Eurimedonte de Caribos —los presentó el anciano.

—¿Gemelos? —preguntó Mu, y mientras se ponía de pie miraba a ambos caballeros de armaduras idénticas, supuestamente gemelos, y con rangos de edad extremadamente diferentes—. Me temo que no lo entiendo —se repuso Mu, colocando su mano sobre la caja de pandora de Aries.

—¡Ah! Los Caribos —respondió a sus dudas Argos, justo como esperaba Mu—. Los Caribos son los hijos de Hefestos que manejan la forja de Lenmos. Fueron gemelos de nacimiento, pero mientras crecían, Alcón se hacía viejo más y más rápido, mientras Eurimedonte no envejecía del todo. Al final Alcón adquirió la apariencia de un anciano, mientras que Eurimedonte se conservó en la prima de su Juventud.

—Eso es correcto, mi estimada proa —comentó el anciano, impresionando a Argo y a Mu, pues no se esperaban que alguien más pudiera ver el alma de Argo—. Y me temo que nuestro padre, Hefestos, no tiene en muy alta estima la misión del joven muviano. Ha ordenado su asesinato. Pero, Hefestos no es un dios malvado. Si usted se rinde pacíficamente y desiste de su intento de resucitar la armadura dorada de Aries, Hefestos estará muy complacido y le perdonará la vida. Hefestos no es en realidad un dios tan malo como lo ha aparentado ser últimamente, es por eso que no lo asesinó en el Monte de Patola.

—Demasiada platica, hermano —se quejó Eurimedonte, elevando su cosmos blanco e inmenso, como si el mismo fuego de la forja de Lemnos lo incinerara—. Hasta donde sabemos, este muviano y su amiga asesinaron a nuestras madrastras las Kourai Khryseai. Yo creo que no se le debe consideración alguna. ¡Fragua de Lemnos! —alrededor de su mano se comenzaron a acumular flamas blanquecinas, generando una pequeña esfera blanca, la misma que había lanzado antes en contra de Mu y que estalló despedazando a los Arimaspos, era evidente que Eurimedonte no pretendía darse a la espera—. ¡Terminaré contigo aquí y ahora!

Mientras la ráfaga de luz se dirigía a Mu, el muviano cerró su puño alrededor de su mano izquierda, apresando el collar de cuentas que le había obsequiado Manjari. Pensó en ella, en el dolor que sentiría si se enteraba en lo que Mu se convertiría, pero luego pensó en Eurimedonte continuando con la cacería de Oribarkon, encontrando a Manjari y a su maestra Yuzuriha y asesinándolas a ambas con esa misma esfera. En su mente, la explosión las vaporizaba y Mu las perdía para siempre.

—¡Muro de Cristal! —enunció Mu, la esfera chocó contra su muro, y estalló con violencia. Semejante explosión hubiera sido suficiente para derribar su muro, pero esta vez fue diferente, su muro resistió, y Eurimedonte vio del otro lado el rostro de Mu enfurecido.

—Argos… he tomado una decisión —el espíritu de Argo miró a Mu fijamente, y sintió aún en muerte el como el cosmos del muviano se elevaba mientras el Muro de Cristal se desintegraba por la misma fuerza de Mu, convirtiéndose en fragmentos afilados que controló con su telequinesis y dirigió sus puntas en dirección a Eurimedonte—. He tenido suficiente de miserables asesinos como estos seguidores de Hefestos. Y he comprendido que si no los detengo, harán con Manjari y con Yuzuriha lo que hicieron con Mayura. No tengo más alternativa que convertirme en lo que más desprecio para mantenerlas a ellas a salvo —y tras decir aquello último, lanzó una lluvia de fragmentos afilados en dirección a Eurimedonte. El joven evadió todos los fragmentos que pudo, pero uno de ellos le rasgó el rostro cerca del ojo derecho—. Levantaré la mano que utilizo para atacar, y guiado por la luz de Athena convertiré esta tierra en una tierra libre de idiotas como tú y tu dios Hefestos que se atreven a menospreciar a la raza humana y a anteponer sus designios ante los inocentes. ¡Los Secretos de la Forja! —se lanzó en contra de Eurimedonte con su puño rodeado de flamas, impactando al joven de lleno y derribándolo—. Esta es mi verdadera fuerza… una fuerza que jamás quise usar por el temor a lastimar a quienes amo. Pero ahora, por proteger a quienes amo, serás el primero en recibir mi ira —el cosmos de Mu creció aún más hasta alcanzar el resplandor dorado, y los ojos de Eurimedonte se llenaron de miedo, mientras Mu combatía sin remordimiento alguno.

 **Atenas, Grecia. El Santuario, Templo del Patriarca.**

—Aquellos quienes quieran ser merecedores de vestir una armadura dorada, deben estar dispuestos a sacrificar sus convicciones y deseos, e inclusive convertirse en aquello que más odian… —hablaba Shion frente a Shura y a Aioros—. ¿Sabes por qué el Patriarca del Santuario oculta su rostro detrás de una máscara, Aioros? —le preguntó mientras se colocaba la máscara oscura de ojos dorados, e inmediatamente después sobre su cabeza colocaba el casco dorado.

—Lo sé… Patriarca Shion… —le respondía Aioros, pensando en los muchos jóvenes abandonados en la Isla de Milo donde la matanza continuaba, y al mismo tiempo pensando en Mephisto de Cáncer y en el rostro que cargó desde Italia hasta Grecia, y por ultimo preocupado por el destino de Shura de Capricornio, que indudablemente pronto tendría que quitar su primera vida—. Porque solo detrás de una máscara, el Patriarca puede ocultar el dolor de sus decisiones, y ver a su pueblo, el Santuario, como un líder honorable y recto, mientras su corazón llora, por todo el dolor que causa con sus acciones, y toda la muerte que descansa sobre su alma —y Shion asintió, poniéndose de pie, mirando en dirección a las estrellas, y recordando todas las tragedias que había visto, y que aún estaban por llegar.

 **La Atlántida.**

—¿Dónde, dónde estoy? —se preguntó Ketos de Dragón Marino, encontrándose frente a las playas cercanas al Muro de Oricalco, donde se encontraban los restos de la nave Argos en que habían llegado los invasores a la Atlántida—. ¿Cómo es que he llegado hasta aquí? —se preguntó, se dio la media vuelta, y encontró a Saga allí, parado, sin moverse, con las piernas extendidas como si se preparara para lanzar un ataque, pero con los brazos colgados, como en señal de rendición. La mitad de su cabello era azul, la otra era blanca, sus ojos estaban cerrados, ambos lloraban, pero uno lloraba sangre, el que pertenecía a la mitad con la cabellera blanca—. ¡Esto no ha terminado, caballero de Athena! —comenzó a elevar su cosmos Ketos, pero en ese momento, sintió un aplastante cosmos, mientras veía el de Saga elevarse y dentro de este parecía que dos Sagas combatían uno contra el otro, el noble contra el malvado—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Qué clase de demonio eres? —se horrorizó Ketos.

—Mientras has estado inconsciente, Ketos… yo me he encontrado en mi propio conflicto interno, y este finalmente ha llegado a su resolución —comentó Saga, quitándose el casco, y dejándolo caer, con el rostro rajado de la armadura de Géminis cayendo sobre el rostro perfecto del otro lado del casco, como si el rostro rasgado hubiera salido victorioso. Ketos entonces vio a Saga abrir los ojos, estos eran rojos como la sangre, y su cabello se tornó enteramente blanco—. ¡Y no quedan dudas en mi corazón! ¡No soy un caballero de Athena, Ketos! ¡Soy un dios! —gritó, y las galaxias se dibujaron a sus espaldas—. ¡Y ahora te demostraré mi verdadera fuerza! ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —Ketos estaba tan conmocionado por la verdadera extensión del cosmos de Saga, que no hizo siquiera el intento de defenderse, sabía que era inútil. Sin la protección de la barrera de Poseidón, él simplemente no tenía posibilidad, y así fue como su cuerpo quedó destrozado bajo el poderoso ataque de Saga, que le dio a Ketos una muerte inmediata—. El oricalco es más que impresionante, aún después de mi ataque apenas y está dañado. Mejor para mí, esta armadura va a resultarme muy útil.

—¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Por favor! —escuchó Saga un grito en su mente—. ¡No somos un ser de mal! ¡No soy un ser de mal! ¡Vine aquí a demostrarle a Aioros el poder de la esperanza de Athena y a reparar mi armadura! ¿Qué pasará con Mu y los demás? —proseguía la voz.

—¿El muviano? Por supuesto que estoy esperanzado en el éxito de su misión —se burló Saga—. Si logra encontrar a Oribarkon y reparar la armadura de Aries, me veré sumamente beneficiado en tenerla en mi colección. Ya que las 12 Armaduras Doradas me pertenecerán, y con su poder me apoderaré del Santuario, dando las ordenes, como el nuevo Patriarca. Pero claro que para que eso suceda… Shion y Arles deben desaparecer primero —mencionó aquello ultimo mientras tomaba el casco de la armadura del cadáver de Ketos—. Y para mi fortuna… —continuó mientras se lo colocaba él mismo—. Será Poseidón quien los habrá asesinado —y su risa malévola, resonó por toda la Atlántida.


	6. Aries: Maestros de la Forja

**Muy buenas tardes tengan. Esperando que no han creído que era actualización y desaparición (tienen razones para pensar que es así), pues no fíjate porque sigo aquí (¿me pregunto por cuánto tiempo?), hasta terminar (me parece algo muy poco probable), hombre de poca fe (lo que usted diga, hombre de poca constancia), tooché (my victory). Hasta internacional me salió. En fin, en opinión de este humilde actor es demasiado difícil trabajar con Mu, y aún más con la edad que tiene. Afortunadamente con el resto de los dorados, en su mayoría, pretendo trabajar con más libertades de edad. Pero mientras eso llega, hay que terminar esta saga, y ya vamos a la mitad. En fin, para no hacerles el cuento largo, a contestar reviews:**

 **dafguerrero: El comentario de la alcohólica anónima era porque comentaste que te habías ido de fiesta a tomar con tus amigas, pero ya mataste el chiste, jajaja. Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, espero de verdad que no estén quedando muy lentos ni filosóficos. Y oye, no todos leyeron Guerras Doradas y saben quién es Antonella, no les digas, jajaja. Y vamos a ver cuánto me dura el nuevo trabajito.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: En cuanto a la caballero Mayura de Pavoreal, es natural que te haya caído mal, ya que es su deber el proteger el Santuario a capa y espada y su comportamiento refleja al actual Santuario, una entidad sin rostro y solo destinada a defenderse de cualquiera. Y lo de Shura y Aioros es una historia complicada que exploraremos muy en el futuro, pero están siguiendo una temática muy a la Star Wars a decir verdad, espero que les guste lo que planeo para este par. Para Mephisto como bien saben tengo planeado algo increíblemente diabólico y sanguinario, y lo del rostro es apenas la punta del iceberg, ¿recuerdan los gaidens de guerras doradas que les había prometido? Pues háganse de cuenta que son estos. En cuanto a Saga y el sucumbir a la maldición, no olvides que las historias de los dorados se desenvuelven en periodos diferentes de tiempo, probablemente volvamos a toparnos con el Saga bueno en otras sagas. Gracias por tu review como siempre.**

 **midusa: Muchas gracias por tan cálido recibimiento señorita, jajaja, yo también las he extrañado a mis leales fans. Próximamente espero actualizar la Academia Sanctuary, esa me tardo un poco más pues porque debo leer más capítulos para acordarme de a donde quería llegar con la historia pero tú tranquila, ya estoy trabajando en eso y en más Hilda-Locuras. Y el señor paréntesis te manda saludos: (Los más estimados agradecimientos por la breve pero no por eso menos importante mención dentro de la retroalimentación de nuestra humilde obra), osea gracias, paréntesis complicado (se llama fluidez gramatical), pues meh.**

 **Jabed: Así como lo has dicho, Death Mask (o Mephisto pues ese es el nombre con que lo conocen en el videojuego de PS2 de Saint Seiya), está traumatizado. Alguna vez debió haber sido noble para poder usar la armadura dorada y eso es lo que espero podamos ver en su saga. En cuanto a Aioros queriendo colgar las alas eso también es parte de su saga, pero me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco más para leer esas dos sagas, la de Mephisto menos pero igual si habrá que esperar. Por lo pronto espero que estés disfrutando del muviano.**

 **Isa scorpio: Yo también los extrañaba y estoy más que contento de regresar. Ya sé que todos quieren leer la historia de Mephisto, y la de Milo, jajaja, pero tendrán que esperar, vamos en orden y el que sigue es el estimado torito, que no tengo ni idea de cómo lo voy a manejar, seguro será un reto mayor que lo que está siendo Mu, pero ya me las ingeniaré. Dandote respuesta, no, Aioros no cree que Shura vaya a asesinarlo, solo lo hizo por dar un ejemplo. En cuanto a sus razones para salvar a Athena las exploraremos después en su historia, de momento está muy involucrado porque estamos en ese periodo de tiempo, pero su "querer colgar las alas" es algo que solo se verá más a fondo en su saga. En cuanto al Saga noble, no estará perdido por siempre, al igual que Aioros, se comporta así porque estamos en ese periodo de tiempo, su nobleza estará presente en muchas sagas, y la suya está más cerca que la de otros caballeros de todas formas. Aioros y Saga son dos piezas importantes en las vidas de todos los dorados, tu por eso no te preocupes tanto. Todavía me estoy debatiendo entre si Mu alcanzará a vestir su armadura o no, la verdad las fechas no son mis amigas y se supone que según Kurumada el dorado más joven tiene que ser Milo, y a cómo va la historia si visto a Mu de dorado antes eso sería contradecir a Kurumada, así que algo se me va a ocurrir, tú tranquila y yo más que nervioso, jajaja. Y sí ya sé que quieres leer la historia de Milo, pero para eso falta bastante, jajaja. En fin, disfruta de Mu por el momento.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: La Orden Dorada.**

 **Aries.**

 **Capítulo 6: Maestros de la Forja.**

 **Opening: Soñar con ella.**

 **(Tierra Santa).**

* * *

 **La India. El Rio Ganges. 22 de Junio de 1976.**

—¡Shaka! —el grito de una niña de cabellera esmeralda resonaba por las orillas del rio Ganges. La niña se cubría la nariz por el fétido olor, y corría descalza entre una multitud de personas que lavaban su ropa y sus vajillas en aquel rio. La niña había estado siguiendo el rio buscando al Bodhisattva, pero el niño rubio no se encontraba por ningún lado y aquello la hacía sentirse sola y triste—. ¿Dónde estás, Shakaaaaa? —continuó gritando. Pero al percatarse de que no lo encontraba, cerró sus ojos y concentró su cosmos—. ¡Allí! —se alegró la niña, y continuó corriendo rio abajo, hasta una zona más desolada, y por fin encontró a Shaka allí, parado con la mirada perdida en dirección al rio—. ¡Sha…! —comenzó ella.

—Oh… eres tú, Hestia —le contestó Shaka, y en ese momento Hestia se dio cuenta de que Shaka tenía los ojos abiertos, y que apenas y se encargaba de conservar su cosmos—. Lamento haberte preocupado… tan solo quería estar solo… —le confesó.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Hestia, acercándose a él—. Estar solo no es bueno para el corazón. Cuando te sientes solo hay que estar con la familia, y con tu hogar. De esa forma ya no te sentirás solo y serás feliz —le sonrió Hestia nuevamente.

—En ocasiones, uno tiene que alejarse de la familia y del hogar para pensar… Hestia… y hoy tengo mucho que pensar… —le mencionó, y Hestia lo miró con preocupación—. Ya no quiero ser el Bodhisattva… —lloró Shaka, y Hestia se impresionó por aquellas palabras—. Tengo miedo, Hestia… mucho miedo… no puedo ser el Bodhisattva si tengo miedo… y no puedo alcanzar el Nirvana mientras tenga miedo… yo… dicen que soy el más cercano a los dioses pero… ¿cómo puedo serlo si tengo tanto miedo? —preguntó Shaka, y Hestia no supo qué decirle—. Los veo… allí flotando… y el miedo me rodea aún más… Hestia… le tengo miedo a la muerte —y por fin Hestia decidió prestarle atención a aquello que Shaka veía, y notó que el rio Ganges estaba repleto de cadáveres, todos ellos casi momificados, como si una epidemia los hubiera alcanzado—. No quiero morir… no quiero morir… no quiero morir… Hestia… ¿qué debo hacer para escapar de este miedo a la muerte? —lloró Shaka, arrodillándose en las orillas del rio Ganges.

 **La Atlántida. Pantanos Venenosos de los Catoplebas.**

—Ya hemos caminado por estos pantanos por muchas horas, Oribarkon —se quejó Yuzuriha, fastidiada de tanto caminar. No era que la anciana estuviera cansada, todo lo contrario, para su edad la verdad es que Yuzuriha tenía muy buena condición. Pero Yuzuriha, al haber sido antes en su juventud una caballero, sentía que caminaban en círculos.

—Los Catoplebas son animales con un aliento muy venenoso. Y si no se tiene cuidado de distinguir el olor a veneno se puede caer dentro de una nube tóxica que les derretiría los huesos —ante aquellas palabras Manjari y Yuzuriha se estremecieron, y decidieron seguir a Oribarkon—. En realidad corrieron con mucha suerte al no toparse con una nube tóxica antes de encontrarme. Los Catoplebas son en extremo peligrosos.

—En realidad tuve la mala fortuna de encontrarme frente a una de esas cosas. Pero no me pareció peligroso —le comentó Manjari a Oribarkon, y el atlante pensó detenidamente en cómo darle una respuesta.

—Es probable que hayas caído lejos de uno de sus nidos y por ello no te consideraron una amenaza —y Manjari se sobresaltó por aquella respuesta—. Los Catoplebas por lo general son pacíficos. Pero esparcen su veneno para regular la temperatura alrededor de sus crías. En todo caso no deben jamás subestimar a las criaturas de la Atlántida.

—Ya no sé qué es más complicado —se molesta Yuzuriha cruzándose de brazos—. Toda la barbaridad budista o las locuras atlantes. Terminemos con esto, Oribarkon. ¿Cuándo llegaremos a Lemuria? —preguntaba con insistencia.

—No vamos a Lemuria, venerable anciana —le respondió Oribarkon, y aquello la confundió aún más—. Si tu deseo es que entrene a un Muviano en el arte de la reparación de las armaduras doradas, requerimos reunir la materia prima. Y esa materia prima no la encontraremos en Lemuria. La encontraremos en el monte Evenor —señaló Oribarkon a la cima de una inmensa montaña que se alzaba inclusive sobre el pantano, impresionando tanto a Manjari como a Yuzuriha—. ¿A qué vienen esas impresiones? —le preguntó Oribarkon.

—A que debes estar demente si crees que a mi edad puedo subir esa cosa —le espetó Yuzuriha con desprecio—. Cuando Mu nació bajé de Jamir sabiendo que por mi edad jamás podría volver a subir hasta allí, y ahora me pides que escale algo tan grande como el mismo Jamir.

—En realidad, Evenor es un monte mucho más alto inclusive que la montaña más alta del mundo fuera de la Atlántida —le comentó Oribarkon, lo que molestó aún más a Yuzuriha—. La gran diferencia radica en que el clima de la montaña es más estable. Es mucho más fácil de escalar de lo que parece, pero admito que se requiere condición, una condición que muy seguro no tienes, anciana. Y muy probablemente, por mis heridas, yo tampoco la tenga —admitió.

—¿Entonces cuál es el maldito punto de subir esa montaña? —se molestó Yuzuriha aún más, a lo que Oribarkon sonrió débilmente—. Deberíamos llegar a Lemuria a que seas atendido de tus heridas en lugar de estar pensando en escalar una montaña que bien podría matarte —volvió a quejarse Yuzurija.

—Oh, la montaña va a matarme, de eso no hay duda —sonrió Oribarkon, y tanto Yuzuriha como Manjari se sorprendieron de aquello ultimo—. Ustedes no tienen el dominio en el cosmos que yo tengo. Puedo sentir todo lo que pasa en la Atlántida y por esta razón no solo sé que las Kourai Khryseai fueron asesinadas por la Caballero de Plata, sino que sé que hay otros individuos que pretenden darme cacería. Y no pretendo llevarlos a Lemuria a que asesinen a mi gente por el solo hecho de encontrarme.

—¿Por qué alguien querría en específico asesinar a tu gente? —preguntó Yuzuriha, curiosa de las precauciones que tomaba Oribarkon, quien le sonrió amable, pero débilmente—. ¿De qué se ha ocultado mi especie por tanto tiempo, Oribarkon?

—De la furia de los dioses por supuesto —le respondió Oribarkon—. Los atlantes, lemurianos y muvianos viven pacíficamente en una ciudad protegida por los Generales Marinos y el mismísimo dios Poseidón. Esto es porque solo la sangre de un Atlante puede reparar tanto armaduras de bronce, de plata, como las Escamas. Eso hace a Lemuria una ciudad muy importante para Poseidón, y le permitió a los atlantes, lemurianos y muvianos vivir pacíficamente en este mundo oculto —ante aquella mención, Yuzuriha se mostró impresionada, no tenía ni idea de que reparar las escamas de Poseidón fueran algo tan sencillo como reparar una armadura de bronce o plata siempre y cuando por sus venas corriese sangre Atlante—. Si nuestra especie se extingue, nadie puede reparar las Escamas. Por eso Poseidón nos protege, pero en esta era tanto el Santuario como la Atlántida se encuentran en decadencia. Lo ha estado así desde que Athena selló a Poseidón dentro de la Ánfora. Y como en la Atlántida nadie manipula el cosmos más que los Generales Marinos, cualquier invasor, podría destruir a toda Lemuria y ya nadie podría reparar las Escamas. Eso también significaría el fin de los ejércitos de Poseidón.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —le preguntó Yuzuriha—. Soy leal a Athena, con este conocimiento podría comunicárselo al Patriarca y los Caballeros Dorados vendrían a acabar con todos los atlantes, poniendo fin a todas las Guerras Santas contra el señor de los mares.

—¿Lo harías, Yuzuriha? —se burló un poco Oribarkon—. ¿Extinguirías a tu gente por Athena? —Yuzuriha claro que desvió la mirada entristecida—. Para reparar una Escama se requiere de sangre Atlante pura. Puede que, si así lo quisieras, trajeras a los Caballeros Dorados aquí a eliminar a todos los atlantes. Después de todo, solo se necesita de sangre de un Caballero Dorado para revivir las armaduras de bronce y de plata, así que los atlantes pierden importancia… o… ¿tal vez los atlantes somos más importantes que solo eso? ¿Por qué crees que solo los muvianos saben de las artes de reparación de las armaduras? ¿Por qué los humanos comunes no pueden repararlas? Eso es porque no existe un cerebro humano capaz de comprender el conocimiento de las estrellas y colocarlas dentro de las armaduras, se requeriría de miles de años de evolución para que el cerebro humano pueda ver los puentes cósmicos que solo los atlantes, lemurianos y muvianos pueden ver. Así que sí, Yuzuriha, los Caballeros Dorados podrían venir a asesinarnos a nosotros los atlantes, pero llegará el tiempo en que los muvianos permeen su sangre con los humanos por completo, y entonces los humanos ya no podrían ver los puentes cósmicos, y tampoco existirían armaduras de bronce ni de plata, mucho menos una armadura de oro. Los atlantes… somos indispensables tanto para Poseidón como para Athena. ¿Aún piensas que le tengo miedo a que le cuentes de esto al Santuario? —se burló Oribarkon—. Si no tienes sangre Atlante en tus venas, no puedes reparar ni Escamas ni armaduras de caballeros de Athena, es así de sencillo. Pero eso no le importa a Hefestos, ¿o sí? Su misión es extinguir a mi especie para que las armaduras doradas no puedan ser reparadas jamás. Y sin la protección de los Generales Marinos, Lemuria es presa fácil. Por eso no puedo regresar a mi ciudad, si regreso, Hefestos encontrará Lemuria y los matará a todos, y dos dioses habrán sido derrotados con la simple extinción de una especie. Como el único Atlante con cosmos en toda la Atlántida no puedo arriesgarme a que persigan mi cosmos y a llevarlos ante mi pueblo. Y como ahora estoy muy malherido, y mi cosmos es lo único que me mantiene con vida, soy como una antorcha en medio de un bosque.

—Pero si tú mueres, el conocimiento de la reparación de las armaduras doradas se muere contigo —le mencionó Yuzuriha también—. No podemos arriesgarnos a que mueras, Oribarkon. Por años has sido el único capaz de reparar las armaduras de oro —insistió Yuzuriha.

—No va a morir… —se apresuró a decir Manjari—. Porque yo voy a subir el monte Evenor con él y a curar de sus heridas —agregó con determinación—. Si subo yo también entonces todo estará bien —se alegró ella.

—Pero Manjari. ¿No estás escuchando? Enviados de Hefestos vienen tras Oribarkon —prosiguió Yuzuriha—. Oribarkon tendría que usar lo que le quede de cosmos para defenderse, y si vas tú solo serías un estorbo.

—No soy un estorbo —infló sus mejillas Manjari—. No entiendo muchas de las cosas que pasan, pero según entiendo, si se atienden bien las heridas del señor Oribarkon entonces no necesitará usar el cosmos o como se llama, y si no lo usa no pueden encontrarlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella. La definición era muy básica, pero Yuzuriha tuvo que admitir que Manjari había entendido al menos el concepto, razón por la que asintió—. Entonces, lo único que tenemos que hacer es comenzar a escalar el monte mientras tomamos descansos para sanar al señor Oribarkon.

—Pero Manjari… eso es algo muy peligroso —intentó comunicar Yuzuriha, pero una vez que observó la determinación de la joven monja, supo que no había marcha atrás—. Eres igual de cabeza hueca que esos dos que conocí cuando yo era una Caballero de Plata —se dijo a sí misma Yuzuriha—. Vayan entonces, yo buscaré a Mu, a Mayura o a Saga y los enviaré con ustedes a que los protejan.

—No debería adentrarse sola en los pantanos, honorable anciana —comentó Oribarkon, y Yuzuriha se molestó un poco por el recordatorio de su edad—. Lo lamento —se apenó Oribarkon.

—No se preocupen por mí —continuó ella—. Fui una caballero de Athena, sé cuidarme sola. Ahora vayan, yo encontraré a los demás —insistió Yuzuriha—. Dime en qué dirección se encuentra el cosmos de Mu, Oribarkon.

—Si sigue derecho por ese sendero, no tardará mucho en llegar a las Praderas de los Arimaspos. Una vez allí estoy seguro que lo encontrará sin problemas—. Yuzuriha asintió, y tras haberlo hecho, comenzó la marcha en búsqueda de Mu—. No quise alterarla más… pero… solo puedo sentir el cosmos del pequeño muviano. Los otros dos han desaparecido por completo —afortunadamente para Manjari, la monja no entendía del todo el significado de esas palabras, y en lugar de preguntar, prefirió continuar rumbo al monte Evenor.

 **Atenas, Grecia. Colina de las Estrellas.**

—Las estrellas… jamás se habían visto tan lejanas… —comenzó Shion, mientras miraba en dirección a las estrellas, preocupado—. Ya no puedo predecir el futuro en ellas. Solo me queda confiar en que todas las decisiones que he tenido que tomar hasta ahora hayan sido las correctas, por más dolorosas que hayan sido —junto a él se encontraba Aioros de Sagitario, no vestía su armadura, la llevaba dentro de su caja de Pandora. Se mostraba deprimido, y aquello no pasó desapercibido por Shion—. Tu mente ya no es una laguna en calma, Aioros. Se siente más como una tempestad —le mencionó.

—Siempre creí que la afinidad de Sagitario era más cercana al fuego que a las aguas, maestro Shion —le respondió Aioros—. La verdad es que no me encuentro en calma, maestro. El Santuario, sus ideales. Me pregunto si están bien encausados. ¿Es en verdad necesario que a tan temprana edad se someta a niños a semejantes tragedias? —se atrevió a preguntar Aioros. Shion meditó al respecto, mirando en dirección a las estrellas, como si en ellas quisiera encontrar la respuesta. Pero la respuesta no le llegó de las estrellas, le llegó de su corazón.

—Comprendo tu dolor, Aioros. Pero solo basta el observar la era en la que vivimos para encontrar una respuesta —le explicó Shion, y Aioros no lo comprendió—. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si un niño fuera del Santuario, ve morir a un cachorro? —le preguntó.

—Supongo que lloraría —le respondió Aioria—. Pero… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con las condiciones en que el Santuario exige a los Caballeros Dorados? —la verdad es que el comentario del Patriarca no tenía sentido, pero al mismo tiempo, Aioros sabía que a Shion le gustaba enseñar en base a ejemplos.

—¿Y si quien muere frente a un niño no fuera un cachorro, Aioros? —preguntó Shion—. Si frente a ese niño muriera un padre, una madre, o un hermano. ¿No lloraría ese niño también? —le preguntó Shion nuevamente.

—Es natural… maestro… —le respondió Aioros—. Cualquiera estaría deprimido, devastado inclusive. Un niño que vea morir a un ser querido seguro quedaría traumatizado de por vida —le comentó Aioros nuevamente.

—¿Y si no fuera un ser querido? —volvió a preguntar Shion—. ¿Acaso el niño lloraría? ¿Lloraría por ver a un completo extraño morir frente a él? —insistió con sus preguntas, y Aioros lo pensó con detenimiento, pero su respuesta era más que obvia.

—Si un niño viera a cualquiera morir frente a él, lo natural es que se asuste y llore, maestro. No importa si es un familiar, o un amigo, es simple sentido común que un niño se deprima y llore por ver eso —insistió Aioros, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba encontrar la razón de las palabras de su maestro.

—¿Y si fuera un adulto? —continuó Shion—. Si fuera un adulto quien ve a un hermano, a un padre, o a una madre, o viera a un completo extraño morir frente a él. ¿Acaso no lloraría ese adulto? —le preguntó nuevamente.

—Supongo que sí —le respondió Aioros—. Un adulto podría ser más tolerante que el niño. Podría ocultar sus sentimientos de dolor. Pero no me queda dudas que incluso si viera a un extraño morir frente a él, no estaría libre de dolor o de miedo.

—Entonces dime, Aioros —le comentó Shion—. Si a ese niño, o a ese adulto… tuvieras que pedirle matar en el nombre de Athena. ¿Crees que ese niño o ese adulto estaría dispuesto a arriesgar su vida, por proteger a una diosa de un panteón que por miles de años se ha considerado perteneciente a la era del mito?

—No… —respondió Aioros, comprendiendo lo que Shion intentaba decirle—. Pero aun así hay hombres que pelean en las guerras, por su país, incluso por sus creencias religiosas. ¿Por qué no elegirlos a ellos y no a niños? —preguntó Aioros.

—Es una era diferente —comentó Shion—. Puedes pedirle a un soldado ir a la guerra por su país, por su libertad, o inclusive por una religión actual. ¿A cuántos de ellos puedes decirle: te pido que pelees en esta guerra en el nombre de Athena? —y pese a que era una realidad dura de aceptar, Aioros lo comprendió—. Deben ser niños porque no han tenido la oportunidad de aceptar una religión actual. Y se les debe criar de manera poco convencional porque lo convencional de nada sirve en las guerras santas. Tristemente… en esta era no se puede simplemente elegir a alguien y esperar que dé su vida en el nombre de Athena de ser necesario. El mundo moderno, no comprendería a nuestros dioses, ni nuestros métodos. No puede ser de otra manera, Aioros. Es una época demasiado pacífica, para que comprendan las guerras santas. Y por el bien de la humanidad es mejor así. En el Santuario sometemos a muchos niños a tragedias inimaginables para el mundo moderno con el único fin de elegir a 88 caballeros que sean los protectores de la diosa Athena. A 12 de ellos se les somete a tragedias incluso más inimaginables. Pero estos 88 elegidos, reciben todas las tragedias que de otra manera recaerían en miles de millones de personas que existen en el mundo. Quienes no conocen nuestra religión ni a nuestros dioses jamás lo sabrán… el gran sacrificio que el Santuario absorbe por la paz de la tierra. Porque cuando nosotros perdamos una guerra santa. Será el día en que la paz en la tierra terminará para siempre —Aioros pareció comprenderlo, y colocó su caja de pandora sobre el suelo, encontrando un nuevo significado a los sacrificios que exigía el Santuario—. ¿He conseguido apaciguar tus dudas, Aioros? —le preguntó.

—Me queda un poco más claro todo… maestro… —le respondió Aioros—. No termino de aceparlo… pero lo comprendo. Y le juro que si llego a ser elegido Patriarca del Santuario, haré lo posible por convertir al Santuario en un Santuario de paz, y de esperanza —Shion sonrió ante aquella mención, mientras continuaba mirando a las estrellas con una mirada de esperanza.

—Si es así… Aioros… —continuó Shion en un susurro—. Todos los sacrificios habrán valido la pena… lidera a este Santuario, y fortalece la esperanza de Athena. Tú también vas a comprenderlo, ¿no es así, Mu?

 **La Atlántida. Prados de los Arimaspos.**

Eurimedonte de Caribos, uno de los enviados por Hefestos a asesinar a Oribarkon no podía creer el inmenso peligro en que se encontraba en esos momentos. Su hermano más reservado, Alcón, se mantenía al margen y tan solo observaba con un temple increíble mientras su impetuoso y extrovertido hermano saltaba de un lado a otro evadiendo fragmentos de vidrio tornasolado que volaban de un lado a otro enterrándose en la tierra de la Atlántida.

Argos también observaba extrañado, conocía a Mu desde hace poco, pero inclusive para él esta faceta del muviano era anti-natural. Mu había reemplazado su recelo y temor por agresividad y determinación, se mantenía firme en el mismo lugar sin moverse del todo, con sus ojos llenos de ira mientras continuaba lanzando los afilados guijarros de su Muro de Cristal intentando herir a Eurimedonte. Esta era una faceta de Mu que no creyó ver jamás.

—Muro de Cristal… —susurraba Mu, y el muro tornasolado se levantaba, pero casi tan rápido como lo hacía con un movimiento de su mano lo despedazaba, formando fragmentos afilados que controlaba con su telequinesis antes de lanzarlos rápidamente en dirección a Eurimedonte. Cuando los fragmentos se enterraban en la tierra sin encontrar su blanco, Mu no perdía el tiempo en levantar un nuevo muro y volverlo a romper, pero mientras más lo hacía más empeño ponía en su telequinesis.

—La armadura del Escultor jamás ha sido utilizada para la batalla hasta ahora, pero mantiene una estrecha relación con la armadura de Aires —dedujo en ese momento Argo mientras observaba la batalla, o más bien la vergüenza que Eurimedonte estaba sufriendo al verse sobrepasado por la velocidad de los ataques de un caballero de bronce—. Pero aun así no debiera ser posible que Mu pudiera usar las técnicas del Caballero Dorado de Aries, ¿cómo es que aprendió a usar esas técnicas sin el respaldo del Carnero Alado? —en el cosmos de Mu distinguió entonces Argo al Carnero Dorado, como si guiara a Mu en las enseñanzas de aquellos quienes portaban su armadura—. Aries no murió contra Talos entonces. Abandonó a Shion para unirse al cosmos de Mu. Este niño en verdad está destinado a convertirse en el nuevo Carnero Alado. Es impresionante —se alegró Argo, pero la inexperiencia en batalla de Mu terminó por agotarlo, y cesó en sus ataques contra Eurimedonte, que estaba bastante cansado después de haber evadido todos los ataques de Mu.

—Malnacido de bronce… —se quejó mientras intentaba tomar aire Eurimedonte—. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a ridiculizarme de esa manera? Pero no importa, ya estás agotado físicamente, y yo estoy furioso, ¡Voy a matarte! —se lanzó nuevamente Eurimedonte en contra de Mu, quien por su cansancio no pudo moverse y fue impactado en su rostro con fuerza y derribado al suelo—. No eres más que un niño, casi da pena tener que matarte.

—Usó su cosmos muy imprudentemente —comentó Alcón, quien había visto toda la batalla y en esos momentos se frotaba la barba—. La fuerza de su cosmos es muy superior a la de un caballero de bronce o plata, muy seguramente alcanzaría el nivel de los Caballeros Dorados. Pero lo agotó en forma irresponsable. De nada sirve el ataque de proyección más fuerte si se agota al cuerpo usando el cosmos indiscriminadamente —finalizó Alcón.

—¿Acaso nunca has estado en una batalla, bronce? —se molestó Eurimedonte—. Casi hasta da pena matarte así. Pero descuida, no te daré piedad alguna, ni siquiera por que seas un niño. Voy a cortarte la cabeza aquí y ahora —lo tomó de la cabellera Eurimedonte, levantándolo del suelo, y Mu intentó librarse torpemente al patalear—. Deja de moverte, ¿acaso eres un mono? —ante aquella mención, Mu recordó las burlas de Manjari acerca del cómo se columpiaba de cabeza sobre las cuerdas de los tapices del Palacio de Potala, vio a Eurimedonte extender su mano como si se tratase de una espada, y con su mano envuelta en flamas blancas la blandió en dirección al cuello de Mu. Aprovechando su poco peso, Mu se balanceó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evadir el ataque de Eurimedonte, después giró aún con el agarre de Eurimedonte sobre su cabeza, y le pateó el rostro a Eurimedonte, que por el dolor tuvo que soltarlo.

—No hace mucho que he comenzado a acostumbrarme a las batallas… —respiró intranquilamente Mu, y aspiro con fuerza intentando recuperar el aliento, y cuando lo logró, Mu relajó sus músculos, bajando los brazos y cerrando un poco las piernas mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados momentáneamente—. Pero he sido entrenado… tan solo… no recordaba las enseñanzas de mis maestros. Pero por fin las he recordado. Ya puedo hacerte frente.

Eurimedonte esperó, pero Mu se mantenía tranquilo, relajándose más y más y soltando una respiración pausada y armoniosa. Aquella postura enfadaba sobremanera a Eurimedonte, Alcón por otra parte se mantenía a la expectativa y curioso.

—¡Ya fue suficiente de ridiculeces! ¡Solo eres un mocoso insignificante! ¡Una basura! ¡Acabaré contigo! —por fin Eurimedonte tuvo suficiente, y se lanzó sin darse a la espera en dirección a Mu para intentar arrancarle la cabeza, lanzó su estocada, pero Mu se movió tranquilamente a un lado y Eurimedonte pasó sin tocarlo a un lado—. ¡Parece que eres más rápido de lo que creía pero aun así voy a alcanzarte! ¡Ven aquí! —continuaba gritándole, y Mu nuevamente evadía, tranquilamente, en ocasiones aumentando un poco su propia velocidad al usar su cosmos, pero normalmente no requiriendo de abusar de el—. ¡Quédate quieto! —le gritó.

—Lo está consiguiendo… —susurró Argo, mientras observaba el cómo Eurimedonte aumentaba más y más la velocidad intentando alcanzar a Mu, y el cómo Mu tan solo se movía a un lado todo el tiempo, agotándolo—. Anda, Mu, ya encontraste tu estilo de batalla, ahora, úsalo para tu ventaja —cuando Eurimedonte por fin se agotó y tropezó, Mu pateó la parte trasera de su rodilla tras evadir nuevamente una de sus estocadas, forzando a Eurimedonte a caer de rodillas contra el suelo, Mu entonces rodeó su propia mano en llamaradas doradas, y se preparó para bajar la mano en un corte en dirección a su cuello, pero a escasos centímetros, detuvo su mano—. No… —entristeció Argo—. ¡Hazlo! —le gritó intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

—Yo… —comenzó Mu—. No puedo hacerlo —desistió, y se hizo a un lado—. Te he derrotado. No hay necesidad de quitarte la vida. Vuelve con tu padre Hefestos y a con tu hermano. Estás derrotado —insistió Mu.

—¿Derrotado? —se quejó Eurimedonte—. ¡Derrotado! ¡Me parece, bronce, que te tienes a ti mismo en muy alta estima! ¡Yo soy el hijo de un dios! ¡Eurimedonte! ¡El más grande de los Caribos! ¡Yo no puedo ser derrotado!

—Pero lo has sido —contestó Mu—. Porque ya he aprendido a controlar mis emociones y a manipular mi cosmos. Con mi temple actual ya no podrás tocarme. No es necesario siquiera que continúe enfrentándote. Si no me puedes tocar, de qué sirve que nos enfrentemos.

—¿Dices que has encontrado el equilibrio de tu temple, caballero? —escuchó Mu a Alcón—. Permíteme romperlo entonces —Mu alzó la guardia esperando a que Alcón lo atacara, el anciano desapareció y Mu se concentró para intentar interceptarlo, pero en lugar de un ataque en su contra lo que Mu presenció fue algo que terminó por pulverizar todo su temple. Frente a él un chorro de sangre salió desprendido del pecho de Eurimedonte, junto a unos fragmentos de armadura blanca y el puño ensangrentado de Alcón, quien le había perforado la espalda a su propio hermano para que el puño saliera por su pecho. La mirada esmeralda de Eurimedonte entonces se perdió, sus ojos se apagaron, y Alcón terminó de sacar su mano de dentro del cuerpo de su hermano para dejarlo muerto en el suelo.

—Por amor a Athena… —se horrorizó Argo—. ¿Acaso te has vuelto demente? Has asesinado a tu propio hermano —le espetó Argo sin comprender las razones de Alcón—. ¿Por qué? ¡La batalla no había siquiera terminado! —el espíritu del Argonauta estaba dolido, pero no se comparaba en nada con el trauma que en esos momentos aquejaba a Mu.

—La batalla hubiera terminado de igual manera con o sin mi intervención —fue la respuesta de Alcón—. Con una crucial diferencia claro está. Eurimedonte no se habría dado por vencido y hubiera continuado hasta que el muviano por fin tomara valor para matarlo, en cuyo caso habría adquirido el instinto asesino necesario para matarme a mí también. Pero ahora en su lugar, su mente está impresionada. Puede que haya visto antes morir a las Kourai Khryseai. Pero, ¿alguna vez había visto morir a alguien real? Por la mirada perdida en sus ojos realmente lo dudo —apuntó Alcón al rostro de Mu, y a sus ojos quebrados por la impresión y ahogado en las lágrimas—. Te derroté, muviano —elevó su cosmos Alcón, y entonces lo lanzó en contra de Mu.

 **Anillo Marino Exterior, los Astilleros.**

—Mu… —Saga había logrado derrotar a Ketos de Dragón Marino y se había apropiado de su armadura. Tenía planes para ella, entre los mismos se incluía el moverse libremente alrededor de la Atlántida, y utilizar su posición como General Marino a su ventaja—. No… no es mi problema… —se respondió a sí mismo Saga y siguió adelante, dirigiéndose a los astilleros donde varios soldados vestidos de armaduras azul-verdosas oscuras se encontraban manteniendo el orden frente a una civilización submarina que incluso en el Santuario se desconocía que existiese—. El continente perdido parece estar más poblado de lo esperado… —Saga logró ignorar el peligro que corría Mu y siguió adelante, adentrándose en una ciudad que parecía salida de un libro de civilizaciones antiguas.

Los pueblerinos de la Atlántida eran más esclavos que gente libre, todos trabajando ya fuera encadenados o por el impacto de un látigo. Los soldados marinos eran quienes daban las ordenes, y aparentemente mientras más clara era la armadura, más alto el rango del oficial. Así los soldados que tenían las armaduras de un color más cercano al alga marina eran los de más bajo nivel, mientras que los de colores azules eran de otro rango. Saga dedujo que debían ser los equivalentes a los Caballeros de Bronce y de Plata del Santuario.

Algo más que notó Saga durante su exploración por la ciudad atlante, era que los habitantes parecían compartir nacionalidades muy distintas. Algunos tenían pieles oscuras bronceadas y hablaban español, otros eran rubios y hablaban en perfecto alemán o sueco, habían africanos, franceses, de todas las nacionalidades que uno pudiera imaginarse. Pero compartían algo en común. Todos eran esclavos.

—¡Señor! —escuchó Saga a un soldado, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir caminando—. Mi señor, espere mi señor —Saga por fin se detuvo, se dio la media vuelta, y observó al soldado que se había acercado. Mantuvo en todo momento la calma—. Encontramos a uno. Tiene que venir a verlo —Saga se mordió los labios con molestia, pero debía seguir con el juego. Así que siguió al soldado hasta un cementerio de barcos, descubriendo en ese momento el cómo los hombres de Poseidón elegían a los suyos. Se trataba de un barco con la bandera de Canadá, del cual los Soldados Tritón bajaban a los aterrados pasajeros y los despojaban de todas sus pertenencias, los separaban en grupos, a veces de sus familias y amigos, y los encadenaban del cuello o de sus tobillos a otros como ellos. Saga entonces vio que le llevaban a un niño, tendría unos 5 años, de ojos azules y cabellera café cremosa. Temblaba en todo momento. Saga entonces notó en el niño un cosmos aparentemente desarrollado, muy diferente del de los demás pasajeros.

—Tiene el mar en las venas, mi señor Ketos —le mencionó un hombre de piel morena y cabellera blanca, la piel alrededor de sus ojos era un tatuaje de tinta oscura que llevaba como máscara. Su cabellera blanca estaba medio afeitada, con una parte repleta de cabello y la otra totalmente calva. No llevaba armadura, pero vestía una túnica griega de un color azul muy oscuro—. Es uno de nosotros. Si lo aprueba, lo separaremos de los esclavos y lo entrenaremos hasta convertirlo en un digno integrante del ejército de Poseidón. Solo debe der la orden, ¿el niño vive… o muere? —el niño se horrorizó y comenzó a llorar, Saga lo observó fijamente. Este niño era uno de aquellos a quien había venido a cazar. Uno quién podría convertirse en General Marino en el futuro. Y con solo decirlo, podía poner fin a la vida de una amenaza potencial.

—Así que… tienes el mar en la sangre… —preguntó Saga, mirando al aterrado niño fijamente. El niño era un mar de lágrimas, recién había sufrido el trauma de que su embarcación se hundiera, y ahora estaba a punto de perder la vida—. Parece que no morirás hoy… —le respondió, y los soldados levantaron al niño del suelo.

—Todo parece indicar que el señor Ketos te ha salvado la vida, pequeño Bian —le mencionó el hombre, y entonces se dirigió a los soldados—. A Lemuria con los otros. En cuanto al resto, a las minas de oricalco. Tenemos una Escama Marina que resucitar —y tras dar sus órdenes, el grupo de soldados se dispersó, dejando al hombre de tez morena con Saga—. Mi hijo Krishna… quie… quiero decir… la reencarnación del hijo de Poseidón estará complacido de tener un compañero de entrenamiento después de tanto tiempo. Como bien sabe, los Generales Marinos deben ser elegidos por el mar. Y en ocasiones, hay que darle al mar una ayuda adicional. Pero por supuesto que no tengo quejas algunas. Más esclavos serán siempre bienvenidos en el reino.

—Suficiente de palabrerías… —lo interrumpió Saga, y miró en dirección a los barcos—. Un Caballero Dorado burló la guardia de nuestro reino —los Soldados Tritón se horrorizaron y comenzaron a hablar unos con otros, pero Saga alzó la mano y los silenció a todos—. El invasor no es ya una amenaza. Ha sucumbido ante mi poderío, y he reclamado su armadura dorada como prueba —tras decir aquello, movió su mano, y un par de los Soldados Tritón a quienes había conocido antes, trajeron la caja de pandora con la armadura de Géminis—. Esta es la prueba de la invasión. La prueba de que nuestro reino peligra y que la ira de Poseidón debe caer sobre nuestros enemigos. ¡Y llevaremos la guerra a las murallas de Athena! —gritó Saga, y los Soldados Tritón vitorearon el nombre de Ketos de Dragón Marino—. Alista la nave de guerra más veloz, y ve que solo los mejores Soldados Tritón estén listos. Es hora de llevarle la guerra a Atenas —prosiguió Saga, mientras miraba la armadura dorada de Géminis dentro de su caja.

 **Prados de los Arimaspos.**

—Aún en su estado de shock logró levantar un muro frente a mi ataque. Este chiquillo en verdad es muy peligroso —comentó Alcón mientras miraba a Mu tendido en el suelo con varios fragmentos del demolido Muro de Cristal a su alrededor. Alcón tan solo caminó hasta posarse frente a él y comenzó a aplastarle la cabeza con su bota, forzando a Mu a patalear intentando quitarse el peso de encima—. Es una lástima que solo seas un niño, muviano. Con la extensión de tu cosmos podrías haberte convertido en un Caballero Dorado bastante poderoso. Y en lugar de eso voy a aplastarte el cráneo hasta que tus sesos te salgan por las orejas. ¿Qué piensas de eso, niño? —continuó el hombre.

—Eres un ser despiadado —le espetó Argo con molestia—. Cuando te presentaste ante nosotros no parecías el monstruo que en verdad eres —le apuntó Argo con molestia—. No eres más que un malnacido —insistió.

—¿Y qué si lo soy? —continuó aplastándole la cabeza Alcón a Mu, quien ya lloraba de dolor—. Soy uno de los hijos de Hefestos pero jamás se me reverenció como a otros semi-dioses. En su lugar todos me consideran un asistente en la forja de Lemnos. ¿Era mucho pedir algo de tributo? —se preguntó el anciano.

—El ser venerado no es algo que se exija… es algo que se gana —continuó Argo, cerrando sus manos en puños, pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Mu—. No mereciste jamás culto alguno.

—He aprendido que ya no puedo esperar a que mis deseos se cumplan —prosiguió Alcón—. Por ello he pasado a ser más agresivo. Solo tengo que matar a este chiquillo y decirle a mi padre que asesinó a mi hermano, y seré su nuevo favorito. No es nada personal… —alzó la bota y se preparó a aplastarle la cabeza a Mu con todas sus fuerzas, Argo cerró sus ojos, el estruendo del impacto del pisotón resonó por toda la pradera, pero cuando Argo abrió los ojos, no encontró el cráneo aplastado de Mu, sino a un muro que resistió el pisotón y que inclusive había roto la pierna de Alcón al repeler su pisotón—. ¡Mi pierna! —gritó el anciano, y comenzó a frotarse la adolorida extremidad.

—Me has obligado… a ir más lejos de lo que jamás pensé… Alcón… —respondió Mu con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Así que será mejor que lo haga ahora… antes de que vuelva a perder el valor. ¡La primera vez debe ser la más difícil! ¡Desfragmentaré tu cuerpo en millones de partículas! ¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas! —gritó Mu, y al hacerlo el cuerpo de Alcón se desvaneció frente a sus ojos, convirtiéndose en polvo de estrellas, que comenzaba a caer del cielo y a volver a reformarse—. ¡Pero tus fragmentos no volverán a unirse! ¡Muro de Cristal! —alzó el muro justo donde el cuerpo de Alcón comenzaba a materializarse, y su cuerpo estalló en varios fragmentos de luz al rebotar contra el muro de cristal, evitando que Alcón pudiera volver a formarse.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Argo, mientras escuchaba el grito de Alcón resonar por todas partes, y veía a Mu temblando con dolor y miedo—. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso lo mataste? —le preguntó Argo en ese momento,

—Despedacé su cuerpo en miles de fragmentos de luz… y no los dejé unirse nuevamente… —respondió Mu con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas—. Es el equivalente a haberlo partido en pedazos y tirar sus partes por todo el mundo. Solo que es menos sangriento, porque su cuerpo está transformado en luz… pero… no deja de ser una muerte horrible… —prosiguió Mu con su llanto, pero hacia al mismo tiempo todo lo que podía para mantener la calma.

—Es duro… Mu… —continuó Argo—. Pero era algo que llegaría tarde o temprano. De ahora en adelante te puedo asegurar que todo será más sencillo. Porque solo cuando se ha caído lo más bajo posible, es cuando los valientes logran levantarse. Y Mu… tu eres una persona valiente… —y Mu asintió, e intentando concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente importa en esos momentos, levantó la caja de pandora de la armadura de Aries, y concentró su cosmos tranquilamente—. La mente de los muvianos es impresionante… logró asimilar sus actos como lo haría un adulto… su corazón seguro aún está en pena pero Mu… ciertamente es mucho más sabio que la mayoría de los mortales… —se dijo a sí mismo Argo, admirando a Mu y su temple.

—Por allí… —habló Mu fríamente, como si apenas le quedaran emociones—. Siento el cosmos débil de Oribarkon en esa dirección. Subiendo por la montaña… y no está solo… Manjari… —dedujo Mu, y comenzó a correr en dirección al monte Evenor.

 **Atenas, Grecia. El Santuario, Colina de las Estrellas.**

—Siento en las estrellas a la constelación de Aries estremecerse y llorar. Pero siento también una pequeña flama de esperanza ardiendo en el corazón de su constelación —habló Shion con preocupación. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas por el conocimiento que las estrellas parecían transmitirle—. Mu… estás sufriendo. Me pregunto si algún día serás capaz de perdonar todas las tragedias que te están ocurriendo ahora, y las tragedias que están por llegar. Esta no ha sido más que la primera prueba de muchas muy duras. Me pregunto si… tal vez… seré capaz de caminar por esta senda contigo. O si las sombras del Santuario están por alcanzarme también —Shion entonces se concentró en la constelación de Géminis. Veía en las estrellas a los hermanos gemelos, Pólux y Cástor, y veía como ambos rostros lloraban—. Aioros… he tomado mi decisión —comentó Shion una vez que sintió el cosmos de Aioros entrando dentro de los territorios de la Colina de las Estrellas—. Una vez que Athena sea entregada en el Santuario, no será Saga quien recibirá de mí el manto sagrado y la corona. Serás tú Aioros —y el joven caballero se mostró sorprendido por aquellas palabras—. He hecho mi elección. Tú serás mi sucesor. Comenzaremos con los preparativos para tu ceremonia de ascensión.

 **Faldas del Monte Evenor.**

—¡Yuzuriha! —gritó Mu cuando notó a la anciana a las faldas del monte Evenor. La anciana se alegró de escuchar la voz de Mu, se puso de pie para recibirlo, pero en ningún momento se fue a imaginar que el pequeño muviano se le lanzaría encima y casi la derribaría de un abrazo muy potente—. Te he necesitado tanto… maestra… —sollozó Mu, era más que evidente que su mente seguía en shock por lo acontecido con Alcón. Argo lo sabía, pero en lugar de hablar e interrumpir el momento, permitió a Yuzuriha devolverle el abrazo al muviano.

—Ya, ya… —susurró Yuzuriha, acariciando la cabellera de Mu, quien continuaba llorando en sus brazos—. Eres un buen niño, Mu, un muy buen niño. Y eres alguien fuerte y de muy buen corazón… sea lo que sea que ha pasado, yo sé que era algo inevitable —continuaba la anciana, y Mu asintió y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas—. Buenas noticias… encontramos a Oribarkon… —y Mu asintió, sabiendo que era así—. Pero está herido, debes darte prisa. Manjari está con él y cuidándolo. Pero no sé si Oribarkon vaya a resistir. Tienes que darte prisa, Mu —el muviano asintió, tomó a Yuzuriha de la mano e intentó subir, pero la anciana planto los pies en el suelo y no le permitió jalarla—. Yo no iré… Mu… —le comentó la anciana, y Mu la miró fijamente—. No me gusta admitirlo pero… ya estoy muy vieja. Solo sería un estorbo. Es tiempo de que acepte mi lugar y que mi época ya terminó. Inclusive estoy segura, de que no tendré la fuerza para regresar a casa, a Jamir.

—No diga eso maestra. Usted es la persona más fuerte que conozco —intentó decirle Mu, y Yuzuriha le sonrió en ese momento—. Hay… hay una aldea saliendo de los pantanos, la construyeron sobre los prados de los Arimaspos. Allí hay atlantes, lemurianos y muvianos. Todos viven en paz… —continuaba diciendo Mu, y Yuzuriha tan solo le prestaba atención—. Allí está Mayura, la está atendiendo una mujer llamada Agapa quién fue buena conmigo. Puede esperar allí hasta que regresemos por usted, maestra. Tan solo recupérese… y volvamos todos a casa… —fue la petición de Mu, a lo que Yuzuriha le respondió al sonreírle, y al colocar sus brazos alrededor de Mu.

—Sí… —le contestó ella—. Volveremos todos a casa. Esperaré a que llegue ese día —finalizó la anciana. Mu entonces sintió que las lágrimas lo traicionaban nuevamente, y comenzó a correr a la cima de la montaña—. Adiós… Mu… —lloró la anciana mientras Mu se iba.

—¿Por qué todo eso ha sonado como una despedida, Mu? —le preguntó Argo mientras el muviano continuaba corriendo tan rápido como le era posible—. Yuzuriha… aunque anciana, no me parece que sea tan débil como todos ustedes la hacen ver.

—Argo… tengo que pedirte que apagues tu cosmos lo más que puedas… —le contestó Mu, y Argo se impresionó, asintió, y comenzó a apagar su cosmos hasta regresar al interior de la proa—. Mi maestra… sabe que estoy cansado y débil… y sabe también que no hay forma de que yo pueda en estos momentos enfrentarme a tres bestias como esas —terminó, y Argo se horrorizó en ese momento, mientras sentía en su cosmos a tres inmensos seres—. Apágalo… —pidió Mu con su rostro ahogado en lágrimas.

De vuelta en las faldas del monte Evenor, Yuzuriha terminaba de secarse las lágrimas y entonces miraba en dirección a los pantanos. Algo se movía en su interior, algo que la miraba. Algo enorme y capaz de empujar a los árboles a los lados.

—Me preguntaba cuando iban a aparecerse ustedes tres —se cruzó de brazos la anciana, orgullosa—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que criaturas como ustedes existieron en este mundo? Puede que sean fuertes, pero no pueden controlar el cosmos —les gritó la anciana, y de los bosques salieron tres enormes criaturas de pieles verdes vistiendo armaduras inmensas. Eran de cuerpos musculosos, de pies enormes con las uñas muy largas y las manos de tres dedos que terminaban en garras negras. Cada uno de los tres era tan alto como tres hombres adultos uno sobre el otro, y en sus enormes cabezas solo poseían un inmenso ojo cada uno—. Hefestos y sus criaturas se están convirtiendo en una molestia. ¡Vengan por mi descerebrados! —tomó una roca afilada y la lanzó rápidamente al ojo de uno de los ciclopes, y tras rebotar le pegó en el ojo a un segundo, al tercero se le lanzó encima y le pateó una rodilla, antes de saltar en el aire con gracia y huir de los tres furiosos ciclopes de armaduras azules, que la persiguieron por los pantanos y en dirección a los prados de los Arimaspos.

 **Monte Etna.**

—Así que mis esposas y mis hijos Eurimedonte y Alcón han muerto —hablaba Hefestos, quien en ese momento trabajaba algunos metales muy difíciles de manipular, aún para los dioses, en su forja del monte Etna. Cedalión, el aprendiz de cabellera anaranjada, observaba a su maestro quien no se encontraba del todo perturbado al respecto—. Dime… Cedalión… ¿el muviano ha asesinado él a alguna de mis creaciones? —le preguntó curioso.

—¿Qué diferencia hace, mi señor? Sea el muviano o haya sido alguien más no cambia el hecho de que… —pero una mirada fulminante de Hefestos lo hizo callar, y Cedalión se vio forzado a pensar en la respuesta que habría de dar—. El muviano enfrentó y sobrepasó a las Kourai Khryseai. Es responsable de abatir mentalmente a la de ojos color de zafiro y mutilarle el brazo a la de ojos color de rubí. Pero no es responsable de la muerte de ninguna de las dos. Fue la Caballero de Plata, Mayura del Pavoreal, la que les dio el golpe final. Pero le puedo asegurar que la ofensa le ha salido muy cara —reverenció Cedalión.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por una Plata? —se preguntó Hefestos mientras continuaba su trabajo en la forja—. Qué curioso. No se supone que una Caballero de Plata pueda hacer algo semejante. Debe ser una mujer muy fuerte. ¿Qué hay de mis hijos? —volvió a preguntar.

—Los… los Cabiros… usted verá… —comenzó Cedalión, temeroso del como pudiera reaccionar Hefestos, aunque el dios del fuego y de la forja seguía más concentrado en su forja que en su aprendiz—. El muviano enfrentó a ambos… a Eurimedonte y a Alcón en combate individual. En un principio Eurimedonte parecía superar al muviano fácilmente, pero entonces… —trastabilló.

—He de suponer que el muviano apeló a la calma de su sangre… ¿no es así? —Cedalión asintió, Hefestos tomó un martillo y continuó con su labor—. Ya veo… ya veo… debió haber sido un combate glorioso… —continuó.

—En realidad… maestro… —lo corrigió Cedalión—. Fue una vergüenza. El muviano sobrepasó a Eurimedonte en todo sentido. Su velocidad, su astucia, su fuerza. Eurimedonte no tenía posibilidad alguna. Fue enteramente sobrepasado.

—¿Ah sí? —Hefestos parecía que no ponía atención, Cedalión sudaba más que lo normal, se encontraba en los interiores de un volcán, pero su sudor era más un sudor de miedo que producto del intenso calor de la forja volcánica—. ¿Y el muviano qué hizo exactamente? —preguntó nuevamente Hefestos—. Solo la verdad, Cedalión —le recordó.

—El muviano… —tembló Cedalión—. Perdonó la vida de Eurimedonte… se negó a matarlo a pesar de que podía… el muviano lo dejó ir… —y Hefestos se frotó la barbilla, aunque esta se prendió con fuego por estar trabajándola sin guantes, pero el fuego no pareció molestarle y solo logró disipar un olor a cabello quemado momentáneamente—. Hay más… mi señor… —continuó—. Eurimedonte murió de todas formas… asesinado… por su propio hermano Alcón —terminó.

—Vaya… esa sí no la esperaba —continuaba Hefestos, tomando metales similares al oro blanco, colocándolos dentro de una inmensa cubeta de plomo, y sumergiéndola en el magma hirviente—. Y supongo que el muviano también se las arregló para no asesinar a Alcón —comentó.

—En realidad… mi señor… —prosiguió Cedalión—. Tras una serie de eventos que no podrían siquiera considerarse batallas, el muviano se las arregló para utilizar sus técnicas más grandes combinadas, desmaterializar a Alcón, y evitar que pudiera regenerarse.

—Sutil… —fue la respuesta de Hefestos—. Se las arregló para acabar con su oponente sin siquiera traumatizarse a sí mismo con la imagen de la sangre y la muerte frente a él. Seguro que su alma está maltrecha, pero es listo. Evitó una experiencia que de otra forma pudo haberle hecho perder su humanidad —terminó Hefestos, mientras seleccionaba más metales de su forja.

—Con el debido respeto, maestro… no lo entiendo… —continuó Cedalión—. Sus esposas y dos de sus hijos han muerto, y a usted parece no importarle. ¿Por qué se comporta como si estos fueran sacrificios encausados? —le preguntó.

—Las Kourai Khryseai pueden volver a forjarse. Yo manipulo sus almas. Y en cuanto a mis hijos la verdad es que no estoy exactamente muy orgulloso de ellos —le confesó Hefestos a Cedalión, que se preocupó un poco—. ¿A qué va esa cara? Para los dioses no existe la muerte, si esta llega es pasajera. Lo mismo pasa para los semidioses. En un milenio mis hijos volverán a mi forja. En todo caso, sus muertes son bien merecidas —insistió el dios.

—¿Y qué pasa con aquellos que no somos tan divinos, maestro? Se molestó un poco Cedalión, mirando a su maestro fijamente, quien se dio la vuelta muy poco interesado.

—Pues ten cuidado —le mencionó Hefestos, y volvió a su selección de metales—. Este servirá —comentó, tomó otra pepita de un metal brillante, y comenzó a llenar otra cubeta. Cedalión se le acercó, y miró su selección de metales.

—¿Mithrilo? —preguntó Cedalión—. Si mi memoria no me falla, maestro, el mithrilo es un metal superior al oricalco, el metal de los dioses —y Hefestos asintió y continuó con su trabajo—. Pero mi señor… ¿acaso está pensando en…? —intentó decir.

—Lo que piensan los dioses no debe incomodar a los mortales, Cedalión —insistió Hefestos—. Solo hay algo que debes saber. El mundo de los mortales es indigno… indigno de la luz de los dioses. Los mortales se han convertido en una plaga que debe ser erradicada y reemplazada por una especie más completa. Y cuando eso pase, significará el final de todas las guerras. No más Poseidón inundando la tierra, no más Hades torturando las almas de los condenados, no más Ares manchando la tierra en sangre, ni más celos de Apolo por un trono en el Olimpo. El fin de la humanidad, y su reemplazo, llegará del puño del dios que menos se lo esperaban, ese que pasó su inmortalidad buscando crear a la nueva especie dominante y quien, por supuesto, lo logró. Esta tierra será repoblada por una especie más digna, y si los atlantes, lemurianos, y muvianos pretenden formar parte de ese mundo, más te vale dejar de hacer preguntaS, muviano. Porque tu especie no me tiene del todo contento tampoco —insistió, y Cedalión se preocupó un poco—. Detén al muviano y mata a Oribarkon. Si las 12 armaduras doradas vuelven a la vida podría ser muy problemático para mi misión. Ahora vete, tengo una armadura de dios que terminar de forjar —Cedalión asintió, y con la fuerza de su cosmos abrió un portal en el magma, saltando al interior del mismo y a la Atlántida—. ¿Qué otras sorpresas vas a mostrarme, Mu? El tiempo se agota. Y si quieres que Athena nazca. Más vale que me muestres el valor de su esperanza.

 **Monte Evenor.**

—¿Llueve en la Atlántida? —se preguntó Mu mientras subía lo más rápido en dirección a la cima del monte Evenor. Argo mantenía su espíritu en el interior de la proa, pero aquello no le impedía comunicarse con Mu.

—No creo que pueda considerarse una lluvia —le mencionó Argo—. El cielo de la Atlántida no es más que el fondo del océano iluminado por las criaturas de las profundidades. Algo sin duda sostiene al océano mismo sobre la Atlántida, pero en esta parte del continente perdido, esta fuerza parece más débil, y el agua cae como si fuera una lluvia —y Mu entonces tuvo que evadir a una inmensa serpiente marina que se había caído del fondo del mar y que comenzó a rodar por la montaña con un alarido de dolor—. No hay que olvidar nunca que este es un mundo muy distinto del que conocemos —le recordó.

—No importa cuánto tiempo pasa la verdad es que no me acostumbro —contestó Mu, y continuó subiendo por la montaña y admirando la punta, en la cual parecía sostenerse el océano mismo—. Estoy casado… pero… debo encontrarlos… —continuó Mu.

—Espera… veo algo a tu derecha —Mu se detuvo y prestó atención, y pronto descubrió una luz anaranjada en la lejanía, era como la luz de una fogata—. ¿Deberíamos investigar? —le preguntó Argo al muviano, que viró en dirección a la cima de la montaña—. ¿Mu? —le preguntó Argo.

—No quiero desperdiciar el sacrificio de mi maestra Yuzuriha —le comentó Mu—. ¿Y si investigo, me equivoco, y esas cosas me alcanzan por mi curiosidad? —le preguntaba a Argo, temeroso de tomar una decisión.

—Entonces déjame tomar la decisión por ti. Está lloviendo y no has comido nada desde que llegaste a la Atlántida. Sea quien sea tendrá comida y un fuego cálido cerca del cual descansar y recuperarte. Caballero de cosmos dorado o no, sigues siendo humano —lo reprendió Argo, y Mu tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, y comenzó a correr en dirección a la luz de la fogata.

Mientras más se acercaba, Mu divisó siluetas, una de esas siluetas era femenina, joven, y de piel pálida, y al verla Mu perdió todo su valor y determinación, volvió a convertirse en un niño temeroso y deseoso del amor maternal, corrió más y más rápido, entró en una pequeña cueva donde se había encendido la fogata, y gritó con fuerza.

—¡Manjari! —el grito asustó a la monja, pero no tanto como el ser derribada por el muviano que se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó a llorar en su túnica—. ¡Te encontré! ¡Te encontré! —lloró mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

—¿Mu? —se impresionó Manjari—. ¿Eres mi Mu? —se alegró ella, y comenzó a abrazar al pequeño y temeroso muviano—. Tranquilo, tranquilo… —lo tranquilizaba Manjari, llenándolo de susurros dulces y caricias maternales—. Manjari te cuida… —continuó ella.

—Así que este es el heredero de los conocimientos de la forja —interrumpió el momento Oribarkon, quien se encontraba cubierto de vendajes en una de las paredes de la cueva—. Eres bastante joven, y bastante fuerte al parecer. Me pareces un candidato perfecto —prosiguió el Atlante, y Mu se separó de Manjari momentáneamente para posarse frente a Oribarkon, y hacer una reverencia—. ¿Dónde están mis modales? —le sonrió Oribarkon, y se puso de pie a como pudo, reverenciando también de Mu—. Mi nombre es Oribarkon, y soy el único mortal que es capaz de reparar las armaduras doradas, y a partir de ahora, te acepto como mi discípulo.


	7. Aries: La Caída del Santuario

**¿No están cansados de mis excusas? Porque yo sí, pero bueno creo que en esta ocasión tengo una que me puede salvar de la ira divina de mis lectores. Desde hace un mes soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque por fin uno de mis sueños de vida comienza a hacerse realidad, y no, aún no he publicado mi primer libro, pero para eso no falta mucho tampoco, creo que un par de semanas y estará en internet listo para ser comprado por mis adorados lectores, jajaja, es chiste.**

 **En fin, para no hacerles el cuento largo, tiene un mes que me mudé a mi propia casa con el amor de mi vida, una bella Capricornio con quien estoy viviendo y a quien amo mucho, lastima, no es una Virgo pero no podría ser más feliz, precisamente estoy viviendo con una de mis lectoras de fanfiction, jajaja, los sueños sí se hacen realidad. Ahora, pese que estoy viviendo mi propio cuento de hadas, eso no significa que mi querida Capricornio me tanga presa y lejos de mis amados lectores, cierto, tengo demasiadas responsabilidades, pero ya con algo de estabilidad en mi familia, en el ámbito laboral, y en el ámbito profesional, me siento listo para retomar el camino literario, y pues bueno, aquí tienen una pequeña probadita de eso. Sin más que decir por el momento, a contestar reviews.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Me gusta la manera en que lo describes sobre Mu matando de una forma elegante, y pienso que ese será su estilo de asesinato, digo, todos los caballeros dorados han matado pero hay una diferencia entre atravesarlos con agujas escarlatas y arrancarles los rostros a congelarlos en sarcófagos de hielo y enterrarlos en rositas. Pienso que sí, Mu pertenece a la orden de caballeros elegantes. Referente a Saga como Dragón Marino, no me estoy inventando cosas, Saga vistió las Escamad de Dragón Marino en la Historia Secreta de Excalibur, que de hecho tiene mucho que ver con este capítulo, no olvides que yo me doy a la tarea de unir todos los universos de Saint Seiya, Spin Off inclusive, menos shafamega, y no me importa si mejoraron o no, sigue siendo una abominación que nunca debió ser concebida. Sobre Yuzuriha, de momento no sabemos de ella, y sobre Shaka habrá que esperar a su historia, recuerda que todas se van a conectar, y sobre Hefestos, él está muy ocupado planeando como conquistar el mundo, así que hoy vamos a concentrarnos un poco más en Shura, espero que no te moleste, y no, no tiene que ver con que mi novia sea Capricornio.**

 **Isa scorpio: Sobre los gemelos, vaya, pues de verdad que piensan muy parecido, y no me lo estoy inventando, todo esto pasó en la Historia Secreta de Excalibur, y sobre Shaka, solo estoy dando pequeños vistazos de las historias de los otros dorados, y como verás en este capítulo, todos los dorados tienen protagonismo compartido independientemente si actualmente el protagonista es Mu. Sobre la explicación de Shion, qué bueno que te gustó, no está muy fácil eso de sacarme explicaciones tipo zen de la nada para hacer ver al Santuario menos sádico, porque sí lo es. Espero de verdad estar acomodando los tiempos de la madures de Mu como dices, la verdad eso que dice Kurumada de que los dorados se hicieron dorados a los 8 años me está haciendo la vida de cuadritos, enserio, que bronces ni que nada, los dorados si la tuvieron difícil, Ikki andaba todo triste por matar a su maestro a los 13 o 14 y los de oro a los 8 ya habían sido condecorados de dorado, oros sí, bronces no (hace una manifestación).**

 **Indrek: Y yo quiero más reviews mi estimado, más reviews hacen que el autor le eche más ganas a las actualizaciones, y no es chantaje, jajaja. Bienvenido a mi selecto grupo de lectores fan de Venezuela.**

 **Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Debido a discrepancias en el universo de Saint Seiya se han hecho dos correcciones:**

 **CORRECCIÓN 1: Las fechas de los acontecimientos se modificaron para actualizarse al último calendario oficial de Saint Seiya (Que se reveló después de publicarse el Episodio G), en el cual se establece que el Caballero Dorado más joven (Milo de Escorpio), fue nacido en 1970. Tomando este año de referencia, el año de nacimiento de Saori es 1976 (Contrario al año 1973 establecido por el anime), y la fecha de muerte de los Caballeros Dorados (Saga de Hades), fue en 1990 (contrario a 1986). Estos cambios los realizaron los mismos creadores de la serie por razones que este autor hasta ahora desconoce.**

 **CORRECCIÓN 2: Esta historia combina los universos de Saint Seiya correspondientes a: Serie Clásica, Episodio G, Hades Chapter, Saintia Sho, Lost Canvas y Soul of Gold. El universo de Next Dimensión pese a ser el universo oficial creado por Kurumada, no está terminado, razón por la cual no se puede explotar para los fines de este fan fiction. El universo de Omega no será parte de la realidad en la que se desenvuelve esta historia.**

 **CORRECCIÓN 3: Al estar basado en el universo del manga y del anime al mismo tiempo, Arles y Shion existen como parte del mismo universo, razón por la que en este capítulo se combinan los acontecimientos de: "La Historia Secreta de Excalibur", con el manga clásico, para unir las dos historias (La de Arles y la de Shion).**

 **CORRECCIÓN 4: Se modificó el final de este capítulo (En la escena de La Colina de las Estrellas), para asemejarse más a los acontecimientos del manga.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: La Orden Dorada.**

 **Aries.**

 **Capítulo 7: La Caída del Santuario.**

 **Opening: Soñar con ella.**

 **(Tierra Santa).**

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia. El Mar Egeo. 01 de Agosto de 1976.**

Caía la noche en el mar Egeo, la luna brillaba entera en el cielo. Aquello era algo antinatural, Saga había observado el cielo durante varios días y varias noches y por ello no le quedaba duda de que algo extraño pasaba en la isla de Milo, aparentemente iluminada eternamente por la una llena. No había noche alguna en que la luna no apareciese llena sobre la isla, como si la diosa Artemisa observara cautelosa a los cazadores que entre sus bosques se escondían.

Para Saga, posando como el General Marino de Dragón Marino, no había duda alguna de que esto significaba que los dioses se encontraban interviniendo en la selección de Caballeros Dorados, esto ya había ocurrido antes, y seguiría ocurriendo. Saga sin embargo estaba por ponerle fin con la fuerza de su puño, dispuesto a darles un golpe en el rostro a los dioses, desafiarlos, y demostrar el poderío mortal sobre ellos.

—Si haces esto ya no habrá vuelta atrás —susurraba Saga, mientras veía las costas de Atenas a la distancia, y el muro impenetrable que dividía la playa protegiendo al Santuario—. No puedes hacerlo… no debes hacerlo… por años hemos combatido la influencia de Deméter. No puedes dejarte sucumbir ante ella… —proseguía Saga en sus susurros, y al mismo tiempo cerraba sus manos en puños conteniendo la ira.

—Alto… —habló Saga, con una voz autoritaria y llena de nobleza. Los confundidos soldados Atlantes obedecieron y dejaron de remar, cuatro navíos más que completaban la flota detuvieron su avanzada de igual manera, todos esperando a que la nave principal reanudara la marcha—. Bajo el velo de la noche podrá parecer que tenemos la ventaja, pero las atalayas nos descubrirán y estaremos bajo una lluvia de flechas antes siquiera de llegar a tierra. Desembarcaré primero, llevaré la Armadura Dorada como disfraz y abriré las compuertas de la muralla de los mares. Manténganse alertas a mi señal de ataque —finalizó Saga.

—Mi señor Ketos… —comenzó el sacerdote de Poseidón a quién Saga conoció en la Atlántida, y quien había insistido en unirse a la expedición en contra del Santuario—. He de solicitarle que reconsidere. Es muy peligroso que un General Marino por si solo intente… —intentó explicar.

—¿Osas desafiar mis órdenes, Arion? —le reclamó Saga, tomándolo del cuello y suspendiéndolo en el aire amenazando con lanzarlo al mar—. ¡Soy el General de Dragón Marino! ¿Me crees acaso débil e incapaz de llevar la ira de Poseidón ante Atenea por mí mismo? —insistió, y Arion se limitó a negarlo con preocupación—. Bajaré y esperarán mi señal. ¿Ha quedado claro? —ningún atlante se atrevió a cuestionar—. Hoy comienza la caída del Santuario… y mi ascensión a dios —sonrió Saga, ignorando nuevamente toda su nobleza.

 **Cinco Picos. China.**

—Las estrellas, están mudas esta noche… —frente a la cascada de Rozan en Cinco Picos, un anciano sentado a orillas de una pendiente pronunciada, y con una Armadura Dorada a sus espaldas, interrumpía su eterna vigía frente a una estructura a lo lejos sellada por varios pergaminos con el nombre de Athena escrito en ellos. Su corazón, que latía tan lentamente, incluso más lento que para el anciano promedio, comenzaba a acelerarse—. Shion… tengo un mal presentimiento… el cosmos está estremeciéndose a tus alrededores… pero… ¿será este presentimiento suficiente para obligarme a romper mi voto nuevamente? Ya los dioses me han obligado a romperlo una vez… —suspiró el anciano, miró a sus espaldas, y encontró a la Armadura de Libra resonando con la energía misma del cosmos—. No puedo hacerlo… es muy riesgoso… rompí mi voto una vez gracias a Arles pero ahora… estás solo Shion… ten mucho cuidado mi viejo amigo. El mar se cierne a la puerta del Santuario.

 **La Atlántida. Monte Evenor.**

A medio camino hacia la cima del monte Evenor, una lluvia muy extraña caía como un monzón. El cielo de la Atlántida, eternamente un mar en ondulación, escupía el agua hacia abajo asemejando a una lluvia común y corriente, pero esta lluvia no tenía nada de común. El oleaje en la superficie en estos momentos aparentaba estar furioso, seguro allí arriba también llovía. Mu, aún en su mente madura de muviano no alcanzaba a comprender el cómo funcionaba el clima en la Atlántida, pero podía deducir que esta lluvia era extraña incluso aún para los estándares de la Atlántida. Como si los mismos dioses estremecieran toda la ciudad.

—La última vez que en la Atlántida llovió así… —escuchó Mu, quien hasta esos momentos observaba la lluvia en silencio, y a la Atlántida a sus pies. Se trataba de Oribarkon, su ahora maestro de la forja—. Fue durante el hundimiento de la Atlántida. Clito, que los dioses Ctónicos la tengan en su seno, utilizó todo su cosmos para desafiar los relámpagos de Zeus que hundían nuestra ciudad, y así proteger a sus hijos, los diez Reyes Atlantes, del hundimiento. Llovió por casi 1000 años hasta que la Atlántida por fin se estabilizó en el fondo del mar. Pero Clito nunca supo que sus hijos fueron los primeros en morir en el hundimiento. Me pregunto, si Clito lo hubiera sabido… ¿quedarían Atlantes, Muvianos y Lemurianos? Probablemente nos hubiéramos extinguido de no ser por el inmenso amor de Clito por sus hijos —finalizó Oribarkon.

—El maestro Shion me enseñó todo lo que sé de mitología… —comentó Mu perturbado—. Me molesta no saber quién es Clito, quienes fueron sus hijos, y quienes son los Dioses Ctónicos —prosiguió él—. Siempre me ha molestado no saber las cosas. Me pone de mal humor.

—Yo también estaría de mal humor si mi maestra a la que tanto admiro llevara perdida un mes entero —se sentó Oribarkon al lado de Mu—. Pero te repito que es muy peligroso utilizar el cosmos. Los que aún me persiguen seguro siguen buscando la flama de mi cosmos que pese a los intentos de Manjari, es lo único que me mantiene con vida. Si tú elevas el tuyo para tratar de encontrar a tu maestra, nos descubrirán y estaremos rodeados de asesinos enviados por Hefestos —trató de tranquilizarlo Oribarkon.

—Tengo el poder para derrotarlos… —le insistía Mu, sumamente molesto—. Y tú tienes el poder de sanar tus propias heridas con el cosmos. Estás retrasando tu curación. Permíteme elevar mi cosmos. Yo lidiaré con quien venga —insistió.

—No tienes la determinación de asesinar a nadie aún —le recordó Oribarkon, y Mu intentó hablar—. Ya sé… desmaterializaste a Alcón en un momento de ira, ya quitaste tu primera vida. Pero eso no te hace estar listo para matar. Te hacen falta dos cosas, desprendimiento y devoción —y Mu miró a Oribarkon con curiosidad—. Desprendimiento de tus emociones humanas… y devoción a Athena —finalizó.

—Duhkha… —mencionó Mu con molestia, y esta vez fue Oribarkon quien no comprendió las cosas—. El Duhkha es el camino a la iluminación budista y que básicamente significa dejar de ser humano. Se parece mucho a lo que estás diciendo. Intentas decirme que para ser un asesino necesito primeramente dejar de ser un humano —insistió Mu.

—Incluso en estándares muvianos… Mu… eres demasiado maduro para tu edad. Ves todo como una forma de victimizarte a ti mismo —le apuntó Oribarkon, y Mu se mordió los labios en señal de molestia—. Primero, matar por supervivencia no es lo mismo que ser un asesino desalmado. Segundo, aceptar a Athena no significa renunciar a la humanidad de tu corazón… significa atesorar a la humanidad tanto, y amar a Athena con tal devoción… que te conviertes en el máximo pecador por la salvación de tu diosa… —Mu dudó, como siempre hacía. ¿Qué había hecho Athena por él de todas formas? Había momentos en que Mu quería creer en Athena, pero había otros en que simplemente no tenía sentido creer en la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra—. Y por último. Ya te lo he dicho antes. Sin importar el cuanto se esfuerce Manjari, no regresaré vivo a mi hogar. Así que dejemos de perder el tiempo y continuemos con tu entrenamiento… —insistió Oribarkon, pero incluso antes de que Mu pudiera responderle, escucharon la voz femenina de Manjari llamarlos pese al intenso sonido de la lluvia cayendo.

—¡Oigaaaaan! —gritaba la monja budista desde los interiores de una cueva en la montaña—. ¡Llevo mucho tiempo gritándoles! ¡Ya está listo el desayuno! —continuaba Manjari, manoteando los alrededores haciendo señas para que el par pudiera verla.

—En realidad, mi estimadísima Manjari. Es la hora de la cena —la corrigió Oribarkon, entrando en la cueva sumamente empapado y con Mu siguiéndolo—. No puedes definir el tiempo con ver al cielo de la Atlántida. Este simplemente adquiere el color de lo que pasa por su superficie, como ese leviatán —apuntó Oribarkón, y tanto Manjari como Mu se horrorizaron de ver la inmensa cola escamosa de una serpiente marina gigantesca volver a meterse dentro del cielo de agua—. Tranquilos… los leviatanes nunca se caen al interior de la Atlántida. Lo más grande que jamás ha caído vivo es una araña abisal, y esas miden… no sé… tal vez unos 5 metros.

—¡No quiero que una araña de ese tamaño me caiga encima! —se horrorizó Manjari, y en ese momento escuchó a Mu estornudar, por lo que no perdió el tiempo en buscar dentro de sus mangas un pañuelo, con el que le sonó a Mu la nariz a fuerza—. Quédate quieto. Te dije que no salieras a la lluvia pero eres un terco —se quejaba Manjari, y Oribarkon simplemente se burlaba, pero pronto se ganó una mirada de desprecio de la joven monja—. ¿Y tú de qué te burlas? —lo reprendió Manjari—. Si alguien no debería ni moverse ese eres tú. Tus heridas no cierran por más que las limpio… y Oribarkon… no hace mucho bajo tu costilla vi algo que necesito discutir contigo en privado… —le susurró eso ultimo Manjari, pero Mu lo escuchó y dirigió la mirada a la única entidad que le explicaría las cosas sin que el otro par lo notara, la proa del Argo.

—Oribarkon no miente con respecto a sus heridas… —comentó Argo, sabiendo que ni Oribarkon ni Manjari podían escucharlo—. Presenta un estado de descomposición muy peligroso… necrosis… —y Mu se horrorizó ante la revelación—. Le queda muy poca vida… Mu… harías bien en apresurar su peculiar forma de enseñanza —finalizó Argo.

—Mi estado actual es el que debe de ser —ignoró la situación Oribarkon y se sentó frente al fuego—. Lo importante es el entrenamiento de Mu, y pese a tus insistencias, tiene que seguir viajando por el monte Evenor hasta encontrar aquello que resucitará la Armadura Dorada de Aries. El tercer componente —aclaró Oribarkon, y Mu, con el conocimiento que le dio Argo, se empeñó en acelerar su aprendizaje.

—Sería más fácil encontrarlo si supiera lo que estoy buscando —se cruzó de brazos Mu, y Manjari se mostró confundida, como siempre, pero le sirvió a Mu algo de comer en una corteza que había cortado.

—Para ser digno de mis enseñanzas debes encontrar ese tercer componente tú mismo. De lo contrario, no aprenderás a reparar las Armaduras Doradas —y Mu se molestó nuevamente, y Oribarkon comprendía ese desprecio.

—Te estás muriendo y te aferras a no decirme las cosas… si esto sigue así te llevarás el conocimiento a la tumba —se susurró a sí mismo Mu, pero Oribarkon lo escuchó de cualquier forma y le arrojó una piedra a la cabeza.

—Te escuché… —lo reprendió, y Manjari, molesta, le tiró de la cabellera a Oribarkon, antes de dirigirse a Mu a curarle una herida que definitivamente no tenía—. Me llevaré el conocimiento a la tumba de ser necesario. Pero no te revelaré nada sin que antes des tú de tu parte. Ya te dije que el tercer componente existe en esta montaña. Ahora tú debes encontrarlo. Puede que de momento sin embargo, te ayude el repasar cual es el proceso de reparación o creación de armaduras. La respuesta está allí oculta a simple vista. Solo debes poner atención… anda… dime el proceso, imagina que yo no sé nada —insistió.

—Esto es ridículo… —se molestó Mu. Era más que evidente que estaba impaciente. Algo asustaba mucho al joven muviano, pero ni él mismo sabía decir qué era—. Las Armaduras de Athena están conectadas a las 88 constelaciones mediante puentes cósmicos que se abren en las armaduras usando el Punzón Místico de la armadura del Escultor. Estas grietas en la armadura, no son grietas en el metal… son grietas en la fábrica del cosmos mismo llamadas Puentes Cósmicos. Estas grietas son una conexión en el metal de una armadura, con las estrellas, y un conjunto de estas estrellas, crea un Mapa Estelar. La misma estrella puede repetirse en varias armaduras, pero solo un Mapa Estelar puede existir en una armadura a la vez —y Oribarkon asintió ante las palabras del Mu, demostrando que el conocimiento actual de Mu era correcto—. Con este conocimiento, un reparador de armaduras puede crear el Mapa Estelar de una constelación en una armadura, utilizando dos componentes para las Armaduras de Bronce y de Plata… el metal, que es conductor de la energía del Puente Cósmico, y que está estrechamente ligado a la elíptica de la constelación —recordó sus enseñanzas Mu.

—Es correcto… —le interrumpió Oribarkon—. El primer componente es el metal, y este metal es de bronce, de plata o de oro. Estos tres metales son capaces de conducir la energía de los Puentes Cósmicos, otros metales podrán intentar realizar esta transmisión de energía pero no lo lograrán. Esto es, porque Hefestos bendijo estos tres metales para Athena, y los seleccionó en base a tres elípticas —tomó una vara Oribarkon, y comenzó a dibujar en la arena de la cueva—. Si ponemos a la Tierra de referencia, esta tiene una primer elipse en su bóveda celeste, allí a las constelaciones que encuentran a la Tierra como su centro en el universo se le conoce como pertenecientes a la Elíptica Terrestre. Fénix, Andromeda, Cignus, Draconis, Pegaso, Unicornio y muchas otras como el Lince y el Escultor, todas pertenecen a la Elipse Terrestre —Mu asintió, demostrando que conocía esa elipse perfectamente, entonces Oribarkon continuó—. Pero si tomamos a la luna por ejemplo, tenemos una elipse totalmente diferente. Las Armaduras de Plata son las armaduras de la luna, porque son el centro de otro conjunto de constelaciones que no reciben su fuerza de la Tierra, sino de la luz de la luna. Astronómicamente hablando lo que digo puede no tener ningún sentido, pero la luna en su movimiento alrededor de la Tierra, forma una elipse que se conecta directamente a las constelaciones de plata, la Elpise Lunar, lo mismo ocurre con una tercer elipse… —miró Oribarkon a Mu.

—La Elipse Solar —prosiguió Mu—. Las constelaciones del zodiaco, las 12 bañadas por la luz del Sol: Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis. Su centro es el sol. La Elipse Solar es la Elipse Dorada. Las Armaduras Doradas, todas juntas, tienen la fuerza del sol. Así las constelaciones de la Tierra son las Armaduras de Bronce, las constelaciones de la luna son las Armaduras de Plata, y las del sol son las Armaduras Doradas. El primer componente es entonces el bronce, la plata y el oro —finalizó.

—Oro con Oricalco —aclaró Oribarkon—. El sol por sí solo es demasiado caliente para que el oro pueda soportarlo. Una armadura completamente hecha de oro solo se derretiría una vez que el Mapa Estelar se haya completado. No lo olvides, Mu, las Armaduras Doradas son 70% oro, 30% Oricalco puro —y Mu asintió—. Entonces… si el metal es el primero de los tres componentes. ¿Cuál es el segundo? —preguntó.

—La sangre de un caballero capaz de manipular el cosmos —prosiguió Mu—. La sangre de un caballero está repleta de cosmos, y el cosmos le da la vida a la armadura. A esta unión de sangre y cosmos se le conoce como Gammanium. De nada sirve el Mapa Estelar sin la sangre que le dé vida. La sangre de un Caballero de Bronce puede usarse para conectar una Armadura de Bronce a una constelación terrestre, no así con una lunar o una solar. La sangre de un Caballero de Plata podrá usarse para conectar una constelación lunar, e incluso una terrestre, pero será insuficiente para la constelación solar. Para realizar esa última conexión, se necesita sangre de un Caballero Dorado —finalizó Mu.

—Sangre y metal… son los dos primeros componentes… —continuó Oribarkon—. Estos dos son suficientes para crear o reparar una Armadura de Bronce o una Armadura de Plata. Metal para el Puente Cósmico, y sangre para la vida de la armadura. ¿Por qué las Armaduras Doradas no son iguales? ¿Por qué no pueden repararse como las de bronce o plata? ¿Qué las hace tan especiales? ¿Qué las hace tan fuertes? —Mu intentó razonar la pregunta, buscar algo oculto en su explicación. Pero no podía encontrarlo—. La respuesta… Mu… está en el sol. ¿Qué es el sol? No puedo ponértelo de una forma más sencilla que esa —finalizó.

—El sol es una estrella… —aclaró Mu—. Eso lo sabe cualquiera. Las constelaciones están hechas de estrellas, algunas incluso más grandes que el sol mismo. La mitología griega dice que el sol es el dios Apolo, que antes lo fue Helios, y antes fue Hyperión. Pero si el sol es un dios, ¿acaso no son las estrellas de las demás constelaciones dioses también? —se atrevió a preguntar Mu.

—Perspicaz —sonrió Oribarkon—. Ya estás cerca, muy cerca. Pero deja la racionalidad a un lado. Todos pueden ponerle el nombre que quieran al sol: Apolo, Helios, Hyperión. No son más que nombres de dioses que hacen del sol un hogar. ¿Qué es el sol entonces? —Insistía Oribarkon—. ¿Es diferente de las otras estrellas? —preguntó.

—Este sujeto me está fastidiando —se molestó Argo—. El sol es el sol. Las estrellas son las estrellas. Lo que esté sujeto dice no tiene ningún sentido —pero Mu comprendía más de cosmología que Argo, quien vivió en un tiempo donde no se conocían muchas cosas acerca del universo.

—El sol es una estrella, todas las estrellas son soles de diferentes tamaños —aquello lo dijo más para Argo que para el resto, pero Argo no compró la idea. Para él el sol era un dios sin importar nada más—. Aun así, todas las estrellas deberían ser iguales en cuanto a sus componentes —se frotó la cabeza Mu—. ¿Qué hace al sol tan especial entonces? ¿Qué? —se molestó Mu—. ¡Aaaaah! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Son solo bolas de gas flotantes! —insistió.

—Mira la fogata que tienes frente a ti —apuntó Oribarkon con tranquilidad—. Piensa en el fuego como si fuera el sol. ¿Qué es el fuego una vez que se agota el oxígeno a su alrededor y ha consumido toda su fuerza? —insistió con el método de enseñanza a base de preguntas.

—¿Intentas decirme que el tercer componente es la ceniza? —preguntó Mu con molestia—. ¡Eso no me ayuda! ¡Incluso si las estrellas se transformaran en ceniza…! —y entonces Mu tuvo una revelación—. Ceniza… —y Oribarkon se alegró—. Cuando el fuego se consume… solo queda ceniza… eso… eso quiere decir que una estrella que se consume a sí misma… debe dejar algún residuo… ese residuo no lo deja ni la Tierra ni la luna, pero una estrella, tras existir miles de años consumiendo su propio combustible… debe transformarse en algo… no es materia que simplemente desaparece, así como todo lo que es quemado por el fuego se convierte en ceniza… una estrella que ha terminado de consumirse a sí misma debe transformarse en… polvo… polvo de estrellas… —finalizó Mu.

—Polvo de estrellas es el tercer componente para crear una Armadura Dorada… —le sonrió Oribarkon—. Porque si pulverizas la Tierra o la luna, solo queda un trozo de piedra. Pero si pulverizas un sol, solo puede quedar el plasma, que es la energía de una Armadura Dorada, y el polvo de estrellas que es su combustible consumido. Ese es el tercer componente. La conexión definitiva de una Armadura Dorada a una estrella, a su estrella. Y la estrella más cercana a la Tierra… —invitó Oribarkon a Mu a continuar.

—Es el sol… —dedujo Mu—. El sol no es importante por ser la casa de un dios. Es importante… porque es la estrella más cercana a la Tierra. La materia prima más cercana de la cual las Armaduras Doradas obtienen su energía. Pero… ¿cómo puedo encontrar el polvo de estrellas? Estamos en la Tierra. No es como si pudiera estirarme y tomar un poco de polvo del centro del sol mismo —y Oribarkon asintió.

—Hay una forma en que la energía del Sol transformada en cenizas puede llegar a la Tierra —prosiguió Oribarkon, y Mu le prestó toda su atención—. Es tu tarea averiguarla —se burló, y Mu hizo una mueca.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó Mu y apuntó a Oribarkon con molestia—. ¡Tengo que buscar polvo de estrellas en la Tierra! ¿No te suena eso suficientemente complicado? —y Oribarkon se limitó a reír—. Dame una respuesta directa —insistió.

—¿Quieres una respuesta directa? Aquí te va una —comenzó Oribarkon—. Camina… y observa. No solo veas… camina y observa —finalizó Oribarkon, y entonces comenzó a bostezar—. Ya es muy tarde, dormiré. Suficientes lecciones por un día.

—¡Este sujeto no te ha enseñado absolutamente nada en un mes! —se fastidió Argo, Mu compartía aquella molestia, sorprendiendo a Manjari, que apenas y comprendía el lado tan agresivo de Mu. El muviano entonces se levantó, y comenzó a dirigirse a las afueras de la cueva con Argo amarrado a su espalda.

—¿Mu? —se preocupó Manjari, y Mu se detuvo en su marcha—. ¿A dónde vas, Mu? Está lloviendo demasiado, te vas a enfermar —continuó la monja budista.

—Voy a caminar y a observar… —se fastidió Mu y marchó muy molesto a las afueras de la cueva, empeñado en encontrar aquel polvo de estrellas, sin saber en absoluto el cómo ni dónde iba a encontrarlo.

—Espera, Mu… quiero encontrar el polvo de estrellas tanto como tú. Pero no tienes ni la más mínima idea de dónde buscar —le espetó Argo con preocupación—. ¿No sería mejor esperar a que deje de llover? —insistió.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste… Argo… Oribarkon presenta un grado avanzado de necrosis en sus heridas —y Argo asintió con cierta tristeza—. Aún si no sé dónde buscar el polvo de estrellas, caminar y observar es lo único que puedo hacer… —y Mu continuó con su andar.

 **Atenas, Grecia. El Santuario. Casa de Géminis.**

—Bienvenido, Shura —habló Aioros a la llegada del Caballero de Capricornio a su casa, el recién llegado mostraba una sonrisa orgullosa y emocionada en su rostro, una sonrisa que a Aioros hacía muy feliz ver adornando el rostro del joven Caballero Dorado—. Estaba preocupado, Mephisto de Cáncer, pese a nuestras insistencias, se negó a permanecer en su casa. Por casi un mes fui el único Caballero Dorado en guardia en el Santuario. ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu misión? —le preguntó Aioros.

—Soy el Caballero Dorado más veloz a galope, maestro —se enorgulleció Shura—. No fue problema viajar por el mundo entregando el mensaje a los Caballeros Dorados. Estuve en Cinco Picos en China y entregué la invitación al caballero Dohko de Libra. Así como usted lo predijo, no puede separarse de su vigía —Aioros asintió, sabiendo de antemano esa respuesta del viejo maestro—. Estuve en Suecia también y el caballero Afrodita de Piscis aceptó venir a la ceremonia. También fui a Italia, pero me temo que no percibí el cosmos del caballero Mephisto de Cáncer en ninguna parte. Dejé la invitación en su residencia.

—Despreocúpate, Shura —le sonrió Aioros—. La verdad es que la Orden Dorada actual está en decadencia tal que no me preocupa estar solo en la ceremonia de coronación a Patriarca. Pero estabas tan emocionado por hacer algo por mí que no tuve tiempo siquiera de persuadirte a que te quedaras en el Santuario —y Shura se apenó por aquella mención—. Ahora, debes subir el resto de las casas y entregarle tu reporte al Patriarca Shion. No es como que haya algún caballero que te interrumpa en la ascensión de todas formas —se burló Aioros.

—Quería preguntarle algo… maestro… —interrumpió Shura, y Aioros lo invitó a continuar—. La Orden Dorada Actual está compuesta de los caballeros de Géminis, Cáncer, Libra, Sagitario, Capricornio y Piscis, de los cuales el viejo maestro de Libra no puede moverse de Cinco Picos y los caballeros de Cáncer y Piscis entrenan fuera del Santuario. Eso lo entiendo pero… no debería el caballero de Géminis estar presente en el Santuario y, además de eso, ¿no debería usted estar protegiendo la casa de Sagitario? —y Aioros se sobresaltó.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh… bueno eso es porque…! Ahem… Shura… solo tienes que confiar en tu maestro, y prometerme que no le dirás al Patriarca que he estado viviendo en la casa de Géminis —y Shura se mostró curioso al respecto, sabiendo que Aioros le ocultaba algo.

—Ya entiendo, Saga tiene una Miko también —dedujo Shura, y Aioros se ruborizó sumamente y le tapó a Shura la boca—. ¿Mafmefstrof? —se preguntó Shura inocentemente.

—No sé cómo te enteraste de lo mío con Miko pero Shura, un Caballero Dorado no puede amar a nadie que no sea Athena, métetelo en la cabeza, si abres la boca al respecto podrían quitarme mi armadura, ¿quieres eso? —y Shura lo negó con la cabeza—. Solo ve a con el Patriarca y deja de curiosear, anda, el Patriarca es viejo y necesita dormir, ve —y Shura asintió y dejó de preguntar, y en su lugar comenzó a subir por las 12 casas—. Maldición, Saga… ya es muy difícil cubrirte, ahora tengo que darle explicaciones ridículas a Shura. ¿Dónde diablos estás? —se molestó el de Sagitario.

—Nunca cambias, Aioros… —escuchó Aioros, y entonces sintió una presencia hostil entrar en la casa de Géminis—. Siempre tan impulsivo, dejándote llevar por las circunstancias. Pero eso se termina ahora —Aioros comenzó a sudar frío, y alzó sus manos a la defensiva, pero de pronto la presencia maligna fue apaciguada, y Saga, vistiendo la armadura de Géminis, entró en la casa que debía proteger—. Ya puedes estar tranquilo, amigo mío. He regresado.

—¡Saga! —se alegró Aioros—. Ah no, espera, estoy molesto —se fastidió—. ¿Cómo te atreves a irte por tantos meses sin darme una explicación? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he sufrido por estarte cubriendo? —recriminó.

—Entiendo que estés molesto porque no tuviste quien te cubriera en tus diversas escapadas a la ciudad a ver a esa mujer —le regresó la reprimenda Saga a Aioros, que se apenó un poco y desvió la mirada—. Por donde lo miro, Aioros, ya me debías varios favores. Ahora hazme un último favor y cuida mi casa un poco más, mientras yo subo a ver al Patriarca.

—¿Qué? Espera, Saga —se molestó Aioros—. Oye, ya sé que te debo varios favores, pero primero pienso que me debes una explicación. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hacías? ¿Vas a irte de nuevo? —Saga sin embargo, no respondió, y comenzó a subir por las 12 casas de igual manera—. ¡Saga! ¿Qué diablos te pasa…Saga…? —se preguntó a sí mismo Aioros, teniendo un muy mal presentimiento—. ¿Qué ocultas?

 **Templo del Patriarca.**

—Ah, Shura, finalmente has vuelto —Shion le dio la bienvenida al Caballero de Capricornio mientras permanecía sentado en el trono. El rostro de Shion mientras ejercía sus funciones permanecía escondido por una máscara, aquello para aparentar fortaleza y nobleza ocultando los estragos de la vejez.

—Saludos, Patriarca Shion —reverenció Shura, hincándose frente a su superior a manera de respeto—. Como ha ordenado, se han entregado todas las invitaciones para la ceremonia del Maestro Aioros —Shion entonces se impresionó.

—¿Todas? ¿Tan rápido? —y Shura sonrió, orgulloso—. Pero si te envié hace apenas un mes… Esta noche, toma un buen descanso por favor —Shura asintió ante la preocupación del Patriarca—. Y por favor, no te tomes todo tema concerniente a Aioros tan eufóricamente.

—El afecto y la admiración de Shura por su maestro Aioros es siempre refrescante, aunque eso parece estresarte más, hermano Shion —se presentó ante ellos Arles, posándose junto al trono del Patriarca— Shura, es probable que te hayas vuelto más fuerte. Aún para un Caballero Dorado no es una tarea fácil correr entre los continentes entregando invitaciones en tan solo un mes. No hay duda de que Hermes, el señor de los mensajeros, ha bendecido tu armadura.

—Ahora que el Caballero Dorado para la Casa de Capricornio ha regresado también me encuentro un poco más tranquilo —se alegró Shion—. Ya te puedes retirar. Descansa un poco Shura, te lo has ganado —Shura nuevamente asintió y se preparó para retirarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo todo su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a sudar frio—. Este cosmos es… ¿Saga? —se preocupó Shion, y Shura se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con el Caballero Dorado de Géminis, caminando en dirección al Patriarca con un gesto frio en su rostro.

—Saludos, su excelencia —comenzó el de Géminis—. El Caballero Dorado Saga de Géminis viene aquí respetuosamente a entregar reverencia al Patriarca —reverenció Saga haciendo la etiqueta apropiada. Shura continuó a la defensiva, intentando determinar si ese extraño cosmos vino de Saga. Pero sólo logró sentir un cosmos benevolente y poderoso, igual al de cualquier Caballero Dorado—. Así que tú eres Shura de Capricornio. No hemos tenido el placer de conocernos apropiadamente, ¿no es así? —ante aquello, Shura negó con la cabeza—. Dime, Shura… hace un momento sentí un cosmos muy grande y retador, ¿y tú? —ante aquella pregunta, Shura dudó de lo que había sentido antes, por lo que se limitó a negar con la cabeza—. ¿Enserio? —y Shura volvió asentir.

—Creí haberlo hecho… —aceptó—. Pero ahora veo que fue una confusión debido a que no conocía su cosmos, señor Saga —pero en la mirada de Shura, se reflejaba desafío, como si supiera que Saga no tenía buenas intenciones, el de Géminis por su parte, le regresó la mirada fulminante, hasta que intimidado, Shura tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—Dime Saga —interrumpió Shion—. ¿Cómo está la situación de Poseidón? —ante aquella mención, Saga se preocupó. Shion probablemente sabía más de lo esperado—. Saga, observar a Poseidón es muy importante. No debes ser descuidado. La última Guerra Sagrada fue hace 229 años, el día en que Athena renazca está cerca —pero la conversación de Shion, fue suficiente para tranquilizar al de Géminis—. Confío tanto en ti como Aioros para mantener las mareas y los templos en honor a Poseidón bajo estrecha vigilancia —continuó él.

—Como aspirante a Patriarca he de admitir que debí de prestar más atención a Poseidón y su cosmos. Tiene mis más sinceras disculpas, Patriarca Shion —reverenció Saga, arrodillándose frente a Shion y Arles.

—Sobre eso, Saga… en tu ausencia, he tomado una decisión —ante aquellas palabras, el miedo invadió el corazón de Saga—. Soy más difícil de engañar de lo que aparento, Saga… sé que te ausentaste del Santuario por varios meses. Puede que desconozca tus razones, pero abandonaste tu puesto sin el consentimiento mío o de Arles. Eso es prueba de deslealtad, razón por la que he elegido a Aioros como mi sucesor —finalizó.

—¿Cómo? —se molestó Saga—. Pero… si Aioros se ha ausentado más incluso que yo… —se molestó Saga, sus ojos adquiriendo un rojo intenso que no pasó desapercibido de Shura, quien comenzó a preparar su cosmos—. Esto… no cambia nada… —se tranquilizó Saga, y su nobleza regresó

—Ya lo has oído Saga… —prosiguió Shion, sintiéndose más tranquilo al notar la pasividad en el comportamiento del Caballero de Géminis—. A partir de ahora deberás colaborar con Aioros en la protección del Santuario.

—Humildemente, acepto el castigo por mi falta, Patriarca Shion. Yo también pienso que Aioros es un caballero excelente y el más apropiado para convertirse en su sucesor. Y no escatimaré esfuerzos por luchar en pos de la justicia y el bien de Athena —aquellas palabras sonaban tan sinceras, que las dudas en la mente de Shura acrecentaron. ¿Qué clase de caballero era Saga de Géminis? —Me entregaré sin reservas, entregando la vida de ser necesario —Shion razonó un poco lo que Saga decía, y decidió que podía confiar en aquella respuesta.

—Descansa, Saga. Tu viaje seguro ha sido arduo y cansado —le mencionó Shion, y Saga asintió—. Meditaré al respecto de tus acciones, pero no cambiaré mi decisión. Aioros, será el nuevo Patriarca del Santuario.

 **La Atlántida. Monte Evenor.**

—Mu… —agregó Argo preocupado por el bienestar del muviano. Mu se había empeñado a encontrar esa misma noche el tercer componente, el polvo de estrellas, razón por la que llevaba ya varias horas subiendo por la montaña según él caminando y observando cómo le había mencionado Oribarkon—. Mu, ya has subido suficiente, es momento de regresar —pero el muviano hacía oídos sordos, en su corazón tenía un presentimiento extraño, un vacío, como una sensación de insatisfacción en su corazón. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, su maestro Shion no viviría para siempre, y Oribarkon no viviría por mucho tiempo tampoco gracias a sus heridas, tenía que aprender, tenían que reparar la armadura de Aries, solo entonces estaría tranquilo, solo entonces sentiría que el viaje había valido la pena, solo entonces podría regresar a Atenas, con su maestro, y demostrarle que se había convertido en el primero, después de Oribarkon, capaz de reparar las Armaduras Doradas—. ¿De qué sirve esto para encontrar el polvo de estrellas, Mu? —insistía Argo.

—Tiene tiempo que me cansé de caminar y observar, Argo. Así que solo me queda actuar —continuó subiendo la montaña, hasta que encontró una cascada que caía desde el mar que le servía de cielo—. ¿Una cascada en una montaña sumergida en el océano? Comienzo a odiar la Atlántida —se fastidió Mu y se dirigió a las orillas del lago el cual se formaba gracias a la cascada—. Alrededor de toda la montaña cae lluvia, pero este es el único lugar donde el agua cae como una cascada. ¿Porque? —se preguntó Mu.

—En vistas de que eres tan terco como para arriesgar tu salud, no me queda más que ayudarte —se fastidió Argo—. Las cascadas se forman por la lluvia y la caída del agua por canales en las montañas. Está lloviendo por todo el Monte Evenor, una cascada no tiene nada de especial.

—Lo tiene si tomamos en cuenta de que en la Atlántida todo es ilógico —observó Mu la laguna, sorprendiéndose de ver el espacio reflejado en ella—. Comienzo a odiar este lugar. ¿Estás viendo lo que estoy viendo yo? —se fastidió.

—No creo que esto sea lo que crees que es… este brillo… está en el fondo de la laguna. No hay forma de que sea el reflejo del cielo si el cielo es el mismo mar —comprendiendo la deducción de Argo, Mu saltó al interior de la laguna—. ¡No te lances al agua así como así! ¿Qué pasa si hay alguna bestia aquí abajo? —se molestó Argo, pero Mu lo ignoró y nadó al fondo, hundiendo su mano en la arena blanca que brillaba como las estrellas mismas—. ¿Será este el polvo de estrellas? —Mu tomó algo de ese polvo, y lo envolvió en su túnica, entonces nadó de regreso a la superficie y tomó una buena bocanada de aire, antes de observar el polvo con curiosidad—. No creo que esto cuente como caminar y observar —dedujo Argo.

—Caminé y observé, las razones del cómo llegó el polvo de estrellas desde el sol hasta lo profundo de un lago en medio de la ciudad sumergida de la Atlántida no tiene importancia cuando hay tan poco tiempo —Argo hizo una mueca sobre la poca curiosidad de Mu, incluso él quería saber—. Quiero saber… de verdad quiero saber… pero no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Oribarkon está muriendo —insistió Mu.

—No se va a morir tan pronto, Mu… —le recordó Argo—. No lo niego, la situación de Oribarkon es crítica. Pero no es Oribarkon quien te tiene tan apresurado, algo pasa… ¿por qué de repente tienes tanta prisa como para dejar tu curiosidad de lado? —preguntó.

—Argo… puede parecerte una ridiculez pero… tengo un sentimiento de vacío en mi pecho —le explicó Mu, y Argo le prestó toda su atención—. Siento en mi corazón… como si la vida escapara del alma de mi maestro. Sé que él está a miles de kilómetros de distancia, incluso miles de kilómetros sobre el nivel del mar en que me encuentro… pero lo siento… en mi corazón… siento que mi maestro se muere o morirá pronto… por eso, quiero estar allí para enseñarle la Armadura Dorada de Aries restaurada antes de perderlo. ¿Alguna vez has sentido eso, a la muerte cerca de alguien importante para ti? —lloró Mu en preocupación.

—Lo sentí alguna vez… Mu… —aceptó Argo—. Lo sentí el día en que murió Jasón —y Mu no pudo contenerse más, lloró y lloró por el miedo de perder a su maestro—. ¡Andando, Mu! —le gritó Argo, regresándolo a la realidad—. ¡Hay que reparar la armadura y apresurarnos a Grecia! ¡Veremos la sonrisa de tu maestro orgulloso por ver a Aries renacido! —y Mu se alegró, sonrió, asintió, y comenzó a correr de regreso a la cueva.

 **Atenas, Grecia. Casa de Sagitario.**

—¿Shura? —preguntó Aioros sorprendido de encontrar al de Capricornio en su casa—. ¿Qué pasa Shura? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me visitas en mi casa? —prosiguió con curiosidad. No era que Aioros no disfrutara la compañía de su autoproclamado discípulo, todo lo contrario, quería a Shura casi tanto como al ahora desaparecido Aioria. Pero ciertamente la noticia a estas alturas de la noche no era normal.

—Maestro Aioros, tengo preguntas concernientes al Caballero de Géminis que pienso solo usted puede responderme —mencionó el de Capricornio con cautela—. Aioros, el Caballero Saga, ¿qué clase de hombre es? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—¿Saga? —la pregunta en definitiva no la esperaba Aioros, pero comenzó a dar respuesta de todas formas—. Bueno, él es una persona que no habla mucho de sí mismo… nadie… tal vez incluso ni el Patriarca sabe cómo es Saga en realidad. Es por eso que es muy difícil saber qué piensa Saga —la respuesta no fue del agrado de Shura, algo estaba mal en el Caballero de Géminis, no parecía ante sus jóvenes ojos una persona de fiar, y para sorpresa del de Capricornio, al parecer Aioros también lo sabía—. Pero yo si lo veo. Saga está escondiendo algo —confesó, reiterando las sospechas de Shura. Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera comenzar a indagar al respecto, ambos sintieron una sensación extraña.

—¡¿Aioros?! —gritó Shura sorprendido—. ¡Es ese, Aioros! ¡El cosmos que sentí antes es ese! ¡Lo sentí en la cámara del Patriarca justo antes de que Saga llegara! —le explicó Shura, y Aioros comenzó a preocuparse.

—¡Shura, vamos! —comenzaron ambos a correr en dirección al Templo del Patriarca, un invasor se encontraba en el Santuario y había pasado desapercibido, por sobre las 12 casas, por sobre sus pocos guardianes—. ¿Puedes sentirlo, Shura? ¡El Patriarca está en peligro!

 **Templo del Patriarca.**

—¡Aaaaahhhhh! —resonó el grito de Arles, el Caballero de Plata de Altar y hermano adoptivo de Shion, el Patriarca del Santuario, a quien el de plata había protegido del ataque de un invasor de los mares, un General de Poseidón vistiendo la armadura del Dragón Marino, y quien sorpresivamente había aparecido en el Templo del Patriarca evadiendo el ser detectado por los pocos Caballeros Dorados que resguardan los Templos del Zodiaco.

—¡Arles! —gritó Shion en señal de temor por las heridas de su hermano, mientras el invasor preparaba su puño para intentar asesinar al Patriarca—. ¿Es esto en verdad lo que quieres, Marina de Poseidón? ¿Iniciar una guerra con el Santuario? —elevó su cosmos el Patriarca, sorprendiendo incluso a Saga, que posaba como un asesino de Poseidón.

—¡Patriarca! ¡Arles! —gritó Shura a su llegada junto con Aioros, y Saga se mordió los labios en señal de molestia por la interrupción—. ¿¡Quién eres tú!? ¡Tú, idiota estúpido que se atreve a venir al Templo del Patriarca y atacarlo, di tu nombre! —exigió Shura con heroísmo, pero el asesino no le respondió—. ¿Tú, tú… eres…? Aioros, ¿has visto su armadura antes?

—No, esta es la primera vez que veo algo como eso —confesó Aioros—. La armadura de este asesino es totalmente diferente de las armaduras de los caballeros. Parecen escamas de pescado —se susurró a sí mismo Aioros.

—Esas son la Escamas de las Marinas de Poseidón —les explicó Shion—. Esas Escamas fueron creadas por el legendario Oribarkon. Lo que significa que estamos frente a un enviado de Poseidón —ante aquel comentario, Shura y Aioros subieron aún más la guardia. Pero Saga estaba poco interesado en un combate contra dos Caballeros Dorados, y en su lugar lanzó una ráfaga de su puño, perforando el estómago de Arles y derribándolo, dejando el camino libre para intentar acercarse al Patriarca y arrancarle la cabeza de un puñetazo, pero para descontento de Saga, Shion fue alguna vez un Caballero Dorado, y con elegancia logró evadir a su atacante.

—Si quieres vivir más te vale desistir de herir al Patriarca —lo amenazó Aioros, aunque con cautela. Pese a que Shion había logrado evadir el ataque de Saga, el asesino se encontraba aún más cerca del Patriarca que los demás, por lo que Shura y Aioros no podían cometer errores, si el asesino lanzaba un ataque ellos tendrían que interceptarlo por el bienestar de Shion. Una risa malévola escapa de los labios del asesino, y Aioros comprende que no puede arriesgarse, el cosmos del asesino es muy alto, por lo que reúne la fuerza de su cosmos en su dedo y ataca con una ráfaga eléctrica, misma que el asesino evade con suma facilidad, demostrando una velocidad muy superior a la de Aioros.

—Puedes evadir a Sagitario, pero hay alguien más veloz que tú —enunció Shion—. ¡Shura! ¡Lanza un corte con tu mano! —ordenó Shion. El de Capricornio no podía entender la orden del Patriarca e intentó cuestionarlo, pero al ver al asesino abalanzarse sobre el Patriarca, Shura dejó de titubear, elevó su cosmos, y lanzó un corte, incluso dándole en su mente un nombre gracias a los recuerdos depositados en su armadura.

—¡Excalibur! —el corte de cosmos voló errático pero poderoso por la habitación, y este golpeó el brazo del asesino, inclusive cuarteando las Escamas que si no estuviesen protegiendo su cuerpo de seguro el ataque de Shura le habría partido el brazo, la sangre del asesino comenzó a caer, Shura lo había herido de gravedad—. ¿Qué fue eso? —se sorprendió Shura.

—¡Trueno Atómico! —atacó Aioros aprovechando la distracción, y aunque su ataque no logró perforar las Escamas como sí lo hizo el ataque de Shura, Saga comenzó a retroceder herido. De pronto Arles logra levantarse pese a sus heridas, y el asesino queda rodeado por dos Caballeros Dorados, un Patriarca que alguna vez fue un Caballero Dorado, y un Caballero de Plata. Saga decide que no puede arriesgarse más, se lanza a una ventana, y salta al vacío. Así, con el sonido del cristal rompiéndose, el asesino desaparece en la oscuridad.

 **La Atlántida. Monte Evenor.**

—No me parece gracioso —se quejaba Oribarkon cruzándose de brazos, mientras Mu le mostraba el polvo de estrellas que había recolectado—. Se suponía que utilizaras tu cerebro muviano para deducir que la luz del sol irradia energía sobre las partículas metálicas en el agua de un rio, y que estas al sedimentarse se convierten en polvo de estrellas, no que simplemente dijeras: "oye, eso parece polvo de estrellas, llevémoselo a Oribarkon para que termine la lección" —continuaba en sus quejas el atlante.

—Caminé y observé, en ninguna parte de la instrucción agregaste la palabra deduce —se fastidió Mu, Argo y Manjari por sus respectivas partes estaban aguantándose la risa ante las molestias de Oribarkon—. Sí se me ocurrió lo de la sedimentación, pero en estos momentos tengo muchas preocupaciones en mi cabeza. Ya tengo los tres componentes, ahora enséñame a reparar las Armaduras Doradas —insistió Mu.

—Indudablemente eres el muviano más impaciente que conozco —mencionó Oribarkon, se sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación, pero de todas formas sonrió—. Bien, Mu. Te enseñaré a reparar las Armaduras Doradas utilizando no solo los tres componentes, pero la armadura del Escultor, que sin ella, se necesitaría de magia atlante para crear las herramientas cósmicas requeridas para construir los Puentes Estelares —y Mu asintió, pero le quedaba una duda al respecto—. ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Oribarkon.

—¿No necesitamos una forja? —mencionó Mu lo obvio, a lo que Oribarkon respondió con una risa algo muda pero a la vez burlesca—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —se molestó Mu, inflando sus mejillas en descontento e impaciencia.

—Tienes que aprender a ser paciente, y observar, Mu —fue la respuesta de Oribarkon, que comenzó a caminar más profundo en la cueva—. Aries es un signo de fuego, veo en ti impaciencia y curiosidad, pero Aries es también el signo del descubrimiento, y solo podrás convertirte en un Caballero de Descubrimiento si aprendes primero a enfocar la fogosidad del alma de Aries a tus búsquedas, a no rendirte, y a desentrañar los secretos, incluso si estos son difíciles de encontrar. Aries, su labor, es estar un paso por delante de los hechos, de las circunstancias, y utilizar sus conocimientos para encontrar la ventaja en la batalla. No por nada los Aries están entre los mejores Patriarcas —prosiguió Oribarkon, y Mu simplemente se limitó a seguirlo—. Una vez que aprendas a ver más allá de lo que está frente a tus ojos, comenzarás a descubrir maravillas escondidas a simple vista, como por ejemplo, que la mejor forja de todas, es siempre un volcán —en ese momento, Mu comenzó a sentir un calor inmenso, Manjari inclusive tuvo que detenerse al seguirlos y quedarse atrás, solo entonces Mu se dio cuenta de que su cosmos lo protegía del calor dentro de la cueva, un calor que Manjari, siendo una simple humana, no podía soportar, y eso era, porque la cueva guiaba directamente al interior de un lago de magma—. Evenor, es el volcán que trajo consigo el hundimiento de la Atlántida, y hoy en día, al igual que Clito, se encuentra dormido, pero su interior es la forja perfecta, donde, como podrás ver, trabajo continuamente —a orillas del lago de magma había una forja. Metales preciosos desde bronce hasta el oro, incluso algunos desconocidos para Mu, se encontraban en los alrededores de la misma. Sobre mesas de trabajo estaban regadas varias herramientas de todo tipo, armas de todas clases, y piezas de armaduras, decenas de ellas. Alrededor de la boca del lago de magma también se encontraban diez armaduras que eran tan bellas y esplendorosas que parecían hacer palidecer a las armaduras doradas—. Esas, son mi desafío a los dioses mismos, y la razón de la ira de Zeus y hundimiento de la Atlántida. Son las Armaduras Ctónicas. Son más resistentes que el oro, que el oro rojo, incluso que el Mithrilo del que están hechas las Armaduras de los Dioses Olímpicos… esto es porque fueron hechas con el cosmos de dioses aún más antiguos como materia prima. En otras palabras, son tan fuertes como los Soumas que alguna vez vistieran los Titanes en la era del mito —Mu estaba sin habla. Había venido a aprender a reparar las Armaduras Doradas, y en su lugar había encontrado algo más, un conjunto de diez armaduras que incluso los Dioses Olímpicos temían—. Pero no te confundas, Mu… no hay, ni habrá jamás, armadura más bella, mortífera, y poderosa, como lo son las Armaduras Doradas. En comparación a ellas, las Armaduras Ctónicas no son más que piezas de metal muy resistentes —insistió.

—Pero si ya lo has dicho, estás armaduras son más poderosas que las Armaduras Doradas —se confundió Mu, y Oribarkon se agachó y le frotó la cabeza—. ¿Qué hace a las Armaduras Doradas tan superiores a estas, y a cualquier otra armadura? —se preguntó.

—Ellos quienes las visten —aseguró Oribarkon—. Las Armaduras Ctónicas están hechas para ser vestidas por dioses, Mu. Pero las Armaduras Doradas son para los mortales, y fundiendo sus corazones con las estrellas en las constelaciones, los mortales pueden crear milagros y levantarse incluso en contra de los dioses mismos. ¿Por qué Hefestos intentaría destruir las Armaduras Doradas si no fuese así? Las Armaduras de Athena están conectadas a las estrellas, y de ellas obtienen su fuerza. Y las constelaciones más poderosas son las de los 12 Caballeros Dorados. Mu… los Caballeros Dorados por la mismísima diosa Athena, son capaces de hacerle frente a los dioses, y hoy… vas a encontrar esa devoción a la diosa —Oribarkon entonces tiró de una palanca en su forja, y del magma hirviente se alzó tirado por poleas una mesa con forma de armadura, una de 12 que Oribarkon mantenía en su forja, una, con el símbolo de Aries en su parte superior. En ese momento Mu se sintió conmovido, y pudo sentir la fuerza de las estrellas rodearle—. Cuando termines de reparar la armadura, Mu, pasarán tres cosas. La primera, la constelación de Aries te aceptará como su nuevo guía, e invadirá tu mente con sus conocimientos. La segunda, la explosión de cosmos del renacer de Aries alertará a los asesinos, y delatará nuestra posición. Y la tercera… Mu… es que encontrarás tu devoción a Athena… pero eso… lo comprenderás a su debido tiempo… ahora es momento de trabajar.

 **Templo del Patriarca.**

—¡Saga, hace un momento, un asesino vino y atacó al Patriarca! —Shura no confiaba en Saga, pero tampoco tenía razones suficientes para pensar que era un ser de mal. Si hubiera desconfiado en ese momento sin embargo, probablemente se habría percatado de que Saga, que no vestía su Armadura Dorada en ese momento, llegaba al Templo del Patriarca vistiendo manga larga, no muy apropiada para el clima caluroso del verano griego.

—¿Qué? ¿Un asesino atacando al Patriarca? ¿Quién era…? —fingió Saga su sorpresa, y Shura no perdió el tiempo en darle explicaciones.

—Fue una especie de Marina —le informó Shura, y entonces prosiguió—. Para protección del Patriarca contra futuros ataques, se ha retirado a una locación secreta de la cual ni Aioros ni yo tenemos conocimiento. Arles da las ordenes en su lugar. ¡Saga! ¡Rápido ve y vigila a Poseidón! —le suplicó Shura.

—¡No te atrevas a darme ordenes! —enfureció Saga, por lo que Shura retrocedió asustado—. Ve a tu casa y monta guardia —le ordenó Saga—. Si el asesino aún merodea los alrededores de seguro volverá a intentar subir por las 12 casas. Esta vez no permitas que se te escape. ¿Te ha quedado claro? —Shura no dijo nada, tan solo bajó la cabeza y comenzó a correr a los templos inferiores.

—Espera Shura… —habló Arles, y el de Capricornio se detuvo. Saga entonces viró en dirección a Arles, quien llegaba acompañado de Aioros—. Antes de que te vayas, tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacerles a los tres —Arles entonces miró a Saga, y el de Géminis sintió que Arles probablemente sospechaba algo, después de todo, al ser la mano derecha del Patriarca Shion, Arles también siempre estaba un paso por delante de las circunstancias—. Muy pronto le daremos la bienvenida a la reencarnación de Atenea —las preocupaciones de Saga se disiparon, no así sin embargo la sorpresa. Aioros y Saga como aspirantes a Patriarca sabían que la llegada de Athena estaba próxima, pero no había habido algo así como una confirmación directa hasta ahora, solo indirectas de Shion—. Como en el pasado, le damos la bienvenida a la reencarnación de Atenea justo antes de las Guerras Sagradas. No sólo el Dios del Mar, Poseidón, quiere atacar esta tierra, también Hades del Inframundo y la Diosa de la Batalla Eris. No se han dado por vencidos. Nos debemos preparar para la llegada de las Guerras Santas —el trio de caballeros asintió, y Arles se preparó para dar sus órdenes—. Así que Saga, tú debes usar toda tu energía para vigilar la actividad de Poseidón. Y Aioros, tu responsabilidad es proteger el Santuario. Shura, tú debes reunir rápido a los caballeros de todo el mundo. Ahora, ¡empecemos! —Aioros y Shura no perdieron el tiempo y se retiraron a cumplir con sus órdenes, Saga por otra parte, se movía más lentamente, razón por la que Arles decidió prestarle más atención, y notó su mano derecha manchada en sangre—. Saga… —interrumpió Arles, y el de Géminis se detuvo—. Quiero conversar contigo —Saga observó a Arles con cautela, pero obedeció. Fuera un Caballero de Plata o no, Arles era un superior por su posición junto a Shion. Una vez que Saga estuvo a su alcance, utilizando una velocidad que ni Saga se hubiera imaginado, el de plata tomó de la mano de Saga y tiró de la manga hacia arriba, dejando ver la herida con el corte de Excalibur—. Esto… esto es… —se sorprendió Arles, y Saga se separó del Vice-Ministro con ira reflejada en sus ojos—. Saga, sólo yo sé acerca de esto. Si tienes pensamientos malignos ahora, te sugiero que los olvides —intentó razonar Arles.

—Vaya, vaya… Arles —mencionó Saga con una risa malévola—. Si no fueras tan molesto, hubieras tenido una vida más larga… —el cabello de Saga comenzó a tornarse blanco, y Arles comenzó a preocuparse por lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¿Qué no tenga pensamientos malignos? Yo soy el Caballero Dorado Saga de Géminis, quien tomará el lugar de Atenea y dominará el mundo. Pensaba ser más sigiloso, sólo maté a una Marina, tomé sus Escamas, pero ya fue suficiente de silogismo. Esta es mi técnica más poderosa, ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —atacó Saga, y Arles se vio indefenso e impactado tan brutalmente, que no quedó vida alguna en el Vice-Ministro—. Ja ja… de ahora en adelante, ¡yo seré Arles! ¡Y tomaré el puesto de Patriarca cuando Shion esté muerto! ¡No habrá elección de sucesor a Patriarca! ¡De esa forma Aioros estará bajo mis órdenes mientras yo poso como el reemplazo de Shion! ¡Pero para que este plan funcione Shion debe morir primero! ¡Y yo sé dónde te escondes, cobarde! ¡En la Colina de las Estrellas! —la risa malévola de Saga entonces resonó por todo el templo.

 **La Atlántida. Forja de Evenor.**

—Está… —comenzó Mu—. Arruinada… está arruinada… —entristeció el joven muviano. Había trabajado tanto para reparar la Armadura Dorada de Aries, y esta había adquirido la forma correcta. Pero se decoloraba, hasta convertirse en plomo—. ¡No! —gritó Mu con molestia—. ¿Por qué no ha adquirido el brillo dorado? ¿Por qué se ha convertido en plomo? —enfureció Mu, pateando la armadura con fuerza, deprimiéndose por su fracaso—. ¿Por qué no puedo…? —y entonces Mu lo recordó—. Sangre de un Caballero Dorado… necesito sangre de un Caballero Dorado… la sangre común no es suficiente… —se frotó Mu los antebrazos, después de todo, había utilizado su propia sangre en un intento de resurrección de la Armadura de Aries.

—Tu cosmos es más alto que el de un Caballero de Plata, y cercano al de un Caballero Dorado, Mu… —comentó Oribarkón, haciéndose un corte en los antebrazos, lo que horrorizó a Mu—. Pero como no has aceptado a Athena en tu corazón, no eres capaz de alcanzar el nivel dorado. Simplemente, eres un ser muy fuerte, sin una verdadera motivación. Y sin motivación no puedes alcanzar el nivel dorado —finalizó, acercándose a la armadura y vertiendo su sangre sobre ella.

—¡Oribarkon! ¡Ya estás suficientemente herido! ¡Detente! —intentó razonar con él Mu, pero Oribarkon tan solo le sonrió con gentileza mientas la armadura de Aries comenzaba a renacer—. ¡Detente! —suplicó Mu.

—Ya escuchaste a Argo, Mu —comentó Oribarkon, sorprendiendo a Mu, que hasta ese momento pensaba que Oribarkon no podía ver a Argo—. Mi necrosis está demasiado avanzada. Me quedaban unos cuantos días gracias a mi cosmos, días que hubieran sido más una tortura de todas formas —Mu intentó detener a Oribarkon nuevamente, pero apelando a su sabiduría y calma muviana, dedujo que era algo inútil—. Sabes… yo debí haber muerto hace mucho tiempo, junto con los demás Atlantes. Después de todo, Zeus enfureció porque yo estaba creando armaduras para el ejercito de Poseidón… si lo pensamos con cuidado, la Atlántida realmente se hundió por mi culpa, es extraño… me hace sentirme culpable… pero sabes… —volvió a sonreír Oribarkon, mientras las ultimas gotas de sangre caían de sus antebrazos—. Pienso… que si viví por tantos años… fue precisamente para este momento… por favor… cuida a Agapa por mí… —finalizó Oribarkon, mientras sus ojos se apagaban, y la vida se le escapaba junto a su sangre.

—¡Oribarkon! —gritó Mu de miedo, mientras el cuerpo de Oribarkon se tambaleaba en dirección al lago de magma, Mu se estiró, y con su mano envuelta en el rosario de cuencas intentó evitar que Oribarkon cayera, pero era un peso muerto, muy pesado para un joven de tan corta edad—. ¡Oribarkon! ¡Despierta! ¡Caerás a la lava! —suplicó Mu, pero era inútil, Oribarkon ya no estaba en este mundo—. ¡Oribarkon! —y su cuerpo venció el agarre de Mu, y comenzó a caer, de regreso al fuego de su forja, que lo arropó y llevó a sus profundidades.

 **Atenas, Grecia. La Colina de las Estrellas.**

—Aries vuelve a brillar en el cielo… —sonrió Shion, mirando en dirección a las estrellas, y a la constelación del Carnero Alado que brillaba intensamente—. Cumpliste tu parte… Mu… sé que te convertirás en un gran Caballero Dorado de Aries… muy seguramente, terminarás por superarme… —Shion entonces continuó con su tarea habitual, observando a las estrellas, buscando en ellas las respuestas, tratando de predecir el momento en que se desencadenarían las Guerras Santas—. Incluso en la inmutable estrella polar se aprecia un ligero desplazamiento. En principio la estrella polar se encuentra un grado desviada del eje de rotación terrestre, pero su ángulo se aproxima poco a poco a los cero grados —hacía sus mediciones Shion mientras miraba a través de un sextante astronómico, calculando así el movimiento de las estrellas—. Según contaban mis antecesores, fue también una aberración de este tipo la que presagió hace 230 años el desencadenamiento de la anterior Guerra Sagrada. El sello de Athena se romperá al producirse la alineación de la estrella polar con el polo terrestre. En ese momento el mal se esparcirá por el mundo de manera imparable —continuaba Shion con sus predicciones, más en ese momento sintió una presencia oscura, se da la vuelta y encuentra a Saga allí, nuevamente vistiendo su Armadura Dorada, y con desafío evidente en su mirada—. ¿Eh? Sa… Saga… ¿Qué has venido a hacer al altar del monte de las estrellas…? La ascensión hasta este lugar debería de resultarte dificultosa incluso siendo un Caballero de Oro —se preocupó Shion.

—No… nada es dificultoso para mí —agregó Saga con serenidad y mientras se arrodillaba frente al Patriarca—. Si usted, a su edad, logra alcanzar la cima, la ascensión a este monte no debería suponer un gran esfuerzo para alguien como yo al que consideran un ser casi divino… —agregó con arrogancia al final.

—De todas formas… —interrumpió Shion—. Te has adentrado en un lugar prohibido, cuyo acceso está estrictamente restringido. ¿Por qué has quebrantado esta norma tan severa? —en definitiva algo no estaba bien, y las estrellas no parecían querer advertir a Shion al respecto.

—Ya lo sabes, Patriarca, me preguntaba el por qué no me ha escogido a mí para ser su sucesor —el rostro de Saga comenzaba a llenarse de sudor, Shion podía verlo, se resistía a algo, se resistía a alguien, la sombra maligna de una mujer con un adorno de plumas de pavorreal pegado a su espalda parecía rodear a Saga—. A pesar de que gozo del apoyo y de la consideración de la gente, quienes me han llegado a apreciar como si fuera un dios… —volvió a agregar con arrogancia.

—Considero que Aioros es el hombre más adecuado para comandar a los caballeros en función de su virtud, de su valor, y de su sabiduría —intentó Shion explicar con cautela, y no reflejar el miedo en sus palabras.

—¡No me parece que Aioros me supere en ninguno de esos aspectos! —alzó la voz Saga con molestia—. Más bien creo que soy más justo, valiente y sabio que él. ¿Por qué entonces, Patriarca? —enfureció. En ese momento, Shion comprendió que esto no era una simple intervención por capricho y celos, era algo más de lo que no podía escapar.

—Te lo diré, Saga, si de verdad es que quieres saberlo —prosiguió con serenidad, preparándose para lo inevitable—. Algo extraño y amenazador se esconde en lo más profundo de tu corazón. Cierto es que gozas de una excelente reputación, como atestigua la inmaculada pureza de tus acciones. Pero no por ello dejo de tener la sensación de que en tu espíritu se haya de algún modo presente el germen del mal. Y eso es algo que me preocupa en vistas al futuro… ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Saga? Dímelo, y tal vez pueda ayudarte —le pidió, mientras Saga comenzaba a temblar y a sudar más y más—. ¿Qué es esa maldad en tu corazón? —insistió.

—Has… has descubierto mi secreto… —continuó Saga. En sus brazos había estado sosteniendo el casco de la Armadura de Géminis, con el rostro fragmentado virando en su dirección en todo momento—. ¡Tenías que ser tú, Patriarca! ¡Ahora entiendo el dicho de que un Patriarca siempre debe estar por delante de las circunstancias! —el cabello de Saga comenzó a aclararse, y sus ojos a llenarse de sangre.

—¿Se… se puede saber lo que está pasando? —retrocedió Shion—. ¡Tu pelo! ¡Tu pelo ha cambiado de color! —Saga se puso de pie, elevó su cosmos alrededor de su mano, y de un movimiento rápido y certero le atravesó a Shion el corazón.

—¡Muere Patriarca! —gritó Saga con ira, mientras la vida escapaba del pecho de Shion. Sentía el latir de su corazón débil, pero punzante, sus sentidos comenzaban a fallarle, pero mientras la vida se le escapaba, un destello de esperanza apareció en su mente, una última visión de las estrellas de la constelación de Aries, acerca de Mu, vistiendo una Armadura Dorada, junto al hermano menor de Aioros, y con el niño a quien había abandonado a su suerte en la Isla de Milos, los tres juntos fundiendo sus cosmos y lanzándolo violentamente contra Saga, Shura, y el llamado mago de los hielos a quien Shion había enviado a Asgard a entrenar. La visión era confusa, desencadenaba una gran destrucción, pero le daba tranquilidad a Shion de saber que su discípulo encontraría a sus hermanos de cosmos, y juntos, darían todo por salvar a Athena, y por defender la paz en la tierra, incluso en contra de Saga, incluso cuando Shion no estuviese más allí para ver a su discípulo vestir de dorado.

—¡Ugh…! Veo que no andaba desencaminado… —sonrió Shion a través de su máscara—. En realidad no eres el dios que piensas ser… Saga… sino el diablo en persona… —Saga sacó su mano del pecho de Shion, y lo dejó caer sobre la piedra de la colina de las estrellas—. Gracias… Mu… gracias… Aries… por fin sé… que mis decisiones… aunque crueles… fueron las correctas… —lloró Shion, mientras miraba a la constelación de Aries fijamente—. Cuiden de Mu… cuiden de Athena… —y con estas palabras, el antes noble Patriarca, se despidió de este mundo.

 **China, Cinco Picos.**

—¡Shion! —el corazón de Dohko volvió a acelerarse, y sus ojos comenzaron a ahogarse en lágrimas—. Lo lamento mucho… Shion… por salvarte yo hubiera vuelto a romper mis votos… pero aún estoy muy débil, y solo habría terminado acompañándote en tu viaje a verla a ella, a Sasha… no podía correr ese riesgo… —continuó Dohko en su lamento, mirando a las estrellas, con el viento arrancándole las lágrimas, que terminaron uniéndose a las estrellas en su lamento—. Te juro… que cuidaré de Mu en tu nombre.

 **La Atlántida. Forja de Evenor.**

—La armadura… la… la armadura de Aries está… la armadura está… —temblaba Mu de miedo, mientras la armadura de Aries derramaba sangre de su casco—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡La armadura llora, está llorando! ¡Está…! —de pronto, el rostro de su maestro apareció dentro del casco de su armadura, y el cosmos de Mu y su corazón, se desgarraron en pena—. ¡Maestro! —gritó Mu asustado.

—Conviértete en un caballero que haga a Athena estar orgullosa… Mu… —el cosmos de Shion se despidió a través de la armadura de Aries, y entonces desapareció, convertido en polvo de estrellas.


	8. Aries: La Voluntad de un Asesino

**¡Finalmente! ¡Por una vez he cumplido lo de actualizar cada Viernes! ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Este sentimiento de realización y alegría que me envuelve. ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Por fin podré llegar al Nirvana! Bueno no, ya, me bajo de mi nube. Es algo tarde pero según mi reloj todavía cuenta, así que siéntanse felices, sonrían les digo. En fin, a contestar reviews:**

 **dafguerrero: Gracias por los buenos deseos, y bueno yo más feliz que nadie por ello, jajaja. Y bueno sí me debes un review señorita, me debes muchos de hecho, jajaja, pero igual no importa, como siempre eres una de mis lectoras frecuentes y por eso te estoy muy agradecido. Y sí, ya sé que has leído la Historia secreta de Excalibur y yo debo de agregar que es un revoltijo imposible de comprender con claridad, de verdad las obras de Kurumada dejaron demasiados errores argumentales y cabos sueltos, pero bueno, por eso batallo en arreglarlos. Y yo todo saco de Guerras Doradas, de verdad que jamás podré igualar esa historia y no sé si eso sea bueno o malo. En cuanto a Shura, creo que puedes despedirte de esa parte, pero seguirá viva en "Academia Sanctuary", cuando por fin desaparezca el bloqueo de autor que tengo.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Lo de la paciencia de Mu no te preocupes, tengo algo planeado, pero no estoy seguro si me saldrá bien o no, la verdad pienso que es una fumada pero ya veremos qué pasa no en este capítulo pero sí en los que siguen. La verdad lo del polvo de estrellas fue en exceso improvisado porque me estaba quedando sin ideas para serte sincero, jajajajaja. En cuanto a lo de Saga y Shura, a decir verdad estoy disfrutando demasiado al pequeño Shura, y ni se diga de un pequeño caballero de mecha corta que por fin hace su aparición estelar, y de qué manera, espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Isa scorpio: Gracias por el amable recibimiento, y debo agregar que por alguna razón tú siempre sabes qué tengo planeado, lo divertido es que no sabes el cómo, jajaja y yo tengo una estrategia infalible para que nunca descubras el cómo, y es que ni yo mismo lo sé, jajaja, ok mal chiste. ¿De verdad se te puso la piel chinita? Qué bueno porque eso significa que mi estilo no se ha oxidado, y espero que si algún día lees uno de mis libros te haga sentir algo similar o superior. Y bueno, pues ya sabes que yo opino igual que tú, y espero que igual que muchos otros, con respecto a que los dorados son los verdaderos personajes importantes, los de bronce están bien pero no llegan a llenar a la audiencia creo yo. Dohko y Shion realmente pelearon en la guerra de los 1000 días y según entiendo ganó Dohko, pero esa parte no la recuerdo bien. Y bueno, ya sabes que modifiqué la pelea de Shion y Saga, lo lamento por eso, y oye, para lo de la Isla de Milos faltan por lo menos unos80 capítulos, no comas ansias… bueno de hecho sí, come ansias, jajaja.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: La Orden Dorada.**

 **Aries.**

 **Capítulo 8: La Voluntad de un Asesino.**

 **Opening: Soñar con ella.**

 **(Tierra Santa).**

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia. El Anillo Inferior. 02 de Agosto de 1976.**

—¡Alto allí invasor! ¡Somos los caballeros de la esperanza de Athena que defienden al Santuario! ¡No dejaremos que ningún malnacido adorador de los mares destruya la ciudad de nuestra diosa! —gritaba un Caballero de Bronce vistiendo la armadura de Pegaso, preparando su puño y lanzándose en contra de Saga, nuevamente vistiendo la armadura de Dragón Marino y ahora liderando a los ejércitos atlantes que habían comenzado a incendiar la ciudad de Atenas—. ¡Arde Cosmos! ¡Asciende en el nombre de Athena! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! —lanzó su ataque, Saga no hizo siquiera el menor esfuerzo de evadirlo, lo recibió en su totalidad, demostrando su poderío y quebrantando la convicción de los soldados atenienses que habían llegado a hacerle frente.

—Así que… Pegaso… —mencionó Saga, caminando lentamente en dirección del Caballero de Bronce que lo miraba aún de forma desafiante—. Dicen los escritos sagrados, que los Caballeros de Pegaso son los defensores de Athena. O al menos así lo fue en la anterior Guerra Santa —sonrió Saga para sí mismo, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza del Caballero de Pegaso—. ¿Qué mejor manera de demostrar mi divinidad, que asesinando aquí y ahora al supuesto guardián de Athena? ¡Muere Pegaso! —gritó Saga, presionando la cabeza del Caballero de Pegaso hasta pulverizarla, horrorizando a los soldados atenienses—. Es una lástima. Tal parece que tendré que elegir a tu sucesor, Pegaso. Será mucho papeleo —prosiguió Saga.

—Atrás caballeros… este adorador de los mares es más de lo que sus espadas y lanzas pueden someter —escucharon los atenienses, quienes entonces vieron a una pequeña niña de cabellos azules muy pálidos, casi en su totalidad envuelta en una capucha blanca, caminar entre ellos mientras sobre su espalda llevaba amarrada una enorme canasta de madera—. Por favor retírense, no sea que se hagan daño —anunció mientras se posaba frente al cadáver del Caballero de Pegaso—. Qué triste… aún era muy joven y tenía tanto por qué vivir… —se apenó la niña, sacó una rosa de su túnica, y la dejó caer sobre el cadáver.

—No he caído tan bajo como para asesinar a un infante —apuntó Saga, mientras la niña comenzaba a desamarrarse la capucha como para cubrir a Pegaso con ella—. Lárgate, niña… este no es lugar para… —intentó decir. Más de un movimiento rápido, elegante, y certero, la niña con su palma abierta lanzó a Saga por los cuarteles generales de los atenienses, estrellando al sorprendido Caballero Dorado, que en ese momento observó la mano y el cuerpo de la niña rodeándose de un cosmos dorado muy bello, mientras se quitaba la capa, y la dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo de Pegaso, cubriéndolo con este—. ¿Qué clase de niña eres? —preguntó.

—De la clase que se molesta mucho cuando lo confunden por pertenecer al género femenino —recriminó, y miró a Saga con molestia—. Desafortunadamente tengo que vivir esta vergüenza por mi belleza de nacimiento, no es mi culpa ser el Aquiles moderno, destinado a tal belleza que me confundan por una mujer —formó una rosa con su cosmos, y la olfateó con una sonrisa—. Aunque supongo que no puede evitarse, incluso mi nombre es femenino, Afrodita, como la diosa griega. Pero en la belleza, caballero, encuentro yo el poder —finalizó.

—¿La belleza es poder? —se burló Saga, poniéndose de pie—. No eres el Aquiles moderno… apenas y puedes llamarte un Narciso —le apuntó Saga, molestando a Afrodita—. Esta es tu última advertencia, quítate de mí… —de pronto, Saga comenzó a escupir sangre, la atrapó entre sus dedos y la miró con precaución—. Esto es… —su vista comenzó a deteriorarse, y al hacerlo logró ver fragmentos de polen rosado escapando de una rosa ahora en los labios de Afrodita—. ¿Qué clase de artimaña es esta? —cayó en su rodilla Saga.

—La belleza es poder… marina… —agregó Afrodita, mientras su nube de polvo se acercaba peligrosamente a los soldados atlantes, comenzaba a envenenarlos, y a obligarlos a vomitar sangre—. Y si yo soy lo más bello que existe… ¿qué tan poderoso me vuelve eso? Cometiste un error enorme en intentar desafiar a mi diosa Athena. Y hoy voy a demostrarte, su inmensa belleza —besó Afrodita su rosa, y la caja de madera a sus espaldas estalló revelando en su interior la caja de pandora de uno de los Caballeros Dorados, arropando al joven en una luz dorada muy intensa, mientras el objeto en forma de pez que salía de su interior se rompía en sus partes y arropaba a Afrodita con la Armadura Dorada de Piscis—. ¡Yo soy Afrodita de Piscis! Prepárate a llegar al reino de Hades con mi bello rostro invadiendo tu mente, será la forma más hermosa de morir.

 **La Atlántida. Forja de Evenor.**

—Estoy preocupada… muy, muy preocupada… —mencionaba Manjari mientras caminaba de un lado de la cueva al otro intentando tranquilizarse. Argo la observaba ir y venir, Mu había dejado la proa atrás así que Argo, anclado a ella, no había podido seguirlo junto a Oribarkon a los interiores de la cueva, por lo que solo le bastaba esperar al regreso de Mu—. Oribarkon está muy débil, y Mu es muy joven, y allí hace un calor inimaginable. ¿Y si algo les pasa? ¿Y si Mu se enferma? ¿Qué haré entonces Argo? —el argonauta se sorprendió, pero Manjari no esperó ni siquiera a que Argo contestara, simplemente se tiró de la cabellera sumamente molesta—. ¡Estoy tan impaciente que ya le estoy hablando al amigo imaginario de Mu! —se perturbó la monja, sacó un pañuelo de los bolsillos en sus mangas, y se sonó la nariz con fuerza.

—Por un momento me preocupé de que pudieras verme en realidad. Monja rara —se fastidió Argo, y entonces miró en dirección a los túneles por los cuales Oribarkon y Mu habían caminado la noche anterior—. Anoche sentí un estallido de cosmos dorado. Seguramente Mu por fin reparó la Armadura Dorada de Aries, pero si es así, ¿por qué no ha salido? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre allí dentro? —se preguntó Argo, sumamente preocupado—. Apresúrate, Mu… el estallido de cosmos muy seguramente alertó a los perseguidores de Oribarkon. Pronto encontrarán esta cueva y Manjari estará en verdadero peligro. ¿Qué esperas para volver?

En los interiores de la cueva, llegando a la Forja de Evenor, Mu se encontraba en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas, escondiendo su rostro en contra de ellas. Lo había sentido, definitivamente lo había sentido y visto, su maestro Shion había muerto, y Mu estaba a miles de kilómetros como para poder evitarlo o al menos poder llorarlo. La felicidad de revivir a Aries tampoco era suficiente, Oribarkon había utilizado su sangre, toda la que le quedaba, y tras hacerlo su cuerpo había colapsado a los interiores del volcán. No podía siquiera darle una sepultura digna al cuerpo de su maestro de reparación. ¿Cuántas tragedias más tendría que soportar? La mente de Mu ya se había encontrado abatida por la preocupación sobre Mayura de Pavorreal, cuya espina había sido fracturada, y por desconocer si su maestra, Yuzuriha, se encontraba aún con vida. Este par de muertes, una seguido de la otra, habían sido las gotas que derramaron las lágrimas de Mu, quien ahora no hacía más que llorar, sin consuelo, sin sentido, sin un objetivo. Sin esperanza que le hiciera volver a sonreír. Pero Mu no estaba solo, ya jamás lo estaría, alguien ahora velaba por él, y se lo hizo saber al mordisquearle la cabellera.

—¡Ah! —se espantó Mu y tomó su distancia, encontrando frente a sí a un carnero inmenso con unas alas aún más largas que su propio cuerpo, mismas que estiró para posarse majestuoso frente a él—. El Carnero Alado… —susurró Mu, se puso de pie, y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, aunque al hacerlo terminó llenándoselo de mugre—. Aries… Aries vive pero… —bajó la cabeza Mu—. Maestro Shion… Maestro Oribarkon… sin ellos yo ya no puedo seguir adelante… yo… no puedo hacerlo… no soy tan fuerte… —Mu estuvo por bajar la cabeza nuevamente, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintió la caricia de una mano sobre su rostro, y divisó en su mirada una cabellera violeta que en esos momento se entremezclaba con la suya, Mu puso atención nuevamente, y sus enormes ojos llorosos se posaron ante una figura a quien tras ver pareció incinerarle el alma.

—Así que este es el caballero a quien deseabas que viera… Aries… ahora los eligen muy jóvenes —escuchó Mu a la mujer, a quien miró vistiendo una armadura hermosa, tan hermosa, que inclusive las Armaduras Ctónicas de los diez Reyes Atlantes palidecían en comparación a ella—. Yo soy Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra. Te he observado desde hace tiempo, joven muviano —le sonrió la mujer, que en esos momentos acariciaba la cabeza de Aries—. Yo personalmente elijo a quienes han de vestir mis 12 armaduras favoritas, pero no puedo esperar ser elegida por aquellos a quienes he de llamar mis favoritos. ¿Sabes acaso quién soy yo, Mu? —le preguntó la mujer, y los ojos de Mu se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Athena! ¡Eres la diosa Athena! —el corazón de Mu se impregnó en el calor de la diosa, sus lágrimas de dolor fueron reemplazadas por lágrimas de consuelo, de cariño, de amor, y su cuerpo se inclinó en reverencia, como si en ese momento supiera que era a Athena a quien Mu deseaba en su corazón para llenar el vacío que había dejado su madre. Inclusive su amor por Manjari palidecía, ante el solo pensar en estar al servicio de la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra.

—Pero no soy Athena… —aclaró la diosa, y Mu alzó la mirada en señal de confusión—. Soy la esencia de la misma Athena, la verdadera diosa que alimenta su cosmos, mi nombre es Atenea —se presentó la diosa—. Muchos podrán pensar que es tan solo un error de pronunciación, pero Atenea es la diosa, Athena es su reencarnación humana. Solo puedo ser Athena cuando Hefestos, mi queridísimo hermano y amigo, crea para mí un cuerpo en el cual poder reencarnar, y mis Caballeros Dorados crean mi alma —le explicó Atenea.

—¿Crear su alma? —se preguntó Mu, la revelación había sido impresionante—. Sabía lo de Hefestos pero… lo de la importancia de los Caballeros Dorados en el renacer de Athena yo… lo desconocía —confesó Mu.

—Athena no puede renacer en la Tierra si los 12 Caballeros Dorados no han sido elegidos, porque se espera de ellos algo de vital importancia, un sacrificio que sellaría sus destinos. Ya que Mu… los Caballeros Dorados no viven para sí mismos… viven para Athena, así como Athena no vive para sí misma… ella vive para el mundo entero… —prosiguió con su explicación. Mu, quien ya había sido inculcado en demasiadas explicaciones sobre los dioses, las armaduras, y el cosmos, atendió a cada palabra con especial cuidado de grabarla en su mente. Seguro muy pocos sabían tanto como Mu sabía ahora sobre la diosa Athena, muchos inclusive envidiarían su conocimiento, y él apenas y comenzaba a abrir los ojos sobre la verdad de las Guerras Santas—. Si yo reencarnara en la Tierra, sin que existiera un recipiente, sería una diosa vengativa, sedienta de sangre y de culto. Poco me diferenciaría de mi hermano Ares —continuó explicándole, y Mu asintió ante sus enseñanzas—. Pero si 12 cuyas almas sean merecedoras del cosmos dorado… entregan su alma para mi renacimiento… podré nacer humana… y amarlos como ustedes me aman a mí. Los dioses, en su perfección, son los seres más imperfectos de todos. Son los humanos en sus imperfecciones quienes son los seres perfectos. Es por eso, que para ser un ser perfecto, debo convertirme a la imperfección humana. ¿De qué otra manera los humanos podrían convertir la fuerza más destructiva del universo, en una fuerza de paz? —se viró para ver a Mu nuevamente, y el muviano se mostró conmovido—. Si eliges el sendero de Athena, Mu… no puedo jurarte que vivirás mucho. Pocos son los que encuentran ese privilegio… pero si lo haces… tanto en vida como en muerte, tendrás mi amor, y aquello te llenará por siempre, Mu, tanto en esta vida, como en todas las que han de seguir. Pero esa bendición, si decides tenerla, solo la recibirás cuando sacrifiques aquello que es lo que más amas —prosiguió la diosa, mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía.

—¡Espere! ¡Diosa Atenea! —se lanzó Mu en su dirección, pero era tarde, la diosa había desaparecido por completo, provocando que la sensación de vacío volviera a crecer en el corazón de Mu—. Oribarkon… Shion… Argos… todos me lo dijeron pero no podía comprenderlo. Jamás en mi vida había sentido algo tan bello como lo que sentí al ver a la diosa Atenea… —se dijo a sí mismo Mu, y una mirada de determinación apareció en sus ojos—. Quiero verla de nuevo… tengo que verla de nuevo… —más entonces Mu sintió una presencia poderosa, y momentáneamente olvidó a Athena, y se concentró en la otra persona a quien consideraba importante en su vida—. ¡Manjari! —gritó Mu, corriendo en dirección a la cueva.

 **Atenas, Grecia. Casa de Aries.**

—¡Rápido Shura! ¡Tenemos que encontrar al Patriarca y al Vice-Ministro Arles! —lideró Aioros a Shura a través de las 12 casas y en dirección al Anillo Medio, donde la ciudad de Atenas era víctima del ataque de los soldados atlantes—. ¡Ese asesino no era más que una distracción! ¡Lo que querían era mantener nuestra atención posada en el Patriarca y así permitirle abrir las murallas del Anillo Inferior! —se fastidió Aioros.

—Aun así no podemos encontrar ni al Patriarca ni al Vice-Ministro por ningún lado. ¿Crees que estén bien? —la preocupación era más que evidente en el tono de voz de Shura, jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo si algo le pasaba a Shion o a Arles mientras él y Aioros custodiaban las 12 casas—. De cualquier forma, mientras el Patriarca y el Vice-Ministro no se encuentren para dar órdenes, quien las da es el maestro Aioros —continuó Shura.

—Por lo visto, no podemos hacer más que evacuar el Anillo Medio —apuntó Shura, y solo entonces el de Capricornio pudo ver la nube de polen rosado que cubría una sección entera de la ciudad, los cuarteles militares en el Anillo Inferior—. Afrodita… así que por fin ha aparecido en el Santuario. Se dice que los Caballeros Dorados de Piscis tienen una sangre tan impregnada en veneno que quien siquiera huela la fragancia que sus cuerpos despide de forma natural a través del sudor, morirán envenenados —aquel conocimiento impresionó a Shura, quien al mismo tiempo sabía que inocentes peligrarían si se acercaban a esa nube de polen—. En estos momentos Afrodita parece estar manteniendo la nube en un perímetro controlado, pero si su cosmos flaquea, se esparcirá por toda la ciudad. Shura, tristemente eso nos convierte en simples espectadores. Evacuemos a los atenienses a los muelles —Shura asintió, y utilizando toda su velocidad, comenzó a dar órdenes y a guiar a los atenienses por senderos alejados a la nube de polen que despedía el cuerpo de Afrodita.

 **Anillo Inferior. Los cuarteles militares.**

—¿Todavía piensas que soy una frágil flor? —se burló Afrodita—. Incluso la rosa más bella tiene espinas, marina. Pero supongo que en el reino de las profundidades no pueden gozar de fragancias tan mortíferas —abrió los brazos Afrodita en pose Shakespiriana, con una mano sobre su frente y la otra sosteniendo su rosa—. Una verdadera tragedia es lo que es… limítate por favor a observar la pintura que tiño con tu sangre —prosiguió el narcisista.

—Esta fragancia… me debilita… y hace hervir mi sangre… —se susurraba a sí mismo Saga, con una mirada diabólica, y su cabellera tiñéndole el cabello de blanco—. Pero un simple veneno, ¡No ha hecho más que incinerar mi ira! ¡Bastardo! —se lanzó Saga en contra de Afrodita, quien sorprendido por la velocidad de Saga apenas y pudo girar y evadir el tremendo puñetazo que había lanzado—. Muévete todo lo que quieras, bailarina. Te voy a alcanzar… y cuando lo haga te arrancaré los ojos con el tallo de tu linda rosa —le apuntó.

—Pero si hace unos momentos incluso decías que no habías caído tan bajo como para asesinar a un niño. ¡Rosa Demoniaca Real! —lanzó su ataque Afrodita, intentando inútilmente el mantener a raya a un Saga tan molesto que con su cosmos parecía poder ignorar la influencia del veneno.

—Te atreviste a arrancar la sangre de un dios… como penitencia he de tomar la vida del bastardo que parece ver la muerte como un juego —prosiguió Saga—. Mira a tu alrededor. La voluntad del asesino está completamente desarrollada en ti. Todo un ejército, derrotado y consumido por tu veneno —prosiguió Saga—. Aioros tenía razón… este Santuario… es repugnante —se susurró a sí mismo Saga, con su cabellera regresando a su estado natural y restaurando, aunque con una convicción diferente, la nobleza de Saga.

—¿Intentas hacer que me sienta mal por quitar la mala hierba del jardín de la diosa Athena? —prosiguió Afrodita, desvaneciendo la rosa roja y materializando una rosa negra en su lugar—. Me entrené en Groenlandia, el único lugar en esta Tierra donde mi veneno podía esparcirse sin dañar a nadie. No le temo a asesinar, marina, porque la muerte siempre me ha rodeado por mi sangre. Lo menos que puedo hacer es convertirla en algo hermoso con mis rosas. Pero en vista de que has decidido resistir a mi fragancia letal, he decidido un acercamiento un tanto más agresivo. ¡Arrancarte la cabeza en el nombre de Athena! ¡Rosa Piraña! —gritó Afrodita, lanzó su rosa, y la burla de la carcajada de Saga prosiguió.

—¡Eres una vergüenza para los Caballeros Dorados si crees que una simple rosa puede detenerme! —Saga entonces elevó su mano envuelta en cosmos y golpeó la rosa negra, esta sin embargo no se rompió, resistió, y para sorpresa del de Géminis, cuarteó incluso el Oricalco de la armadura—. ¡Eres un…! —la furia de Saga creció.

—La rosa negra —continuó Afrodita con elegancia—. Mi Rosa Piraña. Pulveriza incluso el metal y lo hace añicos. No es la forma más agradable de morir. Sus pétalos son como afilados dientes de una piraña. Tarde o temprano lo devorarán todo, incluso el Oricalco. Despídete de esta tierra hermosa y pídele el perdón a Athena mientras viajas al inframundo. ¡Rosa Piraña! —lanzó sus rosas Afrodita, más al hacerlo, se vio rodeado de galaxias—. ¿Qué? —se preocupó Afrodita.

—Ya me cansé de jugar contigo —le mencionó Saga, incinerando su cosmos más y más—. ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —lanzó los planetas alrededor de Afrodita, quien sintiendo el dolor del ataque fue lanzado por todo el Anillo Inferior hasta estrellarse en los puestos del mercado de la ciudad, donde permaneció con el rostro mirando a las estrellas, débil, pero vivo—. Maldición… debo darme prisa… —se dijo a sí mismo Saga, intentando mantener la calma y no permitir que su ser más maligno lo dominara—. Contuve mi golpe en el último momento, de no haberlo hecho no quedaría nada de ese niño. Es momento de huir, los soldados atlantes restantes pronto morirán bajo los puños de Aioros y mientras eso ocurre, debo ocultar el cadáver de Arles donde jamás lo encuentren, y colocar el de Shion en posición para que mi plan funcione —y tras cerciorarse de que Afrodita no se levantaría más, Saga huyó, dejando la ciudad y a los atlantes a su suerte.

 **La Atlántida.**

—¡Manjari! —gritaba Mu mientras salía de los túneles y encontraba la cueva desierta, incluso la proa de Argo había sido movida de su lugar y aparentemente lanzada a las afueras de la cueva, donde se encontraba manchada de sangre, lo que invadía a Mu de un sentimiento de terror—. ¿Argo? ¡Argo! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Argo! —continuaba gritando Mu, y tras hacerlo encontró su cuerpo rodeado de una sombra inmensa, tomó a Argo en sus brazos y saltó con la proa a un lado, evadiendo por muy poco los inmensos brazos de un ser fornido y midiendo alrededor de 5 metros, su cuerpo estaba recubierto de una armadura primitiva de un color azul, siendo más una coraza con hombreras que una armadura a decir verdad, pero al ser una armadura creada por Hefestos, Mu sabía que escondía propiedades especiales—. ¿Qué le has hecho a mis amigos? —enfureció Mu, evadiendo nuevamente al ciclope gigante que intentó aplastarlo de un pisotón.

—Fue muy molesto, ¿sabes? El que se escondieran de esa manera —mencionó un hombre parado sobre la entrada misma de la cueva, su cabellera era anaranjada y larga, sus ojos de un morado intenso. Su cuerpo permanecía envuelto en una capucha harapienta y sucia—. Lo comprendo de la anciana y la lisiada, la primera tiene el cosmos sellado, la segunda estaba muy débil para que pudiéramos distinguirla entre la población de muvianos. Pero tú y Oribarkon debieron ser más sencillos de encontrar. Ahora, ¿dónde se encuentra Oribarkon? Dilo ahora antes de que ordene a Arges hacerte daño —anunció, y el obeso y chimuelo ciclope le rugió con fuerza. Mu entonces notó que de debajo de su ojo el ciclope presumía una herida profunda, y entonces viró a ver la proa de Argo.

—Esa herida te la causó Manjari de un bastonazo, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Mu con molestia—. Eso significa que esta criatura, aunque fuerte e inmensa, no posee un cosmos. De lo contrario un simple bastonazo no hubiera bastado para herirla. ¿Crees que le tengo miedo a un ser incapaz de manifestar el cosmos? —se molestó Mu.

—Cierto, los tres ciclopes no usan el cosmos, por eso me necesitaron a mí para encontrarlos —agregó el hombre, dándole poca importancia a los hechos—. Pero pueden romper tu frágil cuerpo con una orden mía si así se los pido —espetó el hombre.

—¿Y quién eres tú? Manipulador de ciclopes —comentó Mu, en todo momento manteniendo un rostro inexpresivo—. ¿Qué quieres con Oribarkon? ¿Qué quieres de mi maestra y de Manjari? —volvió a preguntar Mu, mirando en dirección a la proa y preguntándose por qué no aparecía su guardián y le aclaraba sus dudas a Mu.

—Mi nombre es Cedalión, y soy el aprendiz de la forja de Hefestos —se presentó, e inclusive hizo una reverencia, Mu por respeto regresó la misma—. En cuanto a mis intenciones, son simples, he venido a asesinar a Oribarkon para evitar que transmita el conocimiento de reparación de las Armaduras Doradas. No tengo nada contra ti por supuesto. Solo debes decirme dónde está escondido Oribarkon, y podrás irte con tu vida. Seguro los lemurianos, altantes y muvianos de la ciudad de Lemuria estarán más que felices de cuidarte.

—Tú eres muviano —comentó Mu, deduciéndolo por su color de cabello y por los lunares en la frente de Cedalión—. ¿Por qué querrías destruir el conocimiento de tu pueblo? ¿Por qué sirves a Hefestos? —interrogó Mu, y Cedalión simplemente se cruzó de brazos—. ¡No pareces un ser de mal! ¿Por qué haces a Athena tanto daño entonces? —volvió a preguntar.

—¿Dañar a Athena dices? —esta vez fue Cedalión quien se mostró curioso—. Seguramente debes estar confundido, pequeño, mi señor Hefestos no pretende hacerle daño a la diosa Athena. Es a su Orden Dorada a quien Hefestos y el resto de los dioses tanto desprecian —más Mu se negaba a aceptar aquella respuesta. No después de combatir a Talos, el gigante de bronce que intentó asesinarlo a él y a Manjari en el Palacio de Potala. No después de combatir a las Kourai Khryseia quienes se autoproclamaban la nueva especie dominante e hirieron gravemente a Mayura de Pavoreal. No después de combatir a los gemelos Eurimedonte y Álcon que por darle muerte a Mu y convertirse en los favoritos de Hefestos, terminaron perturbando la paz mental de Mu cuando Alcón asesinando a traición a su propio hermano. No después de que Alcón lo obligara con sus acciones a convertirse en un asesino—. Hefestos desea la destrucción de las Armaduras Doradas por dos razones. La primera, es que ese conocimiento no les concierne a los mortales. Hefestos creó la Armadura de Aries, el resto de las Armaduras Doradas hizo cada quien lo mismo con las otras once, pero fue un Atlante, Oribarkon, quien descubrió el secreto y se los dio a los mortales. Como podrás entender entonces, los mortales jamás debieron adquirir ese conocimiento —le explicó, lo que para Mu era algo egoísta por parte de los dioses—. La segunda razón es porque Hefestos desea crear 12 nuevos guardianes para la diosa Athena —Cedalión mencionó esto último mientras se quitaba la capucha harapienta que llevaba puesta, y revelaba una armadura de un rojo escarlata muy hermoso y con incrustaciones de oro. En las manos de Cedalión descansaba inclusive el casco en forma de cabeza de pantera con las fauces abiertas, mismo que se colocó en ese instante—. ¡Esta es la Armadura de Oro Rojo perteneciente a la bestia Argonian Pantheira! ¡Vestida en la antigüedad por uno de los tres héroes más grandes de toda la mitología griega! ¡El Argonauta Jasón! —comenzó a elevar su cosmos Cedalión—. ¡Ahora dime, muviano! ¿Dónde está Oribarkon para poder cumplir la voluntad de mi señor Hefestos? —volvió a preguntar Cedalión.

—¡Ya puedes dejar de buscar! ¡Aquel a quien buscas sacrificó su vida para revivir la Armadura Dorada de Aries! ¡Ya no es una amenaza para ti ni para nadie! —le gritó Mu, su cosmos incinerándose, desafiando el cosmos llameante de Cedalión.

—Veo que hablas con la verdad, muviano… —le respondió Cedalión, pero aun así no apaciguó su cosmos—. Pero Oribarkon no moriría sin transmitir su enseñanza —le apuntó a Mu, quien sorprendido retrocedió—. ¡Brogites Spear! —enunció su ataque el de Oro Rojo.

—¡Muro de Cristal! —se defendió Mu, elevando su muro, pero este se despedazó rápidamente y el cuerpo del muviano fue abatido violentamente, dejándolo tendido y a la merced del ciclope que comenzaba a acercarse.

—He usado únicamente una porción reducida del cosmos de un Caballero de Oro Rojo, un 10% a decir verdad, y así de sencillo rompí tu Muro de Cristal —habló con calma Cedalión, intentando dar un punto más que mostrarse arrogante—. Es momento de que te rindas, no tienes el poder de hacerme frente. Nadie lo tiene. Esta es una armadura que va más allá de la fuerza y resistencia de la Armadura Dorada, y tú eres un simple bronce —señaló Cedalión, mientras el ciclope que le servía se encorvaba y estiraba su mano para capturar a Mu.

—Ya estoy… fastidiado del egocentrismo de ustedes los siervos de Hefestos… —los ojos de Mu se iluminaron de dorado, y el Ciclope no logró moverse más—. Ya me hicieron cruzar la línea una vez, Cedalión… y no solo eso… me arrebataron a mi maestra, hirieron a Argo que por alguna razón no puede hablarme, lastimaron de gravedad a Mayura, y solo los dioses sabes si Saga está bien también. Si eso no te ha sido suficiente me han humillado, me han quebrantado mentalmente, y en este momento mi estabilidad emocional está muy deteriorada por dos muertes que me han afectado en mi vida, ¡estoy al borde, Cedalión! —prosiguió Mu, levantándose, mordiéndose sus labios por la ira—. Oribarkon me dijo… que quitar mi primera vida no me convertía en asesino… porque me faltaba algo que convierte a los humanos en asesinos… la voluntad de un asesino. Todo esto lo puedo comprender porque como muviano tengo una mente superior al humano promedio, y eso me ayuda a entender también, ¡que ustedes son quienes han forzado mi mano! ¡Arde cosmos! ¡Los Secretos de la Forja! —el cosmos de Mu se incineró, y la Armadura del Escultor fue a su encuentro, arropándolo, mientras Mu se lanzaba en contra del ciclope Arges, y de un puñetazo le atravesaba el cuerpo.

—¿Asesinó a Arges de un solo golpe? —se impresionó Cedalión, no por la fuerza de Mu, sino por la imagen de ver a un niño atravesando de un golpe el cuerpo de una criatura de cinco metros, y siendo golpeado por la sangre de la misma bestia, que ahora le cubría toda la armadura—. La mirada del muviano ha cambiado. Como si hubiera perdido toda luz en su interior. Este niño… acaba de sellar sus emociones para convertirse en una máquina de guerra y muerte.

—Dime… Cedalión… —habló Mu, observando la sangre que le rodeaba todo el cuerpo—. ¿Es esto el designio de los dioses? ¿Es este el deseo de Hefestos? ¿Niños… convertidos en asesinos…? —recordó Mu la Isla de Milo, y al niño con una mirada idéntica a la que en estos momentos adornaba los ojos de Mu—. ¿En verdad los dioses son tan crueles, como para convertirnos en pecadores, solo por creer en Athena y en su luz? —Mu recordó a Shaka, su pasividad, su calma, su deseo ferviente de pacifismo y paz pese a lo que sabía que era su futuro, recordó a su amiga de cabellera esmeralda, ahora ya no le quedaba duda alguna, esa niña era una diosa también, y lo sabía porque ya había visto a otra diosa, a la diosa Atenea quien en esos momentos le daba fuerza a Mu en su cosmos para no caer en la locura—. Si este es el deseo que tienen los dioses, el quebrantarnos para vernos convertidos en bestias. ¡Ese gusto yo no se los daré! ¡Porque otros me han enseñado que es posible convertirme en asesino, dejando atrás mi raciocinio! ¡Para defender a aquellos a los que amo y en quienes creo! —recordó Mu a Saga, tan valeroso, tan noble, tan desinteresado, y a su maestro Shion, quien por amor a Mu sacrificó la vida de Aries para poder permitirle a él vivir, a un simple niño caprichoso que no podía siquiera entender las reglas más sencillas de comportamiento, por poseer una mente adulta, encerrada en el cuerpo de un niño—. ¡Puedes decirle a Hefestos que en lugar de crear a un sanguinario caballero sin corazón y sin alma, acaba de crear a un Caballero Dorado! ¡Athena! ¡Por mantener un mundo en el que los mortales puedan seguir viviendo en paz… acepto convertirme en el pecador que requiere este mundo! —Mu recuperó el brillo en sus ojos, y un destello dorado salió de los interiores de la Forja de Evenor. La armadura del Escultor se retiró, haciendo espacio para que otra armadura vistiera a Mu, la Armadura Dorada de Aries.

—Demonios, no solo Aries ha renacido, sino que se las arregló para elegir a su sucesor —se molestó Cedalión—. ¡Brotes! ¡Estéropes! ¡Acaben con él! —ordenó Cedalión, y de la tierra se alzaron dos Ciclopes más, uno fornido y con el cabello largo y negro atado en una coleta, el otro de fauces primitivas, barba larga y enchinada, pero sin cabellera que le cubriera la calva, ambos con las armaduras primitivas cubriéndoles el cuerpo—. ¡La Orden Dorada nunca deberá estar completa! ¡Elimínenlo! —ambas criaturas obedecieron, pero gracias a la fuerza de la Armadura Dorada, que alimentaba el cosmos de Mu, el muviano logró evadir a las dos criaturas y tomar cierta distancia—. Para ser un niño, no lo hace nada mal —aceptó Cedalión.

—Agradezco el cumplido, pero ya estoy cansado inclusive de ser tratado como un niño —elevó su cosmos Mu, y la tierra tembló con su poderío—. ¡Maestro Shion! ¡Juro en el nombre de Athena que ha elegido al sucesor correcto! ¡Armadura de Aries! ¡Revélame los secretos de tus estrellas! —el espacio rodeó a Mu, guiándolo hasta la constelación que alimentaba su cosmos, encontró allí sus estrellas, y estas parecían susurrarle desde miles de años luz de distancia, hasta completar el conocimiento de Mu, que de un movimiento de su mano en dirección al cielo oceánico de la Atlántida, rodeó la misma de esferas doradas—. ¡La técnica definitiva de los Caballeros de Aries me ha sido revelada! ¡Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas! —atacó Mu, y de sus manos se desprendieron flechas tornasoladas que perforaron los cuerpos de los ciclopes hasta darles muerte, aquello dejó a Cedalión asombrado, pero se las arregló para conservar su temple.

—Parece que por fin has desarrollado la voluntad del asesino sin perturbar tu paz mental y tu temple —dedujo Cedalión—. Admito estar impresionado y te ofrezco admiración. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que un Caballero Dorado sea inferior a un Caballero de Oro Rojo —le espetó Cedalión, iluminando su cuerpo con un cosmos carmesí.

—Pruébame, Cedalión —fue la respuesta de Mu—. Puede que sea tan solo un niño, y que a ti te respalden años de experiencia, y puede que tu armadura la creas superior a una Armadura Dorada, pero Oribarkon dijo que lo que hace importante a la Armadura Dorada no es el metal con que está hecha… sino el individuo que se vuelve merecedor de vestirla —se posó orgulloso Mu, y el cosmos dorado y el cosmos carmesí se elevaron más y más.

—Oro contra Oro Rojo, el Carnero Alado contra la Pantera Argoniana, luz contra fuego, Athena contra Hefestos —prosiguió Cedalión. Una sonrisa de emoción se dibujaba en su rostro—. Mi alma y mi cosmos, mueren por el deseo de que esta batalla se lleve a cabo. ¡Adelante, Mu! ¡Incineremos nuestros cosmos! —y así fue. El Carnero y la Pantera respaldaron los cosmos de quienes habrían de batirse en combate, pero antes siquiera de que el combate pudiera dar a inicio, la tierra bajo los pies de Mu comenzó a estallar en columnas de agua hirviente que se dirigían en dirección al cielo de agua embravecida—. ¿Los Palicos? —se molestó Cedalión—. ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué se meten en mi batalla? —exigió saber, mientras observaba a Mu cubriéndose el rostro intentando que el agua hirviente no le cayera encima y lo hiriese—. ¡Respóndanme! ¡Axiocerso! ¡Cadmilo! —su molestia era más que evidente.

—Ya ha habido suficientes muertes —respondió una figura oculta detrás del estallido de agua hirviente de uno de los geiseres—. Hefestos no está contento. Los ciclopes no eran sus hijos, eran sus ayudantes en la forja, y a ellos no se les puede volver a forjar —continuó diciendo la figura manteniendo su identidad oculta por el agua.

—Y supongo que ustedes, Bestias Ctónicas, son más reemplazables que yo —se fastidió Cedalión, lanzando un puñetazo a través del agua hirviente, forzando a quien se ocultaba detrás de la columna de agua a moverse rápidamente y ocultarse tras otra columna de agua.

—Toda Bestia Ctónica al morir es encerrada en el Tártaros a custodias a los Titanes —le respondió otra figura oculta en una segunda columna de agua, esta tenía una voz más femenina, pero para nada melodiosa—. Los ciclopes volverán a nacer allí, igual que Alcón y Eurimedonte. Pero tú, Cedalión, eres único. Si tú mueres no puedes volver a nacer a menos que… —intentó razonar la otra figura.

—¡A menos que reencarne en un ser totalmente diferente tras haber bebido de las aguas del Rio Lete en el Hades! ¡Ya lo sé! —se fastidió Cedalión—. ¿Están acaso insinuando que este muviano tiene el poder de derrotarme? ¿Tan preocupado está Hefestos por mí seguridad? ¡Sería la primera vez que al anciano le preocupa uno de sus pupilos! —continuó en su rabieta Cedalión.

—Todos quienes sirven a Hefestos son dispensables porque no pueden quedarse muertos por mucho tiempo, Cedalión —volvió a decir la primera de las figuras detrás de las columnas de agua—. Tanto tú como Oribarkon solo podían gozar de longevidad, no de inmortalidad. Regresa, son las órdenes de nuestro padre —insistió.

—De su padre —les apuntó Cedalión—. No me pongan al mismo nivel de ustedes, bestias. ¡Si realmente le importara a Hefestos me dejaría combatir en lugar de permitirme convertir en un debilucho como pasó con Oribarkon! ¿Qué le importo yo a Hefestos? ¿Qué le importaba Oribarkon a Hefestos? —insistió.

—Ya basta, Cedalión —se escuchó resonar la voz de Hefestos desde el interior del Monte Evenor, proveniente de lo más profundo de la forja—. Me importan más de lo que puedes imaginar. Ahora obedece. Tenemos un funeral al cual atender —Cedalión por fin desistió, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las cuevas. Pero antes de hacerlo miró a Mu, quien aún guardaba su distancia por lo hirviente del agua que no le permitía acercarse.

—Escúchame bien, Mu —interrumpió su marcha Cedalión—. El Caballero Dorado con el que viajabas te ha abandonado por seguir su propia misión. La anciana logró escapar a los Cíclopes, se oculta en algún lugar de los pantanos, y la Caballero de Plata que vestía al Pavorreal lleva un mes sin despertar —tras aquellas revelaciones, Mu comenzó a dudar nuevamente. ¿Era Cedalión realmente un servidor de los dioses con fines de bienestar en el nombre de la diosa Athena, o solo un manipulador que disfrutaba de torturar la ya de por sí frágil estabilidad emocional de Mu? Fuera como fuera, Mu se mostraba intrigado, después de todo, aún faltaban dos quienes le preocupaban—. La proa, está vacía —apuntó al madero en el suelo—. Y cuando un espíritu se separa de su único vínculo con el mundo de los vivos, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se desvanezca ante las puertas de la muerte. En cuanto a ella, tu madre adoptiva… —prosiguió Cedalión, y Mu se mordió los labios sintiéndose furioso—. Ella es mi garantía, de que sobrevivirás a las Bestias Ctónicas y vendrás a buscarme para enfrentarme. Búscame, Mu… te estaré esperando en el Monte Etna, donde se encuentra la verdadera forja de los dioses —finalizó Cedalión, y desapareció en los interiores de la cueva.

—Te buscaré… Cedalión… y si me entero que has lastimado a Manjari… ¡te asesinaré! ¿Me oyes? —alzó la voz aún más Mu, asegurándose de que Cedalión podía escucharlo—. ¡Ya no le tengo miedo a quitar una vida! —le aseguró, más entonces tuvo que saltar y evadir el agua hirviente que las dos bestias controlaban desde detrás de las columnas de agua.

—Valiente, valiente, valiente… así suena el Caballero Dorado de Aries —hablaba una de las figuras, corriendo de detrás de una columna a la otra, evitando que Mu pudiera ver su forma, y su armadura—. No se da cuenta de que todas las muertes de nuestro bando, realmente son una insignificancia. Talos y las Kourai Khryseai pueden volver a forjarse, los ciclopes volverán a formarse en sus respectivas prisiones, y tanto Caribos como Palicos somos seres de naturaleza diferente, y no podemos permanecer muertos por mucho tiempo. Puedes pensar que has matado antes, que has desarollado la voluntad del asesino, pero esos asesinatos no tienen sentido si ellos quienes mueren han de regresar —le aseguró la figura.

—Solo existe una vida —le respondió Mu—. Y sea la mía longeva por mi sangre muviana, o un suspiro sobre la tierra, la haré valer como prueba definitiva de mi existencia —les aseguró Mu, extendiendo los brazos, levantando un muro, y cubriéndose de un chorro de agua hirviente.

—Para los mortales puede serlo —le habló la otra figura, la que tenía la voz más femenina, también oculta detrás de las columnas de agua—. Pero nosotros no somos humanos. ¿Sabes acaso como se ve una Bestia Ctónica? ¿Qué sabes tú de nosotros? —le preguntó—. No nos ocultamos por miedo, muviano. Nos ocultamos porque disfrutamos de aterrorizar a quienes enfrentamos, porque el solo vernos les retuerce el corazón. ¿Quieres vernos, muviano? ¿Puede tu mente llegar a comprender la naturaleza de nuestra forma? —y mientras decía esto, el agua hirviente comenzó a dibujar un rostro oscuro en contra del agua, la figura había metido su cabeza al agua hirviente, y comenzaba a salir del otro lado—. Mírame el rostro y dime, ¿acaso no soy hermosa? —lo que vio Mu en ese momento fue a una mujer con la piel recubierta de escamas cortadas por grietas de un rojo similar al magma, no tenía nariz, no tenía ojos, solo las cuencas vacías que tras ver a Mu parecían arrancarle y consumir su alma.

—¿Qué pasa, niño? —le habló la otra figura a sus espaldas mientras salía del agua vistiendo una armadura azul profundo casi del mismo tono que su piel, decrepito, escamoso, demacrado, como un cadáver que aún se movía—. ¿Dónde quedó tu valor? —mientras más miraba Mu al interior de las cuencas vacías más terror sentía, y para defenderse, lanzó los destellos tornasolados a ambas criaturas, que volvieron a ocultarse dentro de las columnas de agua—. No debiste vernos directamente, pequeño. El observar nuestras cuencas vacías, es observar el vacío en la existencia, y este vacío te arranca el alma y se la lleva a su interior, destruyéndola. Mirarnos, es perder tu alma —se burlaron ambas bestias, mientras Mu caía en sus rodillas, sintiendo cmo le habían arrancado una parte de su ser.

 **Atenas, Grecia. El Anillo Medio.**

—Mantengan la calma y sigan a los Caballeros de Plata y Bronce a los muelles, no se empujen, mujeres y niños primero, los hombres deberán evacuar al final y ayudar con la evacuación —daba sus órdenes Aioros a la muchedumbre que era separada por grupos y guiados por los Caballeros de Plata y Bronce evadiendo la nube de polen de Afrodita. Shura por su parte saltaba de tejado en tejado buscando a sobrevivientes del ataque atlante, bajaba cuando encontraba a alguno, removía escombros y los llevaba ante los grupos de evacuación y los médicos dependiendo de sus heridas.

—Deberíamos estar ayudando. Los Caballeros de Plata de seguro pueden encargarse de la evacuación. Nos necesitan en el campo de batalla, Maestro —se quejó nuevamente Shura, como se había estado quejando todo el tiempo. Sabía que las tropas atlantes aún estaban en el Anillo Inferior, y que un Caballero Dorado combatía allí dentro, pero su deseo de heroísmo y deber le pedía a gritos unirse a su compañero de batalla y combatir a su lado.

—Los Caballeros Dorados no protegen solo a Athena sino a todos quienes los necesitan. No lo olvides, Shura —le recordó Aioros, y Shura se sintió un poco apenado por su comportamiento—. De cualquier forma, mientras el polen de Afrodita se extienda sobre los cuarteles, no podemos ayudar. De entre los 12 Caballeros Dorados, el de Piscis es el más incomprendido, hermoso y mortífero, obligado a vivir en inmensa soledad. Luchará y peleará siempre solo, porque su sola fragancia mataría a cualquiera. No podemos ayudarle —Shura pareció comprenderlo, y se limitó a observar la nube de polen, que al parecer se veía más turbia que antes.

En su interior, Saga vomitaba sangre nuevamente. Su cosmos intentaba mantenerlo con vida mientras sus órganos estallaban internamente. El poder de Afrodita no radicaba en la extensión de su cosmos después de todo, sino en su poderoso veneno.

—La nube de polen… en lugar de disiparse se vuelve más densa… apenas y puedo concentrar mi cosmos en mantener mi cuerpo protegido… —Saga volvió a caer en sus rodillas, pero el cansado Caballero Dorado posando como Marina de Poseidón volvió a ponerse de pie—. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento sufrió ese niño? —se preguntó Saga.

—¿Sientes pena por mí? —escuchó Saga, dándose la vuelta, y encontrando a Afrodita parado allí, en el centro de la nube de polen—. Es la segunda vez que me tienes pena. Yo estaría muerto si hubieras atacado con todas tus fuerzas. Pero en su lugar me mantienes con vida y eso me molesta mucho —cerró sus manos en puños Afrodita, y miró a Saga con desprecio—. ¿Por qué deben todos sentir pena por mí? ¿Por qué se niegan a ver mi verdadera fuerza? Cometiste un error en perdonarme la vida, marina, y morirás por tu piedad —elevó su cosmos nuevamente Afrodita, y el polen se arremolinó a su alrededor—. ¡Rosa Demoniaca Real! —lanzó sus rosas Afrodita, y Saga se defendió abriendo portales dimensionales con sus manos—. Esas técnicas no me parecen provenientes de un sirviente de Poseidón. ¿Quién eres en realidad? —se molestó Afrodita y se lanzó en dirección a Saga con una Rosa Piraña en su mano, y Saga, recordando el gran daño que podían hacer esas rosas, evadió todos sus ataques.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa con tu veneno, y aunque admito que posees un gran poder, este no se compara con el mío. No me hagas destruirte caballero, eres necesario para mi misión —insistía Saga, mientras un furioso Afrodita continuaba lanzando Rosas Pirañas y perforando paredes de los mercados mientras Saga las evadía—. Obsérvame… me has abatido con tu veneno pero sigo de pie… si yo lo quisiera estarías muerto en estos momentos… pero puedes servir a mis fines, puedes convertirte en el caballero de poder y belleza que tanto anhelas si te unes a mi causa —continuó en su persuasión.

—¿Y cuál sería esa causa? ¿Darle la espalda a Athena? ¿Unirme a Poseidón? ¡Parece que me confundes por un vulgar Caballero de Bronce o de Plata, marina! ¡La lealtad de los Caballeros Dorados pertenece a la diosa Athena! —prosiguió Afrodita, persiguiendo a Saga por todo el Anillo Inferior.

—Igual a la mía —le respondió Saga, y Afrodita se detuvo, y observó al General de Poseidón directamente—. Por eso he orquestado este movimiento, como una forma de depurar el Santuario de su debilidad y crueldad. ¡Solo mírate! ¿Qué entrenamiento debiste superar para convertirte en un guerrero sin corazón y encontrar la voluntad del asesino? ¡Mira cuanta muerte has desatado con tu veneno! ¡Un niño de 10 años acabando con todo un ejército de soldados atlantes! —con el movimiento de sus brazos, Saga pidió a Afrodita que observara a los cadáveres de a quienes había envenenado.

—Nueve realmente… —le respondió Afrodita, esta vez cruzándose de brazos confundido, sin saber a qué venía la plática tan absurda del General Marino de Poseidón—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que has orquestado? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi entrenamiento? —insistió.

—Observa a la Isla de Milo. ¿No puedes sentir la muerte en sus playas? Algunos han dicho inclusive que el agua se torna roja por las matanzas que en su interior ocurren —prosiguió Saga, sabiendo que Afrodita tras parar su lucha estaba aceptando escuchar su explicación—. Por todo el mundo envían a los aspirantes a Caballeros Dorados a enfrentarse a tragedias inimaginables. Les han robado su niñez, les han robado su vida. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para convertirlos en máquinas de guerra? Shion creyó que con depositar todos los pecados del mundo en un grupo de 12 Caballeros Dorados podría preparar a la tierra para las guerras futuras cuando tiene toda una orden de 88 caballeros a su disposición. ¿Por qué deben solo los 12 elegidos como Caballeros Dorados cargar los pecados de la humanidad en sus hombros? Hay otros que pueden hacer esa labor, con más experiencia, con más edad. Tú fuiste una víctima de la debilidad de Shion, Afrodita. Pero puedes salvar a otros de compartir ese dolor, uniéndote a mí… y entrenando a una orden de valientes guerreros en el nombre de Athena —sugirió.

—Lo único que estás haciendo es mover a tus títeres, cambiando únicamente al titiritero… —fue la respuesta de Afrodita—. ¿Qué te importa lo que yo he sufrido? ¿Qué te importa mi entrenamiento? No sabes nada de mí, no sabes nada de mi dolor… Shion o quien sea el Patriarca no me importa, solo acepté la invitación que me entregó Shura por respeto, y deseoso de encontrar mis respuestas, deseoso de encontrar mi devoción a Athena, ponerla a prueba. No vine a ser sermoneado… —le apuntó con su rosa negra, y Saga se molestó—. Ahora… prepárate para morir, en el nombre de Athena… —Saga no dijo nada, se mantuvo firme, como probando la convicción de Afrodita—. ¡Muere entonces! ¡Soy un Caballero de Athena! ¡Rosa Piraña! —lanzó su rosa en dirección al rostro de Saga, quien la evadió, pero esta logró tumbarle el casco—. Tú eres… —se impresionó Afrodita—. No hay lugar a dudas… esas técnicas, ese rostro que conocí cuando el Patriarca Shion me entregó mi armadura… eres Saga de Géminis… —prosiguió.

—¿Saga… de Géminis…? —escucharon los dos, y encontraron entre los caídos a uno que todavía se movía. Se trataba de Arion, el concejal de Poseidón a quién Saga había traído desde la Atlántida—. Hemos sido engañados… pero esto no se quedará así… los otros Generales Marinos se enterarán de esto… marcharemos todos a la guerra contra Athena… —para sorpresa de Saga, Arion logró encontrar fuerzas para ponerse de pie y huir.

—Maldición… —se quejó Saga, se preparó para correr tras Arion, pero volvió a sentir los vientos arremolinarse alrededor de Afrodita—. Bien… acabaré contigo primero ahora que sabes mi identidad… de cualquier forma, si no te unes a mí tendré que matarte para silenciarte para siempre… —elevó su cosmos Saga.

—Alguien como tú… no merece vivir… —preparó su cosmos Afrodita—. ¿Asesinar a inocentes… solo por quitarle el poder a Shion? ¿Y dices estar al servicio de Athena? ¡Voy a arrancarte el corazón con mi técnica máxima. ¡La Rosa Sangrienta! —materializó una rosa blanca Afrodita, apuntándola en dirección a Saga—. Esta rosa se clavará en tu corazón, y te arrancará la sangre —prosiguió en su amenaza Afrodita.

—Me pregunto si realmente podrás cumplir esa promesa… —las galaxias comenzaron a formarse alrededor de Saga, y Afrodita sudó frio recordando la mortífera técnica—. Me contuve la primera vez, Afrodita. Pero ahora… no me sirves de nada… ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —desató todo el poder de su ataque Saga.

—¡Rosa Sangrienta! —respondió Afrodita, y una explosión de cosmos descomunal se elevó por toda la ciudad, mientras el ataque de Saga envolvía a Afrodita, lo hacía gritar de dolor, y disipaba la nube de polvo que dejó de rodear a la ciudad.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —gritó Shura impresionado, y el choque de cosmos logró derribarlo de la casa sobre la cual mantenía su vigilancia, lanzándolo por los cielos y forzando a Aioros a saltar y atraparlo en pleno vuelo—. ¡Maestro! ¡La nube de polen! —apuntó Shura.

—Se disipa… —respondió Aioros, y tras aterrizar y colocar a Shura en el suelo, el de Capricornio se preparó para correr al Anillo Inferior—. Espera Shura —lo detuvo Aioros—. Se está disipando… pero aún es muy peligroso.

—Pero maestro… —se preocupó Shura—. Ya no puedo sentir el cosmos del Caballero Dorado de Piscis. Este se apagó tan repentinamente. ¿Acaso él ha…? —intentó preguntar, pero tras ver la mirada de preocupación de Aioros, Shura supo que aquella era una posibilidad muy alta, y que debían esperar para tener una respuesta concreta en lugar de comenzar a sacar deducciones sin fundamentos suficientes.

—¡Veo algo! —se apresuró a decir Aioros, y tanto él como Shura comenzaron a correr, no sin antes cubrirse los rostros con sus respectivas capas sobre los antebrazos—. ¡Afrodita! —gritó mientras la nube se aclaraba. Aioros pronto logró ver algo de dorado saliendo desde debajo de algunos escombros, pero quien cayó a sus pies tras salir no era Afrodita, sino que era Saga, vistiendo nuevamente su Armadura Dorada de Géminis—. ¡Saga! —se preocupó Aioros—. ¿Te encuentras bien? No me digas que entraste a la nube de polen de Afrodita a combatir —se preocupó Aioros por su amigo.

—Esa es una posibilidad… —se dijo a sí mismo Shura, lentamente preparando su cosmos alrededor de su mano derecha—. Pero en estos momentos una muy diferente me viene a la mente… —recordó Shura el cosmos maligno de Saga, y comenzó a sospechar que era él quien había causado todas las masacres—. Que conveniente que llegara el mismo día que el asesino… y ahora aparezca en el campo de batalla —continuó susurrándose.

—Aioros… —comenzó Saga con debilidad, lo que hubiera sido una debilidad fingida si Saga no estuviera herido de gravedad realmente—. El Patriarca… Shion… él fue asesinado por el General de Dragón Marino que comandaba este ataque… —el comentario hirió profundamente a Aioros, y Shura no se mostró inmutable tampoco, sino que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la noticia, y de odio hacia Saga, de quien estaba seguro era el responsable.

—Ya habrá tiempo de llorar la muerte de Shion, amigo mío… —le respondió Aioros, ayudando a Saga a ponerse de pie—. De momento hay que encontrar a Afrodita. No hace mucho sentimos su cosmos estallar. Hay que ayudarlo —insistió.

—¿Ayudarme? —escucharon todos, y Saga comenzó a palidecer, Afrodita había sobrevivido, aunque al ver su deteriorado estado, Saga supo que apenas lo había hecho—. Pero si yo me encuentro perfectamente bien… y con noticias que seguro desearán escuchar… —Saga se mordió los labios, y comenzó a preparar su cosmos, Shura sintió ese diminuto aumento de poder y preparó el suyo de igual manera—. Con orgullo me jacto de haber acabado con la vida del General de Dragón Marino… avergonzándome a su vez de haber llegado tarde para salvar la vida del Patriarca… —Afrodita se hizo a un lado, y tras hacerlo, todos observaron el cuerpo de Arion, vestido en las Escamas de Dragón Marino, y con la rosa blanca de Afrodita clavada en su corazón—. No fue una batalla sencilla a decir verdad. Hubo momentos en los que dudé bastante, pero ahora mi convicción está clara… —miró Afrodita a Saga, que le devolvió una mirada silenciosa—. Estamos a salvo… Atenas está a salvo… —finalizó Afrodita.

—Pero ha recibido un golpe muy duro… —se acercó Aioros al cadáver de Arion, y cerró sus manos en puños por lo que el supuesto General Marino había hecho—. Hay que reagruparnos… recuperarnos… —comenzó a ordenar Aioros.

—Sí, sí, hay que hacer todo eso, solo tengo una pequeña pregunta… —se apuntó a sí mismo Afrodita de forma juguetona pese a sus heridas—. Si nuestro glorioso líder Shion está muerto… ¿quién lidera al Santuario? —lanzó la pregunta sin compasión, lo que no fue exactamente del agrado ni de Aioros ni de Shura.

—Shion había anunciado que se celebraría la ceremonia de ascensión de Aioros a Patriarca del Santuario. Pero por las circunstancias, sugiero que dejemos esa ceremonia de lado de momento. Seria de muy mal gusto coronar a un nuevo Patriarca cuando el anterior acaba de morir —sugirió Saga, y Aioros asintió a sus comentarios.

—Primero debemos entregar nuestros respetos a Shion dándole la sepultura apropiada… —entristeció Aioros, y entonces se dirigió a Afrodita—. ¿Dónde está su cuerpo? Debemos honrarlo —insistió Aioros.

—¡Ah…! ¡Bueno pues verás…! ¡Expulsé mucho polen y estaba muy oscuro así que…! ¿Cómo te lo explico…? —comenzó a preocuparse Afrodita, y aquello levantó las curiosidad y preocupación de Aioros que comenzaba a creer que había más que no le estaban diciendo.

—En un templo en honor a Athena en el centro del Anillo Inferior —mencionó Saga, y Aioros lo miró con cierta incredulidad—. Shion planeaba llegar al Argo y zarpar hasta una zona segura. Ambos lo sabemos Aioros, solo había dos lugares en donde Shion podría ocultarse —le recordó.

—Sí… como aspirantes a Patriarca ambos sabíamos eso… —fue la respuesta de Aioros—. La pregunta es… ¿cómo lo supo el enemigo? —miró Aioros a Saga con desconfianza, y Saga en esta ocasión no logró mantener la mirada—. Acompáñame, Shura… necesito a mi lado a un amigo en quien pueda confiar en estos momentos difíciles… —le pidió Aioros, y Shura asintió. El comentario de Aioros sin embargo, hirió muy profundamente a Saga, más de lo que pretendía admitir mientras Aioros se retiraba junto a Shura.

—Sí… hagan eso… —se despidió de ellos Afrodita—. Yo voy simplemente a quedarme aquí… y desangrarme por mis heridas… —se desmayó Afrodita, y Saga lo atrapó entre sus brazos, protegiéndolo de la caída—. Más te vale… cumplir tu promesa y convertir al Santuario en un ejemplo de poder y grandeza… Saga… o no volverás a ver una flor sin preocuparte de que esta te envenene… lo que me recuerda… no deberías tocarme… mi sangre… es muy venenosa… —le recordó a Saga, pero con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios—. Aunque tengo que admitir… que extrañaba el sentir que alguien me abrazara… —terminó de decir mientras perdía el conocimiento. Saga entonces se quitó la capa y envolvió a Afrodita en ella, cargándolo, y llevándolo de regreso a las 12 Casas.

 **Monte Etna.**

—¡Hefestos! —gritaba Cedalión, llegando con molestia a la forja donde el dios olímpico había dejado de trabajar y en su lugar miraba los remolinos generados en el magma hirviente en el cual se reflejaba a un Mu perturbado por haber sentido su alma desgarrarse de esa manera—. ¿Por qué has enviado a los Palicos a interrumpir mi combate? Esta era la oportunidad perfecta de probar que una Armadura de Oro Rojo es superior a la Armadura Dorada —prosiguió con sus quejas el asistente de la forja.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Probar la Armadura de Oro Rojo contra un niño de cuantos, 7? Tú tienes más de 3,000 años. ¿Consideras eso justo? —le preguntó Hefestos, nuevamente observando los interiores de la laguna de magma.

—¿Desde cuándo el gran Hefestos se preocupa por la justicia? —se fastidió Cedalión—. ¡He esperado 3,000 años para poder medir mis fuerzas en contra de un Caballero Dorado! Y sea o no un niño… ese pequeño… me intriga… —confesó en ese momento.

—No eres el único intrigado, Cedalión… —le respondió Hefestos, por fin separándose de la laguna de magma, y en su lugar caminando hacia una roca de piedra caliza que apenas parecía humana—. Oribarkon ofreció su vida para resucitar la Armadura Dorada de Aries, todo porque ese chiquillo logró ablandarle el corazón. No logró darse cuenta de que su esfuerzo ha sido inútil, ni Aries ni ese mocoso vivirán por mucho —Cedalión entonces miró el cuerpo petrificado de Oribarkon, y se mostró entristecido—. Sabes por qué hago todo esto, Cedalión. Oribarkon lo sabía también… pero se negó a verlo, confió ciegamente en las Armaduras Doradas. Pero esas armaduras deben ser destruidas, de lo contrario terminarán convirtiéndose en herramientas que herirán a los mismos dioses, y no estoy listo para permitir eso —finalizó.

—Pero Oribarkon estuvo listo en todo momento para ofrecer su vida por resucitar a Aries —mencionó Cedalión, observando la roca caliza—. ¿Qué va a hacer con él? —le preguntó curioso al ver el montón inhumano de roca.

—Forjarlo… —respondió Hefestos, tomando martillo y punzón—. Es la mejor forma de sepultar a un maestro de la forja, usando la roca que envuelve a su cuerpo, y el Oricalco que él tanto amó. Construiré una estatua con su cadáver —finalizó.

—Eso suena mezquino y ruin si lo pones en esas palabras, maestro —se molestó Cedalión, pero entonces tomó sus herramientas también—. Hagámoslo entonces… pero en lugar de Oricalco… utilicemos oro… él lo hubiera querido así… —le ofreció. Hefestos asintió, y los dos comenzaron a trabajar. Por toda la forja se escuchaban las martilleadas, y el ardor del metal hirviente en la mezcla. Maestro y discípulo, dios y mortal, trabajaban juntos en un objetivo común de respeto, y de honor. Pronto el montón de roca caliza comenzó a adquirir la forma de Oribarkon, incluso se empeñaron en reconstruir su cabello lo mejor que pudieron, y al final comenzó el proceso de recubrimiento en oro, pero ates de verter el metal en el cuerpo de Oribarkon, una lágrima cayó de detrás de la venda de Hefestos, y cayendo en el rostro de Oribarkon. Cedalión la notó, y titubeó—. ¿Maestro? —preguntó, pero Hefestos abandonó la labor y se retiró, dejando el trabajo en manos de su discípulo—. ¿Sabe acaso usted… maestro… que cuando todo esto termine… en lugar de estar agradecida la diosa Athena va a odiarlo? —le mencionó Cedalión, y Hefestos por un momento se detuvo, pero logró ignorar aquel comentario y seguir con su andar—. Lo siento mucho… Mu… lo siento mucho… Athena… pero las Armaduras Doradas… deben de ser destruidas… —continuó Cedalión con su tarea, dándole sepultura a Oribarkon, el único ser además de Mu, capaz de reparar las Armaduras Doradas.


End file.
